Ival Pythonica
by Phenom0606
Summary: A deadly curse is placed on Megan Malfoy forcing her into sex with Snape and Lupin every day for seven days to save her life. What happens when a man who loves her must share her with one of his longest standing enemies? OFC, F/M, WIP.
1. Ival Pythonica

A/N: I do not own Harry Potter, any of its characters, etc. They are all the property of J.K. Rowling. For no profit of any kind, I am simply borrowing her characters for a short while. Only the Original Character of Megan Malfoy is my own, though her last name is borrowed from J.K. Rowling.

"Miss Malfoy? Could you kindly grace us with your attention?" Snape snarled at the stormy-eyed Slytherin.

"I . . . I . . . I am sorry, Professor. It won't happen again." She stuttered and tried to open her eyes a little wider.

"You shall see that it doesn't." He muttered and turned on his heels in a flurry of black robes.

Megan blinked and tried to open her eyes again. She was exhausted and could barely stay awake. She had been having trouble sleeping for weeks and nothing seemed to help. Madam Pomfrey was too busy with Quidditch injuries to worry about her sleeping problems.

"My dear, try a simple sleeping draught or a sleeping spell. I hear you are one of Professor Snape's best students, so it should be simple for you." Pomfrey explained and waved her off with one arm, while holding a student with a broken leg in the other.

She grunted in reply and trudged back to the Slytherin Girl's Dormitory, flinging herself onto the bed. She tossed and turned, finally sitting up to do her homework and read ahead of each class. By the end of the first week she had almost finished all her books and was cleaning out the library every evening.

One evening, after observing Megan walk out of the library with a stack of books each night for a week, Professor McGonagall became a little worried.

"Miss Malfoy?" She said, beckoning her with a finger.

Megan stumbled towards McGonagall and nearly tripped over her own two feet.

"Y . . . Y . . . Yes Professor McGonagall?" She blinked widely and tried to concentrate on what she was saying.

"My goodness child, that's quite a bit of reading material you've been going through. Don't you think maybe you're overdoing it a little?"

She laced her hands in front of her and stared over her glasses knowingly at the dreary Malfoy.

"Just a little light reading . . ." Megan yawned wide and sniffled.

"You call this light reading! I would hardly call going through five books a night light reading! My child you are going to overload your already-full brain! You are studying too hard! You're even doing circles around Hermione Granger, which is saying something!" She huffed in horror.

"I just can't sleep, Professor. This keeps me occupied." She shook her head as she felt herself nod off a bit.

"When's the last time you slept, my dear?" McGonagall raised her eyebrows in concern.

Megan shrugged.

"I can barely remember my name right now Professor, let alone the exact date. But I do know that it has been about two weeks since I used my pillow for resting my head on."

"What about seeing Madam Pomfrey . . ." McGonagall wondered aloud.

Megan cut her off and nearly fell forward trying to keep herself on her feet.

"I tried it, Pomfrey . . . sorry . . . Madam Pomfrey said it would be easy for me to brew a potion on my own since I was Professor Snape's best student. I tried. I tried every potion or spell I could do...barely worked...so much for being a good student . . ." She grunted and stumbled again.

"Surely you can do something? There must be something in those books..." She exclaimed in surprise.

"I already thought of that. I have been through every Potions and Spell book concerning sleep from A to Z and back again. Look, no offense Professor but I need to get back to my room. I will talk to you later, okay?"

She didn't wait for an answer. Megan stumbled down the corridor, nearly falling down the stairs. She got to the Slytherin Entrance eventually and managed to mutter to the smooth stone wall the password: pure-blood. She pulled herself to her the Girl's Dormitory and flopped down on her bed. The girls were packing for the long Christmas holiday coming after tomorrow's classes.

Normally, with her Potions Apprenticeship, she could have stayed in her room or worked in the lab in the Dungeons. However, tonight, just the thought of running into or coming within close proximity of Professor Snape was enough to give her the chills. As of late, these chills were not due to the coldness of the Dungeons but the presence of Snape. Something was going on Megan normally would have faced head-on but at the moment she could barely locate her brain, let alone use it. Tonight the Girls Dormitory felt safer.

Her father, Lucius, had sent her an owl saying she could stay and study if she chose to, but he and Draco were going to Italy to see some family. The Italian branch of the Malfoy family owned a villa just outside of Florence in quaint Monte San Savino. Megan declined to go in a return owl to her father. She had seen the small, beautiful Tuscan village many times. In her opinion, at least at Hogwarts she could have peace and quiet if she stayed. If she went with the family, she would probably continue her insomnia and end up killing Draco before Christmas Eve. Not to mention spending another Christmas without Mother . . .

Her father sent a note back along with a care package. Megan threw the large box next to her bed and planned to get to it later. It would give her something to do later on that week after everyone left the castle. However, Megan read the note which was curt, polite, and only slightly fatherly.

Megan,

I must admit I would rather have you away from that place and with me this Christmas. However, the decision is yours. I'm afraid now that you are 17 there is nothing I can do about your choices, whether I like them, or not. I shall not try to stop you or sway your mind. However, if you change your decision, you know how to get to the villa on your own. At least I have the comfort of knowing you will be working with Severus and he will be there to keep an eye on you. Enjoy your gifts and sweets the house elves packed for you. I will be sending Christmas gifts on behalf of myself and the family to Hogwarts, so expect more packages in the coming days. Happy Holidays to my only and dearest daughter.

Love your Father,

Lucius Malfoy

P.S. I do wish you would stay away from the half-breed Remus Lupin and try to limit your contact with that flea-bitten mongrel, Sirius Black

Gritting her teeth, Megan set the note in a silver tray on the stand by her bed. Pointing her wand at it, she muttered in anger:

"Incendio!"

The note crumpled and burst into flames. She watched it burn, smile spreading across her face to see her father's hateful spew about Sirius and Lupin being engulfed by the licking, orange flames. The other girls in the dormitory had stopped after hearing the spell cast, looking at Megan as she watched the fire dwindle down to smoldering ash.

"He is such an unrelenting bastard." Megan whispered.

"Was that bad news from home?" Anna Kenning asked, eyeing her carefully.

"If it is any of your business, it was unimportant news." Megan spat back, throwing her a dirty look.

"Was it from your lover, perhaps? Did Snape finally dump you?" Gina Martin inquired with raised eyebrows and a smirk.

"No, Snape wouldn't bother to write this late. He would just have summoned her." Anna giggled.

"Piss off." Megan snapped at Anna and dived into a book from her library pile.

Anna Kenning and Gina Martin exchanged knowing looks, snickered, and went back to packing their trunks.

The other girls continued to giggle and throw things into trunks. They cackled about what they wanted for Christmas and who they were going to see. Some got goo-goo eyed about time they were going to spend with crushes, boyfriends, cute family friends and the joys of being away from teachers like McGonagall.

"The only person I think I might miss is Snape." Britney OcMaken said as she stuffed some robes into her pink trunk, her voice mockingly loving.

"Yes. Also we cannot forget our darling Lupin." Alison Courtney mockingly swooned.

All the Slytherin Seventh Years glanced at Megan from the corners of their eyes while continuing to pack and talk. It seemed they were waiting for something.

"What about Lupin?" Megan asked, suddenly hearing his name mentioned.

Everybody stopped and looked at each other. Then they snickered at her and returned to their work.

"From what I hear you won't be missing Lupin at all this Christmas." Anna said.

"No! She can curl up with him in front of the Hogwarts fireplace and snog heartily while we're all gone. That is, of course, unless Snape has a problem sharing?" Meredith Hallent inquired.

"Snog with Professor Lupin? How disgusting that would be!" Anna shouted in shock and disgust. "With tastes like that for half-breeds, it is a wonder how you ever became a Slytherin. Except for your family lineage, there isn't a Slytherin quality to you! Well, except your love for Snape. Shagging the Head of Slytherin House will DEFINITELY get you in, if, for anything, easy access!"

Anna made kissing noises and cackled. The other girls joined in the mocking and laughing, some doubled over in tears they were laughing so hard.

Megan grunted, shoved her nose back in her book, and tried to drone out the noise of the cackling hens she was surrounded with. Also, she had to fight the urge to hex Anna right out of her slippers. Megan just tried to breathe and think about how in a mere few hours . . .

'I'll be all alone for three whole weeks.'

When she had gone to sign up for the "Stay at Hogwarts List," she was only student staying and three teachers. Even Filch was leaving to see his family. The only faculty staying was: Dumbledore, Remus Lupin and Severus Snape. Everyone else was off to parts unknown and she was free. Or so she hoped . . .

She was jolted out of her daydream by a pillow being launched into her lap, over the edge of her book. Megan scowled and threw down the book. Muttering angrily, she grabbed her cloak and headed towards the door.

"Hey, where's the Potions Masters Pet going?" Anna asked her.

"To Azkaban, if I don't get away from you idiots." She snapped at them and pulled on her cloak.

They glared at her, wide-eyed

"How would you end up in Azkaban, goody-two shoes?" Anna asked pretending to be rattled.

"If I don't get away from you noisy morons, I may kill you. That's why."

She snarled her worst Malfoy snarl and turned on her heels out the door. Behind her she heard gasps and squeaks of mock fear, followed by howling laughter.

Apparently they thought it was fun to pick on her . . . twits. Her family was twisted, but she wasn't like them. Her father had tried to get her to join the 'Dark Lord' in his crusade. But after the war there was no reason to recruit her any more and the matter was dropped. Her father had claimed Imperius and his punishment was forgotten. However, before the war it hadn't been easy.

The house was constantly filled with her father's friends. There were parties she couldn't avoid, even in the gargantuan Malfoy Manor. Snape had been to dinner on many an occasion and at every party. Megan was as polite as possible to everyone, even if she knew they were all black-hearted bastards. Snape, on the other hand, once she got past the sarcasm, was quite the conversationalist. However, it took an unexpected meeting to get to that point.

******

One evening, Megan was avoiding one of her father's parties by hiding out in her basement lab, brewing a potion. She was so consumed with her work that she had no idea Snape, who had wondered away from the party, was standing there watching her work for at least twenty minutes. He had been walking the basement rooms just enjoying the silence when he smelled familiar ingredients and followed his nose straight to the open door of her lab. He always knew that Megan had a gift for potions making and excellent grades but the potion she was brewing was complex, something even a Seventh Year couldn't do. Furthermore, from the array of ingredients she was using, it wasn't anything he had taught her. Nor was it something Megan could have read in a potions book. His interest was piqued. He walked up behind Megan and looked over her shoulder. She was so zoned in on her work she never noticed his close presence.

"May I ask what you are brewing?" Snape asked coldly.

Megan jumped and spun around. He was within inches of her. The heat of the room making the sandalwood and natural musk of him waft off his clothes toward her. The glow of the dim lights and brewing caldron were giving his face an eerie glow.

"OH! Merlin, you scared the living day lights out of me!" She clutched her chest, heart pounding. She took a few steps back, bumping into the lab counter.

"It's so dark down here I doubt there are any 'day lights,' as you put it, to scare out of you." He responded tartly, glaring at her. "Does your father know you brew unapproved potions in his basement? I doubt he'd like it if you blew up his house."

"It's a healing potion, for your information, with non-explosive components." She spat at him.

"You are brewing a healing potion? It is not one I recognize. What is in it? What is it for?" He looked over at the bubbling blue liquid in the caldron.

"It is for a muggle friend who has a painful, full-bodied disability. It helps her function day to day and she's running low. I created it myself. It lasts 24 hours and works with the central nervous system of the body. Not as if that is any of your business." Megan snorted at him.

"You will lose the attitude and address me properly, Miss Malfoy, or I shall deduct points." Snape glared at her fiercely.

"Sorry for my impertinence, Professor Snape." Megan mustered up her most polite student attitude.

"That is better. Now what's in this potion, Miss Malfoy?" He reached out his hand for her notes.

Megan handed her notes over and watched him pace in her lab while he read them, critiquing her work. By the time he was finished reading, he gazed up at her trying to hide his amusement, astonishment, and pride as a teacher with his best cold, calculated stare.

"I had no idea your talents went so deep or were as good, Miss Malfoy. I would like a copy of these notes for my own studies."

She began to protest but before she could utter a word, he took out his wand and made a copy with a swish. A duplicate set of papers emerged on the counter top, which he scooped up.

"Moreover," he said glancing at the notes again, "we need to talk. Explain to me what inspired you to take it upon yourself to brew AND administer potions without Ministry approval or a license?" His voice was threatening, harsh, like he was about to dole out punishment.

Before she could stop herself and to save herself from trouble, Megan professed her love of potions. She explained her private studying, experimenting, and hopes of one day becoming a Potions teacher. He nodded and listened.

"I hope you continue your work. Maybe one day your work could be . . . beneficial." With those words he swept from the room.

They never spoke of that evening or her secret brewing ever again. Furthermore, from that evening on they talked about the field of Potions, new ideas, articles on new uses for old potions, different ingredients, etc. The only problem was her father seemed to see this new interaction between the two as an opportunity to play matchmaker. Her father always seated them right next to each other. Merlin, how she hated that! Her father always meddling in her affairs, her future, and yet keeping a distance that kept her from having the father she really needed.

********

"If only he took such care to sit next to his own child . . ." Megan muttered to herself.

Megan wandered through the castle and ran into Mrs. Norris. She smiled and petted the cat, giving her some catnip, which she always carried for such occasions. She arrived at the Astronomy Tower and leaned on the windowsill. She took a deep breath and looked out at the half moon and bright stars that spotted the dark night sky. The breeze blew through her long blonde hair and caressed her face. She closed her eyes and relaxed a moment. Not knowing that someone was also finding solace there, blending into the shadows after he heard her enter.

"Finally, I can have some peace!" Megan sighed.

"It's a beautiful night, isn't it?" A dark voice sliced through her subconscious.

Megan was so surprised by the voice that had snuck up on her; she fell forward and almost went out the window. A firm arm grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back from falling. She felt herself come back against a warm body and, for a moment, a warm breath blew over her neck. The figure whipped her around and glared at her, still holding her around the waist.

Megan knew that voice well and feared to open her eyes. She suddenly caught the familiar scent of sandalwood and musk. As she struggled to pull away, Megan felt the strong arm around her waist tighten. The right hand that had gripped the unknown person when she was first swung around could feel dense, scratchy cloth and the faint beat of a heart. They were barely an inch apart, his breath warming her face. Hoping against hope, Megan willed herself to open her eyes in the faint darkness.

'No! Please let it not be him. Please, not him . . .' Megan pleaded to herself silently.

"Well, Miss Malfoy, what could possibly give you the right to be out roaming the castle at this hour?" The cold voice asked, sounding quite annoyed.

Megan opened her eyes and affirmed her fear.

There stood Professor Snape in his black robes glaring down his nose at her. She didn't move away though she thought about running for a second. Reading her mind and body language he tightened his grip so that Megan was pulled against his chest, his arm staying firmly around her middle. It kept her from running and also kept them so close to one another in the dark tower that Megan held her breath. She cleared her throat and stared into the dark obsidian eyes that bore through her.

"I . . . I . . . I don't know." She managed to push out, her nose practically at his chin. Megan quaked, scared and unaware what to do.

"That is not an expectable explanation, Miss Malfoy. Not even a decent try at all." He drawled out, the warm breath accompanying those words actually chilling her to the bone.


	2. Wands Reveal More Than Words

A/N: I do not own Harry Potter, any of its characters, etc. They are all the property of J.K. Rowling. For no profit of any kind, I am simply borrowing her characters for a short while. Only the Original Character of Megan Malfoy is my own, though her last name is borrowed from J.K. Rowling.

"Now kindly explain to me once again what you were doing in the Astronomy Tower at this time of night, Miss Malfoy?" Snape snapped at her for the hundredth time in the past ten minutes.

"I told you! I was unable to sleep and those Slytherin girls were like a bunch of hens, planning their holidays and carrying on about their goofy boyfriends back home. Boys, that's all they think about! What a joke! As if males are all there is interesting in this world! So, I went for a walk to the Astronomy Tower to get some quiet, peace and some fresh air. I was only there a few minutes when you appeared and nearly knocked me out a window!" She snapped in return and crossed her arms over her chest.

They were now in his office and the clock struck two a.m. He had ordered Megan back there to discuss her punishment. She went obligingly, though she had to struggle to keep up with him as he floated down the hallways, zipping left and right. Finally, they arrived at his office and he gestured for her to sit in a chair across from his desk. Megan stared blankly at the jars of dead animals and ingredients, in multiple colors of formaldehyde, she had seen thousands of times before.

Snape scowled tiredly from behind his desk. He had wanted an explanation for her behavior. Yet, each time she recounted the story, she stumbled to find words, got confused and slurred occasionally. She had explained two times her whole evening's events, had given just cause to be where she was, but he still asked again because he was convinced that she had either been drinking or something was grievously wrong. When she snapped the last time, he finally took a good look at her features.

Megan's face was paler than normal, almost transparent. Her normally silky blonde hair was knotty, dingy, and frizzy. He glanced at her eyes which were dull instead of their normal stormy, almost blue appearance. Megan's normally pouty, full lips were chapped and dull. Worst of all there were black bags under her eyes, shaky hands, trembling body. During conversation, Megan experienced confused speech and cognition problems. Megan also looked like she had lost at least ten pounds, her cheeks slightly gaunt, and her cloak and pajamas drooped a little off her frame. Megan took eons to respond to the simplest question or give a clear response. Usually she was quick-witted and fast on her feet, but now she acted and looked like a complete and utter mess.

'Dear Merlin....what's happened to the stunning young lady I have always come to expect?' Snape thought to himself though cleverly keeping the shock from his face.

He mulled it over as she stared at him. He snapped back to life as he realized she had finished talking and was awaiting his punishment so she could go. She fidgeted and shook her head, blinking widely, trying to stay awake.

It was odd. Snape swore he had seen symptoms of this nature before but couldn't quite place them. He thought for a moment, furrowing his brow.

Then it occurred to him.

"When exactly is the last time you slept, Miss Malfoy?" He wondered, leaning forward on his desk to take a better look at her.

"I haven't a clue EXACTLY. I would guess it has been about two weeks."

She yawned at the thought and watched as she noticed something almost like concern flash across his face.

"Have you talked to Madam Pomfrey?" He inquired coolly.

"Yes. Yes I have . . ." She proceeded to inform him of the conversation they had two weeks prior.

"I see. That comes as quite a shock considering you took so well to Potions. I would assume that you had the skills to get yourself out of this. However, it seems you are not as bright as I once believed. A simple sleeping draught should have . . ." He began but Megan burst out in anger at him.

"You suggest, after all you heard, a simple sleeping draught?!"

She laughed sarcastically and icily, standing up from her chair.

"I tried that and everything else! I have used every kind of magic known to the wizarding world!"

She screamed at him, pacing and gesturing wildly.

"I haven't slept in more than two weeks; I have read all my class texts and recommended texts for those classes. Plus, I have cleaned out half the library! I have tried EVERY spell I found and EVERY other potion I could mix and still, NOTHING! I can't stay awake in classes, I have no appetite and I can't think straight! I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!"

With every word her voice got louder and her face redder. Finally, after the last sentence she collapsed in the chair she had been sitting in before, her body faltering. The exhaustion finally got to her and she began to break down. The tears poured from her face and down onto her silk pajamas. She sobbed loudly and heavily. Megan felt all she could do at that moment was cry. There seemed to be just no hope left in her anymore. She had hit a breaking point that she couldn't surface from. Her exhaustion was consuming her.

Snape blinked in surprise and awe as he watched one of his strongest students, who had never complained, bothered him for menial tasks, nor given him any problem, cry her heart out. He was baffled as to what to say. In all his years of knowing Megan Malfoy she never showed emotion, let alone cried in front of him. Not even as a child. He wanted to snap at her to be quiet but he knew this wasn't some student sniffling over a punishment or a false accusation or getting caught; it was a girl in trouble who could take no more. This person, this girl he had known since birth was falling apart in front of him and he didn't know how to handle it.

He rose and walked around the desk. Snape handed her a handkerchief from his robes and patted her shoulder slightly. He really didn't know how to be nice, no one had been particularly nice to him when he needed it, even as an adult, they barely respected him let alone helped him.

Megan stopped sniffling and took the handkerchief. She wiped her nose, eyes, and looked up at the man she had always known to be a hard-hearted jerk towards others and never showed the tiniest bit of kindness towards her, trying to comfort her. Even in their discussions and debates he remained cold, calm and unemotional. His gesture, though odd and surprising, made her come to her senses. She brushed back her hair and sighed, finding her voice.

"Thank you, Professor. I am very sorry about that. I know the last thing you need is some weepy girl flooding your office with nonsense. Forgive me."

She sniffled and took a deep breath. Megan knew how crying, whiny students made Snape angry.

"Miss Malfoy, on the contrary, this is a vastly different situation. Normally, you would be right but in this case I will make an exception. Will you be alright to continue now, calmly?" He asked warily, as if he was afraid she might explode into pieces again at any moment.

"I guess… I just feel a bit more tired now." She sighed in frustration and leaned her head back.

"Perhaps a tea with a Calming Draught is in order."

Snape moved away quickly and pulled out his wand. A kettle and two cups appeared on a tray on the desk between them. He poured her a cup of tea and poured a vial of liquid into it. Snape did not ask Megan how she liked her tea. He simply added two lumps of sugar and a splash of cream before handing it to her.

After carefully taking the cup, Megan stared at it.

"Drink it!" He ordered sharply. "It won't work unless you actually IMBIBE the liquid. Starring at it won't do any good."

Megan startled by his anger quickly took a sip. She felt the warm rush slide down her dry throat. Then she looked down at the cup and smiled.

"What, may I ask, is so amusing, Miss Malfoy?" Snape drawled out, scrutinizing her face.

"I just had no idea you knew how I took my tea. That's all."

"I know a lot about you. Your father and I have been friends since our school days. I knew the moment you were conceived, took care of your mother during her pregnancy and knew the moment you were born. In fact, I know everything there is to know about you."

Snape smirked and folded his arms across his chest. He had seated himself back at his desk, his own tea cup sitting to his right, untouched.

Megan's eyes widened in surprise and then she furrowed her brow, shaking her head.

"You could not possibly know everything about me, Professor. You know a lot, but there are things you may never know." She stated with a certainty in her voice.

"I would not bet all my Galleons on that, Miss Malfoy." He said smoothly leaning over the desk at her menacingly.

"I would." Megan muttered.

Snape scowled at her but ignored her comment. He drank down his tea, and gestured for his quill and some parchment to appear in front of him.

"Now, since you have the audacity to claim you have done 'EVERYTHING,' let us see what you might have missed. Explain your procedures, spells, potions, and counter actions to me." He enchanted his quill so it was at the ready to take notes for him.

"But . . . Professor . . . there's . . . there's so much I have tried. It could take hours to explain!"

"Well then, since you cannot sleep I guess we have all night. Start explaining, carefully and SLOWLY. Be careful not to miss one bit of information." He snarled.

"I . . . I . . . I can't!" Megan frantically tried to think but her mind felt blank.

Snape searched her wild expression and with an annoyed sigh, he stood. Grabbing his wand, Snape walked around the desk and to the center of the office behind Megan's chair. Then with a flick of his wand, her chair slid backwards, whipped around to face him, and then slid back against the desk. Megan nearly dropped her tea.

"What the hell was that for!?" She starred at him wide-eyed.

"Watch your tongue, Miss Malfoy! Since you cannot seem to recall your actions as of late and as I do not have all week to help you figure it out, there is only one solution."

Snape pointed his wand at Megan. She shook her head in horror, eyes wide, fully aware of his intention.

"No! No!" But her cries were drowned out by Snape's command.

"LEGILIMENS!"

Megan tried to close her mind to him but in her state of exhaustion was no match for Snape's magic. Her memories of the last two weeks began to fly before her eyes as his office disappeared from sight.

Snape saw her reading books and making notes, then secretly brewing potions in the Room of Requirement every night. She would down the finished product from the vial and wait. When sleepiness did not come upon her she cursed and threw the glass vial at the wall. Night after night she would work away, trying every potion and spell, even some highly advanced ones. All of Megan's attempts were to no avail. He searched back to see if he could pinpoint the beginning of the exhaustion in her memories and discovered it had been two weeks ago yesterday. Megan had awoken at three in the morning and could not get back to sleep that night. She hadn't slept since. He had his answers and thought to himself to make a comment to Dumbledore about her potions skills, which were quite extraordinary.

As he continued to watch the memories play before him, the memories no longer were of her recent two weeks nor were they just about Megan. They were memories containing Megan and a man.

That man was him.

Snape felt a small pull of resistance and a faint screaming from Megan.

"No! That's enough! STOP!"

Megan screaming only zapped more of her small amount of strength. She was unable to clear her mind or rid herself of any emotions before Snape began Legilimens. A decent student of Occulmency, she knew how to block people from her mind, when she was well. At this point, with little strength and no time to prepare herself, she had Snape and anger for him on her mind. This led him to memories and thoughts about himself that were exceptionally private.

Despite her protests he began to watch as images of himself with Megan flew into front of him. They were talking at her father's parties or over potions materials in his laboratory. He saw flicker past many evenings when they worked side by side brewing potions.

However, the images had a personal nature due to the fact he saw himself through her eyes and felt her bodily reactions as she felt them. Snape saw how Megan watched his every move while starring at him across a room. He felt how she would shiver when Snape stood close to her, how his slightest touch made her skin tingle, how just a glance from him made her blush or if she caught him starring how she would suddenly go weak in the knees.

Then a specific memory flew into view.

Snape was placing his cloak around Megan shoulders, after admonishing her for not wearing something warmer, one evening in the Malfoy Manor Gardens. They had decided to escape the party noise and take a long walk in the large garden, continuing their usual potions discussion. He could feel Megan's bodily reaction of a shiver, which he had assumed at the time, was from the chill in the air, when his hands brushed her neck and smoothed the cloak over her shoulders. Now he knew by her closed eyes and smile what that shiver was truly about. Later, they had stopped walking; he had turned to face Megan who was directly in front of a wall-size hedge that lined the Garden perimeter. When a garden gnome surprised Snape, jumping at him from behind, it caused him to fall into Megan, pressing her against the hedge behind her. Snape felt the electricity Megan had felt as their bodies collided and saw through her eyes his bewildered look. He seemed to part his lips slightly and breathe deeply, inhaling her perfume. He looked down at her lips in the moonlight and licked his own.

"You have beautiful lips, Miss Malfoy." He whispered, still starring at them.

She watched and waited intently, holding her breath. Snape leaned forward and was just about to kiss her. Suddenly, as their lips barely touched, a voice called his name and he came to his senses. Snape pulled himself off Megan, brushed off his clothes and turned, walking away without a sound. Snape now recalled how, because he had hastily been called inside, he later left without his cloak. After he had left, Megan sat down on a on nearby bench and wrapped the cloak tighter around herself. Megan's skin had goose bumps as she inhaled his scent off the collar of the cloak. Closing her eyes, Megan sighed and smiled warmly.

Snape continued to feel pulls of resistance that were desperate to get him from her mind. Yet he was so amazed and curious he continued on through her memories. They were all like the ones before. He could recall many of the moments he was again witnessing from her point of view.

Then other images started to come into view, blurry at first. There were not memories he recalled. In fact, they were obvious fantasies of her creation, some daydreams that were mostly innocent. One, for instance, had Snape smiling at her, his arm around her middle as they sat looking over a potion book, talking. Her head was leaning on his shoulder as she pointed out something in the volume resting on both their laps.

What Snape saw next made him start in surprise. This image, like a movie, was obviously a dream she had. Snape glimpsed what looked like him kissing Megan, his hands snaked into her hair. The kissing was deep, passionate and consuming. He pulled his lips away from hers, despite her protests. His lips nipped her earlobe and down the edge of her chin. As his lips descended lower down her neck, Megan tilted her head back to give him better access. Every time his lips grazed her skin, she mewled in pleasure.

As he looked at the dream unfolding, Snape noticed her shirt was half unbuttoned, her stockings missing, her skirt rumpled and her feet bare.

Then with a sly look on his face, the dream Snape whispered something in Megan's ear.

"Maybe we should continue this somewhere more suitable, Megan?" His voice rumbled, deep and silky.

Megan nodded and shivered. Snape backed her up against the edge of a bed. The back of her knees made contact and they both tumbled backwards, again kissing. Snape watched as his own hand slowly slid up her leg. Megan opened her legs wider for him as his hand disappeared up her skirt. After a moment of his hand moving under the rumpled skirt, Megan whimpered, eyes wide. Snape let out a growl and smiled, his hand beginning to move quicker. Her hips began to move slightly, her whimpering increasing into moans of delight, her face flushed. Snape nibbled down the front of her slightly open blouse, placing kisses across the tops of her breasts which were still nestled in her bra. Snape ran his tongue over the stiff peaks pushing against the red lace of the cups of her bra, making her squeal in surprise. Megan began to rock her hips fiercely, her face and chest scarlet. Suddenly, she shook violently and tilted her head back, eyes wild. She bellowed her voice thick from ecstasy, 'Severus! '

The shock of the whole fantasy unfolding, let alone being in Megan's mind, made his Legilimens concentrations loosen. Suddenly a voice screamed.

"NO! GET . . . OUT . . . OF . . . THERE!" Megan pushed as hard as her mind could.

Next thing Severus knew he was back in his office on the floor. He sat up and starred astonished at Megan who had dropped her tea cup to the floor. It had shattered completely, tea splattered all over the floor. She sat shaking, wide-eyed with horror and beet red with embarrassment. Snape just starred at her, his own eyes wide as saucers. His face was pink; he was breathing heavily, his lips and mouth, dry. He just starred at her. He had no idea Megan thought or dreamed such thing about him. Frankly, that any woman did. Certainly this young woman who was his student and practically apprentice dreaming such things was a shock.

After a few moments of very heavy silence, Snape felt he should say something. He wanted to address the situation but also curious to ask quite a few questions about the images he had seen. He took a deep, shaky breath and opened his mouth to say something but no sound came out. It seemed his tongue was frozen because he could not will it to move. He just sat there with his mouth slightly open, struggling to think of something or ANYTHING appropriate to say. No snarky comments came to him, no sarcasm, nothing biting or hurtful. Any words of defense or offense were gone. It seemed all he could think of was that image of Megan in such ecstasy, in such pleasure, in the throws of orgasm . . . at his hands and lips. Finally, after a few moments, his tongue seemed to move.

"Miss Malfoy . . . Megan . . . I . . ."

Megan, still shaking but now with more fury than embarrassment, interrupted him.

"THAT was NOT for YOUR eyes! You did that against my permission! Using Legilimency on me in my weakened state when my Occulmency powers are very poor! I was unable to stop you from practically raping my mind!" Megan shouted at him still shaking.

"I hardly think from my current position your Occulmency skills are weak! You managed to throw me not only out of your mind but onto the floor! AND I was NOT 'raping your mind' as you so disgustingly called it! I needed answers you could not provide and now I have viewed and retrieved the information I needed."

"THOSE LAST IMAGES YOU 'VIEWED' HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH MY SLEEPING PROBLEMS AND WERE NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS! SOME THINGS ARE PRIVATE! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME?" Megan huffed and bellowed with all the fury she felt at his invasion.

"YOU WILL LOWER YOUR VOICE! Do not speak to me so impertinently again! That will be 20 Points from Slytherin!"

Megan's outburst seemed to put Snape back into his right frame of mind. He gathered himself up off the floor swiftly and brushed himself off. Putting on his best blank, cold face, he shook the images from his mind and strode to his desk. With a swipe of his hand her chair slide forward, swung around and slid back to its original position. Megan let go of her white knuckle grip on the chair and glared at him.

"Do you enjoy tossing me around like a rag doll?" She asked sharply, her eyes full of malice.

Snape ignored her comment but shot her a glare that told her to be quiet immediately. He then proceeded to write a note to Minerva McGonagall. He muttered and snapped to himself as he scribbled the note and then made copies with his wand sending one to Dumbledore as well. The parchments flew out of the room at warp speed.

Megan had fallen silent, knowing that glare. She watched him with curiosity.

"That should do it. Now I need you to go back to your room and try to lie down. In the morning, we shall have a solution to this." He rose and gestured towards the door, without looking at her.

"That's it? Just 'go lie down'? After all you just saw?" Megan shook her head in complete and utter confusion.

She shakily rose and stumbled towards the door, trying to look at his face. 'After all he saw,' she wondered, 'how could he act so calm, so collected? How could he act as if nothing happened? How can he not want to question me?' Finally at the door she turned to face him.

"About what you saw . . ."

"I saw that you indeed have a serious problem that must be addressed to immediately. Of all your remedies, none worked. Only something very dark could cause such a situation."

Snape looked at her without the slightest bit of emotion on his face. It was like looking at a blank slate.

"No, I meant the other images . . . very dark? Who would? How would they? What . . . What do you think it is?" She asked. Megan was suddenly very worried. The other images were momentarily forgotten.

"It is my personal belief, Miss Malfoy, somebody put a rather nasty spell on you and I think I know which one." He suddenly snarled, very unhappy.

"There are so many. Which one is it?"

"The curse I believe it to be is called Ival Pythonica." He drawled, tightening his fists.

"What in the name of Merlin is Ival Pythonica? Is it extremely deadly?" Megan asked, suddenly more afraid than she had been in weeks.

He finally looked her in the eyes, the obsidian flashing menacingly in the firelight.

"Yes, and if we don't find out your cure soon, it may cost you your very life."

Megan gasped in horror.


	3. Water Brings The Comfort Of A Werewolf

A/N: I do not own Harry Potter, any of its characters, etc. They are all the property of J.K. Rowling. For no profit of any kind, I am simply borrowing her characters for a short while. Only the Original Character of Megan Malfoy is my own, though her last name is borrowed from J.K. Rowling.

Megan tossed and turned to no avail. It seemed she would just start to drift off to sleep when her eyes would snap open.

'It's the curse . . .' Megan thought to herself, staring up at the ceiling. 'It's Ival Pythonica.'

The conversation in Snape's office played through her mind. He said he knew what the curse was and alerted McGonagall and Dumbledore. So, there had to be a counter-curse the other two wizards, especially Dumbledore, had to know. Besides Snape now knew everything Megan had tried. It would allow him to research for other cures she may not have thought of or potions she hadn't come up with. If anyone could find such knowledge it was Snape.

Professor Snape.

Megan jumped when she remember that wasn't all he saw. He had seen other images. Images she had intended no one to ever see, hear, or know about. They were private and for her alone. Yet, now someone knew the inner workings of the romantic center of her subconscious and it was the last person on the planet Megan wanted to know about those thoughts.

Severus Snape.

Megan closed her eyes and shook her head. Sitting up she glanced around her private room and put her head into her hands. Her mind, already tired and weakened, could not force him out fast enough to save her dignity. Well, at least he didn't see the rest of the fantasy she had dreamed the other night. But still, she never wanted him to know how she felt, to see what she sometimes thought or dreamed about him. It would, she knew, change his opinion of her and affect how Snape treated her. Furthermore, Megan's apprenticeship that was slowly growing would cease if he knew about her growing feelings for him. He would be appalled, disgusted, and steer clear of her at all costs in order to avoid furthering her interests and desires.

But what on Earth were these desires and where were they coming from?

'It's just the curse.' Megan announced to the dark room.

'It's just the curse.' She repeated the mantra over and over in her mind but Megan knew it was not the curse.

******

Snape had become an object of affection over time, the last year especially. After the war ended in her Sixth year, bring with it the death of her mother, she was elated he survived. He was the first at her hospital bed when she awoke. Although when she woke up, Megan had no idea how she got there or that the war had even ended. Snape gave her little detail but broke the awful news that her mother had died. Narcissa had been struck with an Unforgivable killing curse. Megan cried and wailed, Snape watching her silently, searching her face. It seemed odd he reacted such a way but Megan was so distraught at the time she didn't notice. The next thing she knew, Madam Pomfrey was begging her to drink from a goblet which Megan took without complaint. Suddenly she felt sleepy and relaxed, falling back onto her pillows, sliding into darkness.

Ever since that day, Snape, though still cold and snarky, was always at her side it seemed. She dove into her potions work and took an offer from Dumbledore and Snape to apprentice with him her Seventh Year. It was to be continued for as many years after graduation as Snape saw fit. Megan jumped at the chance. Suddenly, she was given privates rooms and a private lab. Though she still had a bed reserved in the common room which she occasionally used. In fact, she was only down the hall from Snape's private office, lab, and rooms. So, it was no great distance to go work with him on any given day.

They spent all Megan's free time on potions brewing, studying, debates, discussion, tests and experiments. She even helped him grade papers and prepare lectures occasionally. Snape treated Megan the same as any other student except in their moments alone. Then she was a colleague, a potions maker, almost an equal. His voice was different, his tones lighter, his expressions less hard, his sarcasm seemed to also lessen.

But in the last few months something changed. One evening, about six months ago, when exhausted, Megan was having trouble stirring a potion that required a lot of strength as it began to finish brewing. Snape must have seen her or heard her struggling because without a word he was behind her, his chest nearly touching her back, his arms looped around her body and his placed his hands over hers. He gripped her hands gently, yet firmly and began stirring with her. Shocked by his close proximity, Megan froze and held her breath. He had never come in such contact with her before. (The Garden episode happened not long after this night, actually.) Never had he become so personal. He must have sensed her confusion and fear because she felt his lips at her ear, hot breath blowing onto her neck, giving her chills.

"Just relax and follow my movements exactly. Move with me on the count of three, one . . . two . . . three!" Snape whispered.

Megan let out the breath she was holding and taking another deep one, began to stir with him, their bodies moving in one fluid motion. As they stirred she could feel the warm, calloused skin of his hands gripping hers and the strength of his arms over her own. The most interesting was his breath slow and evenly making his chest rise. It moved against her back as his heart beat through his robes into her shoulder blade. His breath, still on her ear and neck as he gazed down at the potion they were stirring, was warm and made her skin tingle. Megan began to feel warmth in her face, her body started to sweat, and a nervous shiver ran through her.

She turned slightly, still stirring, and gazed at his face. She discovered he was starring at her. Their eyes locked and she thought she saw a spark of desire flash across his face for a brief moment. Then, without warning, Snape leaned forward and brushed his lips against hers, very softly. Megan gasped and, as fast as he had kissed her, he suddenly backed away.

"There, the potion should be finished now." He looked into the caldron. "Yes. The color is a dark red with a purple shimmer. Excellent work this evening, Miss Malfoy. Please bottle the potion and leave it on the lab bench. Clean up the lab and I will see you at 7:00 p.m. sharp tomorrow to work on the Wolfsbane Potion."

She felt her senses return to her as she nodded her head and began to grab the empty glass vials and bottles on the lab bench beside the caldron. She heard him walk away into his office and close the door. Only then did she sigh heavily and take deep breaths.

"What the hell just happened . . ." Megan wondered aloud as she carefully bottled the potion.

With a flick of her wand, Megan cleared the lab benches and tables of mess and ingredients. Now clean of the potion, her caldron sparkled. She walked back to her room in a fog, touching her lips. Trying to rationalize the moment, Megan simply shrugged.

'Must have been the potion I was brewing. The fumes caused an involuntary bodily reaction, that's all. He will of course tell me this tomorrow and it will all be cleared up.' Megan assured herself.

However, the next night everything remained as it had been. Their kiss and their intimate potions stirring had not been discussed. As was if the had moment never happened.

However, Megan did not forget and that's when her feelings for Snape began, her fascination with him and the fantasies.

******

Megan crashed back down on her pillows and tossed around for another half an hour.

'It's no use.' Megan groaned, punching her pillow. 'I have to get some air, rules or no rules about curfew."

Megan threw on her robes over her silk green pajamas and then her fur lined cloak. The cloak was a gift from her father last Christmas that she wore everyday, since the castle grounds were so drafty this time of year. Heading out the door, she grabbed her wand and warded her room.

Walking down the stone corridor and up the stone stairs to the main entrance, Megan headed for the main doors towards the grounds. This time she headed out onto the lawns towards the lake.

Megan ambled forward only stopping when she felt the sand collect between her toes, the wet water lapping at her heels. She sat down and removing her shoes and socks, rolling up her pant legs to let the icy water cool her aching calves and feet.

"Aren't you cold, Megan?" A gentle voice suddenly said.

Megan jumped a little but not much, it was more from fear than being snuck up on. She knew the voice; he was the only adult that called her by her first name. She smiled and glanced up at a smiling Professor Lupin standing above her. He tilted his head and raised his eyebrows at her.

She blushed.

"I apologize, Professor Lupin, but I can explain . . ." She started timidly.

"Of course, I am sure you can. You are my brightest student with an answer for everything." He chuckled slightly.

"Well . . . thanks, Professor Lupin." She stuttered, embarrassed.

"You're always welcome." He sat down beside her and glanced out over the dark water.

"It's only a half moon. How did you know it was me sitting here?"

"I have my ways." He laughed at her confused look. "The silhouette was obviously female and as I got within a few feet I saw the long, silver-blonde hair. Only one student I know of has such lovely hair." He winked.

Megan blushed and starred at her toes in the water.

"You shouldn't say such things. Someone might hear you and think there was something indecent between us." Megan looked sideways at Lupin.

After looking around he leaned close to her.

"Do you think the Giant Squid will think we're up to something out here in the dark?" He whispered playfully.

Megan giggled as he pulled away. Lupin sighed, starring at the water again.

"I thought I was the only one who took early morning strolls around the lake. I guess I am not the only one who can't sleep tonight, huh?" He looked at Megan again.

"No I can't and I probably won't tonight." Megan dug her toes deeper into the cold sand in anger. "I thought some night air and water would calm me. Nothing else has helped."

"It's pretty late or early depending on how one looks at the time. How long have you been outside and how long have your legs been in that freezing water?" He questioned, looking at her face and then her legs, worried.

"I have been out here maybe half an hour, possibly a little less time. How long have I had my legs in here? About the same amount of time I have been sitting here. I know its December but the water's always warm at this spot in the lake year-round. Why are you so concerned? How long have you been watching me?" She asked, raising her eyebrows at him.

"Maybe a few moments, but I swear I saw nothing!" He confessed playfully.

Megan just laughed.

He had lied.

******

Remus Lupin had gone for a late night stroll. He was having nightmares and couldn't rest. So, he strolled around the lake…that is until he saw a figure by the water. It had caught Lupin's eye but he assumed it was his imagination playing tricks on him in the dim moonlight. When he got closer, he saw the obviously female figure. She was swishing her feet in the water and gazing around the lake. The moonlight caught her features and he could make out in the tiny bit of natural light that it was Megan Malfoy.

'What is she doing out here so late? She'll catch cold with her feet in that December water!' Lupin thought, puzzled.

Lupin starred at her and marveled how tired she looked. Thinking back to the past few weeks, Megan's classroom activity had slackened, her responses less, her hand no longer in the air as often, and she had trouble answering questions when asked. Lupin gave her the benefit of the doubt due to the hard times she had gone through losing her mother and because she was so busy with Snape. In fact, it was likely Snape was running Megan into the ground.

'Damn Snape. If only I could be as fortunate to have a stunning young lady with such a bright mind and beautiful smile as my personal assistant and apprentice. That creamy skin, soft lips, blue sparkling eyes, curvy and voluptuous figure brushing up against mine . . .' Lupin licked his lips and sighed, his mind a flurry of naughty and sexual thoughts.

******

Now sitting next to Megan he wanted to smack himself at the thoughts he had moments earlier about her. She was a beautiful young woman but barely of age and she looked up to him. She was his student for Merlin's sake! How could he think of her in such carnal ways!?

'Am I really more animal then human? What have I become?' He thought as guilt began to emerge.

Megan's voice broke his thoughts.

"I know I am breaking curfew and I am sorry, Professor. Please don't reprimand me. I have had enough of that tonight and don't tell anyone I was out here. Please?" She pleaded in earnest not wanting to endure another lecture that night.

"No need to worry. I am the last person to reprimand anyone considering my own youth." He chuckled but then turned a serious face towards her. "I won't tell but you had better not do this again. It's not safe, you know." He pointed out, actually worried.

"I know. I know."

"Well, then why are you out here so late? And who else reprimanded you tonight? What else did you get caught doing?" He inquired, curious, but with a look and tone that was as full of authority as ever.

Megan sighed and recanted the whole story to Lupin as she had with Snape and McGonagall. His eyes widened and Lupin frowned when he heard what curse she was under. When Lupin heard about Snape's actions, he let out a small growl which made Megan jump in surprise.

However, in process of explaining her story, she left out the invasion of her private thoughts about Snape by Snape. No one else needed to know her darkest secrets tonight.

"That sick bastard!" Lupin uttered.

"What did you say?" Megan eyes widened in shock as once again that night she experienced a strange reaction from someone she thought she knew well.

"I apologize for my language, Megan. Please forgive me for that outburst. Snape SHOULD NOT have used Legilimency on you in this terrible state, when you are unable to defend yourself with Occulmency properly. He just does what he pleases to get what he needs. I swear that man never thinks of others!" Lupin shook his head and tightened his lips in disgust.

"He did what he had to do." Megan lied, not sure why she was defending him. "I could not have recounted all the magic I used these past two weeks. It was faster to search my mind, though I do wish he would have asked first." She looked away at the lake. "And stuck to what he was allowed to see." Megan muttered very softly.

"What?" Lupin asked.

"It was nothing of importance. I just wish I knew more about this curse he says is so very dark and where in the name of Merlin it came from. Of all the people in this castle, why'd they pick me!?"

She kicked the sand in anger, a tear dropping from her eye.

"Well, from what I can tell you it is a dangerous curse and it is nothing to be played around with."

"Well, I have only heard a few bits about it, what is it exactly? You are, after all the "Defense against the Dark Arts" Professor again this year and you have a lot of experience and knowledge. Tell me something!?"

Megan turned to him, pleading. Lupin saw the fear and uncertainty in her eyes, which were watering, on the brink of tears. So, figuring she deserved a little information, he began to explain what he knew, as if giving a lecture.

"Ival Pythonica is a curse used mostly by cruel people against someone a group doesn't like. The more hate amongst the group, the stronger the curse. The spell does something to you of the casters choice until you have broken the spell. It can be trouble sleeping, eating, walking, and breathing even, whatever they choose. It's breaking the curse that's tricky." He said softly.

"It can't be that bad . . . how do you break it exactly?" She winced at the thought.

Lupin turned to her and shook his head softly.

"Oh . . . it's not as simple as you think. The cursed individual has to do whatever the casters of the curse have set aside for them. Say they wanted you to do two hundred laps around the lake . . . you'd have to do it in order to be free of the spell. So, whatever your enemies have set aside for you is what you have to do to free yourself. That's probably why all the spells and potions you have tried haven't worked. That's never good. Dumbledore will have to find who did it, why, and what your penalty is to get free. If he doesn't . . . well let's not get ahead of ourselves. Severus will help you, you're his favorite, and you know that." Lupin nudged her shoulder with his, playfully.

Megan jolted awake and grimaced. The very idea of whatever they wanted she had to do in order to get free made her sick to her stomach. So did hearing that she was "Severus' favorite student,' again.

'What has that man being telling people?' She puzzled to herself.

But what was more important was the idea that someone had control over her. In order to return to normal she had to do someone's bidding. It could be anything and she was trapped to do it.

"It could be anything . . ." She shivered at the thought.

Lupin watched her shake and reached into his robes, pulling some chocolate out.

"Here, this will help." He handed it to her and she took it, smiling.

"Do you always carry spare chocolate around? That's your answer to everything, isn't it?"

She nibbled on the sweet substance and smiled at him, knowingly.

"It works, doesn't it?" He winked and watched her stare back out at the lake in worry.

"Worst comes to worst you'll have to do their homework for a week or something. I am sure Dumbledore will pan it all out for you."

Lupin had tried to comfort her but she only continued to feel sick to her stomach and quiver inside. She felt something was very amiss here . . . very amiss . . . and she was going to get a rude awakening come morning, she knew that.

"Let's get you inside before you freeze to death."

Lupin stood up and offered her his hand. Megan took his offered hand and stood. After rolling down her pant legs, she waved her wand at her feet. Her legs were dry and warm, socks and slippers firmly on her feet. They began to walk towards the castle. At the main doors, Megan glanced back to see the sun starting to rise over the far edge of the lake. She sighed.

"Beautiful. Isn't it?" Lupin said.

"I would have to say yes and no."

"Both? Why?" He seemed puzzled.

"It's both because a few hours ago it would have meant my freedom from all humanity for three weeks. Now it means the answers to my fate are just a few hours away."

Lupin sighed and patted her shoulder. She turned her chin toward him. There was a sweet but sad look in his eyes.

"Do not think like that. It will be alright." Megan just let another tear fall, silent.

Lupin gave her a quick hug.

"I promise things will be okay, Megan. You'll see."

Megan pulled away, shrugging.

"I hope so." She whispered.

Megan turned and walked towards the steps leading down to the Dungeon corridor. Lupin walked along side her and insisted on walking Megan to her room. They were silent until she reached her door. At her door she took off the wards.

"Thank you, Professor Lupin. Your company and your knowledge were a great deal of help." Megan tried to smile but just managed a small grin.

"You're always welcome. Don't worry. I will come tomorrow morning to Dumbledore's office and see what help I can give on the matter. I only wish Professor Snape had given me the courtesy of a warning about this. But no matter, I know now." He patted her on the shoulder. "I will see you in a few hours. Do not worry, as I said. The answers will soon be clear and the matter will be over before you know it." Lupin smiled.

"Let's hope." Megan muttered and nodded to Lupin as she shut the door.

Megan found a note on her bedside table with a green candle lit next to it. It read:

Miss Malfoy,

I have no idea WHY you are NOT in your room trying to lie down as I instructed. I would search the castle but I am sure you will return in time for this message. I have discovered who cursed you and have spoken with Dumbledore. I will be at your room at 9 a.m. after breakfast to collect you for a meeting with your attackers, myself, McGonagall, and Dumbledore. Professor Lupin may also be present since the Headmaster believes his knowledge useful in this matter.

I will see you at the appointed time. DO NOT BE LATE!

Cordially,

Professor S. Snape.

Megan threw down the note and sat on the edge of her bed. Watching the sun begin to rise in her transfigured window, she sighed. She would have her answers but what in the world would those people want her to do?

"More importantly, why did they do this? Why?" Megan asked the air.

At least she had comfort in knowing the truth would be revealed.

"I'll just do what ever they want and be free of this but what would they want of me?" She again asked the silent air

"Their demands couldn't be too bad. Could they?"


	4. Dark Warnings From a Very Dark Book

CHP4: Dark Warning from a Dark Book Used for Hate

A/N: I do not own Harry Potter, any of its characters, etc. They are all the property of J.K. Rowling. For no profit of any kind, I am simply borrowing her characters for a short while. Only the Original Character of Megan Malfoy is my own, though her last name is borrowed from J.K. Rowling.

While Megan sat by the lake with Lupin, others were inside Hogwarts discussing her fate . . .

******

"It is Ival Pythonica? Are you sure Severus?" Dumbledore asked.

Snape starred out the window at the inky night sky, Megan's visions floating before his eyes.

He faced away from Dumbledore and McGonagall for a moment to gather his thoughts and steady his expression to betray no emotions about Megan. Those he would sort out later in the privacy of his rooms . . . alone. Taking a deep breath, face composed, Snape turned back to Dumbledore.

"Positive." His voice had a slight undertone of worry and anger.

"How can you be sure?" McGonagall asked.

She stood by the large fireplace, her hand clutching the collar of her green night robes, an alarmed look on her face.

"I have once witnessed the execution of this curse by the Dark Lord."

"Please explain, Severus." Dumbledore leaned forward, chin balancing on his tented fingers.

Snape tightened his lips and rubbed the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes. After another deep breath, he looked up at Dumbledore.

"The Dark Lord was curious how long his followers could stay awake if a long battle ensued and how long their magical strength would last. He picked a female Death Eater who had been a particular . . . disappointment to him . . . and cursed her with Ival Pythonica. His contract, which I was ordered to take dictation of, required that she go without sleeping. However, he had no interest in freeing her of the contracted curse. So, he required the stipulation for her freedom be that she must turn against him in order to ever sleep again, which he knew as a loyal worshiper, she would never do. She would rather die serving him than turn against him. She slowly became more and more exhausted, until she could no longer stand. She simply laid at his feet at every gathering and he would question her. He inquired how she felt each day and more importantly, tested her magical skills at every opportunity. She and her magic became weaker and weaker. By the middle of the third week, she could no longer speak or even lift her wand to cast a simple spell or defend herself from attack. From that point on, The Dark Lord kept her on a dais in his inner chambers and watched her carefully to see how she was . . . deteriorating. Soon, she slipped into comma and he lost interest, leaving her there to her . . . fate." Snape said coldly and grimly, as if he had a bad taste in his mouth.

Snape turned towards the window again, closing his eyes. He suddenly had an image of Megan Malfoy lying on that same cold metal dais, eyes closed, breathing swallow, limbs limply dangling off the dais, skin white as a sheet, blonde hair splayed out behind her, dim and dingy. He shook his head against the ghastly image and closed his eyes tighter, trying not to see the picture swimming in front of his eyes. Suddenly, Dumbledore coughed, clearing his throat. Snape turned back around.

"What was her fate?" McGonagall inquired, practically shaking.

Snape starred at her coldly, his voice like solid ice.

"Death."

"Merlin!" McGonagall exclaimed. "Megan cannot fall to the same fate as that young woman!"

"No, she cannot." Snape stated, his lips tightening in anger.

"I can assure you both I will do everything in my power to make sure Megan Malfoy DOES NOT receive a similar fate. Moreover, I know the unfortunate details of Ival Pythonica and have begun searching for the person or persons responsible for her current state, the book they used, and their contract."

Dumbledore stood and walked over to a glass cabinet, which with a wave of his hand, a series of locks behind the glass clicked open. He carefully reached inside the cabinet and gingerly grabbed a large, shiny, black book with a silver binding. With the utmost care, Dumbledore turned and walked back behind his desk, setting down the book as if it would break at the slightest touch. He had a grimace on his face as he grabbed a handkerchief and sat down.

"Albus, are you alright?" Snape came to his side, reaching for his hands.

"I will survive. But if you would not mind healing my hands?" He held out his hands, bleeding from what looked like cuts from large rose thorns.

"Albus!" McGonagall quickly came to his side with her own wand.

"It is just an unfortunate side effect of touching the book. I would heal it myself but my left hand is not, I fear, as good with my wand as the left." He said with slight chuckle, flinching a little as McGonagall healed his left hand and Snape healed the right.

After they were finished healing Dumbledore's hands, they all starred tentatively at the book. It was glinting in the candlelight of his office. The cuts on Dumbledore's hands were quickly explained by looking closer at the cover. It was coated entirely in sharp dragon scales, silver on the binding, black on the cover, except for the title, which was red dragon scales. The title suddenly shimmered brighter as Snape read the title of the tome out loud.

"Rare Dark Spells, Potions, and Curses."

"Where on Earth did you find this book, Albus?" McGonagall starred at it in wonder and disgust.

"I inherited." He simply shrugged.

Snape raised his left eyebrow at Dumbledore, his voice full of disbelief.

"You inherited it? From whom would you inherit such a foul item?"

"From the last Headmaster, as he inherited it from his predecessor, and so on." Dumbledore's tone was very matter-of-fact.

"Since when do Hogwarts Headmasters pass down Dark Arts books, especially one of this ilk?"

"It is has been since the beginning of time, Severus, for situations just as this one. Such details do not matter at this time. Just be glad, Severus, that I have an available copy. "

Snape opened his mouth to say something but Dumbledore gave him a look that said Snape should leave the subject alone.

"That's all well and fine," McGonagall began, waving her arm in the air, "but how does THIS book help us find the book that cursed MEGAN?"

She huffed, crossing her arms. McGonagall gave Dumbledore an angry and questioning look.

"Through a series of spells and combination of magical power, it will give us the answers we seek." He smiled.

"Albus, I do not mean to question your knowledge, however, a dark book giving up secrets that easily? " Snape looked at him oddly.

"Yes, it is possible Severus. There are five copies of this book in existence; all made at the exact same time, each a duplicate of the original, duplicated by magical printing. Therefore, the original can locate any or all of the other four with the proper power and spell." He reached for his wand. "Please take up your wands; I need three wizards to execute this spell."

"But Albus, how do you know that is the original?" McGonagall wondered.

McGonagall grabbed her wand as Snape did the same.

"You shall see." Dumbledore whispered.

Dumbledore gestured with a tap of his wand at each of the four corners while announcing:

"I am of purest blood. Please reveal your secrets to me."

The book slowly opened, the heavy cover making surprisingly no sound as it hit Dumbledore's desk. McGonagall and Snape scanned the title page. She gasped and he scoffed.

"That's why I know." Dumbledore said, using his wand to point to a name.

"Now it all makes sense." Snape muttered, sarcastically.

Written on the first page, under the title, was the name of the original owner and creator. In curvy script was written: "Salazar Slytherin, Creator of Slytherin House, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland."

"So, where are the other four copies?" Snape said without looking up from the book.

"One copy was produced for each of the four creators of Hogwarts and the original bequeathed by Salazar Slytherin to the first ever Headmaster. It was, as I said before, to be passed down to each subsequent Headmaster for knowledge in case of emergency. The other four copies were supposed to be passed down through each wizarding family or, if thought to be in danger of malicious use, turned over to a safe party such as the Ministry of Magic. However, over the hundreds of years the copies fell into dark hands. The copy in Voldemort's possession along with two other copies has since been recovered. They are now housed in the Ministry of Magic. I already explained how I acquired my copy, which is registered with the Ministry. The last book's whereabouts have yet to be disclosed. The Ministry believes it is because the book and its location are carefully magically concealed. No raids to date have recovered it nor given hints to its whereabouts." He shrugged again.

"But why not use this volume to recover the last one?" Snape huffed in anger. "Then Megan could have been spared this unfortunate curse?"

"As you witnessed by the injury to my hands, it is a very dangerous book to touch, let alone open. The Ministry felt it would eventually recover the last book and wanted to avoid my copy from being used."

"Sounds like something Fudge would say . . . bumbling idiot." Snape hissed.

"Why would Fudge think it dangerous to do? Well, other than the obvious." McGonagall gestured to Dumbledore's hands.

"Frankly, because we are not as of yet, quite sure the depth of the book's power and what side effects come from reading or using this volume. It was thought this book, the original was the most potent of the five, was the most dangerous. The presumption was wrong, I am afraid."

"Why, dare I ask, was the presumption wrong?" Snape inquired.

"As the Ministry recovered the second, third, and fourth editions, they discovered each was more powerful than the one before. This is rare. Usually when a dark book, such as this one, is copied, each volume has less potency or power than the predecessor. However, in the case of this tome, each copy became stronger than the one it was copied from and its predecessors combined. The fifth book is the volume missing, as we all know. It is believed to be stronger than the original by five times and because it was never copied into a sixth, as the others were copied, it holds even greater power. Any power the fifth book might have passed on is still held within its pages, along with the quintupled power. This is a grievous problem . . ."

Dumbledore trailed off, as he saw the shock on McGonagall and Snape's faces.

"Maybe I missed something in all my years of Dark Arts but what could be more 'grievous' than what you already said?" Snape's tone was sarcastic and biting.

"It is grievous, Severus, because the book that cursed Megan Malfoy has not only the power of five of these books, " Dumbledore gestured to the tome on his desk "but it's pages still contain every drop of that power. Duplicating it would have zapped some of its power. No duplication, no loss of power. I fear, if I am correct, that the book used to curse Megan Malfoy is the strongest Dark Arts book still available to human or wizarding hands. Moreover, if a wizard knows how to use its power, it makes any spell . . ."

". . . the most potent and deadly curse possible to cast, other than an Unforgivable." Snape whispered in disbelief, his voice trembling slightly.

Snape looked at McGonagall who was pasty white and trembling herself. He just blinked, wide-eyed in realization, face pale, mouth partly open. He could no longer hide his fear about Megan's fate.

However, McGonagall swallowed hard and stood up to full height, summoning all her courage.

"Well, we opened it. What now?" McGonagall asked as a slight shiver she could not contain ran through her.

"All three of us have to point our wands at the title page, keeping Megan in mind. The book will know what to do and an incantation will appear. I need all three of us to say the incantation at the same time. The book should then reveal the exact location of the fifth book, the location of its last contract, the names involved, and where the owner or original curser is now."

He placed the tip of his wand on the page.

"Let's get this over with." Snape stated, placing his wand tip on the page directly next to Dumbledore's.

McGonagall just nodded and placed her wand tip on the page opposite of Dumbledore's wand, and then she jumped. Red, curvy words had appeared on the top of the page. It knew, as Dumbledore had said, by the touch of their wands their intention.

"On my count of three, say loudly the words that just appeared but with all the inner strength you can muster, while picturing Megan. Ready? One . . . two . . . three!"

"FIND THE OWNER OF THE BOOK THAT HAS MANAGED,

WITH YOUR TWIN TO DO THIS MALICIOUS DAMAGE,

FIND THE CONTRACT WRITTEN AGAINST THIS GIRL

LET THE MYSTERY OF HER DEADLY FATE UNFURL!"

The book jumped and spun wildly. All three wizards jumped backwards as the book rose and spun violently above Dumbledore's desk. A howling wind suddenly blew through the room, nearly knocking the three wizards over. Objects flew across Dumbledore's office, knocked from their tables and magically suspended places. It blew out the candles and the fireplace.

For a moment there was nothing but darkness and howling wind. Everyone closed their eyes against the strong wind, grabbing onto whatever was available. Dumbledore managed to grip his desk chair, while McGonagall and Snape were both thrown backwards. McGonagall landed on her backside on the stone floor. Snape had crashed into a pillar. He reached behind himself, grabbing the pillar, holding on for dear life.

Without warning, the wind stopped and there was silence, causing all three wizards to open their eyes. The room was cast into an eerie, bright, red glow.

Dumbledore stepped forward first, closely followed by McGonagall and Snape. The book hung in mid air; the title page now had a glowing red border, spindly, large, red words scribbled across the old, dry parchment. A dark voice read the page aloud, lighting up each word in red neon as it was pronounced. All three wizards listened and read along, silently.

"I HAVE THE ANSWERS YOU NOW DESPERATELY MUST SEEK,

THE OWNER IS A MAN, EVIL, CUNNING, OLD, BUT VERY MEEK.

NO, ALAS, IT IS NOT HIM WHO HAS DONE THIS TERRIBLE DEED,

IT IS HIS DAUGHTER AND HER FRIENDS WHOM YOU WILL NEED.

IT IS THESE SLYTHERIN ELDERS WHO CAST THIS CRUEL CHARM,

WITH THE IVAL PYTHONICA THEY WISHED TO DO GREAT HARM.

GO TO THE LIBRARY IN THE MANOR OF THE CRAFTY KENNINGS,

THERE YOU WILL FIND MY TWIN WHICH WILL BE VERY WILLING.

HER CHARM SURRENDERS THE CONTRACT IN TERRIFIC HATE MADE,

THIS CONTRACT WILL STATE THE ORDERS THE GIRLS HAVE BADE.

ANNA KENNINGS IS THE ONE TO GIVE THE SECRET BINDING CHARM,

TO KEEP MY TWIN SAFE FROM THOSE WHO WOULD STOP ITS HARM.

THIS MUST BE DONE QUICKLY TO BEGIN THE CURSE'S MENDING,

OR MEGAN MALFOY'S LIFE WILL, NO DOUBT, SOON BE ENDING!"

The book then spun violently again, red light illuminating the room. The howling wind returned for a moment, stronger this time. Dumbledore grabbed onto his desk, McGonagall grabbed onto Dumbledore, but Snape was knocked backwards once again. This time he landed on the floor, sliding backward into the base of the same pillar. All shut their eyes tightly, waiting for what would happen next. However, as suddenly as it started again, it was over.

A loud smacking sound echoed through the room which made the three wizards open their eyes. The book had landed on Dumbledore's desk. The fireplace and candle were blazing again, as if nothing had happened. Everyone starred at the book.

With a loud boom, like the sound of thunder, the book shut itself.

"Anna Kenning." Snape growled.

Standing up, but not bothering to brush off his robes, he quickly strode from the room.

Dumbledore took the book back to its glass cabinet and shut the doors with a bloody wave of his hand. The other side of the glass clicked several times. McGonagall rushed to heal his bleeding hands. She brushed off his robes, straightened them and began to smooth his beard. Dumbledore grabbed both her hands and smiled at her softly, giving her a gentle kiss on the lips.

"My dear, please don't fuss, I am fine now. I must contact the Ministry immediately to obtain the book." He rushed over to his fireplace and grabbed some floo powder.

"You're going to the Ministry at this hour? Can it not wait until dawn at least? What about Anna Kenning and the others? What shall we do with them until you return?"

"You and Severus will round up Anna and the other Slytherin Seventh Years. Bring them to my office immediately and wait. I will return with the book as soon as I can. I feel I must go directly to the Ministry, even at this late hour. An owl to the Ministry will not get the book soon enough. We need it in our possession as soon as possible and a raid of the Kenning Manor will require many hands and wands. In the mean time, I suggest you run after Severus and assist him in gathering the girls, since he cannot enter their dormitory. Besides, I fear his love for Megan may override his sense of duty as a professor."

"Of course I will, Albus. Anything I can do for this poor girl, I will."

She began to walk away but suddenly turned back towards him, a confused look on her face.

"Snape is in love with Megan Malfoy!?" She was completely startled.

"Sometimes, my darling, there are things I see and know that others do not. Those who have the situation starring them in the face have a tendency to miss the details." He winked.

McGonagall smiled, recalling being unaware of her own love for Albus because it, too, was starring her in the face. That is, until he pointed it out.

"Don't say anything! They must discover it on their own. Knowing how stubborn Severus is and how moral Megan is, I have a feeling bring it to their attention would ruin things. Love, as with nature, has to take a course. In time they will see what I do and what you may now see with this knowledge. It is now more important than ever that you hurry. Severus will lose his temper at the girls because they have hurt Megan. He needs to handle this as quietly and professionally as possible, even if she is in VERY deep trouble."

McGonagall tightened her lips in a disgusted and angry grimace. She nodded seriously and turned, running from the room.

******

Meanwhile, Snape had made it all the way to the Slytherin Common Room at almost a run. He spat the password at the brick wall and the wall melted quickly before him. He stormed into the Common Room and walked over to the entrance to the Girl's Dormitory. His face bright red with rage, he banged on the door and bellowed, nearly waking the entire Slytherin House.

"ALL OF THESLYTHERIN SEVENTH YEARS! GET OUT HERE THIS INSTANT! THAT INCLUDES YOU, MISS KENNING!"

Squeaks were heard from the other side and the clamor of people moving around. Snape backed away from the door, fuming. The wall behind Snape dissolved as McGonagall stepped through to enter the Slytherin Common Room. She strode over to Snape's side, the look of disgust and anger having returned to her face.

The door opened and Anna Kenning, with an innocent smile walked out, followed by the other five Seventh Year girls. They stood there; Britney OcMaken and Alison Courtney looked wide-eyed with fear. Meredith Hallent shuffled her feet, while starring at the floor. Only Anna Kennings and Gina Martin were smiling, hands folded neatly in front of them.

"You wanted to see us, Professor Snape?" Anna asked her voice falsely sugar-sweet.

"Your damn right I do!" He bellowed.

"Professor Snape!" Gina said, grabbing her chest and raising her eyebrows incredulously. 'Whatever have we done wrong?"

"That's enough with the dramatics. You know full well what you have done." McGonagall warned, her dark tone almost rivaling Snape's.

"And what," Anna said batting her eyelashes, "have we done so wrong?"

Snape loomed in closer to her, his face barely inches from hers. Yet, Anna didn't flinch.

"Ival Pythonica ring a bell, Miss Kenning?" His tone was icy and sarcastic.

"Oh, that!" Anna grinned widely. "So, you finally noticed something was wrong with your Potions Pet?" She raised a questioning eyebrow. "Are you going to save her? Be her knight in shining armor?"

Anna laughed heartily and walked past Snape and McGonagall, plopping down into an armchair by the fireplace.

"Well, dear Professor Snape, I am afraid it is too late for your sweetheart. She's got 8 days left. In fact, she will probably be in a comma by Christmas. It will make for quite a sad Holiday Season, I'm afraid. But you are very accustomed to wearing black, so it shouldn't be too taxing on you"

Gina laughed heartily now.

"Yes and poor Professor Lupin!" She said clutching a hand to her heart and placing a hand on her brow in mock despair. "Whatever will he do when his lady love is gone?"

She walked over and leaned on the edge of the armchair Anna sat in.

"Maybe take to screwing dogs, I hear they are as close to humans and werewolves as one can find." Anna said, shrugging.

The two girls fell into fits of hysterical laughing.

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" Snape hollered, shaking with fury.

"You will come with us, all of you, to Professor Dumbledore's office. He will return shortly. He will be accompanied by Aurors. The Ministry Officials in the Dark Arts Department will, I am sure, have many questions for you."

McGonagall announced, ushering everyone toward the door.

"Oh, I see. Is he going to attempt to find the book? Even if the Headmaster is able to retrieve the volume, he cannot open it without my help. If you think I am giving you anything to help the situation, you are sadly mistaken. You cannot force the answers out of me and it takes at least five days for the LEGAL use of Veritaserum to be decreed. She'll be too far gone by then. You can try all you like, but she's as good as dead." Anna grinned, a dark mischievous smile.

Snape grabbed her roughly by the arm and started to drag her toward the door.

"Unhand me! A Professor can't manhandle a student like this! I will have you fired! Let go of me you over-grown bat!" Anna squealed.

Snape stopped at the threshold and turned, starring her in the face. His eyes were flashing with anger, his teeth bared, and lips tightened so hard, they were nearly white.

"Over-grown bat? If you remember Miss Kenning, I was in the same group of Death Eaters as your father and I can assure you . . ." He smirked, face twitching. "I do not need Veritaserum to retrieve answers from anyone. Furthermore, I do not need a potion to make someone do what I want." His voice snarled at her in a whisper.

Anna laughed in his face, eyes twinkling.

"You can't do anything to harm a student. You could be arrested for retrieving information through illegal means. The Ministry can't do it either."

"No, they cannot hurt a student. However, I have a feeling by the time they're done with you will have a cell right next to dear old dad."

"Azkaban doesn't scare me!" Anna declared as her head rose in defiance.

Snape merely backed his face away and shrugged.

"From what I hear, the Dementors love youthful, sweet, young women, like you. There is always so much happiness to feed off of and so much despair to inflict when it comes to the young. They are so easily . . . broken." Snape purposely annunciated the last word sharply, as if imitating the word itself.

"They can't send us to Azkaban! We're just young girls! It's never been done!" Britney squeaked.

"It's been done, just not recently. You girls are in more trouble than you ever dreamed." McGonagall snapped at them.

All the girls over heard this and quaked from head to toe, walking after McGonagall. Anna and Gina, with no sign of fear, only triumph, were pushed by Snape to follow after the others. He followed behind the group to make sure nobody tried anything smart.

Suddenly, he felt a distinctive pull on his being. He turned and looked back into the Slytherin Common Room.

There stood Megan at the doorway to the Girls Dormitory, her face white as a sheet, her body shaking. She leaned against the door frame and slid down to the floor. Her face was a map of shock, horror and disgust. He locked eyes with her, Megan's eyes said everything. She was scared and helpless, alone. She began to sob as the wall reformed, closing off the doorway to the room. Even after it closed Snape stared at the stones, as if he could still see her face and could distantly hear her crying. The sound was gut-wrenching to Snape, worse than any torture he ever experienced.

Snape swallowed and sighed heavily, realizing something horrible.

She had heard and seen the whole thing.

As he walked down the hallway, after the girls, the look in Megan's eyes continued to haunt him.


	5. To Give Up Or Not To Give Up

A/N: I do not own Harry Potter, any of its characters, etc. They are all the property of J.K. Rowling. For no profit of any kind, I am simply borrowing her characters for a short while. Only the Original Character of Megan Malfoy is my own, though her last name is borrowed from J.K. Rowling.

Megan's sobs echoed in the empty Common Room, the fire in the hearth beginning to die down to embers. She took a shaky breath and walked up to the Girl's Dormitory, each step dragging her feet. When she reached her bed, Megan sat down on the edge of it, starring around her. The green coverlets thrown back off the disheveled beds and the sheets and pillows were rumpled. The evidence of the girls' hasty retreat was everywhere.

"I have eight days to live." Megan whispered to the empty room in disbelief.

She stood and walked over to the desk where her school stuff was carefully piled. On top of the stacks of notes and papers was her wand, glowing in the dim candlelight on the desk. Megan had been rereading the notes she had collected over the last two weeks. She had been searching for any potions or spells that she could have missed. She knocked the parchment off the desk and proceeded to throw everything within reach at the walls, the floor, anything to release her anger.

Suddenly her hand closed upon her wand and it all became clear Megan.

She stopped crying, turned and walked out the dormitory, down the stairs and out of the Common Room. Megan didn't even grab her cloak.

******

Meanwhile, Lupin had heard the ruckus Snape had made in the Slytherin Common Room, since his personal rooms and classroom was only one floor above. Lupin had been checking his personal library of Dark Arts books to brush up on his knowledge of Ival Pythonica. He decided, after reading deeper into the curse, he should have a few words with Megan before Dumbledore told her all about the girls' intentions.

Lupin went down to Megan's room in the Dungeons but she wasn't there. He stopped by her dormitory, knocking first. However, there was no answer. Tentatively, he opened the door, calling out.

"Megan? Megan? Are you in here somewhere?"

Lupin halted suddenly when he saw the condition of the room. There were papers scattered all over the floor, books thrown against the wall, a couple of water glasses shattered on an opposite wall, clothes ripped and scattered around the room and mattresses shredded with feathers still floating around the room.

"Dear Merlin in Heaven! What on Earth went on in here?" Lupin exclaimed.

Lupin glanced around and realized Megan's wand was missing but her cloak, slippers, and robe were still there. Instantly, Lupin realized something was gravely wrong. He turned and ran for Dumbledore's office at warp speed, praying all the way that Megan was unharmed.

Lupin stopped at the stone griffin and rasped, out of breath, "Orange Creamsicle!"

The gargoyle swung aside and Lupin didn't even wait for the revolving steps to bring him to the top. He vaulted up the stone steps and flung himself through the huge oak double doors.

"Lupin, did you forget? There is such a thing as knocking." Snape said drolly.

"Megan's missing!"

"Excuse me? That's impossible I saw her when we were leaving to escort the girls out of the . . ." Snape suddenly flashed on the look in Megan's eyes and had a horrible thought.

"Did you check her office, her spare room, and her lab?" He asked.

"Yes. They were all empty. The Slytherin Girls Dormitory was, for lack of a better word trashed." Lupin said, trying to catch his breath.

"Trashed?" Snape raised an eyebrow.

"It was trashed in the sense that it looked like a giant troll had been in there to redecorate. However, her cloak, slippers, and robe were still there."

"Well, she couldn't have gotten far without those." McGonagall added hopefully.

"Her wand was gone."

"Her wand was missing but not her personal effects. This behavior is unlike her."

"Yes, I know. It is as if she just walked off . . ." Lupin stopped suddenly, a look of horror passed across his face.

Snape mirrored Lupin's face; fear seized his usually calm features. He turned on and ran out of Dumbledore's office. Lupin was fast on his heels. McGonagall shouted after him.

"Where are you two going? We have to locate Megan!"

"That's exactly what I am doing! Watch the girls and I will return shortly." He ran down the stone revolving steps.

"Where are we going?" Lupin asked, trying to keep up as they ran down the hallway.

"You are going to look in the courtyard."

"Where are you going to look?"

"The one place Megan would go, if she's up to what I think." Snape announced, still running.

"Up to what, exactly?" Lupin asked as they were about to part ways at a corner.

"An act committed by only the very desperate." Snape growled.

Snape ran and hoped he made it there in time. He knew Lupin wouldn't find Megan in the courtyard. Megan had predictable habits and this predictability was what Snape was depending on.

******

The air blew in soft, very cold gusts across Megan's skin. Goosebumps rose all over Megan's body as she absorbed each gust. She stood by the window she had been standing by nearly 5 hours ago. She looked at the moon and the stars, sighing. With a deep breath, Megan smelled the sweetness of the chilly air and the slight scent of coming snow on the air. Her pajamas ruffled in the breeze. She could feel the hardness of the wand in her grip, her fingers tingling with cold.

"At least I will see the stars one last time."

Megan glanced at them once again, and then sat down on the open window's stone ledge. She pointed her wand at her heart and licking her lips, began to say,

"Avadra . . ."

"Expelliarmus!" A deep voice shouted.

Megan was startled as her wand flew from her hand and into the darkness. A figure stepped forward, glaring at her in the most menacing manner.

"Miss Malfoy, have you lost what is left of your sanity?" His voice was dark, angry.

"I don't really know, Professor. I don't think it matters at what level my sanity is right now. I have 8 hours left before I start a painful, slow death. I will be aware of everything, feel every inch of pain and suffering and yet I will be in an irreversible comma. I would rather die on my own terms than theirs."

"You would give up? Just so easily you would end your life? Then you are not the person I thought you were." Snape shrugged.

"I believe we already covered the "you don't really know everything about me" conversation earlier." Megan sarcastically quipped.

Snape strode across the short distance between himself and Megan. He leaned over her and instead of shrinking back as he expected her to do, she tilted her head up to look at him. He bent closer so his face was inches from hers.

"I do not know everything about you? That may be so. However, I know enough about you Megan Malfoy to know suicide is not your style. The Megan I know would fight to the edges of the Earth for what she believed in and who she loved. She would never quit."

"You know a girl who has served you as an apprentice, worked as your student, talked as your equal. However, the depths of my heart are hidden to you and always will be. I am not a person to you. I am a brain with a name. I have always known that and always will. The Megan you know will soon be dead and quickly replaced by another hungry student or half-decent apprentice. You will find someone else to discourse with smarter than I and I will be forgotten by you." Megan spat each word at him, standing at the end of her speech.

"Is that so? Then YOU Megan do not know me at all."

"Oh, I think I do. I at least know enough to know if I jumped out of this window right now, you would only mourn the fact there was no one to do your work for you, nobody to run your errands, no one to fetch things for you and you would only be upset that the blame for my suicide would rest on your shoulders!" Megan shouted her weeks of personal frustration at his face.

Snape reared his head back in surprise. Megan had never spoken to him in such a way and the concept of her thinking he felt such a way about her, blew him away.

Megan huffed, filled with anger. She was waiting for his retort and glad to see shock on his face, when suddenly the room spun. White spots danced in front of her eyes and she felt herself begin to fall towards the floor.

Snape saw her falling and caught her. Snape lifted her limp form in his arms, as if he were going to carry her over a threshold.

"Place your arms around my neck. Maybe this will teach you not to yell at people trying to save your life." Snape grunted at Megan.

She placed her arms where he asked, the rough material of his robes scratching her skin. She felt darkness taking her under, the room spinning again.

"Concentrate on my eyes, Megan. Focus on me and stay conscious!"

Megan looked up into the dark obsidian of his eyes, framed by the moonlight coming from the window. She sighed.

"I always loved your eyes." She began to close hers, drifting into darkness again.

"MEGAN! Stay awake, stay with me Megan!" Snape shook her.

Just before she passed out, Megan leaned close to him and kissed his kips, pressing softly against them. When she pulled back a little, Megan saw the shock on his face.

"I couldn't die before doing that." With that she passed out.

"You're not going to die if I have anything to say about it." Snape muttered as he whisked her as quickly as possible to Dumbledore's office.

******

Snape came to the griffin, puffing with the effort of running. Lupin was waiting there and his eyes widened at the sight of Megan passed out in Snape's arms.

"Sweet Merlin! Is she alright?" Lupin helped Snape get her up the stone steps and into Dumbledore's office.

"I am not sure. She was yelling at me and then passed out. I do not think it is the curse taking her into a comma yet." Snape placed her on an elongated window seat.

McGonagall fetched some wet cloths, placing them on Megan's forehead, neck, and wrists. Lupin sat with her head in his lap, moving the cloth occasionally, trying to rouse her.

Just then Dumbledore came out of the fireplace, followed by Kingsley Shacklebolt, Tonks, and Mad Eye Moody. The book was in Dumbledore's hands, magical gloves protecting his hands. He placed the tome on his desk after having magically made every thing on it disappear. Mad Eye Moody glanced at Megan and walked over to her, eye spinning. He reached into his pocket, bringing out a flask. He placed it to Megan's lips.

"Remus, help me here."

Lupin tilted her head back and pulled her chin down, opening her mouth. Snape walked over to see what the two were up to. Mad Eye slowly and carefully poured the amber colored liquid down her throat. Lupin massaged her throat to swallow. A few seconds later Megan stirred and then leaned over Lupin's lap, coughing violently. Once she was finished, Megan looked up.

"Mad Eye, it's always so good to see you." Megan smiled weakly.

"As it is to see you lass, you have never looked lovelier." He grinned, stroking her hair softly.

Snape snorted and then turned to Moody.

"Giving Fire Whiskey to barely legal school children now, Moody?"

Moody's eye swiveled to look through his skull, to his side. His other eye never left Megan.

"It's a very special brand of Whiskey with a special ingredient to help invigorate the drinker. Think of it as an adult Pepper-Up Potion." He winked at Megan.

"Where did you get such a thing?"

"Ask your apprentice." Moody chuckled.

"What have you been doing on your spare time Miss Malfoy? Brewing potions for alcoholics that allow them to drink more often without negative effects?" He shook his head disgusted.

"Does any of this really matter?" Tonks asked. "What about the book and the girls?"

"Yes. Tonks is absolutely correct. We have obtained the book. Please, Minerva, bring in the girls. Tonks, would you please assist Minerva. I believe Miss Kennings and Miss Martin will be the most difficult. "

"Of course, Albus, but they won't give me any problem." Tonks announced as they left the room.

Dumbledore sat behind his desk and took off the gloves of protection. Megan sat up and watched the door as the five girls wondered through the door. Anna and Gina strolled through like they were in no hurry. Britney, Alison and Meredith shuffled through to the center of the room. Once they saw Megan, they could only look at their feet.

"Well, it's a regular party in here. Why is everyone so somber? Did someone die?" Anna looked at Megan.

"Oh, lass, the party has just begun." Moody leaned against the desk and leaned his hands on his cane, placed out in front of him.

"Oh, I know, you mutant. You want to scare me, right? I have lain at the feet of the Dark Lord, I have looked up into his eyes and seen horror, and I have watched gathering after gathering the terrors he had in store for disobedient followers, muggles and fighters of the Light, like you. If you think terror will make me give you the answers, it won't. Not even the most disturbing forms of torture could make me tell you what you want to know. Nothing will stop me from enjoying the sweetness of watching her die." Anna grinned with a darkness that made her look sinister.

"Big words lass, for a very little girl." Moody retorted.

Snape had been conversing with Shacklebolt while this exchanged happened. He took the bag Shacklebolt handed him and began taking vials out of it. He handed one to Britney, Alison, and Meredith. They began to protest before Snape gave them one look which made them open the stoppers and drain the liquid quickly. Gina glanced at hers. Anna refused hers, throwing it to the floor. The vial burst into a thousand fragments of glass, the liquid seeping across the stone floor.

"I refuse to drink anything you give me. I WILL NOT FREE THAT VERMIN!" She pointed at Megan.

"I suggest, Miss Martin, you drink your vial. I would not want to be associated with someone who will be in a so much trouble; she will have wished she wasn't born." Snape ordered with a twinge of anger and malice to his voice.

"Gina is on MY side. She knows what we are doing is right. She will stand with me even if it means Azkaban! Won't you, Gina?" Anna turned around.

Gina's face was a mass of confusion and shock. She took a good, long look at Megan. She shook her head and looked hard at her once good friend.

"No. I won't do this. Look at her, Anna. I wanted her to suffer but I don't want her to die. If I had known that was your intention I would have had nothing to do with this. As it is, I don't want to have any more to do with this. I am sorry, Anna. It's not just the fact I don't want to go to prison. I don't want to be the monster you have become." Gina unstopped her vial and swallowed it in one gulp.

"No? Fine then, it really doesn't matter. Without me, the book doesn't open, the contract remains hidden and Megan still dies. They can't give you anything, anyway."

"They can tell us what happened that night. That in and of itself is very helpful." Dumbledore said.

"No, they can't. I obliterated their memories. They have no idea what they have done and Gina here only remembers cursing Megan, not how, with what, or the contract. Only I know the truth."

"You took their memories! That is magic no one your age should be playing around with! You could have hurt them permanently!" McGonagall was shocked beyond belief.

"Hey, I am just living by the good old Slytherin Creed: The ends justify the means." Anna laughed.

Tonks strode over to Anna and grabbed her around the shoulders and held her still. Moody stepped forward and grabbing the girl by the chin, yanked her mouth open, pouring a large vial of Veritaserum in to her mouth. Dropping the vial to the floor, he used his hands, one to hold her mouth shut and the other her nose. Anna struggled to breathe and finally was turning purple with effort to fight them off.

"Just swallow lass, and I will let you go." Moody said calmly.

Finally, Anna swallowed deeply and Moody rubbed her throat to make sure it went down fully. They let go of her and Anna fell to her knees gasping for breath. She tried, once she regained breath to throw up, but it didn't work. Moody just chuckled.

"I thought you might try that, lass. So, the serum has an anti-vomiting agent and a quick absorption agent." He walked back over to the desk, leaning where he once was.

"You bastard." She looked at Moody then Snape when she said it.

"It also had a chaser ingredient that will make you do whatever I ask you to. Now, I will get all the answers I want." Snape announced.

"This is illegal! I will have your jobs for this!" Anna sputtered, shocked, surprised and pissed.

Snape bent down to look Anna close in the face. He smirked. Turning to whisper in her ear, he snarled softly, "As you said, I am just living by the good old Slytherin Creed: The end justifies the means and there isn't a damn thing you can do to stop me, you malicious bitch."


	6. Read The Terms and Conditons

A/N: I do not own Harry Potter, any of its characters, etc. They are all the property of J.K. Rowling. For no profit of any kind, I am simply borrowing her characters for a short while. Only the Original Character of Megan Malfoy is my own, though her last name is borrowed from J.K. Rowling.

"Now Anna, I will ask you this once politely, but only once. Open the book and reveal the contract to us. If I have to ask again you again, it will not be a very polite interaction at all. "

Dumbledore sounded as if he were asking Anna to pass the salt at the dinner table, not open a deadly book with a killing curse contract right inside. He looked calm, tentative but calm.

"Veritaserum or no Veritaserum, I will fight with all I have not to help you save her!" Anna spat the words at Dumbledore as she stood, her eyes never leaving the man's face.

"It is not a matter, lass, of the potion. It is the concept of doing the right thing." Moody stated.

"Do the right thing? You freak of nature, how dare you question my motives! I am doing what is right and what should be done to people like that bitch and her family!"

"That is enough!" Dumbledore shouted.

"No, let her finish. I want to hear this."

Everyone in the room stopped and turned suddenly to Megan, who was getting to her feet. Lupin tried to stop her, but Megan waved him off. She walked to the center of the room and stood in front of Anna.

"Megan, you shouldn't have to endure the filth that will undoubtedly come from her mouth." McGonagall started to walk over to Megan.

Megan put out a hand to stop McGonagall.

"In your weakened state, my dear, it may be best if you did not subject yourself to anymore abuse." Dumbledore gently advised.

Megan's eyes never left Anna's as she said, "No, I need to hear this. I want to know."

"Well, if you must, then proceed." Dumbledore waved a hand at the others who were edging closer to Megan, ready to help her in any way. "Give her some space, if she needs help, I am sure she will ask or we will sense it. For now, Megan must get the answers I am sure she so desperately seeks."

Everyone backed up towards the walls but continued to watch closely.

"So, what is it you want?" Anna sneered at her.

"Well, first . . ."

Megan hauled back and punched Anna with all the strength she could muster. Anna staggered back. She lifted her head up, touched her split lip, and pulled back the fingers and seeing blood, laughed.

"My, my, Megan Malfoy I didn't know you had it in you. Feels good to hurt someone, doesn't it? It feels good to see their pain, their anguish, especially their blood. Doesn't it" She spit in Megan's face.

Megan wiped off the blood and shook her head.

"I have one question to ask you. The serum will have kicked in by now, so I know you'll tell me the truth. Though, frankly, I bet you would tell me anyway, just to see me hurt more."

"You're one-hundred percent right. I would anyway. So, ask me?" Anna raised her eyebrows, mockingly.

"Why?"

"Why, what?"

Megan punched Anna again and this time Anna fell to the floor, spitting up blood. Still she looked up Megan and laughed.

"You actually have to ask? I would have thought a brain like yours would have discovered the obvious reason by now, at least. However, I'll humor you." Anna smirked, blood dripping from her lips.

"Yes, please, humor me." Megan growled at her, looking down.

Anna stood and crossed her arms across her chest. She glared at Megan.

"What have you got that I, Gina, Britney, Alison, and Meredith, don't?"

"A brain or maybe a conscious?" Megan said sarcastically.

"Still don't get it? Okay, I'll give you a hint, what we haven't got, that you do, you have another one of their kind in this room. In fact, he's seething right now over what I have done. I love the fact I get to both of you at once.' She barked out a laugh and looked at Snape.

Megan looked at Snape and his face betrayed the answer. He gripped his forearm unconsciously and closed his eyes in realization. Megan sighed and looked back at Anna.

"I get it. I still have my father, Lucius Malfoy and I have the protection and friendship of Professor Severus Snape. They were both Death Eaters. Your fathers, who were also Death Eaters, are now in Azkaban serving life sentences with no possibility of parole. So, why curse me, Lucius' daughter? Why not curse Snape or my father instead?"

"See that is the thinking of someone with a conscious, someone with innocence who cares. I wanted to do the worst possible damage I could. By cursing you, I get to hurt you, Lucius, Snape, and a defender of the Light. Everybody hurt, all wrapped up in one neat little curse. Not bad, huh?" Anna laughed darkly.

"Yes. Before tonight I thought you were just evil. Now I believe you to be worse than the Devil himself. And what did you mean by 'a defender of the Light?'"

"It's all in the contract. But, of course! You haven't read it yet. Trust me, when you do, you will have wished I had just let you die."

"We'll see about that. Now, go open the damned book and let me decide what I would rather do with my own fate!"

Megan grabbed Anna and with surprising strength dragged her to the desk. She threw her the last few steps so Anna had to stop herself from crashing into it with her hands.

"I would like to say it was the potion you people thrust down my throat; however, I want to see the look on everyone's faces when the contract is read aloud."

Dumbledore handed Anna the protective gloves but she refused them. Suddenly she slammed both hands, palms down, upon the sharp, scaly surface of the book. When McGonagall gasped, Anna just hissed and sighed in ecstasy.

"I like the pain. Plus, I need my blood to release the contract. So, this kills two birds with one stone."

Anna touched a bloody finger to each corner and said:

"I am of the purest blood. Reveal your secrets to me."

The book opened as quietly as Dumbledore's had. On the title page Anna placed both bloody palms down and began to recite a spell in loud voice.

"I AM THE OWNER OF THIS DEADLY TOME,

TAKEN FROM THE VERY DEPTHS OF MY HOME.

IN VERY DARK DEEDS I USED THIS BOOK,

IT IS UPON THE CONTRACT I WISH TO LOOK.

SHOW TO ALL THE PAGES I WROTE OF FATE,

IN HOPING TO KILL THE OBJECT OF MY HATE.

WITH MY PURE BLOOD I NOW UNSEAL,

WITH MY PURE BLOOD LET THE CURSE BE REVEALED!"

Anna stepped away as the book flew into the air and spun wildly, a hot gust of wind blowing through the room. Megan nearly fell on the floor but banged into Snape instead. Dumbledore grabbed his desk and McGonagall a chair. Moody and Tonks had both grabbed Dumbledore's desk as well. Lupin clung to a nearby pillar. Anna, on the other hand, stood with her head back and eyes closed as the wind blew around her in a circle. After a moment a smile formed on her lips and she raised her arms in the air, smacking her two bloody palms together.

The book stopped spinning. A piece of parchment rolled out of the book and fell on Dumbledore's desk. Dumbledore reached down and began to scan the curse. After a few minutes of reading, he stopped, shook his head and then seemed to reread it. He looked up at Megan and then at Anna, only to look back at the contract again.

"Well? What does it say, Albus?" McGonagall leaned over his shoulder and started to read it.

"Oh!" McGonagall turned pale and covered her open mouth with her hand.

"What's wrong, Headmaster? Don't you want to share with the rest of the class?" Anna smirked at him.

"This is not funny, young lady! How could you do this?" McGonagall's voice was high-pitched with amazement.

"Actually, it was so easy."

"Would somebody care to tell me what the hell is going on? I'm getting a little nervous over here." Megan said.

"Why don't you read it out loud, Headmaster? Everyone will have to read it eventually, so why not skip passing it around?" Anna remarked.

"I cannot possibly imagine reading this aloud! Megan has been though enough without further embarrassment!" Dumbledore turned red with fury and embarrassment of his own.

"Fine, have it your way, Headmaster." Anna walked forward and flicked a few drops of her blood at the parchment still in Dumbledore's grasp. Then she closed her eyes and said:

"WITH MY BLOOD, AS THE OWNER, I COMMAND THIS BOOK,

TO READ THE CONTRACT ALOUD FOR THOSE WHO HAVEN'T LOOKED!"

The book spun again but with no wind. The document in Dumbledore's hands took on an eerie, red glow. A deep voice that seemed to come from the book boomed through the office. It recited the contract as Anna had commanded, not missing a word.

"**I, Anna Kenning, along with Gina Martin, Meredith Hallent, Britney OcMaken and Alison Courtney do curse Megan Malfoy with Ival Pythonica. We chose as our punishment lack of sleep. After three weeks, if our demands are not met, she will slip into an aware comatose state. Her body will deteriorate while she feels everything and then dies. Our demands and all their conditions must be met, no potions, spells, or cures exist other than our demands. This curse, once signed and sealed in blood of the signers, cannot be reversed or taken back. The only way to ensure her survival is to complete the following:**

**From Dawn until Dusk Megan must spend her time with Remus Lupin, always in his presence.**

**In that allotted time period, Megan must make love to Remus Lupin at least once.**

**From Dusk until Dawn Megan must spend her time with Severus Snape, always in his presence.**

**In that allotted time period, Megan must make love to Severus Snape at least once.**

**During her time with Severus Snape she must sleep in his bed with him, even if she cannot sleep. **

**In all cases that sex occurs, both parties must have an orgasm.**

**Megan must call them by their first names for the duration of the curse.**

**The sex must include: kissing, caressing, whispers of sweet words, calling of first names and pleasurable ecstasy for both parties.**

**When greeting and parting, Megan must kiss Remus and Severus.**

**THIS PATTERN MUST LAST SEVEN DAYS CONSECUTIVELY TO BREAK THE CURSE.**

**All parties who have signed this document agree to these terms and have sealed this document with their blood in the shape of an x.**

**Anna Kenning X Gina Martin X Meredith Hallent X Britney OcMaken X Alison Courtney X**

The voice stopped talking and the book fell back to the desk, slamming shut.

Everyone in the room stood silent, mouths half open in shock.

Anna looked around the room and laughed, loud and long.

"You should see the looks on all your faces! Merlin! This is better than the actual cursing part, well almost." She grinned at Megan.

In turn, everyone looked at Megan. Megan just sat there and blinked. There was no emotion on her face, it was white as a sheet of paper but there was no expression.

"Now, Megan, what was that bit earlier about letting you decide what to do with your fate? Well, now you know the alternative and I bet death would feel pretty good by now, huh?"

"No, but this will feel just as good."

Megan reached behind her and filled with rage, grabbed her wand. She pointed it at Anna and screamed:

"CRUCIO!"

Anna fell down on the ground and writhed with pain. She wailed and screamed but Megan just continued to torture her.

"Megan, NO!" Dumbledore shouted. Megan ignored him, entirely focused on hurting Anna.

"Expelliarmus!" Dumbledore commanded and Megan's wand flew out of her hands to him.

Anna stopped writhing and got to her knees, panting.

"Oh, that was nice. Do it again." Anna's face twisted into a sick smile.

"You, Anna Kenning are one sadomasochistic individual and I hope you rot in Azkaban!"

"Not before you rot in your grave, bitch!" Anna spit at her again.

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" Dumbledore's voice shook the walls of his office. "Moody, Tonks, take Anna and the other girls to Azkaban to await trial. I will send a copy of the contract and my memory of this meeting to you as soon as I can."

"No problem, Dumbledore." Moody said grabbing Anna by her arm. "Off we go, lass. Maybe we can swing by and say hi to dear old dad." He grinned.

"I'd be glad to." She looked over her shoulder as they were stepping into the fireplace. "Have fun shagging the mongrel and the overgrown bat!" Her laughed echoed as they disappeared through into the Floo Network headed for the Ministry.

Megan looked at Snape, at Lupin, at the fireplace and at her own hands, which were bruised and bloody from punching Anna.

"Megan, are you alright?" McGonagall asked.

Megan looked at her. Then just collapsed onto the floor and passed out.

**Please Review!**


	7. Save A Life, Risk A Heart

A/N: I do not own Harry Potter, any of its characters, etc. They are all the property of J.K. Rowling. For no profit of any kind, I am simply borrowing her characters for a short while. Only the Original Character of Megan Malfoy is my own, though her last name is borrowed from J.K. Rowling.

A/N: Snape does a bit of a 180 in this chapter, so sorry if it makes your head spin! It will make sense as things go along. Thanks for the reviews, they help my muse! Keep them coming!

There was a buzzing in Megan's ears when she awoke. She was laying in one of the beds in hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey flew over almost immediately and began to run her wand over Megan, checking her vitals. The wand was glowing faint green over most of Megan's body. Madam Pomfrey let out a sigh of relief.

"You'll be okay, my dear. You just fainted."

"Okay, for now." Megan muttered.

Madam Pomfrey looked at her oddly, unaware of the curse. Megan forgot it wasn't common knowledge. She attempted a smile and tried at act as if everything was normal.

"I must alert Professor McGonagall immediately." With that, Madam Pomfrey hurried off.

Megan sat up and propped herself against her pillows. She closed her eyes and could hear the almost utter silence of the castle. While she had been passed out, though not sleeping, the students must have left for the holidays. The quiet was a welcome thought, until she remembered how she would be spending her first week of Holiday Break. A frustrated sigh escaped her lips as she wondered what she was going to do.

As if on cue, McGonagall walked into the ward. She strode over to Megan's bed and took a seat beside it. Pomfrey stood by, attentive.

"Madam Pomfrey, if you would be so kind as to go get a cup of tea and leave us with some privacy? I have some rather delicate matters to discuss with Miss Malfoy." McGonagall asked, trying to smile politely.

Puzzled but not suspicious, Madam Pomfrey nodded and said:

"If you need anything, just send a house elf for me. I will be in my rooms." She turned with a smile at Megan and left.

As soon as the door closed, McGonagall turned back to Megan and laid a sympathetic hand on hers.

"How are you, Megan?"

"I'm still alive, Professor."

"Considering the current circumstances, you may call me Minerva for now until this is over. It seems unfair to expect student like behavior from a young woman in such an adult situation." McGonagall frowned slightly but her eyes were tender.

"Okay, Minerva. Wow, that feels really weird. Then again what isn't weird today?"

"Weird is a little bit of an understatement, Megan."

"How long have I been out? Where is everyone?" Megan asked.

"About four hours. As for the rest, they have gone their separate ways to deal with this situation. Severus and Remus need to come to terms with the contract and what it all really means."

"You mean they have to come to terms with sleeping with a student?" Megan said sarcastically.

"It goes far deeper than that. Dumbledore had to talk to both the men after you were carried out. To say the least, they are not very happy with the situation." McGonagall muttered.

"What did Dumbledore say? What did they say?" Megan was intrigued.

"Megan, it is best you were not aware of what was said. It might be hurtful to hear or confusing. People tend to say things in times of anger and stress that they do not mean. Can I be frank with, Megan? I know it is not the natural order for a Slytherin young woman to confide in or speak in depth about her problem to the Head of Gryffindor. Normally, this would be Severus' territory but with his own involvement he is not an unbiased party. I, on the other hand, can look at this from all sides."

"You are unbiased? I will gladly talk to you, Minerva but I must admit Ii do not believe you to be unbiased. If you want to speak with me about this, at least be honest and admit you don't want me to sleep with either professor." Megan crossed her arms across her chest and raised her eyebrows at McGonagall.

McGonagall sighed and shook her head, her hand falling back into her lap. "Yes. I admit I don't want you to have to do this. However, not for the reasons you may think."

"What other reasons are there than the corruption of a student or a breach in student-professor protocol?"

"By crossing this line with these two men you will save your life. But what becomes of your life after you're cured? Your relationship with Remus and Severus, not only as their student, but as their friend will be tainted by this. Remus and Severus will never look at you the same again. It may cost you an apprenticeship, two very good friends and mentors. Furthermore, it is hard to give yourself to two different men for seven days and not develop feelings for one of them. Maybe even both. Your heart could become broken because it is very unlikely either man will continue a relationship with you after you are healed." McGonagall stopped to take a breath and sighed again.

"Did Dumbledore tell you to give me a pep talk or reasons to commit suicide?" Megan asked, a little angry. "I am fully aware of the problems that will arise from my choices: I will either die or destroy the relationships I have built between myself and these two extraordinary men. You don't have to warn me, I am not as naïve as you would think of me." Megan rose to get out of the bed.

"Megan, I am sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel I think you're naïve. I just wanted you to go into this with open eyes." McGonagall rose from her chair as Megan walked past it. "I also think you should rest."

"I need to have some time to myself. Though you never told me what happened upstairs, what was their decision?"

"They would consent to the contract in order to save your life." McGonagall stated matter-of-factly.

"Then I guess at sundown I will have to report to Severus' private rooms. This means I should pack."

"No. I have arranged for everything you might need over the week while in the company of each man and had it sent to their perspective rooms. Take some time to have a nice bath and relax. Here are the warding instructions for the large private prefect bathroom on the third floor. Here Dumbledore wished to give you this." She handed Megan a piece of paper. "If you need anything Megan, don't hesitate to come to me." With a nod, McGonagall turned and left the Hospital Ward.

Megan sat down on the edge of a made, empty bed by the door and opened the note.

Dearest Megan,

I will assume if you have read this, you are awake and about. I have spoken to both gentlemen and they concluded that to save your life was of great importance and they would consent to the terms and conditions of the contract. Minerva has sent your stuff along to their rooms and the warding instructions are written below for the private bathroom on the third floor. Please try to relax. Be easy on Severus and Remus, for this is as hard for them as it is for you. As for your enemies, their trial is set for three weeks from today and it will require testimony from you as well as Severus, Remus, me, and Minerva. When it gets closer to that time, we can discuss the details. Do not forget you must be at Severus' private quarters by sundown. I have enclosed a special necklace with an hourglass charm. When the sands run down, it means the sun has set. When the hour glass is full again it means it is dawn. The necklace will vibrate and glow fifteen minutes before you must transition between the two men. Take care and come see me if there is any questions or problems.

With Regards,

Albus Dumbledore

Megan pulled the necklace that had been attached to the parchment and placed it around her neck. It was silver with bright white, fine sand filtering through it. By the looks of it, the amount of sand left gave her about an hour before she had to be in the dungeons. She stood and made her way to the third floor. She reached the third floor private bathroom rather quickly and placed her wand tip on the painting on the South wall.

"Squeaky Clean." Megan announced and the painting swung aside, allowing her to step inside.

The room was reminiscent of an indoor pool. It was stone walls all around but tile flooring around a pool large enough to be an indoor swimming pool, or bathe about 30 people in. She discovered a note attached a fluffy green robe and a very large towel with the Slytherin crest on it. There was already a bath filled to the brim with hot water and what smelled like lilac bath salts. Megan lifted the note off the robe and discovered a set of clothes underneath the robe. It was a set of silver silk pajamas. By the glancing under the bench she saw the pair of fuzzy black slippers. Megan opened the note but the seal and the colors of the clothes seemed to already relay the writer.

Megan,

I have taken it upon myself, I hope you don't mind, it draw you a bath with your lilac body salts and provided a set of your pajamas. However, you did not own a bath robe. So, I had one mine left for you and your slippers. Please enjoy your bath and I added a calming potion to the water to help you. I will see you at sundown. I assume you know the way to my private apartments. I will have removed the wards and will meet you at the door. I look forward to seeing you.

Your Friend,

Severus

Megan starred, astounded at the note, rereading it.

"What the hell did Dumbledore say to him? What happened while I was passed out?" Megan said as she stripped off her clothes and climbed into the tub.

******

Four hours earlier . . . .

Megan was carried out of the office and McGonagall looked between the three men. She sensed the silence building to an intense feeling.

"Well, somebody say something!" She huffed.

"I have no clue, Minerva, what words could possibly describe this utter catastrophe." Snape pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes.

"Disaster, I think disaster definitely covers it!" Remus shouted.

"Now, Remus calm down. We have to think about what matters here . . ." Dumbledore started.

"What matters?! What matters is that I refuse to share a young woman with Severus and have sex with her everyday for seven days! I cannot do this. Even if I wasn't with Tonks, I wouldn't do this. It's wrong!"

"What's the matter Remus can't get it up that many days in a row?" Snape sneered.

"I am surprised you would even know where to put it, Severus. That is if you have anything worth putting anywhere." Remus crossed the room towards Snape.

"Well, we all can't be hung like DOGS, now can we?" He snapped.

"I'd rather be hung like dog than a BAT!" He was toe to toe with Snape now.

"What are you really afraid of Remus? Are you afraid your skills will pale in comparison to my skills?" Snape retorted with his eyebrows raised in a questioning manner.

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore's deep voice vibrated the furniture it was so loud. "Both of you step away from one another this instant and stop this insane pissing contest! We must concentrate on Megan and her welfare. Do you both want her to die?" Dumbledore was still standing with his hands leaning on the desk, he looked furious.

"No." Remus said quietly.

"No." Snape whispered, walking over to a window to stare out.

"Well, if you do want her to live you MUST follow this contract to save her, regardless of how uncomfortable or insane it may be. You must work together and stop fighting for once in your lives. You must stop the pettiness and hate that is so natural to you both when it comes to each other. Megan needs tenderness, care, friendship and even some love right now." Dumbledore sat down.

"I understand this, Albus but we all know what we are about to do is very difficult. I care about Megan as much as my position allows but I am crossing more lines than Severus is. It is not just the relationship of professor and student or of friendship I am crossing the lines of; I am also cheating on my fiancée. Tonks may do whatever it takes for the common good, but it will affect my relationship with Tonks forever." Remus sounded distraught.

"Has it occurred to you Lupin, that I may not have a fiancée but I am her Master, she is my apprentice as well as my student? I am teaching her the craft she needs to learn in order to have a future career. Once we cross this physical line, our work together, everything I have taught her will be tainted. She can never look on me as a mentor or a Master of Potions again. I will no longer be above her; I will have made us equals through physical means. She will have to start all over with another Master, maybe go to another school. All her talent and progress is wasted now." Snape starred out the window, not wanting them to see the hurt on his face, imagining Megan leaving.

"I am sorry, Severus. I had forgotten your work with Megan for a moment. I don't wish to see her future ruined, either. How can I teach her about the Dark Arts after this? It will be the same for me and yet not the same. You two have a closer bond but she needs Dark Arts knowledge as much as potions if she wishes to be a Potions Mistress. If I can't teach her, she will lose more knowledge." Lupin shook his head. "We either ruin her future or allow her to have no future at all. That is a terrible set of choices."

"I think you gentlemen are jumping the gun as they say. Megan is such an intelligent young woman. I am sure she can still look up to and recognize authority in both of you after this incident. She understands it is only to save her life. I believe she will stay on for her last six months here and can continue her apprenticeship as planned. It is up to you gentlemen to make her feel as if there is still a future here for her after this is over. If you treat this as a life altering circumstance by making love to her, she will feel the same and your predictions may come true." Dumbledore looked at both men.

"Albus, how can you say it is not life altering to give yourself physically to two men you care for? It will change her. I cannot see how it would not." Severus turned and looked at Dumbledore.

"For once, I agree with Severus." Lupin nodded.

"Yes. It will alter her life but how deeply or severely it is altered depends on how you both treat her the next few weeks. Talk to her about how you feel and how things must be after this is over. Megan can do this if you are ho nest with her. Treat her with all the kindness in the world right now and as the week winds down and she is feeling better, then we will all sit down and talk about the future. Let us concentrate on now. Have no shame or fear about this, gentlemen. It is unfortunate and unprecedented but it is only as uncomfortable as you make it." He raised his eyebrows at both men.

"There is no other way, Albus?" Lupin asked.

"No, Remus, this is how it must be. Use your care for her and work with that. Megan knows you don't love her but you do care for her. She can believe you are helping her because you care for her welfare, for her life to continue, that you have a friendship like love for her."

"Yes, I love her as a friendship goes and I do care. I can use those emotions, your right. I will also call a truce with Severus for the duration of this curse, if he can as well." Lupin stood and walked over to Snape offering his hand.'

Snape starred at Lupin's hand, and then shook it saying, "Fine. I can be cordial for a week if you can."

"Okay. I need to go have some time to myself and speak to Tonks as well. If I may go?" Lupin asked Dumbledore.

"Yes, Remus, by all means go and speak with her. Take some time to think but be prepared for Megan at dawn."

"I will." He turned and walked out.

Snape just turned and looked back out the window. Dumbledore raised his eyebrows at McGonagall and she nodded.

"I think I will go to the Hospital Wing and se how Megan is doing." McGonagall announced and walked out of Dumbledore's office.

Snape just continued to stare out the window. Dumbledore stood and opened a cabinet. He pulled out two small glasses and a glass decanter of dark orange liquor. He poured the liquor into the two glasses and walked them over to where Snape stood. He handed one to Snape who took the glass without looking at Dumbledore. Both men sipped their liquor and starred out the window.

"I cannot do this, Albus. Do not mistake me, I would do anything to save Megan's life but this is too much for me to take on."

The older man patted Snape on the shoulder.

"I know this is hard Severus. However, you already lost one love in your life, could you stand to lose another?" Dumbledore sat down on the window seat by Snape.

"What are you talking about Albus? You believe I love Megan as I once loved Lily? You are wrong; it is not like that at all." Severus snorted and took a strong gulp of his drink.

"No, you are correct, Severus. I believe your love for Megan is stronger than Lily, because she loves you in return. Though neither of you say it, the love stands like an elephant in the room when you two are in the same space." Dumbledore smiled at him.

Snape eyebrows leapt into his hair line. "I do not have any clue what you mean."

"I think you do, but you're not ready to admit it. In fact, it is the reason you are afraid to become physical with Megan, you love her and you are unsure if she loves you. You are afraid of yet another rejection from a woman you care deeply for. Over the years, I have seen the walls you build up around yourself to ensure no one really knows you or gets to see the inner you. I, myself, have only had glimpses of the real Severus Snape. But when you're around or with Megan I have observed those walls come down, sometimes even disappear. Sometimes, for just an instant I see the hopeful young man you once were when you are with her. By taking this step, curse or not, it would cause any last resistance to loving her, all those carefully built walls come crashing down. And if that happens, getting hurt is a possibility, one you would not be able to handle. You can say no to me all you like but I have seen on occasion how you look at her and she at you. If this is not love between you then I do not truly know after all my years on this Earth, what love is."

Dumbledore stood and finished his drink with one last sip. He walked away from a stunned Snape and set his glass down to refill it. Snape turned and sat down on the window seat, starring into his glass, hair falling into his face.

"I do love her. I ache to see her in pain. I could not live if she died." He whispered, still looking down.

Albus walked back over and sat down next to the younger wizard.

"I know, my friend. She will not die. You can relate to her the best and she cares so much for you, take care of her, ease her pain and you may discover she can do the same for you."

"I am afraid, Albus. I do not want to hurt her but I also do not want to hurt myself." Snape looked up at Dumbledore with haunted eyes.

"Give her a chance, Severus and you may be surprised." Albus looked over his spectacles and smiled.

"What if she returns my love, Albus? Once the curse is over I am forbidden to be with her. A professor and student may not be together and a Master and his apprentice may not either. There is no future for us."

"I believe it is said that the Headmaster of the school in question makes the decision in both cases of faculty-student relationships and Master-apprenticeships. Last time I checked, that would be my decision, then. I believe I would approve as long as the relationship was not flaunted in public and kept to your private quarters and labs." Dumbledore smiled wide at the shocked look on Snape's face.

"So, as advice to an old friend, you think I should try to love her, tell her how I feel, and take the risk?" Snape stood up and starred down at the older man, looking like a lost soul.

"Yes." Dumbledore stood and clasped Snape on the shoulder. "Yes, I think you should by all means Severus, tell her but wait a few days first. This matter is so raw right now she might not welcome more feelings arising just yet. You will know when the time is right. I know she will be glad to be loved by you, I bet all my Galleons on it."

Snape smiled slightly. "Don't bankrupt yourself, old friend."

"It would be worth it to see you happy. Now go prepare, she will be there starting tonight. Just take it step by step. Tell her how you feel as you go, it might make it less awkward."

Snape nodded, set down his glass and turned to go. At the doors he turned, "Thank you, Albus but please do not tell a soul about this conversation."

Albus laughed loudly.

"And ruin your hateful reputation as a terrible, mean, angry villain who hates everybody? No, Severus, I would not dare do that."

Snape smirked. "A man has to have a reputation that speaks volumes."

"That you have, Severus and always will. Now, go on." Dumbledore waved him away.

Snape turned and walked out of the office.

"Maybe this curse will cure more than one tormented soul." Dumbledore mused to himself out loud.

******

Megan finished her bath and dried off. Feeling clean and soft but still exhausted, she dressed in the silk pajamas, slipped on the robe and slippers and walked out of the bathroom. She turned and made her way to the Dungeons, pulling the robe closer against the cold drafts of the castle. She arrived at a door to the Dungeons and headed through and down the steps. She reached Snape's private apartment door and knocked. Megan drew a deep breath and waited.

Snape answered the door and put a hand out to Megan.

"Welcome to my apartments, Megan" He said with a smile.

Megan took his hand and stepped inside the door. "Thank you, Severus."

"Your welcome, Megan. I believe we almost forgot something."

"What?" She turned to look at him.

Snape slowly and tentatively placed a hand on Megan's cheek, stroking the skin with his thumb. He lowered his head and brushed his lips softly against hers. Megan stood still, unsure what to do. He placed a hand on her waist and she had to place a hand on his chest to keep her balance. He felt warm and his lips were soft and inviting. Megan relaxed a little and leaned forward towards him. Snape pulled her even closer, and slipped his tongue between her lips. Megan opened her mouth out of instinct and he began to brush his tongue lightly over her.

Megan let out a gasp and reveled in the sensation, lightly pushing her tongue back against his. The kiss deepened further. Megan forgot herself in the kiss, putting her arms around Snape's neck. Snape wrapped his left arm around her waist and clenched her to him, reaching his right hand into her still damp hair, rubbing his thumb at the base of her skull.

They clung to each other kissing deeply until Snape pulled back from her, panting slightly.

Megan took a deep, shaky breath and starred at Snape, bewildered.

"What was that?" Megan whispered the question.

"A proper greeting." Snape breathed.

"Do you greet everyone who comes into your home this thoroughly?"

"No, just very beautiful young women like you. Though I must admit you are the most beautiful to cross my threshold, ever." He smiled down at Megan, disconnecting himself from her body.

"Really?" Megan stood still shocked.

"Yes. Now, would you like to see my home?" He offered his hand again.

Megan took it and he squeezed it gently.

"I want to make your stay here as comfortable as possible, Megan."

"Thank you, I appreciate that."

Snape reached over to the table by the door. He turned back and handed Megan a single white rose.

"What's this?" Megan took the flower and sniffed it, smiling.

"It is a gift. Can I not give you gifts?" Snape tilted his head as he asked.

"Of course, it's just you've never given me anything before, let alone something so . . . romantic."

"I am possible of romance, my dear. I have just never had the chance to show you."

"Of course, I am sorry. Let's see the rest of your place." Megan blushed.

Snape smiled wider. "You are so pretty when you blush." He reached out and brushed her cheek.

Megan blushed deeper.

"Let me show you my home. I am sure you will love it." He turned to lead the way.

Megan followed but then he stopped when he felt her gaze boring into is back.

"What is it, Megan?"

"I am sorry, but all I can think is, who are you and what have you done with Severus Snape?" She looked at him quizzically.

Snape smirked at her and then let out a small laugh.

"I am the person I always wished to show you and now I can." Snape looked at her with tender look, utterly loving.

Megan's heart skipped a beat and she swallowed hard. A heart became a lump in her throat.

'What am I in for?' Megan thought to herself.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	8. A Confession Amongst Confusion

A/N: I do not own Harry Potter, any of its characters, etc. They are all the property of J.K. Rowling. For no profit of any kind, I am simply borrowing her characters for a short while. Only the Original Character of Megan Malfoy is my own, though her last name is borrowed from J.K. Rowling.

A/N: Thank you to all those who have reviewed so far! It is about to get very interesting and complicated. I have a general idea as where I want this story to go because I wrote this about half way through once before and then deleted it. I have done a lot of different things with this rewrite and since I never finished the original, I still don't know how it will end. I am going on a chapter by chapter basis with reviews helping me decide the direction. So, I thank those who have reviewed and added me as their favorite author/story. I am honored. I apologize this chapter took so long to get to my faithful readers. I encourage those who have never read it to check it out and those who already read it to hang in there until the end! Sorry for the long A/N!!

Megan followed Snape, still holding his hand to the end of the short foyer where they came to a dead end. The stone walls stood on all sides, making Megan feel claustrophobic.

"Where's the door?" Megan asked.

Snape smiled and drew out his wand. He pointed at the brick wall and announced:

"Reveal the home to its Master."

The brick wall melted away and Snape stepped through, pulling an awestruck Megan with him. After they walked across the threshold and were safely on the other side, the wall reformed behind them. Megan turned and using her free hand, touched the stone, as if to see if it was real. It was hard and cold, solid stone. Megan smiled.

"Leave it to you to make the entrance to your home a movable brick wall. Most people just use wards, but not you. Paranoid?" Megan chuckled lightly and shook her head.

"Well, I like to protect my privacy. Paranoia is something I could rightfully claim after the years of fighting for the Light and the Dark Lord. However, it is simply my own personal form of wards and Dumbledore, as well as you now, know my secret. I do not give such keys to my privacy so willingly; it requires me to have a great amount of trust in the person. So you're in a very exclusive club of people, also a very small one." He smiled.

Megan just raised her eyebrows at him, blinked, and then shook her head. She looked at him strangely, as if studying him.

"What is the matter, Megan?" He looked concerned.

"I'm just not used to you smiling; it's . . . a little disturbing." She stammered for the correct word.

"You do not like my smile. Would you rather I scowled and snapped at you as I have always done?" Snape's voice was icy once again but there was a tinge of hurt in his eyes and voice.

Megan touched his shoulder and smiled.

"No, I actually love your smile but I am not used to it. This side of you is all so new to me; you have to give me time."

"I see. I understand and will try my best to give you the benefit of the doubt as we proceed. If you have anything you wish to say or need to ask, please do not hesitate. Believe it or not Megan this is as new to you as it is to me, but we can discuss that later. Please, make yourself at home." He turned and gestured around his living room, unblocking Megan's view.

Megan had an intake of breath and her jaw dropped.

It was gorgeous. The floor was wall to wall stones in multitudes of shades of brown. It reminded Megan of smooth cobblestone streets. Every inch of available wall was covered in high bookshelves, crammed with books. However, they seemed organized and thoroughly dusted. The wood of the shelves was a dark mahogany, glossed to a high sheen that caused the firelight to make them glow.

Megan walked over and ran her hand over the shelves. The wood was as she thought; dust free, smooth and the books were spotless. Snape had organized them by author on some sets of shelves. On others, when there hadn't been an author, he had organized them by subject or title. Megan walked around the room's edge and looked at every shelf, amazed. She ran her hands over the bindings and read some of the titles. Many of the binding were leather or animal hides, some volumes were so discolored and the bindings so used, that they had to be hundreds of years old. Megan sighed as she looked them over.

Snape had stepped up behind her, enjoying watching her enjoying something so much. Her love of books was the same as his and sometimes surpassed it. He had a swell of pride that she liked his collection, even seemed to envy it.

"Is it a nice private library?" He asked.

Megan turned to see him right behind her, looking over her shoulder.

"Yes." She let out a sigh. "I have never seen such a collection of material outside of a library in my life. I could spend my entire life in this room reading from the first book through to the last book on the last shelf. You have some of the most fascinating books and some very hard to find volumes in your collection. How long did it take for you to amass this collection?"

"Since I was about ten I began to collect any book about potions I could find, whether out of date or in vogue. After all these years I still search book stores, estate sales, little shops, and the papers for personal sale ads. I never stopped collecting and probably never will but I must say I am running out of room." He glanced around the room.

"You look like you have room on that set of shelves." Megan pointed to a set of shelves in a far corner, which she started walking towards.

The case was mahogany shelves like the others but it had a glass covering. Megan touched it and was shocked strongly, landing on her backside. Snape helped her up.

"Are you alright?"

"It's a magically electrical warding device. I have read about it but never saw it done or experienced it. I can safely say it is quite effective." Megan brushed off her pajamas and peered into the case.

There were rows and rows, at least three shelves full, of leather bound volumes with the dates etched into the sides. The dates went back nearly thirty years. It dawned on Megan what they were.

"You keep journals? You of all people keep journals?" She was astounded.

"Just because I am a man, Megan and a very busy one, does not preclude me from keeping a journal. I find that by writing my emotions and daily events down on paper it relieves some of my stress. I have used electric shock magic because it is the newest and most effective form of protecting my secrets." Snape was using his scolding professor voice.

Megan shrank back a bit and blushed in embarrassment.

"I didn't mean to assume anything because of your gender or personality. I apologize. I didn't mean to embarrass you. If it is meant to be private it is none of my business what they contain." Megan looked close to tears.

Snape sighed. "I apologize, as well. I did not mean to snap at you. As I explained earlier, I highly value my privacy. It is not just applied to you; it is applied to all who enter my rooms or my life. Please, let us forget this incident and look at the rest of the apartment." He turned and gestured towards the fireplace.

Megan walked over and stood behind the sofa placed just a few feet from the fire. With a cursory glance she could see the sofa was a plush material, almost velvet in texture. It had two matching armchairs sitting just off to the sides of the sofa. They were high backed and arranged in a diagonal line to the ends of the couch. In front of the sofa was a coffee table made of the same mahogany. Its surface was about two and half feet off the floor with four legs that ended in clawed feet, like an old fashioned bathtub. Under the top of the table was another shelf with periodicals, mail and rolled parchments stacked neatly in piles. Again the chairs and tables were dust free and the table glowed as the firelight danced off its highly polished surface.

The Fireplace jutted out of the wall by three feet with a stone hearth, its mantle was covered in awards and framed achievements but there were no pictures or portraits of any kind. Above the fireplace was a cloth tapestry of the Slytherin Crest. Its threads were of real spun gold, silver, jade and black granite. It glowed like a beacon of light, almost brighter than the fire in the fireplace.

"Wow. That is impressive. I didn't know they could spin jade and black granite into thread to weave in tapestries. It's beautiful." Megan walked forward and ran her hands over it.

"You would be surprised what wizards and witches have been able to do that Muggles have not figured out the capabilities of." Snape snorted.

Megan wheeled on him suddenly.

"You have such a disgust it seems for Muggles. Why on Earth would you? Some of your best students and some of the best witches and wizards to walk through the gates of Hogwarts were Muggles." Megan stared at him hard, anger rising in her.

"I have no disgust for Muggles." Snape retorted defensively. "I just cannot comprehend life without the use of magic. Just look how far we have come with Potions, for example. Meanwhile, the Muggle medical community still struggles with diseases, aliments, and problems that our magic has cured or helped in the wizarding community long ago. It actually is almost sad. I feel sorry they do not have the advantage we do, that is all."

Megan took a deep breath. "I am sorry again. My temper is rather short since this curse has zapped me of my energy. I cannot wait to be free of this." Megan sighed and sat down in one of the chairs.

"Megan," Snape began sitting on the end of the couch nearest her chair. "there are some things we must discuss before this evening goes any further. Must speak honestly with you about many things you do not know and some things you many think you know but do not know the truth. It is best you know my feelings going into this. I also request I not be interrupted for we have only until dawn and too many questions would prevent me from telling all there is to tell and helping solve the curse. May I proceed in what I have to say?" He leaned forward, placing his elbows on his knees, starring intently at Megan.

"Yes, by all means, Severus. I would gladly give you the floor, so to speak, but may I ask questions afterwards and can you please try not to treat it like a lecture?"

"Of course I can do that, Megan. However, this is very difficult for me to say some of these things. So, I many pace around in front of the fireplace or not talk directly at your face at times. It is of no disrespect to you. I just have a lot to say. Is that satisfactory?" He stood and looked down at her.

"Yes, please tell me what's going on in your head because to be honest I am confused by the display of romantic gifts and affection. You, Severus Snape, have pulled a complete personality change on me and I wonder if it's an act for my sake and the curse or true feelings. We have kissed before, though not like tonight's greeting, and the next day it was as if it never happened. So, I always wondered what was going on with you. Please, go ahead and inform me as you wish." Megan sat back, arms crossed and watched him start to pace.

"When I discovered you were cursed, I was, for lacking of a better term, pissed. I had students at school that teased and abused me with magic. Like you, I was always outcast for my associations. Though I admit your association is not with a demented, sociopath and his followers but whatever the case may be, I have been where you have been. Then again, all the torment I have received as a student could never compare with the curse that has been placed upon you due to your father's and my own actions. You are only a catalyst for their distribution of pain. I feel as responsible as your father would feel if he knew. We made some bad decision when we joined the Dark Lord and I came back to my senses, your father, unfortunately did not. He, as usually, escaped punishment which is good in this case because he is all you have left of your parents. Even if Lucius is not a candidate for Father of the Year, he still cares. I care.

"When I heard the terms of the contract, I have to admit I panicked and was disgusted but not for the reasons you might assume. I was disgusted that these girls came up with such a Dark curse and rested it upon your innocent shoulders. I was disgusted because the terms of the contract are by their nature sick and twisted but not because I would have to sleep with you, no not that. What disturbed me was this unblemished, beautiful girl with so much potential had to give herself to not just one man but two against her will or die. You do not deserve such degradation and humiliation. Then I was forced to make a choice: let you die, which I could never under any circumstances do, or force myself upon you to make you live. I am afraid this will have long reaching consequences on our friendship, our student-professor relationship and our Master-apprentice relationship. I could ruin your future by saving it, which is why I will now explain the kisses from before.

"I have been attracted to you for a long time now, maybe a year. You were so bright, eager, determined, and had a natural gift and love of Potions I had not seen since myself. You have such a bright, optimistic attitude and, when allowed, a vibrancy that lights up a room. Your smile sends tingles to my very toes and just a touch of your skin against mine, I go crazy with ideas. I have desired your body since you became of age but only gave in twice to the temptation. The first kiss in the lab was my mistake of letting my guard down. Our bodies were so close, our hands intertwined, our bodies moving as one to create something, your perfume wafted off your skin in the heat of the potion and I looked into your eyes. I was spelled bound. On instinct I brushed our lips together and realizing what I was doing, stepped back and pretended it never happened. However, I dreamed of that first kiss for months and when the garden party came, again it was the atmosphere of the blooming flowers' fragrance, the wonderful lilac perfume you wear wafting off you with the breeze, the beautiful sapphire cotton gown you wore and the tendrils of your hair blowing loose from your hairdo to brush your lips and eyelashes. If that gnome had not bumped us together I may have kissed you anyway and if I had not been called away so quickly, I might have kissed you as I wished, as I did at the door tonight.

"As time went on and the feelings get stronger, I tried to be colder towards you, to ward off the feeling I had welling up inside me. The last time I loved anybody, Lily; she left me for Potter and was killed. After that day, I vowed I would never love another woman again. I have not touched, kissed or been with physically any woman since my small interaction with Lily and a couple of young Slytherin girls while I was a young man at school. I am afraid I cannot please you, afraid how I might be out of practice in the art of love making and to be frank; I am scared to death about all the things I just admitted to you. You have this curse hanging over your head and now I profess my affections for you, my care for you, my need for you in my life, my desire for you! Dumbledore said to wait and I had planned on just explaining what I started with but I ended up babbling and letting it all out! What have I done?"

Snape stopped pacing and walked over to the cabinet on the other side of the room by the door. He took out a glass and poured a shot of Fire Whiskey, swallowing in one gulp. He felt like a fool and could not look at her. He waited for harsh words, laughter, and any type of rejection. There is only silence, until Megan blurted out:

"Can I have a shot of that? I think I could use one."

Snape jumped her voice was so close. Megan was standing right behind him. She reached over and poured from the bottle into his shot glass. She took it from his trembling hands and downed the liquor. It burned her throat for just a moment, and then she felt the warmth slide down into her belly. She set down the shot glass and reached up, grabbing Snape's face, turning it towards her. She searched his eyes which were frantic, terrified, and ashamed. Megan smiled at him and said:

"I have fallen for you, too. I also have dreamed of those kisses, desired your body, begun to need your company, your companionship, and I have desired above all else to have you tell me you felt the same. I wish the circumstances were different but they aren't. I care for you, too. I also have a confession to make: I am a virgin. No man has kissed me but you and no man has touched me or shared my body in any way. I never loved nor desired any man but you." Megan leaned up and kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Snape stood stock still in shock, then elated by her confession kissed her back like he wanted to inhale her very essence. His tongue searched every corner of her mouth, felt every edge of her tongue and he gripped her around the middle as if he could pull Megan right into him.

After a few moments, Snape broke the kiss. He stepped back and smiled so wide he felt strange doing so.

"I cannot find the words to express the relief I feel at hearing your words. I feel as if we can proceed onto the execution of expelling this curse from your body. That is if you're ready?"

"I am. I just ask because I am so new to all this, be gentle with me, be slow with me and please be careful with me." Megan's eyes and face betrayed her suddenly nervous state.

"I will be as gentle with you as if you were made of the most fragile glass." Snape loving stroked her cheek. "I suggest you have another glass of Fire Whiskey and freshen up. The bathroom is connected to my bedroom through there." He pointed to a mahogany wooden door to the left of the fireplace. "I will meet you in the bedroom after I put out the fire in here. Help yourself to anything you need and take your time." He kissed her lips lightly.

"Okay, thank you Severus."

Megan took the second glass of Fire Whiskey and walked over to and the through the door. Megan nearly dropped her glass when she saw his bedroom.

The floor was wall to wall plush forest green carpet. It was so thick and lush it was like walking on air. The walls were stone but instead of book shelves, there were tapestries and paintings by famous witches, wizards and Muggles, too. The colors were all mute tones as if someone threw a film over the original to dim its shine. There was one space of wall where an armoire stood. The top was two doors and the bottom three drawers, mahogany of course. The bed was a four poster, again in a deeply polished mahogany, with a canopy of silver gauze hanging down over the bed. When Megan drew back one of the practically sheer gauze curtains, she saw the duvet was also forest green with two fluffy looking pillows on each side of the bed. The left side's pillows looked a little more used than the right, proving his earlier statement that no one had shared his bed, ever. The duvet was rolled back to exposed black cotton sheets, which to Megan's touch were so soft she could barely believe it. Megan pushed down on the mattress and it was a foam mattress, similar to Muggle beds she had seen advertised. When she pulled her hand away, it seemed to keep the shape of her hand for a few seconds before smoothing out.

Megan stepped back and noticed the snake-like sconces on the walls holding white candles which burned but did not drip onto the carpet. The melting wax simply evaporated before it hit the ground. There were two mahogany bed tables on each side. Severus' had a glass of water, candelabra with white no-drip wax candles, already lit, and a book with a silk book mark holding his place. The silk book mark looked startling like blue hair ribbon she had removed after a Potions session and when she was finished cleaning up in the ladies room, she came back to discover it missing. Severus at the time claimed to have not seen where it went. He had obviously stolen it as a memento.

"Like what you see?" Severus was standing in the doorway, watching her.

"Yes, the room is absolutely gorgeous and so comfortable." Megan breathed the words in a whisper.

"Wait until you see the bathroom."

Megan turned and walked around the foot of the bed. She headed straight towards the left wall and opened the door. Another gasp came from her lips. She set the Fire Whiskey down on the sink and glanced around.

The walls, floor, and ceiling were all black and forest green tiles. The tub was black marble with silver fixtures and it was large enough around to bath at least three to four people. She walked over to it. The tub's edge came up to her mid-thigh and was probably three feet deep. She turned to find the sink and toilet were also black marble with the same silver fixtures. On closer inspection the handles were all round, the faucets and toilet flush handle were serpents. In the sink and the tub the water came out of the snake's open mouth, fangs barred. There was a mirror about four feet wide by six feet long above the deep sink. The walls had the same snake sconces in the corners of the room and one above the tub with the same no-drip white wax candles. The room gleaned so bright Megan had to almost shield her eyes to the light.

"Just when I thought your place could not get any more impressive, here is another spectacular room." Megan turned and smirked at Snape, who shrugged.

"I may be the scourge of Hogwarts and all students cower before the "Giant Bat" but I have the right to live in luxury in my own home. What did you expect? That I slept on a bed of nails and I used a chamber pot without washing my hands? Did you assume I did not shower and that the rumor my hair is greasy was true?" He laughed at the expression on Megan's face.

"Well . . . no I did not believe such things but this is like a miniature palace. It was not as I expected you to live. I expected more meager I guess. You always tell us, 'Less is more.' So, I assume you lived with no muss, no fuss, as the saying goes." She shrugged.

"Well, I may say those words concerning Potions but in my home, I like to live in total comfort. I wish, however, you tell no one about the details of my home. Like I said . . ."

"I know. I know. 'You value your privacy,' I got it already." Megan chuckled.

"Alright, now freshen up and I will see you in the bedroom. Take your time, there is no rush. We have more than enough time." He shut the door with a wink.

Megan shook her head, looking into the mirror. She looked around and saw a small bag set on the floor by the sink. It contained all her toiletries. She washed her face, hands, and neck and brushed her teeth. Than she brushed her hair thoroughly and slowly, taking her time to detangle it. Finally, after Megan used the facilities, she looked over at the door. Hanging on the back was an ice blue nightgown. Hesitantly, Megan tried on the garment. It fell with inch wide straps down to a modest bust line with underwire accentuating the swell of her breasts without showing too much cleavage. The dress slid down her natural curves softly, landing at her mid-calf. Looking in the mirror, Megan noticed the ice blue color set off her eyes, skin and hair, beautifully.

Taking one last look in the mirror, Megan sighed. She grabbed the glass of Fire Whiskey, downed it in one gulp and turned to walk to the door. But even with the alcohol and the encouraging words from Snape, Megan was still nervous as hell.

She stood up to full height, breathed deep and grabbed the knob. She turned the door, opened it and began to walk through.

*** PLEASE REVIEW! THANK YOU! ***


	9. You Always Remember Your First Time

A/N: I do not own Harry Potter, any of its characters, etc. They are all the property of J.K. Rowling. For no profit of any kind, I am simply borrowing her characters for a short while. Only the Original Character of Megan Malfoy is my own, though her last name is borrowed from J.K. Rowling.

A/N: Warning: Sexual Content ahead! This is where the story, though still following character development, starts to include sexy stuff. However, do not be disappointed if Snape and Megan's first encounter is more sensual, slow and sexy than all-out lewd lustiness. In later chapters, as they become more comfortable with each other, the sex will become more heated and charged. Also, do not let Severus' sweetness or confession fool you! His inner nastiness will surface time and again. I also plan to add other characters in, such as Sirius Black. His presence, though not sexual, will be explained shortly. Trust me; it isn't going to be gooey, lovey-dovey just because of the last chapter. Hang in there for the heat, lust, anger and twists and turns yet to come. I hope you like this chapter! Enjoy!

Megan walked across the bathroom threshold and into the bedroom. She glanced around to see that Severus had lit a fireplace across from the bed. It confused her and distracted her from her nervousness for a moment.

"Severus, where did that come from? I didn't see that when I first looked at the bedroom a few minutes ago."

"I have what is called a hidden fireplace. I can make the hearth disappear when not in use. It saves room space to make it invisible when I do not need it. However, at night time it can get very cold in the Dungeons, as you know. Before bed I always rematerialize it and light it for warmth and sometimes extra light." Snape's back was turned as he was adjusting the flame in the hearth.

"Clever. But Severus, between the candles and the fireplace, it is brighter than daytime in here." Megan joked lightly.

"I will take care of that."

Snape turned and with his wand extinguished the wall sconces, except for the candelabra by the bed. The room was now bathed in a light glow, not bright but certainly bright enough to see every detail around the room.

"There. That's better I just wanted to be able to see you . . ." Snape stopped his mouth hanging open.

Snape looked at Megan and his whole body tensed. His hormones began to flow like a river at the sight of her pale skin caressed by the ice blue silk. The firelight was dancing over her bare skin, making it luminescent. His eyes traveled up from her bare feet, to the smooth shape of her calves, up to the soft curve of her thighs and hips, hidden just underneath the bottom of the nightgown. His eyes continued to wonder up her small waist to the swell of her breasts. The underwire pushed them up and rounded them to make them appear much more prominent. The expanse of her creamy shoulders, the dip by her collarbone, the long lean neck, the almost white blonde hair spilling down her back and her small hands reflected in the light made his body tremble with need to touch every patch of her skin, to kiss every soft spot, lick every inch of her until he had tasted her from toes to forehead.

The silence was bringing Megan's nerves to the forefront again. She could feel his eyes traveling over her body, stopping to bore holes in certain places on her frame. Never in her life had a man looked at her like this. It was exciting and nerve racking at the same time. Megan reached her arms out to warm her hands in front of the fireplace. Suddenly, she jumped when two hands slid down her bare arms and down to her hands, interlocking his fingers with hers. His body was pressed against her back. That was when she realized he had no shirt on, only cotton pajama bottoms. He rubbed his thumbs across her palms and buried his face in her hair, inhaling her scent. She shivered again.

"Are you cold, my darling?" He asked whispering in her ear.

Megan shook her head. He rubbed up and down her arms softly, as if to warm her.

Snape inhaled the lilac bath salts and perfume she wore as if it were oxygen itself. He tentatively placed soft kisses behind her ear and down the side of her throat. He kissed across her collarbone and when she gasped, he smiled into her skin. Snape tested the area again, licking across the hollow of her collarbone again and again until a mewling sound came from Megan's throat. He slid his hands away from her arms and began to rub her sides, his hands sliding across the wispy cloth, back and forth.

Megan started to relax a little as she experienced the pleasure of his lips and tongue on her skin. She never knew her neck and collarbone were so sensitive. At first it gave her goose bumps but when the slightly rough taste buds of his tongue glided over the little hollow of flesh there, she felt her body react.

"How does that feel?" Snape breathed in her ear.

"Nice."

"Just tell me how it feels and if you want me to do anything special or again. Okay?"

"Sure." Megan nodded.

Snape began licking her collarbone area again. He ran his hand slowly up the front of the night gown and ran his fingertips in circles over her nipples, first clockwise, then counterclockwise. He rubbed, using the silk as almost a lubricant to slide his fingertips around the quickly hardening buds. Megan arched her back and let out a moan of delight. He felt encouraged to continue on, grabbing each hardened peak through the fabric and tugged lightly, rubbing and tugging at intervals. Then he would stop and just palm her breasts, massaging them. After a minute of that he would go back to teasing her nipples. Snape felt her body begin rock backwards against his, moaning softly, her skin's temperature rising higher. He began to feel aroused, his member hardening as she rocked back against his groin again and again.

"I think it is time we took this to the bed, my darling."

Megan nodded and turned. She took Snape's hand and walked over to the bed, the covers already rolled down. He reached under her knees and lifted her, causing Megan to grasp him around the neck to keep from falling. He walked around to the right side of the bed and laid her down. He reached for the hem of her nightgown and pulled it up her body and over her head. He tossed the garment to the floor and starred down at her, a smile spreading across his features. Megan, after a moment, looked away from him, embarrassed. She had never been naked in front of a man before and the way Severus starred at her brought conscious feelings to the front of her brain about just how exposed she was.

Megan felt Snape sit down on the edge of the bed and then he reached to her face, pulling her chin to look at him. She looked at him and realized to her horror, he too, was naked.

His skin was a pale creamy color with a light dusting of dark hair on his arms and chest. Snape's shoulders were wide enough without being too broad and his arms and legs were sinewy with muscle. His chest was tight with a flat stomach, a small trail of little black hairs leading down to his pubic region. His member was standing out from a light dusting of pubic hair. It was hard, swollen and a shade of purple, light but noticeable strain was occurring from his holding back. Megan starred at the length of him. He had to be at least six to seven inches long and two inches in diameter. She had never seen a naked man, a picture in a book for anatomy lessons or sexual education but never a flesh and blood man. It was amazing and frightening at the same time.

"First you look away and then you stare at my privates. That is an interesting reaction. But never look away Megan, I was starring not to make you uncomfortable but because you are so beautiful and sexy, I wanted to take in the whole picture of you."

"Oh. I didn't mean to stare at you, either. I am just never seen a male naked before and you have very impressive equipment, I didn't think that they got that big, at least not as rumors have said about men."

Snape barked out a laugh. "Thank you for the compliment. Yes, the usual male genitalia are about five to six inches long when hard. My personal member is an inch or two more. I guess I got lucky in the genetics department, but so did you." His gaze swept over her body again. "Scoot over to the middle of the bed. I want to be able to have plenty of room to enjoy this."

Megan moved over. "Enjoy this how, exactly? What are you going to do?"

"Bring you to the very heights of ecstasy over and over." He smirked at her shocked face.

Snape slide down and began to place kisses across her toes and up her leg. He stopped at the bend in her knee and licked the sensitive crevice a few times, eliciting a series of sounds from Megan. He pushed her legs apart gently and kissed up the inner thigh of her left leg and then down the right, never quite touching the apex of her legs. He slid his body up hers, kissing all over her lower abdomen, and stomach, drawing circles around her belly button with his tongue. Finally, he pulled his face up to her breasts.

By now Megan's breath was a panting sound and her body felt like a heat was rising from her skin. She could no longer understand nor want anything but his tender and tantalizing touch.

Snape licked around the globes of her breasts. He flicked his tongue around and across each nipple, sucking for minutes in between until her body was arching off the bed. Megan moaned his name, moaned sounds and gasps that made Severus's member strain and jump against her thigh. He wanted her so badly he could taste it. That thought gave him an idea. He slide back down her body and placed one hand on either side of his thighs, parting them until she was spread wide before him.

Her nether lips were swollen, deep pink and slicked with a thick sheen of wetness. He used his thumb to rub the outer edge of the lips, spreading her juices across her core. He placed his fingers inside her lips and spread them, exposing a hardened nub that was red and swollen to a strong, stiff peak. He ran his tongue around the outer edge of the nub in circular motions, stopping and starting frequently to dip down and lick her opening, darting his tongue inside her for a few strokes.

"Dear Merlin, Severus! Please stop teasing me! I feel like I might explode if you don't do something!" Megan panted like she had run miles, her hands gripping the sheets in fists by her side.

Snape chuckled. "Your wish is my command."

Snape licked a line from her opening to her nub. He pulled the hard nub into his mouth and sucked lightly, flicking the very tip with the tip of his tongue as he did. Megan began to buck off the bed, screaming and gasping. She grabbed the back of his head and arched her core harder into his mouth. He responded by sucking harder, reaching under her to grab her buttocks. He intermittingly squeezed them as he sucked and licked, her juices flowing over his chin and onto the sheets. Suddenly, Megan arched her back completely off the bed, froze for a moment then shook violently. Her orgasm crashed over her in a warm wave of pleasure. As wave after wave slowly ebbed away, she slowed her moments and sighed heavily. Snape kept sucking softly, gripping her ass tightly, and pulling her back against his mouth. After a few seconds, Megan began moan louder and louder, eyes wide as saucers as the pleasure built once more, quicker this time.

Within moments she was coming again, her body shuddering, her mouth open in a silent scream. This orgasm was different, stronger, longer lasting. Megan tossed her head to and fro, whimpering and gasping as the orgasm continued to roll over her, never seeming to stop. When it finally began to ebb away again, she sighed. Megan's body gave one last shudder and she stilled, only her heavy breathing giving her away.

Snape looked up from his position. He wiped off his chin and took in the beautiful sight before him. Her hair lay splayed across the pillow, eyes heavy-lidded, her face and chest were flushed, her nipples hard and extended, and body relaxed. He scooted up to lay next to her, stroking the side of her face gently until she turned to face him.

"Severus, by Gods, that was the most amazing feeling I have ever had!" She let out in between breaths.

"I am glad, but it is not over yet. That was just the beginning, my darling."

Megan felt his member strain against her outer thigh and licked her lips.

"I want to try something. I have never done it before but with your guidance and trust, I think I could do it. I would like to do it for you." She pushed Severus onto his back and scooted down to lay her head next to his thigh.

"Alright, what is it you would like to try?" Severus knew but he wanted to hear her say it.

"I want to know what you taste like, what you feel like in my mouth and it see if giving oral sex is as wonderful as giving it. If I do anything wrong let me know and guidance is okay, as I said, but let me try this as much on my own as possible. Is this an okay idea?" Megan asked, stroking the flesh of his inner thigh.

"Yes, that will be fine. Just do not be hurt if I correct you."

"I won't, I promise." Megan smiled.

Megan kissed up his thigh and down the other as he had done to her. Starting at the base of his member, she kissed up the underside and around the head. Going back down, she used the flat of her tongue to lick up and down the underside repeatedly, until his member jumped and he hissed lightly. Taking his sound as encouragement, she grabbed his member in her left hand and stroked it up and down slowly, while placing the tip in her mouth. Sucking slowly down and then licking back up with each stroke, Snape began to whimper. Megan felt bold by her obvious good progress and slowly slipped his member all the way into her mouth and down into the beginning of her throat, tightening her mouth around it.

"Merlin!" Snape hollered, reaching down to weave his right hand in her hair.

Megan tightened her mouth while laying her tongue flat against the underside of his member. Slowly, for the first few strokes she sucked up and then deep back down to the base, taking all of him into her mouth. After several strokes like this, Snape began to mutter incoherently, pushing his hips to thrust into her mouth. Megan sped up her ministrations, sucking harder, and matching his every thrust. Snape gripped her hair tighter and moaned long and loud as the tip of his member brushed the back of her throat over and over. He wanted to pull back so he did not come in her mouth but she had locked her hands around his hips and was sucking and licking so tightly and quickly he couldn't stop her. A warm feeling coiled in his belly and his balls pulled up against his body.

"Massage my balls, please!" Snape shouted out.

Megan used her left hand and squeezed, rolling his balls in her hand, and squeezed again. Snape bucked off the bed, body convulsing as he howled and howled Megan's name in a deep hoarse voice. He felt in inner explosion as his seed shot forth, spurt after spurt down Megan's throat. To her credit, Megan never gagged. She sucked down every drop that he gave and continued to suck him through his orgasm, giving his balls constant light squeezing. Snape let the warm feeling of his orgasm spread through his body, reveling in the strength of it. He stroked Megan's head while she helped him ride out his pleasure. After a few moments, when his member shrank back down, Megan sat up and licking her lips, smiled hopefully at him.

"Well? Was it okay?"

"Okay? It was the best orgasm I have ever had and the only oral sex I have ever had either. Now I see what I have been missing. Merlin, I haven't come like that ever! Where did you learn such technique?" Snape starred at her, amazed.

"Reading books, mostly. I also have overheard the girls talking about what they do with their boyfriends. It didn't sound anything like they described. They said it was hard not to gag and it tasted terrible when the guy came in your mouth. I found the taste interesting. It was almost sweet with a hint of salt. I guess I have no gag reflex, either. So, that must have made it better, right?"

"Absolutely. I will confess to you I always wanted to have good oral sex but I never imagined a woman could do what you just did to me. It was so exhilarating and exciting. I could do that all day." He let out a small chuckle.

Megan moved back up to curl up on Snape's chest. He kissed the top of her head and buried his face in her hair. She placed her arm across his chest and snuggled into the curve of his neck. They lay there breathing lightly, collecting themselves for a few minutes.

Then without warning, Snape threw her onto her back. Her descended on her lips and kissed them passionately, delving his tongue into her mouth. Megan responded by wrapping her legs around his waist and kissing him back with a furious need. Snape continued to kiss her, caressing tongues and nipping her bottom lip. Then he pushed his already hard again member against her core. Megan whimpered and stopped kissing, looking up at him.

"You're ready for more?" Megan asked bewildered.

"Oh yes, I certainly am. Are you ready for this? It may hurt at first." Snape cautioned her.

"Yes, I know it will but only for a moment. Please," she caressed his cheek, "make love to me?"

'It would be my pleasure, my darling Megan."

Snape positioned his member at her entrance and slowly pushed it in, until he felt some resistance. Then with a deep thrust he pushed past her maidenhead. Megan let out a yelp and Snape stilled, waiting for her to adjust to the feeling. A single tear slid down Megan's cheek, which Snape leaned down and kissed away. Then he began to slowly thrust, leaning on his elbows above her. Megan gasped loudly at the feeling of being filled so completely. She lifted her buttocks and leaned forward to match his thrusts, wrapping her arms around his middle. Snape watched as her face reddened, her body began to sweat, heat shimmering off it in the candlelight. Her mouth opened for wordless noises to spill out.

Snape grunted and began to pull all the way out, only to thrust all the way back in to the hilt. With every thrust Megan cried out his name. He also began to sweat, dropping from his elbows to place his full body weight on her. She reached down; grabbing his buttocks to pull him deeper with each thrust she was pushing up to meet. Snape was trembling at the effort to hold back so she would come before him. Megan was very wet, tight and hot, gripping and puling his member so snuggly that he could have come after the first few thrusts. However, he wanted to see her face when she came with him inside her. He sped up his thrusts, matching her rhythm and their bodies seemed to move as one element. Their sweat, their scents, their moans and cries intermingled in the night air. The heat from their bodies made the room seem like to was on fire and with each thrust the sound of wet flesh slapped together to add to the litany of sounds.

Snape could feel he was close to bursting and by the tightening of her walls, Megan wasn't far off either. Snape touched his forehead to hers and panted.

"Open your beautiful eyes, look at me." He commanded.

Megan opened her eyes, which had been closed in ecstasy and starred into the obsidian darkness of Snape's eyes. Except they weren't as dark as usual, in fact they had a bright fire in them, a passion Megan had never seen before. They burned and glowed, it seemed they bored right into her soul.

With that look from his eyes Megan felt her body spasm hard, a strong, hot wave of pleasure seeping over every inch of her body. She clung to him, nails biting into his buttocks, mouth open in a bellowing scream.

"SEVERUS!"

Snape could take no more, as he watched her spasm, head tossing back and forth, her core clenching and unclenching around his member; he came. His body tensed then shuddered as if he was freezing, yet he kept pumping into her until his last drop of seed had expelled. He slowly wrapped his arms around her, staying inside her, enjoying her body clenching around him until he was soft and she had stopped moving inside and out. Their eyes had stayed locked for most of that moment and it was as if something unspoken had passed between them. It was something Severus couldn't name or give a definition but it felt real, special. This event, he knew, had marked his soul and his heart forever and hers as well.

Megan labored breathing had slowed and she whispered in his ear:

"I love you."

Snape's head snapped up and he looked at her, startled.

"What did you say?"

"I said I love you. Was that the wrong thing to say?" She shut her eyes in embarrassment.

"No, no it was the perfect thing to say. I wanted to say it myself but thought it was too early yet."

Megan opened an eye cautiously to see he wasn't joking or being sarcastic. She sighed in relief and kissed him deeply. She looked him in the eyes and smiled.

"Then say it, tell me you love me." She whispered softly.

"Megan Malfoy, I love you."

Snape rolled over and pulled her body close to his. After a few moments he excused himself to use the bathroom and Megan sat up, scratching her head.

"Oh, hell, I will never get these tangles out without a spell!" She tugged at her hair.

Snape emerged from the bathroom and took one look at Megan pulling on her hair. He laughed and laughed at her.

"You look like a bird has been nesting in your hair!" He doubled over with laughter.

Megan got up and walked past him, frowning. She took her turn using the toilet. When she came back he had rolled up the covers, except on her side. He held out an arm as she got into bed and she turned to snuggle into his chest. It was quiet for a while and she thought he was asleep, until she heard a heavy sigh.

"What's wrong, Severus?" Megan titled her head up to look at him.

"I was thinking how perfect this is and how it will be nice to wake up with you in my arms, until I remembered I have to hand you over to that mongrel at dawn. The thought really pisses me off." She could feel his body stiffen in anger.

"Did you just call Remus a mongrel? I thought you two had a truce until this thing was over and besides he is not that bad once you get to know him."

"I do not need to get to know Remus Lupin, Megan. We are well acquainted after years of school, University, working together in Hogwarts and in the Order of the Phoenix. I know many think I am harboring hatred from years ago but I will let you know something I have never told anyone in my entire life, not even Dumbledore. Remus Lupin, as well as Sirius Black, has never apologized to me for anything they have ever done to me. Sirius Black still hates me and would hex me to Hell if he had the chance. Little does or will the filthy mutt know I have been to Hell and back and have survived but not without scars. He goes on and on about his false imprisonment and his innocence. Lupin cannot stop mooning, no pun intended, over his werewolf status. It is as if they are they only ones with problems in the world or ever went through terrible circumstances. It's disgusting how maudlin and full of themselves they are. Here I have to hand over a woman who I have grown to love and have shared a very personal and special experience with to another man. This other man will experience your body as I have and I do not wish to share you with one in that manner!" Snape sat up and rubbed his forehead, lips pursed in anger.

Megan sat up and forced Snape to look at her.

"No one will EVER share my body, soul, spirit, heart and mind as I just shared it with you! Remus is as stuck in this curse as the rest of us, except you have always secretly loved me. Remus does not love me in such a way. As for Sirius, as I am sure my father told you, I care deeply for. He is the only family I have outside of my father and Draco since the war. I have gotten to know him and I adore him as a family member adores another. No one is going to steal me away from you or change my feelings for you. I can't believe after what was said tonight, after all we shared, after all that went between us, you're jealous of another!" Megan was angry, spitting the last sentence at him with venom.

"Can you of blame me for being jealous? Look at you. You are so beautiful and intelligent. Any man worth his Galleons would sweep you up in a second. I know I want to but this curse stands in my way for now. Someday, Megan, it will be just you and I, but until then I must try to swallow my jealousy and remind myself it is to save your life. I must share you with another man in order to have you to myself someday. It hurts me and angers me to know in just a few short hours you will be in his arms when you belong in mine!"

Snape threw back the covers and went in his bedside table pouring a glass of water and drinking it down. He offered a glass to Megan, who took it gratefully and gulped it down. She suddenly felt calmer.

"You just drugged me!" Megan shouted.

"No! I gave us both a calming drought because I feared a fight was on the horizon and I do not want to spoil what has been a wonderful evening." He turned and climbed back under the covers, gesturing for her to join him.

Megan curled back into his arms but looked up into his eyes.

"You must know this Severus Snape: I may have to share my physical body but it is all I will share and all I need to share to end this curse. When it comes to our time together, however, I will share everything with you and only you. There will be no part of me you do not have access to or know. In mind, soul, spirit, heart and body, I am now pledged to you." She lightly kissed his lips.

Snape nodded, yawned and pulled her tighter against him. "I feel the same, my love. Goodnight. Wake me before you go and if you need anything wake me, alright?"

"I promise. I love you, goodnight." She kissed his closing eyelids.

"I love you, too. " Severus mumbled before falling asleep.

Megan watched him sleep for the rest of the night. She stroked his hair and his face, planting an occasional butterfly kiss here and there. The time was dwindling down and in the back of her mind; Megan could not help but wonder what she was going to do about Remus Lupin in a matter of a couple hours.

***Please Review!!***


	10. For Breakfast: Hot Chocolate and Hot Sex

A/N: I do not own Harry Potter, any of its characters, etc. They are all the property of J.K. Rowling. For no profit of any kind, I am simply borrowing her characters for a short while. Only the Original Character of Megan Malfoy is my own, though her last name is borrowed from J.K. Rowling.

Megan stopped stroking Snape's hair and glanced down at her hourglass necklace. The sand was quickly filtering down into the bottom half. Megan guessed she had about a half an hour and should start getting ready for her day with Lupin. She quietly slipped out of the bed, untangling herself from Snape's arms and headed for the bathroom.

Inside the bathroom, Megan used her wand to light the candles and drew a bath, throwing in some lilac salts. After the tub filled, Megan slipped slowly down into the hot water. With a sigh Megan grabbed a green wash cloth and some of her lilac body wash, lathering up the cloth. Megan washed her skin softly and carefully, her body still sore from the night's activities.

After rinsing off and drying off, Megan wrapped the towel around herself. Wiping the steam off the mirror, Megan leaned on the counter and starred at herself. The dark circles around her eyes were the same, her skin was still pasty, but her cheeks had a sprinkling of color. She sighed and began to run a brush through her long hair. Using her wand, she smoothed and dried her hair, now it hung in soft and straight. Megan looked around the bathroom and found her make-up case.

She carefully applied a touch of blue eye shadow, water-proof mascara, a flick of blush and a little coating of pale pink lipstick. One more cursory glance, Megan walked out of the bathroom, padding as soft as she could toward the armoire.

"Where in the hell did he put my clothes?" Megan cursed under her breath.

"Third drawer down." A voice responded, sounding gruff.

Megan jumped and clutched her chest to stop her heart from jumping out of it.

Snape was sitting up on the edge of the bed, a cup of tea in his hand. He looked tired and a little bedraggled.

"Good morning, my love. I did not mean to startle you. I heard the bathtub running and assumed you were getting ready to go. I made you a cup of tea."

Snape walked over and gave Megan the cup. Megan leaned up to give him a kiss, but Snape backed away.

"What's the matter, Severus?" Megan was hurt at his refusal.

"You need to get dressed and be off. You cannot be late to Lupin's room and I have things to do today."

"That doesn't mean you can't stop for a kiss." Megan muttered.

Snape ignored her and walked into the bathroom, closing the door.

Megan sighed and opened the bottom drawer of the armoire, taking out a pair of black jeans, black underwear, a red bra and a red sweater. She dressed quickly, grabbing a golden ribbon from the drawer to tie her hair into the Malfoy signature ponytail at the nape of the neck. Her father and she both had a habit of wearing their long, long blonde hair that way.

Megan grabbed her shoulder bag and placed inside: her dragonhide gloves, a scarf, an extra hair ribbon, and a change of clothes. She realized any other toiletries were probably already at Lupin's rooms, so she tossed in her wand and makeup. Setting the bag down on the bed, Megan felt her necklace vibrate and knew she had to be leaving now to get to Lupin's room by sunrise. She walked over and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Severus? I have to go. Are you going to come out and say goodbye?"

There was silence for a moment and then Snape emerged, towel around his waist. He grabbed Megan by the shoulders and clamped his lips down on hers harshly. He held her that way for a moment then released her, causing Megan to stumble backward.

"What kind of kiss was that?" Megan wiped her mouth and scowled.

"It was a kiss goodbye. Have fun with the mongrel." With not even a backward glance, Snape slammed the bathroom door.

Tears began to well up in Megan's eyes as she starred at the door. She felt the necklace vibrate stronger and turned, grabbing her bag to head out the door.

"It's a good thing I wore water-proof mascara." Megan whispered as tears rolled down her cheeks.

Megan pulled out her wand, opened the gateway to the foyer and walked through it. She reached the door, waited for a precious second, hoping Snape would come running to apologize. There was only silence. So, Megan slammed the door and stormed down the hallway, crying.

Megan made her way through the castle, arriving at Lupin's classroom. She walked through and over to the door underneath the stairs. Taking a deep breath and wiping the tears off her cheeks, she knocked.

The door opened and Remus Lupin leaned against the door frame, half asleep, hair tousled and eyes blurry. He smiled at Megan and then stopped, seeing her tear stained face. His expression immediately became angry.

"What did he do to you?" Lupin demanded.

"He's angry with me because I have to be here with you." Megan sniffed.

"Why in the world would he be angry with you? You're only doing what is required. I am positive your choice is not to be here, at least not for the reasons you are." Lupin grunted in anger.

"Please, don't be angry. I cannot take anymore anger this morning." Megan was on the verge of tears again.

"Oh, I am not angry! Not angry at you, at least. Now where were we? Let's start over."

Lupin closed the door and then opened it again. He opened his arms to Megan, who stepped forward, dropped her bag and stepped into the circle of his arms. He hugged her tight and kissed the top of her head. Megan closed her eyes and tried to relax. It was okay to be hugged by Lupin; it wasn't the same as Severus, but okay.

Lupin pulled back and held her by the upper arms. He looked her up and down, grinning.

"A Slytherin wearing red and gold, I never thought I would see the day a Malfoy wore Gryffindor colors!"

"I know. My father would cringe and holler if he saw me in these colors!" Megan laughed.

"You look absolutely beautiful, Megan. May I give you a kiss?" Lupin asked.

"Of course you can, you're supposed to at every greeting. Remember?" Megan tilted her chin up.

Lupin leaned down and brushed his lips over hers very softly, almost chastely.

"That was nice." Lupin tried to smile.

"Yes, it was nice." Megan blushed and bit her bottom lip.

Lupin sensed Megan's reaction and sighed. He gestured for her to come inside.

"I suggest we have some breakfast and talk about some issues before we start our day together. There is a lot of damage that could be done if we aren't careful here. While I call the house elves for breakfast and clean up, why don't you have a look around. It's small but its home. I am sure it won't live up to the standards you're used to." Lupin shrugged.

"I am sure it will be fine."

Megan picked up her bag and set it next to a set of old armchairs by the fire. The carpet was red, the chairs a faded gold with red embroidery. There was an old oak table with a few scratches on the top and the corners were rounded from wear. The fireplace was simple brick jutting out from the wall a little and it had a roaring fire going. On the wall by the door was a large liquor cabinet with a myriad of colorful glass bottles with different color liquids in them. The cabinet was oak like the table with glass in the doors. Above the fireplace was a large cloth Gryffindor Crest, also worn with years of use. There were many pictures on the mantle which drew Megan's attention.

Megan walked over and examined the pictures. There was a bunch of picture with Lupin, Sirius, James Potter and even Peter Pettigrew. All the pictures were magical ones, with people waving and smiling. Some pictures were of people Megan didn't know. They were most likely family members and friends outside Hogwarts society. Three pictures in the middle of the mantle were the most interesting.

A large picture of Lupin with Tonks was in the center. Lupin had his arms around her waist with his chin on her shoulder, leaning his temple against hers. They were smiling and laughing at something, looking like the happiest couple Megan had ever seen. The two smaller photos on either side were a photo of Lupin and Sirius at a Christmas party last year, after the war was over and Sirius was freed. The other was a photo that surprised Megan the most. It was a photo from the same party of Sirius and herself. Sirius had his arms around Megan's shoulders, his chin on top of her head. They were both smiling, Megan rolling her eyes up to look at her second cousin, laughing.

Megan took the picture off the mantle and sat down in front of the fire, holding it in both hands. She felt a smile pull at her lips for a moment and then a tear slid down her cheek. She missed Sirius very much and hadn't seen him in months. He sent a letter a few weeks ago telling her about his exploration of Europe and the America's. He had decided to travel the world, since he had been locked up in Azkaban for so many years. Sirius wanted to see all the things he never thought he would see. Megan was glad he could live his dreams but at this moment, nothing would comfort her like a hug from Sirius.

"You two were a real riot at that party." A voice said from above her head.

Megan looked up to see Lupin leaning on the back of the chair, washed-up, shaven, hair brushed and dressed in a blue sweater. She grinned and looked back down at the picture.

"I remember. We talked all night, drank and hugged constantly. I think I was the happiest that night than I had been since Mom died. Sirius, you and Severus were and still are real life preservers for me, but Sirius is the best of all. He always makes me laugh. You are always a shoulder to cry on or a sympathetic ear and Severus keeps me focused on my work. Without you guys I don't know where I would be." Megan stroked the picture once and sighed.

"You really miss Sirius, don't you?" Lupin laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Yes, more than anything. He hasn't written in a few weeks. The last I heard he was in Spain. He didn't say where he was off to next, which he usually does in his letters. I told him I would be here for the Holidays and he should visit me. He never answered me though." Megan got up and set the picture on the mantle. "Frankly, I didn't know you had a picture of me in your apartments. Nor would I expect it to be in such a place of prominence on your mantle." Megan felt Lupin come up behind her and hug her.

"Sirius is like a brother to me and you are so special to him. In a way, you mean a lot to me Megan. I count you amongst my best friends and I don't have many of those." He squeezed her. "You are a very special young woman. I hate how we have to be in this situation. You don't deserve to pay for the sins of others." Lupin kissed the top of her head and let go.

Megan turned and tried to smile.

"Thank you, Remus. You always know what to say."

"Well, before breakfast gets here, would you like to see the rest of my home?" He gestured around.

"Sure. Lead the way, Remus."

Remus took her hand and walked through a door at the far end of the room. He opened the door and gestured Megan in.

It was Lupin's bedroom and it was everything Megan would have imagined. It wasn't opulent but nice. Like Lupin the room had everything someone would need for a basic bedroom without excess. There was a double bed in the middle of the room. It had an oak frame, dark red duvet, two sets of pillows on each side and was neatly made. There was a gold carpet, a little worn but soft looking. There was a fireplace across from the bed, behind the door. It was smaller than the one in the living room area but just enough to warm the room. By the bed were two end tables, oak and as worn as the one in the living room. The left side was obviously where Lupin slept because the table had a candle stick with a cream colored candle, half melted, and a glass for water. The other table was bare.

A door to her left was open and it was the bathroom. Megan walked in and looked around. Again it was simplistic but neat. The room contained a toilet, claw-footed bathtub and a sink with a mirror above it. It was all done in cream colored marble and the floor was red tile. The mirror was about two feet wide by three feet long. The small counter the sink was contained in had sitting on it: a toothbrush, toothpaste, a razor, shaving cream, some cologne and a hair brush. There was a towel rack above the tub holding red and gold towels. The room smelled like his cologne, musky yet sweet. It was a scent reminiscent of sugar cookies mixed with very dark chocolate and the smell of the woods. Megan inhaled deeply.

"I see you like the smell of the bathroom." Lupin chuckled, leaning on the door frame.

"I just never realized how nice your cologne is. It's like a bakery in the middle of the forest."

Lupin grinned and tilted his head at Megan inquisitively.

"I don't think I have ever had my cologne described quite a way before."

"I don't know what to say. It's what I picture when I smell it." She shrugged.

There was an audible pop from the other room and the sound of silverware being arranged.

"I think our breakfast is here." He offered Megan a hand.

She took it and they walked out into the living room. The elves had pulled the table out towards the fireplace more and arranged the chairs so they were across from one another over the table. Two plates of eggs, sausage, potatoes, and toast were placed on the table. There was two tea cups of steaming hot chocolate by the plates, with a tea kettle of more hot chocolate off to the side. Dishes of gravy, butter, jam and salt and pepper shakers completed the table spread. There was a single red rose placed by Megan's plate. She smiled.

"Nice. A red rose for me?" She picked it up and smelled it.

"You always give a pretty girl flowers. It is customary, I believe." He winked and pulled out her chair.

Megan sat down and set the rose aside. She looked over the plate and realized the food didn't look so bad. She hadn't had an appetite for days but suddenly a little food looked tasty. She began to dig into her eggs while Lupin sat down across from her. He began to eat and looked up at her occasionally. Megan managed to eat a piece of buttered toast, her eggs and some sausage. She picked up her mug and drank down a few sips of hot chocolate, settling back into the chair with her eyes closed as the warmth of the chocolate spread through her body.

"Is that all your going to eat?"

Megan looked at Lupin to see he had cleaned his plate and was pouring another cup of hot chocolate for himself. She held out her cup which he filled as well.

"It's all I can handle right now but it was good." She smiled, drinking some more. "You have hot chocolate with breakfast, why am I not surprised?" Megan laughed.

"There is always a way to work chocolate into any meal." He lifted his mug to her in mock salute.

"So, you wanted to talk? Let's get this out of the way, Remus." Megan sat up straight in the chair and looked at him.

Lupin placed his cup on the table, wiped his mouth on his napkin and leaned his elbows on his knees, hands folded under his chin. He studied Megan for a moment and then sighed.

"I have known you since your first year here at Hogwarts and have spent many occasions outside these walls in your company. We have developed a close and special friendship over the last year especially. I would never do anything to jeopardize your trust in me or our bond. However, this curse has put me in a place where I must cross lines I could not and would not ever cross with you. Now, if I do not, it could cost you your life. I want to be honest with you, Megan because I owe you that. I do not want to do this. I cannot imagine sharing such a special and precious experience with someone whom I am not planning a future with or having a relationship of a romantic nature with. To be even more honest, Tonks and I have not even crossed such a line of intimacy yet. To me, sex is never just sex; I want to make this very clear. It changes people's perceptions of each other and can ruin a carefully balanced friendship or relationship. I am doing this to save your life, which is very precious to me but I want you to know a few things first.

"One, this is not love and will not become romantic love. The love I feel for you is strictly a love of a best friend for another, in other words, platonic. Two, we will make love but it will have to stem strictly from natural lust and desire. It will not change how I look at you. Even after I know your body intimately, you will still just be Megan to me. Do not worry about my thoughts concerning you after this is over. Third and most importantly, when this curse is over, I will still be your best friend but I will also still be your professor and mentor. I need you to respect my position of authority after this curse is cured. Otherwise, there will be repercussions capable of changing our entire relationship. Can you do this?" Lupin reached across the table and patted her knee.

"Of course I can do all that, Remus!" Megan huffed, shocked. "Did you think after this was over I would expect your undying romantic love, you would leave Tonks for me and we would snog in the broom closet between classes?" She laughed and shook her head. "It is okay, Remus. After this is over I will go back to seeing you as Professor Lupin. It will not change my perception of you as an authority figure or cause me to fall madly in love with you. You will also still be one of my best friends, too. We will get through this unscathed when it comes to how we relate to each other. In fact, it may make us closer friends because we have been through such a harrowing experience." Megan gripped his hand and squeezed. "I am going to be honest here too. I am sorry about all this and the fact you are required to cheat on Tonks to save my life. I am also very nervous about being intimate with you. It is a threshold I wouldn't have ever crossed myself, no offense, but now I must and I don't want you or Tonks to resent me."

"Resent you for what, Megan? This is NOT your fault! You are only trying to stay alive in terrible conditions. As for Tonks, we talked about this and she is on board with the idea of saving your life. She holds no resentment against you, only those who cursed you. She said not worry about her; she's okay with what is going on. Tonks has an extraordinary heart and feels for you more than anything. She is lobbying for life-imprisonment for those girls. Let us forget about her and concentrate on the curing of the curse. Okay?" Lupin stood up and walked over to Megan's chair, kneeling in front of it, pushing the table out of the way.

"Yes. I agree."

Megan reached around Lupin and put her cup down on the table. Lupin reached up and grabbed the sides of her face gently, pulling her towards him. He placed his lips against hers. She kissed back, laying her hands on his arms. Lupin pulled away and stood up. He put his hand out to Megan.

"Would you accompany me to my bedroom, Miss Malfoy?"

Megan took his hand. "It would be my pleasure, Remus Lupin." She stood and followed him.

They entered the bedroom and Lupin closed the door behind him. He took out his wand and sound proofed and warded the room. Next, he turned down the duvet and set his wand down on the table. He gestured for Megan to come to him.

Megan walked across the room and stood in front of Lupin. He reached behind her head and pulled the ribbon from her hair, it fell across the shoulders down to her lower back.

"I always thought you had such beautiful hair, I like it down." He dropped the ribbon to the floor.

Lupin stepped closer to Megan and buried his nose in her hair, sighing. He moved the hair aside and began to lick and nip the side of her neck. Megan shuddered and stroked Lupin's back lightly, occasionally sighing. He lifted his lips to hers and kissed her with more fire this time, slipping his tongue between her lips. Megan bent into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his waist.

Lupin reached up under the sweater and started to pull it over Megan's head. He only disconnected his lips long enough to get the garment past her face and then he descended back upon them. His hands roved over her stomach, her back and her shoulders, taking in the creaminess of her skin. He sighed into the kiss, reaching behind Megan to unclip her bra. He had trouble with the clasp and after a moment laughed against her lips.

"Could I have a little help here? I was always bad at bras." He pulled back from her body.

Megan laughed and reached behind her back, unclipping the bra, which fell to the floor.

Lupin licked his lips and pulled her by the hands towards the bed.

"Sit down on the edge, Megan." His voice had taken on a huskier tone.

Once she sat down, Lupin reached down and removed her boots for her and her socks, placing them to the side. He ran his hands up her jeans to her inner thighs and spread them so he could kneel between them. Lupin began to kiss down her throat again to her chest. He wrapped his arms around to place his hands on her naked back, holding her chest to his face as he began to suck slowly on her right nipple. He teased it with his teeth and tongue until it was a stiff peak, then he blew softly on it. Megan arched towards him, shivering. He flicked his tongue over the nipple again and blew air on it several times until Megan was clawing at his back, her head tilted backwards, and biting her bottom lip in whimpering cries. He switched to the left nipple, sucking and pulling harder this time, even biting little bit.

Megan felt the small bite and gasped with her eyes wide. Lupin looked up to see her reaction and did it again. Megan cried out softly, digging her nails into his back.

"I see you like that a lot. Merlin, you have the most reactive body." He began sucking again.

"Remus, I think you're still overdressed." Megan whispered.

Remus chuckled and stood, pulling off his sweater. He reached down to unbutton his pants and Megan's hand stopped him.

"No, let me help you." A wicked grin formed on her face.

Before he could argue, Megan unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them to his feet. He stepped out of them. Megan nuzzled her lips against his groin, licking at the growing bulge through the fabric of his underwear. Lupin sighed heavily and placed a hand on Megan's shoulder and one on top of her hair. She slipped her fingers inside the waist band and pulled the underwear to his knees, from there they slipped down by themselves to his feet. He kicked out them and placed his feet wider apart to get better balance.

Megan placed her lips around the tip of his member and sucked lightly. She ran her tongue around the head a few times and starting sucking again, pulling him deeper this time. With every pull into her mouth, she stopped to hold him there. Megan wanted to rub her tongue on the underside of his member while it was wrapped in the wet heat of her mouth.

Lupin groaned and gripped her shoulder tighter, rocking with every sucking motion. His groans began to come more frequently, his body shuddered slightly and he pulled back from Megan.

"Those jeans come off, now." He demanded, pushing Megan back on the bed.

Lupin unbuttoned and peeled off her jeans and panties in one motion, tossing them to the floor. He pulled her body farther across the bed and climbed half on top of her, kissing her again. His tongue plunged into her mouth; lips locked tight around hers. Lupin reached down and pushed two fingers between the lips of her core. He chuckled against her lips.

"My, my, aren't we extremely wet?" He looked down at her smirking.

Lupin found her nub and rubbed it in tight hard circles, causing Megan to buck against his hand. She moaned, whimpered, groaned and cried out in pleasure as the rubbing brought her closer to a climax. His fingers deftly played with her, circling hard, then slow, hard then slow. Suddenly he stilled his fingers and sat up, scooting up the bed to lean against the pillows.

"Come here, now." Lupin commanded his breath raspy, eyes practically glowing with desire.

Megan crawled up the bed and kissed him. She looked his body over for the first time. Lupin arms and legs were thin, as was his torso but there was plenty of muscle underneath. His chest had scars riddled across it from previous full moons but they didn't take away from the soft pallor of his flesh. His chest had dirty blond hairs that snaked down to meet his pubic hair, which was neatly trimmed. His member was thick, dark red and the tip was leaking drops of fluid. The flesh shined in the firelight, her saliva still coating it. His hair was tousled again and his face was slightly red. He was panting, his chest rising and falling in hard waves as he starred at her body. He reached out with hands that had long, tapered fingers, nails neatly trimmed. His eyes, normally blue were almost black with desire; his nostrils flaring were around the edges. His lips were red and swollen from kissing. His tongue slipped out to lick his lips. He beckoned with a finger.

"Sit on top of my lap."

Megan swung one leg over each of his until she was sitting on his lap. Lupin reached between them during a kiss and positioned himself at her entrance. With a thrust he slid into her to the hilt.

Megan's head fell back and she cried out. He stayed still as she panted, gripping his shoulders.

"Now, ride me." Lupin's voice was a deep, husky sound.

Megan began moving her hips up and down slowly, taking in the feel of him. He wasn't as large as Severus but he was thicker and almost as long. The thickness of him stretched her inner walls, straining them as she moved. Megan gripped his shoulders harder and leaned back slightly as he grabbed her hips and thrust up to meet her every time she came down upon him. Megan let her knees slide farther apart so she was wide open to his thrusts which were becoming swift, deep ones. Lupin pulled her body back to his, kissing her wildly.

Megan wrapped her arms around Lupin tightly and returned his kiss. His tongue mimicked his deep, quick thrusts. She could feel her orgasm building and building to strong warmth in her lower abdomen. She pulled back from his lips and moaned his name as her orgasm hit her like a tidal wave.

Lupin felt her walls tighten and release over and over. He continued to thrust through her orgasm, his own spilling forth with a burst of his seed. He howled out a rough, ragged moan and buried himself inside her, letting her walls milk out his orgasm. Lupin buried his face in her hair, sighing.

"Megan, Megan, Megan . . ."

She clung to him while the last shudders of pleasure racked their bodies. Resting her head on his shoulder, Megan breathed deeply, feeling the slick sweat between their bodies and the wetness pouring out from where they were coupled onto their thighs. After a moment, she felt a kissed on her cheek and pulled her head back to see Lupin with a wide satisfied smile on his lips.

"Megan, this was the best sex I think I have ever had." Lupin kissed her lightly on the nose.

"I think it was pretty good, too, Remus." Megan chuckled at his expression.

Megan lifted herself off Lupin and sat beside him, laying her head on his shoulder.

"What do we do now?"

"We clean up and go for a walk. How does that plan sound? We could even have lunch by the lake."

"Sounds like a good plan." Megan got off the bed and walked into the bathroom.

Meanwhile, Remus sat on the edge of the bed and took a sip from his glass of water. A tapping sound startled him and he turn to see on owl at his bedroom window. He walked over, opened the glass and took the scroll off the bird's leg. It hooted and took off.

Lupin unrolled the scroll and read the short message. His eyes went wide as he reread it again to make sure it said what he thought it said.

"Oh, no, please not today of all the days." Remus sat down on the edge of the bed.

Megan emerged from the bathroom, washed up and refreshed. She started grabbing her clothes off the floor.

Lupin quickly put the scroll under his pillow and stood to go to the bathroom.

Megan stopped him by grabbing his arm and looked at his face.

"What's wrong, Remus? Was it the sex?" Megan sounded worried for a second.

Lupin managed to put a smile on his face and kissed the top of her head.

"No, Megan! The sex was fantastic, I have no complaints."

"Then why do you look like someone just gave you very bad news?"

"I looked outside and realized it snowed heavily last night, so our walk may be short and lunch will have to be inside I think, it's a pity that's all."

"It snowed last night? That's great!" Megan ran over to the window to look outside.

"I am going to clean up and then we can see how far we can get in that mess." He chuckled and walked into the bathroom, shutting the door.'

Lupin starred into the mirror, leaning on the sink. He sighed and shook his head. How was he going to handle this?

"Why did Sirius have to come back today?" He whispered to himself.

"And what will I tell him?"

Lupin sat down on the edge of the tub and held his head in his hands.

***REVIEWS PRETTY PLEASE!!***


	11. Snowballs, Surprises and Sluggings

A/N: I do not own Harry Potter, any of its characters, etc. They are all the property of J.K. Rowling. For no profit of any kind, I am simply borrowing her characters for a short while. Only the Original Character of Megan Malfoy is my own, though her last name is borrowed from J.K. Rowling.

Megan and Lupin walked hand in hand towards the double doors of the front entrance. After Lupin had washed up and redressed, Megan tried to analyze his face. It betrayed nothing but happiness. Megan was tempted to ask questions about the previous odd mood which seemed to disappear, replaced by his normal quiet, calm, countenance.

Earlier, Lupin had pulled on his warmest overcoat which was worn and had been patched in places, a pair of dark blue cotton gloves and dark blue boots almost reaching his knees. Megan had put on her silvery-blue overcoat which was lined with fur, her fur lined black leather gloves and her dark blue dragonhide boots. These also had a soft, fur-like lining. She tied her hair back in its golden ribbon and grabbed her cloak with the fur edging.

When they were ready to go, Lupin grabbed his patchy cloak, took one look at Megan and laughed.

"You look like your going on an expedition to the Arctic Circle! Does everything you own have fur on it?"

"No. The rest of my wardrobe is velvet." She grinned.

"Your father spoils you rotten, buying you all those expensive clothes. You look far too dressed up to be playing in the snow." He looked down at himself. "Furthermore, I feel underdressed next to you."

"You look fine, Remus! Your clothes fit your personality and mine are just an example of how my father shows love and our status amongst the Wizarding Community. Besides, I love these clothes for winter because they keep me very warm."

"So be it then. My lady, if I may?"

Lupin bowed mockingly to her and offered his arm. Megan laughed and took his arm, reaching her hand over to lace her fingers in his. They left his apartments and he stopped for a moment, warded the door with his free hand and off they walked to the front doors in a comfortable silence.

Now, they stepped out side and down the steps. The snow was shin deep and the consistency perfect for snowballs and building things. It was the kind of snow so wet and clumpy it seemed amazing it was still frozen.

Lupin and Megan walked around the lake and then stopped at a large tree, where the branches had protected the ground near its base from the storm. Sitting down on the cold but dry ground, Megan rested her head on Lupin's shoulder and looked straight ahead.

"You know how many years ago I used to sit under this very tree everyday?" Lupin inquired.

"Many years ago I am sure."

"I, James, Sirius and Peter, but especially I, loved this tree. It has seen and heard so many things over the years." He sighed and patted the bark of the tree.

"If only branches could talk." Megan said with a joking sigh.

"If they could, I think I would still be in detention. I know Sirius and James would be." He laughed.

"You were such a troublemaker back then, huh?" Megan asked.

"Well, no. I was mostly in trouble by association. Your cousin and James were the troublemakers. They caused more trouble than the Weasley twins in their day." He smiled, starring off as if looking wistfully into the past.

"That is saying something!" Megan raised her eyebrows.

"I was the bookworm. You know, they even made me a Prefect, hoping I would reign in those two? I couldn't though. They were a force all their own."

"So, you did as all good friends do?"

"Look the other way." They both said at the same time.

After laughing, they fell into another silence. Megan looked around her at the beauty of the snow.

The castle looked like a giant multi-layered cake. The snow covered every peak; every window ledge, all the crevices and crannies open to the elements. Some of the windows were lit up with candles in their windows or lights shining from within the rooms. On a second glance, with the lights, it almost looked like a birthday cake. Megan imagined at any moment someone would come along, blow out the lights and cut a chunk off one of the towers, showing the inner bricks like grey blocks of cake. She giggled at the thought.

"What is so funny?" Lupin looked at Megan then the castle.

"The castle looks like a giant birthday cake and I was thinking if I were a giant, I could easily mistake that is a tasty treat rather than a building." She giggled again.

"You are so ridiculous sometimes." Lupin kissed her forehead.

"If I have learned anything in this life, you have to laugh or you'll cry."

"True, very true, my dear." He nodded.

Megan stood and walked out from underneath the tree, looking around.

The grounds were coated in white. Every tree top looked like a wildflower, as if you could pick it out of the ground and blow the snow off, scattering it like seed petals. The hills were so covered with snow they had lost almost all their height and slope.

"Isn't lovely how the snow does this?" Megan said twirling around as light snowflakes began to fall again.

"Does what?" Lupin had come to stand beside her.

"It evens out all the land, covers all the building and trees so they look the same. It covers everything in a blanket of white that equalizes and purifies everything. If only I could roll in the snow and be purified, cured of all this evil put upon me, it would be so spectacular to be so pure again!"

Megan knelt down in the snow and grabbed a handful of it throwing the snow above her head. It fell down around her as she smiled.

"You're going to get all wet!"

"It's wonderful! Come on, Remus, play in snow." Megan beckoned with a glove covered in melting snow.

"Oh, no I don't think so! I am too old to be playing in the snow."

"You're never too old to have fun! Come on, I dare you."

"No, no. It's not going to happen." He shook his head, smiling.

"Oh, is that so?"

Megan reached into the snow and rolled up a snowball. She palmed it from hand to hand, grinning wickedly at Lupin.

"Don't you even dare think about it, Miss Malfoy!" Lupin backed away, palms extended in front of him.

Megan hurled the snowball and hit Lupin in the center of his face. The snow splattered and slid off his face. It coated his hair, eyebrows and eyelashes. The snow was soft enough it didn't hurt him. Lupin wiped the remaining melting snow off his face and grinned.

"All right, you asked for it!"

Lupin reached down and started to make a snowball as Megan did the same. Lupin launched his snowball and hit Megan in the shoulder. Her return shot caught him square in the chest. They both reloaded and launched again. Megan was quicker, rolling out of the way, the snowball whizzing by her head by inches. Her snowball hit Lupin in the kneecap. He ducked behind the tree and made another snowball, while Megan prepared her next shot. As he crept around the tree to throw, she was nowhere to be seen. Lupin walked forward to where she had been and looked around, for a moment he panicked.

"Megan?"

Suddenly, a hand reached around and smashed a handful of snow in his face. Lupin grabbed Megan's arm and pulled her down into the snow. They hit the ground, the snow taking the impact, puffing up in a cloud of flakes. Lupin landed on top of her, both of them in fits of laughter. Lupin stopped laughing as the snow swirled down around. He leaned down and kissed Megan.

Megan wasn't surprised in the least. She wrapped her arms around him, kissing back. She licked his bottom lip, causing him to open his mouth. Her tongue slipped inside and they began to duel with their tongues, rolling around in the snow. Each was fighting to be on top of the other as they kissed deeply. It had a certain heat to it but it was more playful than passion.

After a moment, Lupin pulled back from the kiss, having managed to roll on top again. He smiled and brushed the hair back from her face. The ribbon had been lost in the snow as they rolled around play-fighting and kissing. He sat up and scooted back from Megan, his breathing a little rapid. White puffs of air blew from his lips in quick succession.

"I surrender! Megan, you had best be careful. I said this would have to come from baser instincts instead of romance and you very easily seem to appeal to my lustful natures. We keep kissing like this, I may start doing things in the snow I would rather not." He breathed deeply and sighed. "I don't know how any boy has managed to resist you. You are just a flame on the surface but give you a little encouragement and you become an inferno!" He laughed.

"I am sorry. I was just being playful. I got caught up in the moment. Can you forgive me?" Megan pouted jokingly.

"Yes, yes, of course I can!" He doubled over in laughter. "I didn't say I wasn't enjoying it. I was in a way giving you a compliment. I mean just look at you lying there." He gestured over her body. "Your hair spread out over the snow, the sparkle in those blue eyes, a red blush to your pale cheek bones and such a radiant smile. You put those traits together and you get . . ."

"The most beautiful fallen angel to ever grace this Earth." A voice said, from behind them.

They both looked at the tree behind them.

"SIRIUS!" Megan shouted, jumping up and running over to him.

She threw her arms around her second cousin who lifted her into a spinning hug. He set her back on her feet and held her at arms length by the shoulders. He looked her over.

"My Megan, I missed you so much! Look at you! You got taller and thinner it seems. You have become a stunning young woman." He hugged her again tightly.

"You look well, Sirius. I am so glad you're here but why didn't you tell me you were coming? I asked you to visit but you never answered my letter!"

"I wanted to surprise my favorite girl for Christmas! I even brought gifts for you." He grinned.

"You're staying? You'll be here the entire Holiday?" Megan jumped up and down, excitedly.

"Yes! I will be here for the next three weeks. I wrote to Dumbledore and he said he would set up an apartment for me on the first floor."

Megan jumped up and down and hugged Sirius again, nearly knocking him over. She clung to him, the scent of the outdoors and his slightly spicy cologne was so familiar. Megan hugged him as close as possible; she began to cry out of sheer relief and comfort of his presence.

Lupin watched the exchange with happiness of his own. He stood and walked over to Sirius. He patted the man on the shoulder. Sirius looked up from resting his head on top of Megan's and a wide smile spread across his face. His eyes practically lit up like candles. Sirius was so happy at this moment and Lupin was glad to see them both so happy, until he heard Megan sobbing slightly. The sound wiped the smile off both men's faces.

Sirius pulled Megan back from his chest and looked at her face. He wiped the tears from her cheeks and smoothed her hair.

"Whatever is the matter, Megan? Why are you crying?" Sirius asked.

Megan didn't know what to say as she looked into his dark eyes. It occurred to her Sirius didn't know what was going on or he wouldn't be this happy. She didn't want to lie, so she chose a small slice of the truth instead.

"I am just really, really, happy you're here. I haven't seen you in nearly a year! I missed you very much." Megan tried to smile.

"Well, I don't want to see you cry over it, my dear. You should have told me and I would visited sooner than now. In your letters you sounded fine. I must admit I had no idea." He hugged her again and then sat down with her under the tree.

Lupin sat opposite them under the tree. He listened but part of him was starting to feel a very large black cloud about to shortly descend over everything.

Once Sirius knew the truth, knew what he was doing with Megan and, better yet, what Snape was doing with Megan, he would blow his top. Sirius had legendary hatred for Snape and everything associated with him. Sirius could barely stand her apprenticeship with Snape, and continually complained to Lupin about it. Sirius even told Megan if Snape ever got out of line, he would take care of him.

Unfortunately, the hatred was shared. Snape resented Sirius in Megan's life and called him a "distraction" from her studies and a "bad influence for a good witch." When the shit hit the fan, it was going to be like an atomic explosion and Lupin knew it.

"No more tears. It's a happy time!" He slung an arm around Megan's shoulders. "Remus, Merlin, it's been forever my friend! How are you? What have you been up to?"

"Yes, it has been a while. I have been teaching and reading. Nothing exciting really has been happening." Lupin shrugged.

"That's a shame. I was hoping there was some interesting gossip or news, after all I have been gone a year!" He threw some snow at Lupin who dodged most of it.

Megan watched the two old friends chat and took a good look at her second cousin. Sirius looked very healthy since she last saw him. He had put on some weight and filled out his frame nicely. His face still had its narrow features like hers, a family trait, but the cheeks had filled out a little. Sirius' face had a ruddy glow, his skin a slight tan, his smile and eyes sparkled and his hair fell in shoulder length jet black waves. He wore a jacket, pants, and cloak of a heavy cloth material and a pair of slightly scuffed black boots.

"So, where is everybody? This place is practically dormant." Sirius looked around.

"Well, I, Megan, Minerva, Albus and Severus are the only ones staying this year. It has been rather quiet." Lupin eyed the grounds, purposely not looking at Sirius for the second time.

"Remus, you aren't telling me something. Look at me."

Lupin finally looked Sirius straight in the face.

"I can see it in your eyes, old friend. And you Megan, you are awfully quiet as well, so that leads me to believe you also know something." He turned to Megan and an odd look crossed his face as he sniffed the air.

"Megan, you smell like Remus." He whispered, sniffing again closer to her head.

Megan ducked away from him and scooted back a few feet.

"Well, I gave him a couple of hugs today and was playing in the snow with him, so maybe some of his scent rubbed off." She shrugged and looked at Lupin.

"Yes, Sirius, you know how you always tell me my cologne is too strong." He tried to chuckle.

"No." A confused look crossed his face. "She smells like your essence, as if she has been skin to skin with you." He leaned across and sniffed Lupin. "And you smell of her essence as well." A dark looked crossed his face. "Remus, don't tell me you and Megan . . ."

"Now, Sirius, it isn't like that at all!" Lupin stood and put his hands up in front of him.

"Then explain why she smells like she's been in your bed!" Sirius stood, hands balled into fists at his side.

Megan looked between the two men and saw the evitable about to happen. She had forgotten that even after a cleaning spell, Sirius could smell sex or someone else's scent on a person's skin. A faint smell meant a hug, a stronger smell meant more hugging or sitting close by one another but if sex or full skin to skin body contact happened, the scent was remarkably stronger. Sirius probably hadn't picked it up at first because he was so happy to see them. Now, that they were relaxed and talking, Sirius would smell it on the air, on them and the truth would be revealed.

Megan cursed under her breath for what was about to come. She stood and got ready to be assaulted with questions or jump between them, when she saw a figure in the distance. Someone was coming through the main gate and walking towards the castle.

A figure in black swirling robes with a quick stride, carrying many paper wrapped parcels.

Severus Snape.

Megan saw him turn his head and look in their direction.

"Oh Merlin, no." Megan said aloud.

Neither man heard her.

"Well, Remus! Explain!"

"There is an explanation but it is long and will not make sense unless you allow me to explain it all from start to finish. I am not having an affair with Megan, if that is what you are thinking."

"You have slept with her, I can sense it! What explanation could make any of this okay?"

"Megan has been cursed by the other Slytherin seven years with 'Ival Pythonica.' There are conditions to free her but they are complicated. Are you familiar with the curse, Sirius?"

"She's been cursed?" He looked at Megan, horrified. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well, I . . . I didn't know where to begin." Megan sighed.

"I do, I think. Sirius let me explain what's happened."

Megan took this opportunity to start walking away. She called over her shoulder:

"You explain it to him; I don't want to be here when he explodes." She trotted off toward the figure of Snape.

Snape heard yelling and looked towards the lake. He recognized Lupin and, unfortunately, Sirius Black under the tree having a heated discussion. It occurred to him maybe Sirius was learning about the curse and Megan's latest activities. He smirked to himself knowing it would burn Sirius Black to know he was sleeping with his precious cousin, whom he counted like a daughter. He stood and watched hoping to see the explosion of Sirius' infamous temper, but then Megan was leaving them to come to him. He stood still watching her.

Her hair flowed behind her as she jogged through the deep snow. As she got closer her nose and cheeks were pink with cold and effort and her lips were slightly red. She smiled as she came up to him, and he remembered those lips and how he had so rudely assaulted them this morning. A wave of guilt flashed over him briefly as he watched her smile up at him. His heart melted at the sight and he realized how cruel he had been.

"Hello, Severus." Megan leaned up and kissed him on the lips.

"Megan, my love, it is nice to see you. I thought it would be hours yet." He glanced up at the clock in the tower. "Yes, it is four hours to go before sunset. As much as I love your presence, you should really be with Lupin. It is a requirement, remember?" He scolded her softly.

"I know. I won't stray long. I just wanted to see if you were still mad at me, you know after this morning? Your behavior was so unkind after last night I didn't know what to think." She looked down at her shoes, kicking at the snow.

Snape set down his packages and sighed. He reached forward and put a finger under Megan's chin, lifting her gaze to his.

"I am not mad at you, Megan. I had a temper tantrum this morning because you had to leave my bed when I so wanted you to stay. I woke up thinking at first we could spend the day in Hogsmeade, buying supplies and have a nice lunch. Then I remembered you had to run to the arms of Lupin and I became furious. I should not have been so rough and rude with you. I apologize for my actions. Can you forgive me?" He palmed her cheek and brushed his thumb across her lips.

Megan leaned into his hand and closed her eyes.

"Yes." She opened them and looked up at him. "I forgive you, on one condition."

Snape raised his eyebrows. "And this condition would be?"

"Kiss me." She leaned in and whispered.

He leaned forward and whispered against her lips. "It would be my pleasure, my love."

Snape pulled her body towards him, wrapping her tight against him. He placed a light kiss on her lips, then another and another. The fourth kiss she opened her mouth to his and he eagerly dove into her mouth, kissing her like he could suck the breath out of her lungs. He reveled in the heat of her mouth, dancing expertly over her tongue. Megan moaned but it was smothered by Snape's kiss. He felt it and heard it, though. He shivered and continued to kiss her, tasting the many flavors of chocolate, snow and mint on her tongue.

Megan entwined herself in Snape's arms, feeling the passion she only felt with him. Kissing Lupin was nothing compared to the fire Snape caused in her body. It smoldered and burned, she could feel the flames of desire engulfing her body and she was losing herself in the heady feeling of his kiss.

Suddenly Megan was ripped off Snape with such ferocity; she landed on her butt in the snow.

"YOU FILTHY BASTARD!" Sirius screamed.

Megan watched as Sirius glared at Snape, hands balled so tightly in fists at his side, his knuckles were white. Remus had come running up beside him, putting a hand out to restrain him.

"Now, Sirius this is not Severus' fault! There are other people to blame! This is not the way to handle this!" Lupin pleaded.

"Not his fault? HE and her ASSHOLE father put her in this position by being the traitors they are! She has been cursed because of her lineage but also because of her close relationship with HIM!" Sirius jabbed a finger at Snape.

"Black, I suggest you back off and stay out of this. You aren't emotionally stable enough to deal with this, let alone intelligent enough."

"I'm intelligent enough to hurt you."

"Look, mutt, I do not have time for your games. I know more ways to torture you than your tiny brain can possibly comprehend. You do NOT want to start a fight with me, Black." Snape stood to full height and glared down his nose at Sirius.

"Mutt? I would rather be a dog than a cockroach like you!"

"At least a cockroach can stay clean. How bad are those fleas this time of year, Black?" Snape sneered.

"I would rather itch from head to toe than rob a cradle!" Sirius screamed.

"What's the matter, Black? Are you mad that Megan has to sleep with me or that she enjoys it so much so can't wait to come back for more? You know she has the soft skin I have ever felt and her lips . . . well they can do wonders." He licked his lips and smirked again.

"You son of a bitch, I'll kill you!"

Sirius charged the few feet between them. Snape reached for his wand but it was too late.

Sirius swung back and punched Snape in the face. Snape stumbled backwards, spit blood and went to grab his wand again but Sirius was too quick. A punch connected with Snape's in the stomach. Snape fell and coughed up some blood, spattering the snow scarlet. Sirius went to kick Snape but Snape grabbed his foot and pulled Sirius down into the snow. Snape turned and kicked at Sirius' leg, which made a crunching noise in the kneecap. Sirius rolled over and managed to kneel, reaching for Snape again.

This all happened so quickly that Megan and Remus had little time to react. Lupin tried to get between them but was pushed away by Sirius after the first punch, knocking him on flat on his back in the snow. By the time both men were on the ground, Megan managed to crawl over and try to get between them.

"SIRIUS, NO!" Megan shouted, as he was lunging for Snape again.

Sirius didn't seem to hear her. He lunged for Snape, swinging back another fist. Megan dove in front of him to grab his arm but miscalculated. Instead, she put herself directly in the line of fire. Sirius' heavy fist slammed into Megan's head, catching her square on the right temple.

Megan felt herself start to fall towards the snow. Her head spun as she landed face first. All she could feel was the cold wetness against her skin as she struggled to move. She couldn't. Her limbs failed to do as she wanted, even rolling over wasn't possible.

"MEGAN!" Lupin yelled rushing over to her.

Both men had stopped fighting and turned their attention quickly to Megan. Snape went to roll her over but Lupin got there first and said:

"No, let me! Don't either of you touch her right now!"

Lupin managed to roll Megan unto her back. He brushed the snow off her face and leaned down to listen to by her mouth.

"She's still breathing." He checked her neck. 'She's got a pulse but it's a little weak and rapid. Megan? Megan, can you hear me?"

Megan forced her eyes open; however it took a lot of effort. She looked at the three faces looming over her. Everything looked blurry and double, she couldn't tell one face from another. She tried to blink but all she saw was the same thing. She tried to sit up with Lupin's help. He had to pull hard in order to get her in a semi-sitting position. Her limbs still weren't able to move on their own.

"How do you feel, Megan?" He asked, propping her up in his arms.

"Everything looks blurry . . . I can't move . . . my head . . . it . . ."

Megan passed out cold, falling limp in Lupin's arms.


	12. Closed Fists Opens The Mind To Memories

A/N: I do not own Harry Potter, any of its characters, etc. They are all the property of J.K. Rowling. For no profit of any kind, I am simply borrowing her characters for a short while. Only the Original Character of Megan Malfoy is my own, though her last name is borrowed from J.K. Rowling.

Lupin picked Megan up and rushed towards the front doors of the castle. He got up the steps and made it to the stairs, then he stopped puffing and out of breath. Snape reached over and growled:

"Give her to me! By the time you make it to the infirmary she'll be dead!"

Snape reached over and grabbed Megan, swinging her into his arms as gently but quickly as possible. He strode extremely quickly to the infirmary, bursting through the doors.

"Pomfrey!" Snape yelled.

Madam Pomfrey scurried from her office and took one look at the bloodied Snape and the limp Megan in his arms. She paled for a moment then gestured to a bed nearby.

Snape laid Megan down gently and stepped back. He glanced at Pomfrey who took a look over Megan with her wand which was glowing light red. She shook her head and turned to the three men.

"What in the name of Merlin happened?" She exclaimed.

"Ask Black." Snape said, sitting down in a chair.

"I must get Megan comfortable. One of you had better get Albus, immediately!" She pointed her finger at the men.

"I'll do it." Lupin said, walking towards the doors, grabbing Sirius' arm.

"No! I am staying here!" Sirius said.

"No, you're not." Lupin muttered, angrily. "We need to talk to the Headmaster anyway."

"No, you bring him here! I refuse to leave Megan!" Sirius stood his ground.

Lupin dropped his hand off Sirius' arm.

"Well, I am NOT leaving you alone with Snape!"

"Oh, for Merlin's sake, I'll do it." She walked over to a painting of an old witch in nurse's garments. "Go to the Headmaster immediately and tell him Megan has been seriously injured and there are three men bloody and arguing in my Hospital Wing!"

The woman in the painting nodded and left her frame.

Meanwhile, as Megan lay unconscious she was remembering something . . .

******

It was a cold December day about a week before Christmas. Megan was walking down the main road toward the entrance to Diagon Alley. She was dressed in her usual winter attire: Long fur lined robes, boots and cloak with her dragonhide gloves. The gloves and boots were an early Christmas gift from her father. He had the boots made in matching pairs of silver blue dragonhide with a silver serpent buckle for Megan and her mother. She had her cloak wrapped securely around her, and took out her wand.

Tapping the bricks in the right order, the wall melted away and Megan stepped into Diagon Alley to join the mass of other people shopping for Christmas.

However, hers was not a Christmas errand. As part of her recent apprenticeship, Megan had the duty of collecting ingredients for Professor Snape when he was too busy to do so himself. He trusted her to bring back what he listed, as well as the required change from the purchases.

Megan headed in the direction of the Apothecary which was the first stop on her list. She entered and began to gather many jars of roots, herbs, liquids, and dusts. Professor Snape had given her a VERY long list. He had let a lot of his supplies dwindle lately and Megan knew she would have to shrink the packages down to get them back to Hogwarts.

After paying, she took out her wand and reduced the packages to tiny little boxes she could easily carry in her shoulder bag.

She also bought with her own money some dusts that made excellent pigments when brewing ink, which she did for an American witch she knew who owned a tattoo parlor in London, England. She brewed the inks in her own lab or at the Malfoy mansion on her own time and sent them to the girl who, by using magical inks, had acquired many clients from the Muggle community. The ink never faded and shone so brightly for years that touch ups were unnecessary. The profits she made were so great that Megan had acquired enough money as a supplier to buy a stake in the business up to 40 percent ownership. She provided the inks and the girl, Isabella, did the artwork.

Megan walked over to the cauldron shop and bought a series of new cauldrons for Snape in varying sizes, to be sent to the school immediately upon the purchase. She also had a small set of silver cauldrons and a large quantity of jars and vials sent to herself for her own inks and potions brewing. Her old cauldrons had faded and the magic was wearing off the silver, causing it to mark and stain. Megan was also running out of jars and vials. Snape hated when she borrowed, so she had to restore her own supply.

Megan's last stop was Flourish and Blotts to buy a couple of new potions books for Professor Snape. These were easily attained but she lingered by the potions shelves, deciding to pick up a few books for her own library. She also bought some new quills and ink holders. Megan went to the counter and paid, again shrinking the books down to fit in her bag.

When Megan emerged from the shop it was getting toward dusk and colder. A sharp wind blew over the street, causing Megan to pull her cloak closer. She put her gloves back on and proceeded to the brick wall and tapped the bricks in succession again. Once Megan walked through the wall, she apparated (she was granted an early license in order to run errands, thanks to Dumbledore's influence at the Ministry) back to Hogsmeade. Megan had decided she would stop in Honeydukes and pick up some candy. Her personal supplies were really low and Professor Lupin had asked her to pick up a case of chocolate bars for him anyway.

Megan entered the store and noticed all the children floating around. It must have been a Hogsmeade visit day for Hogwarts! Megan was so wrapped up in her work she had no idea that was scheduled for today. Shaking her head at her own lack of reality, she walked around and selected some chocolates with caramel filling, some chocolate covered cherries, a few bars of white chocolate, gummy bears, and a case of some multi-flavored lollipops. She waited in line and then paid. Megan smiled at the cashier and shrunk down her packages, wrapped in multi-colored paper down to little boxes for her shoulder bag.

Megan replaced her gloves and walked out of the store. She was walking down the main path when she heard a series of apparations pop in the distance and a loud bang shoot into the air. Megan looked up and saw the Dark Mark in the cloudy sky. It stood out black against the grey clouds, ugly and threatening.

"Morsmordre . . ." Megan muttered, stopped frozen in her tracks starring up at the sky while all around her people began to scream.

Suddenly, a bolt of light flew by her.

Megan turned, wand in hand and ducked down on her haunches. She surveyed the scene.

Death Eaters were everywhere. Figures with black cloaks and hoods with pearly white masks floated among the fleeing people, striking them down with curses. Some adults and children fell to the ground. A few were twitching, a few weren't moving, and the Aurors began to pop onto the scene. McGonagall, Dumbledore, Lupin, Tonks, Mad Eye Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Sirius Black and others began dueling with the masked killers.

Megan stood and dodged curses as she ran. She made it towards the edge of Honeydukes where she had just come from and dodged another curse from a Death Eater, firing back a stunning curse. Suddenly, a figure floated into her vision and right up to her, wand point at her chest. Megan stood frozen as she starred at the person before her.

"The Dark Lord." Megan said eyes wide.

"Ah, my child, I will relish punishing a pureblood that protects Muggles instead of serving her Lord." He pulled back his wand to curse her when a robbed figure dove between them and fell to his knee.

"Master, may I have this one?" The voice asked, almost groveling.

He seemed to stop and lower his wand slightly. He thought quickly and smiled. He stepped closer to Megan, placing a thin, bony finger under her chin. His hot, sour breath escaped his thin lips; the stench poured over her face. She had to hold her breath not to gag. Megan glanced into those beady red eyes and trembled. He said the words to the figure at his feet but never looked at it. He just smiled a sick smile and spoke into Megan's face.

"Yes, of course you may, my most loyal servant. However, make an example of her. She protects muggles and makes a stain upon the pureblood race. Make her wish she had done differently and served me. Make her wish she were never born, my loyal one." Then he backed away, sweeping off.

"Thank you, master." The figure rose and grabbed Megan's arm, dragging her into the alleyway next to Honeydukes.

Megan struggled but the strong hand held on tightly, her wand immobile in that hand.

He had her at the end of the alley. Megan's mind raced as he pushed her up against a wall.

'Was the person going to torture her, hurt her, beat her or rape her? Which would be worse?' She thought in horror.

The figure stepped back and let go of her arm. He looked as if he was going to lift his wand. Megan reacted as fast as she could, without thought.

"CRUCIO!" She pointed at the figure's chest and screamed.

The figure crumpled to the ground and screamed. They writhed and trembled, and then a strangled cry came out from behind the mask.

"MEGAN, STOP! IT'S ME!"

Megan put her wand down and the figure stopped moving, small trembles of after-shocks shaking their frame. Megan knelt by the figure and pulled the hood back, black hair spilling unto the ground. She reached and removed the white mask and underneath the face matched the voice.

Professor Severus Snape.

Megan reached into her bag and rummaged for a small vial she always carried as a counter-potion to painful injury. She took the vial and tossing the bag aside, she placed the vial against Snape's lips. He opened them, unable to speak and still shaking. Megan poured the vial into his mouth and massaged his throat so he would swallow. He began to stop shaking and Megan tossed the glass vial away, grabbing her wand. She placed a concealment charm on Snape and began to walk out of the alleyway, with small sounds of protest behind her.

Megan stepped to the edge of the alleyway and crouched down again, surveying the scene once again.

McGonagall was throwing hexes at a short and stubby figure. Megan recognized him as Crabbe or Goyle Sr. Dumbledore, Lupin, and Sirius, were all fighting multiple Death Eaters. Some students had joined the fighting. Megan crouched and launched herself out into the fighting. Harry had Voldemort in the center of the square in Hogsmeade, and they were battling. Harry and Voldemort were both throwing curses and dodging them.

Bellatrix Lestrange saw Megan and turned and fired, laughing maniacally. Megan rolled and dodged the curse, firing at Bellatrix who she hit with a stunning spell.

Bellatrix soon recovered and knelt on the ground, looking over at Megan.

"So, the little Malfoy wants to play, heh?" She grinned showing crooked, blackened teeth.

"Yeah, give me your best shot!" Megan yelled.

Bellatrix fired a killing curse which Megan saw coming. She put up a shield to it, the curse bouncing off and into the melee. Megan fired another stunning curse as Bellatrix was hit with a Cruciatus from another wand. Megan turned to see who it was.

A tall Death Eater floated toward her, wand outstretched. Beams of red, green, and blue light reflected off the mask. The Death Eater reached to grab her. Megan couldn't run and had only seconds to think, she pointed her wand as the outstretched hand was inches away.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Megan yelled.

The figure let out a high pitched squeal of a woman and fell backwards onto the ground. Megan let out the breath she had been holding and her heart leapt into her throat. All she could think was:

'I just killed someone.'

She starred down at the figure and was going to turn away when a glittering thing caught her eye. The feet of the figure were now sticking out of the bottom of their robe. The person was wearing dragonhide boots . . .

Silvery-blue dragonhide boots with a silver snake buckle.

Megan's heart seemed to stop and she felt like there wasn't enough air. Around her she heard a loud yowl of pain and the fighting stopped. Megan didn't even look over to see that Harry and Voldemort were dead. Each had thrown a killing curse at the other at exactly the same time, killing one another. The war was over. Death Eaters fell to their knees, howling in pain and despair because their Dark Lord was dead. Sirius ran over and pulled Harry into his arms and tried to revive him. He let out a long, strangled cry when he realized Harry was dead. Dumbledore hung his head and McGonagall cried, as Lupin hugged her.

Aurors started to collect up the remaining Death Eaters and place them in magical chains while others collected the dead. Megan meanwhile stood at the feet of the fallen figure, starring at the boots they both wore.

After a few minutes Snape wandered out of the alley, stumbling slightly but otherwise okay. He glanced around and saw Megan standing there. Then he saw the body at her feet and the fact Megan and the body wore identical boots.

"Dear Gods." Snape whispered.

Megan walked over and knelt beside the head of the body. She knew only one other person in this world had those boots. They had been a specially made Christmas gift for both her and her mother.

Her Mother . . .

Images flashed through Megan's mind of her mother. How they had played in the garden when she was a child on sunny days; how she brushed Megan's hair every night as a child up until just last weekend when she visited home; how they stood against her father when Lucius got mad or Draco when he was wrong; how her mother took her shopping, taught her about etiquette, manners, about how to be a lady and how they talk almost daily. Megan and her mother had been so close since she had memories to recall. Her mother was her confidant, her sanctuary, her friend, and her whole world.

Megan reached forward and pulled the hood back from the figure's head. Long blonde hair spilled out onto the snowy ground, the blonde almost invisible against the whiteness. Megan started to breath too fast and the scent of lilac perfume wafted off the body. Megan went to reach for the mask and a hand stopped her.

Snape was kneeling beside her. Dumbledore, Lupin and McGonagall were walking around to survey the damage when they saw Megan and Snape by a body with long blonde hair. They all hurried over to see what had happened.

"You don't want to see. You don't want to have this image burnt into your mind Megan." Snape said firmly.

"No! I have to know!" She shouted.

Megan wrenched her arm out of Snape's grasp and pulled the pearly mask off the figure's face.

There, eyes wide open in shock, was Narcissa Malfoy.

"NO!" Megan screamed, falling upon her mother's body.

Snape hung his head. Dumbledore sighed heavily and McGonagall gasped. Lupin just starred at Narcissa with Megan draped over her body.

Megan beat on her mother's chest and screamed.

"I DIDN'T MEAN IT! I AM SO SORRY, MOTHER! PLEASE COME BACK! COME BACK! COME BACK!" She pounded and sobbed.

Snape grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her around.

"MEGAN! It's okay! You didn't do anything wrong!" He shook her.

"NO! I DID! I CAST THE KILLING CURSE ON MY OWN MOTHER! I SWEAR I DIDN'T KNOW IT WAS HER! PLEASE BRING HER BACK!" Megan grabbed Snape's robes in her fists and sobbed, begging. "PLEASE BRING HER BACK! BRING HER BACK!"

Snape tried to calm her but Megan was hysterical. He shook her fiercely.

"I CANNOT MEGAN! SHE IS GONE! IT WAS AN ACCIDENT BUT SHE IS GONE!" He yelled trying to get her to hear him.

Megan was sobbing so strongly she began to hyperventilate. She turned and looked at the pale blue eyes of her mother, still wide open from the shock of being killed by her daughter.

Megan could only smell lilac perfume and death, she couldn't get enough air, her eyes rolled back in her head and she passed out. Snape caught her in his arms and held her tightly; shutting his eyes and looking away as Dumbledore reached down and closed the eyes of Narcissa Malfoy for the last time.

******

Megan shot up in the bed screaming.

Snape, Sirius, Lupin and Dumbledore, who had just arrived and was learning of her condition, all jumped. They starred at Megan.

"I killed her! Oh, dear Merlin in heaven, I killed her! It was me!" Megan began to sob hysterically as she had almost a year ago.

Snape's eyes widened. He turned and looked at the other men who all were thinking the same thing and were all afraid to ask the next question. Snape took a deep breath, sitting down on the edge of the bed; he placed his arms around Megan. Dumbledore put a hand out to stop Sirius from walking across the room. Snape rocked her gently back and forth.

"Who did you kill, my love?" He asked, almost whispering.

"My mother! I killed my own mother! I have been the murderer all along!" Megan sobbed into Snape's chest.

"Oh, Merlin, Megan remembers." Sirius sat down on a nearby chair and put his hands over his face.

"It appears so." Dumbledore whispered.

"Poppy, would you please hand me a Calming Draught?" Snape asked over Megan's head.

"Of course!" She bustled over to a cabinet and returned with a vial of almost clear liquid.

Snape uncorked the vial and put it to Megan's lips. She drank it down and rested her head on his chest. He handed the vial back to Pomfrey and put his arms more firmly around her, rocking her slowly like a small child.

"What could have caused her to remember so suddenly, Albus?" Lupin asked, sitting on a windowsill

"That is a question for Madam Pomfrey, I believe." He nodded at Pomfrey.

Pomfrey nodded and walked over to Megan who was lying against Snape's chest, quietly sniffling. Snape moved away but Megan clung to him. Pomfrey scowled but Snape shrugged. Pomfrey laid her wand against Megan's head. The wand glowed faint red then flared redder. Megan squirmed slightly and winced, closing her eyes. Pomfrey scowled and turned to Dumbledore.

"It would seem she took a rather strong strike to her head. How is the question?" She glanced at the three other men.

"Yes, an explanation is due. However, going on my own recollection of history between you gentlemen, I would take a guess Sirius and Severus got into a fist fight and Megan tried to break it up, taking a punch not directed for her head. Knowing the three of you the most likely to have used his fists would be Sirius and it would explain Severus' bloody, bruised face also."

Dumbledore turned and gave a knowing and disapproving look at Sirius. Sirius grunted and stood.

"It was me. I heard about this curse from Lupin and then saw Megan kissing Severus and completely lost my cool. I was so overwhelmed by the facts and the sight of him with his mouth and hands all over her, I blew my top. I must say I was not intending to throw punches until Snivellus baited me." Sirius accented the old taunt.

Snape shot Sirius a look and let go of Megan, laying her gently down on the bed. She reached for him and protested but he pulled away too quickly for her to grab him. He crossed the room and stood nose to nose with Sirius.

"Do not _ever_ call me that again, you flea bitten mongrel!" Snape hissed at him.

"Actually, I prefer fleas to snakes in the grass. At least when fleas bite they do not _kill_." Sirius accented the word "kill" with a long drawl.

"Killing is not as easy as it sounds, Black, but for you I would make an exception."

"Please, Severus, give them a reason to put you in Azkaban, where you belong! I could finally see you behind bars and away from Megan." Sirius huffed, smiling.

"You would know better than I what it is like to see from behind those bars and long to be outside them." Snape said.

The smile died off Sirius' face and he pulled out his wand. Severus was quicker. Severus had his wand under Sirius' chin and Sirius had his pointed at Snape's chest.

"What is it after all the years that you cannot abide, Black? The fact I lived through the war and was actually working for the Light? The fact I am in love with Megan and she with me? Or is it the fact that everything you ever held dear is gone except this exceptional young woman who has chosen to be with me of her own free will and loves me when you despise me? Does it boggle your mind how she could love us both when we are so different from one another?" Snape tilted his head studying Sirius' face.

"I despise your very existence. I especially despise your filthy hands on Megan. Furthermore, I don't believe she loves you, not the _real_ you. She could never love someone with such a dark, sick, polluted soul. She is too good for that and too good for you!" Sirius spit in Snape's face.

Snape wiped the spit off his face with his other hand but never took his swollen eyes off Black.

"Why do you not ask her how she feels, when she is better? In fact, why do you not ask her about the sex too? I know she loves it, craves my affection and attention. She has reacted to my touch in ways that would mystify you, Black. So ask her all the sweaty, sensual details. I bet you will not like the answers." Snape whispered, smirking.

Sirius roared and pulled back from Snape, raising his wand. Snape already had his raised.

"EXPELLIARMUS!"

Both the men's wands flew across the room into Dumbledore's hand. He scowled at both men and shook his head.

"How old are we, gentlemen? Are you both 15 again? This must end, now! Severus stop baiting Sirius and Sirius stop baiting Severus. There will be a truce so help me, Merlin! You both will take an Unbreakable Vow and I will have no refusal!"

Dumbledore walked over to the two men who starred at him in shock.

"Albus, I can't take a vow with him!" Sirius pointed to Severus.

"And I Albus have no interest in such a matter either." Snape snidely commented.

"You have no choice in the matter. Either you take this Vow or Sirius: you will have to leave and Severus: I will not permit a relationship with Megan after the curse is over. Take it or leave it."

They gaped at Dumbledore. Sirius and Snape both looked at the small, pale figure of Megan starring at them. Then they look at each other and back at her.

"Please?" Megan whispered. "I don't want to lose either of you."

Severus stood up straight and Sirius threw his shoulders back. Snape took a deep breath and extended his hand. Sirius grasped Severus right hand. Dumbledore stood by the two men and touched his wand to their joined hands.

"Will you Sirius be nice to Severus, no name calling, taunts, making faces, or fighting with wands or hands?" Dumbledore asked him.

"I will." Sirius said.

A red line curled from Dumbledore's wand around their hands.

"Will you Severus be nice to Sirius, no name calling, taunts, making faces, or fighting with wand or hands?"Dumbledore asked him.

"I will." Snape said.

Another red line curled from Dumbledore's wand, wrapping around the first red line.

"Will both of you take care of Megan, love her and do what is best for her?"

"I will." They both said.

A third red line curled out of Dumbledore's wand to entwine with the other two.

"Finally, will you both respect Megan's wishes, feelings, desires, heart, plans, ideas and mind?"

"I will." They both said.

A final red line curled from Dumbledore's wand and entwined with the other three. A thick red rope held their hands together.

"If this Vow be broken neither of you will see or love Megan ever again." Dumbledore stated.

The red rope tightened around their hands and vanished.

Megan let out a sigh of relief.

"Snape, it is almost dusk. You must stay with Megan and take her back to your quarters. I would suggest allowing her to see Sirius at your quarters later, for he owes her an apology. Speaking of which, Sirius?" Dumbledore raised his eyebrows and looked over his spectacles at the younger wizard.

Sirius extended his hand. "Please forgive me, Severus. I was childish and ignorant. I should not have started fisticuffs with you."

Snape took his hand. "I forgive you, Sirius. However, next time use your wand if you intend to strike. You aim is less deadly then."

They shook hands and turned to take their wands from Dumbledore.

"You may stop by my private quarters tonight to apologize to Megan. Just send an owl first or a house elf as the situation may not be fit for company when you chose to call." Snape asked curtly.

"Of course, Severus, I would not want to interrupt any time between you and Megan." He nodded just as curtly.

Snape turned to Megan and strode over to her bedside. She sat up as he sat on the bed. She crawled into his lap and laid her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly, stroking her hair and whispering softly to her.

The other men suddenly felt as if they were intruding on a private moment and turned to leave. As they were walking out, Sirius said to the others:

"It is so strange to see Severus care so deeply for someone. I actual believe her loves her. Look how he acts around her and cares for her. Look how she responds to him. Could my Megan truly love Severus?" He shook his head. "It seems so unreal."

"Yes, it is slightly disarming." Lupin agreed.

"I truly believe they have loved one another for a very long time. This curse only forced them to admit what was right under their noses. I think they need one another to live more than just for the sake of curing a curse." Dumbledore said smiling serenely.

"Let us go to my rooms for a drink, Sirius. We can catch up." Lupin threw an arm over his old friend's shoulder.

"Yes. I could use a drink." Sirius nodded and walked away with Lupin.

Dumbledore took one last glance into the Hospital Wing before he shut the door.

Snape was stroking Megan's face and leaning his forehead against hers, whispering sweet things.

Dumbledore smiled and shut the door, walking off to his rooms, humming.


	13. An Appology, A Pal, and Playing Around

A/N: I do not own Harry Potter, any of its characters, etc. They are all the property of J.K. Rowling. For no profit of any kind, I am simply borrowing her characters for a short while. Only the Original Character of Megan Malfoy is my own, though her last name is borrowed from J.K. Rowling.

Severus and Megan stayed in the Hospital Wing until she calmed down as much as was expected. He finally stood, carrying her in his arms, and nodded a goodbye to Madam Pomfrey. She nodded back and turned to clean up the bed Megan had been in. Snape carried Megan through the double doors of the Hospital Wing and down the winding corridors to the Dungeon. He walked straight to the door to his private quarters, only pausing to pull out his wand and dissolve the brick wall. He stepped over the threshold and walked towards the bedroom.

Snape made a sharp turn and went into the bathroom. He sat Megan on the edge of the tub and with a wave of his wand the tub was filled with hot, bubbly water. He proceeded to undress Megan and picked her up to place her gently into the full tub.

Megan sighed and relaxed into the hot water, closing her eyes.

"Relax and enjoy the water. I will return with a healing potion for the headache and a cup of tea." He turned and walked from the room.

Megan stared mindlessly at the wall. The images from that day she killed her mother flashed through her mind. She could not shake the image of her mother's wide, crystal blue eyes, shocked in her last moments of death by her daughter's hand.

"What have I done?" Megan whispered, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Snape, in the other room, was pouring several vials of liquid in a small, round glass. The gold, purple, red, and very deep green swirled in the clear glass. He grabbed a crystal stirring rod and swirled the liquids around until they turned a dark, dark, red. Next, he grabbed a silver goblet and poured the liquid into it. With tea cup in one hand and potion in the other, he walked back into the bathroom.

Snape stopped in the doorway and sighed heavily. He took in the sad sight of Megan, looking small, pale and frail in the large tub. She was crying again. Snape felt his heart would break into pieces at her pain. He took a deep breath, braced himself and walked forward. Snape sat on the edge of the tub and handed the goblet to Megan, who took it dutifully.

"Drink this down and you will feel better immediately." He said soothingly.

"I don't think anything will make me feel better ever again." Megan muttered, sniffling.

"Nonsense. You will heal with time. Give it time, Megan my love."

Megan nodded and drank down the goblet in two gulps. She realized by the texture, taste, color and smell what Snape had done.

"This is not just for a headache, Severus." She looked at him darkly, eyes puffy from crying.

Snape scrutinized her face.

"What did I give you then?"

Megan smelled the empty goblet again and with a finger took a drop from the bottom of the goblet with her finger. She placed the drop of the liquid on her tongue and closed her eyes, moving her tongue around in her mouth.

"I would say, Pain Reliever Potion, Calming Draught, Muscle Relaxant Potion, and Warming Draught, and a dash of Emotion Regulator Potion." Megan opened her eyes.

"Yes, that is precisely the mixture." Snape stared at her wide eyed. "I had no idea your abilities had advanced to such a level that you could decipher just by taste and texture the contents of a potion. I must say I am impressed."

"It is not just ability," Megan blushed. "I have had an excellent teacher."

"No, a Master can teach his Apprentice many things. However, what you just accomplished requires a deeper natural talent. I have met few who could do what you have just demonstrated to me." Snape smiled. "Oh my Megan, I always knew you were talented but this is wonderful. You will be one excellent Potions Mistress someday." He reached out and took the goblet, then leaned down and kissed her lips lightly

Suddenly a voice came booming though the bedroom into the bathroom.

"SEVERUS!"

Snape stood and yelled.

"ONE MOMENT!"

He took the empty goblet and tea cup Megan had drained.

"I suggest you rinse off, dry and put on the pajamas I left on the counter. That would be Albus, no doubt asking after you and if the Mutt . . . I mean Sirius . . . can come visit. Prepare yourself for company, my love." He turned and walked out.

Megan stood, toweled off and put on her green flannel pajama pants and button down top. She walked into the bedroom, brushing her hair as she went and listened to the conversation between Albus in the fireplace and Severus.

"How is she, Severus?" Albus' glowing face asked from the flames.

"I administered a potion mix that seems to have calmed her and stopped her pain. Well, the physical at least. The emotional on the other hand . . . oh Albus, I do not know how to help her pain. She looks like a ghost of herself since she realized the truth. We were making such progress with this curse and now this bombshell. What should we do?" Snape sat down on a chair by the fire.

"That, my friend, as you know well, is a pain that takes time. All we can do is keep reminding her there are those that love her dearly and she is not a bad person. Her mother was known better to you than anyone else, so you can help the most. Additionally, you love her more than any of us. Show her this love as much as possible. Megan needs your support the most right now. I also have located a good friend of Megan's who will stay at the castle for Christmas. That should improve things a little."

"Who is this now?" Severus said with irritation. "Is not Black enough of a complication?"

"This young lady will not be a complication. Megan needs a girlfriend to confide in and talk to about this situation. Everyone else is too invested in the current situation or biased, such as Sirius. She will give Megan a fresh set of ears and eyes. She will arrive tonight, in fact within the hour. I will escort her to your quarters when she arrives and I have arranged quarters for her in the dungeon a few doors down from yours. She will be able to visit and find Megan much easier that way."

"Do I know her? Who is this young woman?" Severus raised his eyebrow at Albus.

"No. She was not a student here. She is another young witch from America who resides in London. She runs a business with Megan. A tattoo parlor, I believe. Her name is Isabella Huntington. Lovely young woman as she is, I am sure she will charm you as she has others."

"She, I mean they, run a tattoo parlor! You speak as if you know her. Do you, Albus?"

"Yes. We have met on a few occasions but that does not matter right now. I assure you it is a very good idea for Megan to bring Isabella here. I will stop by within the hour. By the way, Sirius would like to know if he may come down now to speak with Megan. What shall I tell him?"

"Yes. I suppose he may. All these people in and out tonight! How am I to cure Megan and be alone with her with this impromptu party?" Severus exclaimed in exasperation.

"We will all not stay long. I have briefed Isabella on the curse and the current situations as of this very moment. She will not need to be filled in nor will Isabella or Sirius stay long. They know there is work and love to be done." Albus smiled.

"I see. Very well, then. See you in an hour, Albus."

"Yes, within the hour, Severus. Prepare Megan."

Albus' face disappeared from the fireplace and the flames returned to their usual shape.

Megan walked into the room and sat down by the fireplace in the chair opposite Severus. She continued to brush her hair, staring at the flames.

"So, Isabella is coming?" Megan asked quietly.

"I see you were listening to the conversation." Snape smirked. "Yes. I assume this is good news? You do not look enthralled at the idea of a supposedly "good friend" coming to Hogwarts."

Megan set down her hair brush and leaned back into the chair, crossing her arms across her chest. Her eyes stayed glued to the dancing flames of the fireplace.

"No, actually I am very happy she's coming. I haven't seen Isabella in months. It will be good to catch up and chat. Furthermore, the Headmaster is right. I need someone outside this insane circle of curses and death to talk to. Isa never fails to make me laugh." A ghost of a smile crossed Megan's features.

"I must ask because I cannot comprehend this idea." Snape looked up at Megan inquisitively. "You young ladies actually are in business together and of all things a tattoo parlor?"

Megan looked at Severus and smiled wide.

"Hard to believe, isn't Severus? I would have never thought myself in league with such a business either. However, it is more lucrative than I could have imagined."

"How did you get involved in 'such a business' as you put it?"

"Well, one day about a year ago, I was angry with my father and dealing with my mother's recent death. I decided I would do the unthinkable and get a tattoo. I walked into Isabella's shop, which was new in London and completely empty. It seems although she had the skill, her customer rate was low. She and I talked about her business while I got the tattoo. I found I liked her a great deal. Isabella was an American witch educated at The Academy, the American equivalent to Hogwarts. She had traveled to London, where she had always wanted to live and, since she had fantastic artistic talent, opened her dream business. We must have talked for hours." Megan stared off into the distance, as if remembering that afternoon all over again.

"You have a tattoo! Where is it? I have known your body quite intimately and never saw any tattoo." Severus looked astonished, so much so, Megan burst into laughter.

"It is a small cauldron with a serpent wrapped around the base. It is on my lower back and quite small, maybe 3 by 3 inches. You may not have noticed since we were face to face all night in semi-darkness."

"Show me." Severus gestured to her.

Megan stood and lifted the back of her pajama shirt. There in the center was a shining silver cauldron with a dark green serpent coiled around the base of the cauldron. She looked over her shoulder and saw Severus' jaw on the floor. Megan put her shirt back down and sunk down into the chair once more.

"I had no idea and I assume neither does your father. He would be incensed!"

"No, father has no idea. Don't tell him either! It will be our little secret."

"Again, I must ask, how does the ink stay so luminescent? Most tattoos fade over time, don't they?" Severus looked puzzled as he got up and walked towards the liquor cabinet.

"That is the thing, really. I noticed the tattoo faded terribly in just a week. So, I went back and complained to Isabella and requested a touch up. Isa apologized and explained it was one of the reasons she was always losing customers. Her inks she created just would not hold up to human or wizarding skin. So, I examined her inks and they were a nightmare. I then decided to help her. I went home and brewed a brand new set of inks, 30 shades in total. I came back to Isa's shop the next day and gave her the inks, bottles of them, and asked her to touch up my tattoo with the new inks. She reluctantly did as I asked. When she saw how my touch-up with the new inks shinned and glimmered, Isa was impressed. She thanked me and I left. About two months later I got a letter to come to the shop. The shop was packed! She took me into a back room and said since I gave her those inks her business had been booming. She needed more inks and had a business proposition for me. I supply the inks, she does the tattoos, and I get forty percent of the profits. I agreed. In six months, I received enough profits and the business was so profitable I bought half the business. We have become very close friends and partners ever since."

Severus handed Megan a small glass of Fire Whiskey and sat down opposite her with his own glass. He looked as if he were thinking hard about what Megan had said.

"So, this explains why you always have money for your own supplies. You're a business woman with profitable returns. I bet your father is proud."

Megan nearly choked on her Fire Whiskey.

"No! My father has no idea about the business and don't tell him! He would NOT approve of my choice in business or Isa!" Megan's eyes went wide.

"Why not? You have made money and a good friend of the wizarding community. I have to say I am proud."

"The business puts permanent marking on human beings with magically enhanced inks. Besides, Isabella is muggle born, although a good witch and well educated, but none of that matters. The word muggle is enough stain to make my father scream bloody murder against me having anything to do with Isa!" Megan slugged down her Fire Whiskey.

"I see. Well, then I will not tell Lucius but I will find it interesting to meet this young lady."

A loud knock sounded from the hallway. Severus sighed and grabbed his wand and headed for the brick wall.

"Who is there?"

"It's Sirius." A muffled voice yelled through the wall.

Severus sighed and tapped the brick wall. It melted away and Sirius stepped through. He sighed himself and extended a hand to Severus, who reluctantly took it. They shook briefly and Sirius then stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"So, Severus this is your home? It's nice." Sirius said as he walked into the living room.

"I am glad you think so." Severus said through clenched teeth.

Megan stood and smiled. Sirius walked forward and opened his arms which Megan fell into and grabbed on tight. Sirius rested his chin on her head and closed his eyes briefly. Then he leaned down and kissed her hair.

"My poor Megan, how are you?" Sirius let go and looked at her carefully.

"Okay, considering the circumstances. How are you?"

Sirius shrugged and looked at his cousin.

"Please, take a seat, Black. Would you like a glass of Fire Whiskey?" Severus said, refreshing his and Megan's glasses.

"Yes, please Severus. I appreciate the gesture." Sirius took the glass and sipped it.

Sirius sat down on the couch and Megan resumed her chair, glass in hand. Severus sat in his chair and leaned back, closing his eyes for a moment then sitting up straighter.

"I have some things to say to Megan but as the curse contends, she must always be with you. Would you mind if we spoke as if you weren't here?" Sirius looked at Severus.

"Please, say what you must. I will not interrupt and, considering the Unbreakable Vow, I will not start a fight with you. Megan means too much to me to upset her or, for that matter, lose her." Severus took a gulp from his glass and set it down.

"Very well, Severus." Sirius turned to Megan. "First, I must apologize for my behavior earlier today. You know very well the hatred I have for Severus; it is no secret to anyone. When I heard about how badly you had been cursed and what the conditions were, I panicked. However, then I saw you two in such an intimate embrace. It was all too much to handle. I went on instinct to protect you, not to hurt you, Megan. Secondly, then my unintended injury to your head caused you to remember the worst day of your life. I cannot tell you how sorry I am to be the reason you know about the events of that terrible day. Thirdly, I may have been estranged from Narcissa the last few years of her life; however I know she loved you more than anything in this world. She would want you to know you are not at fault. You reacted on instinct that day, as we all did and unfortunately your instinct lead to your mother's demise. But I know deep down she would forgive you, tell you it wasn't your fault, tell you she loves you still, and that she is immensely proud of her little girl who has become a strong and beautiful young woman. She would want you to hold your head high, let go of the pain and concentrate on getting better. Then walk into that courtroom and bury those girls. Be the Malfoy woman your mother was and that I know you can be!" Sirius shook Megan's shoulders slightly.

Megan looked at Sirius with startled wide eyes. She nodded her head.

"I . . . I . . . think I can do that. I know mother would not want me to wallow in sorrow and get myself killed by forgetting to accomplish curing of this curse. I will act as a Malfoy woman should act. I will set aside my sorrow for another time and concentrate on the present. Thank you Sirius, I needed to hear someone tell me this. But I worry about your opinion of Severus. Can you handle Severus and me together?"

"Of course I can. It is to save your life. Why would I not?" Sirius face was a mask of confusion.

"No, not just the curse, cousin." Megan stood and walked over to Severus' chair, sitting down in his lap.

"You mean . . . you and him . . . together? After the curse is over? As . . . as . . . a couple?"

Sirius stuttered and blinked furiously at the two of them. Severus wrapped his arms around Megan's waist and Megan nestled her head on his shoulders.

"Yes. You may have made an Unbreakable Vow not to interfere with my heart's desires and what decisions I feel are best for me but I need your approval. I need to know, from the heart, that you will bless my decision to love Severus and be with him when all is said and done. Can you tell me that?" Megan begged with her eyes.

Sirius looked at the two of them and opened and closed his mouth. No sounds came out but stutters and gasps. Finally, he looked into Megan's eyes and into Severus'. He saw the love radiating from them both and saw how he looked at Megan. With a deep breath and a nod, Sirius spoke.

"With out question I see how real your love is, as startling as this all is to me. I will welcome Severus into my heart and family as long as he treats you well and loves you truly. However, the minute he hurts you . . . well let's just say I will deal with it." Sirius tried hard not to glare at Severus, who looked very surprised.

Megan nodded and smiled widely, sweetly for the first time all evening.

"Good! Now that this is all settled, let's have a drink." Megan clapped her hands together. "In celebration of this momentous occasion, I believe champagne is in order."

"Yes, so do I!" A female voice rang through the living room.

Megan looked over at the doorway to find Isabella leaning on the doorframe, bottle of champagne in hand. She smiled at her friend. Albus was right behind her, smiling himself. He gave Megan a wink.

"Isa!" Megan yelled as she vaulted from Severus' lap and ran for the doorway.

Isa set the bottle on a table by the doorway and opened her arms to her friend. Megan took in the sweet almond-oil scent of her long curly golden-red hair. Isabella was an inch short than Megan with a curvy figure and ample bosom. She had a heart shaped face with golden skin and a dusting of freckles. Her eyes were green as summer leaves and her lashes matched her hair. Isabella had large round pouty lips that always had a natural slight red tint to them. She was funny, intelligent, a highly skilled witch, and sweet-natured. Though she was known to pull a prank of two and could be the life of any party or room, she mostly kept to herself. Megan was her only close friend in many, many years. Her mellow, almost musical voice and laugh ringed in Megan's ear.

"Easy their Blondie! You wanna break my ribcage?"

"Blondie?" Severus asked incredulously.

Megan pulled back from Isa and stood beside her friend. Isabella pulled gently on Megan's silver blonde hair.

"Isn't obvious?" She twirled the lock around her fingers and let go.

Albus walked behind the two girls as they proceeded closer to the center of the room.

"May I introduce Miss Isabella Huntington, of London. These two men are Professor Severus Snape and Sirius Black." He gestured between everyone.

Isabella shook Severus' hand and then turned to Sirius who looked at her closely, eyes wide. Isabella, too, looked slightly stunned as she allowed Sirius to take her hand and kiss the knuckles. She blushed as his lips lingered a little longer than proper.

"My, my, Megan never mentioned she had such a stunningly beautiful friend." Sirius marveled.

"Really? Well, Megan never mentioned she had such an attractive cousin, either." Isabella smirked.

Megan looked at Severus and then Albus, wide-eyed and surprised. She could see the looks between the two and knew what she was seeing.

"Okay you two, break it up." Megan said softly, pulling Isabella away from Sirius.

Megan sat down in her chair and Isabella sat on the floor in front of it.

"How was your trip?" Megan asked.

"Delightful. I received a letter via owl from Albus and came straight away. I was upstairs for an hour being briefed on the situations going on around here and then shown to my rooms. The house elves have me all unpacked. I would have been here sooner but I had to make a lot of calls to reschedule tattoo appointments I had this week. It was trying to say the least but they all rescheduled for after the holidays, so no business lost. By the way, I have a check for you of last month's profits. We did very well so far this holiday season!" Isabella beamed up at her friend.

"You can give the money to me later and tell me all about shop business. I am just so glad you're here!" Megan leaned down to hug Isabella's shoulders.

"Yes, Miss Huntington will be staying down the hall. So, tomorrow you two can catch up. For now I think we best be on our way. Sirius are you coming?" Albus asked.

"Indeed, I am. May I give you a tour of the castle, Miss Huntington?" Sirius offered his arm.

"Yes, you may." She took his arm and started to walk out the door. She turned back to Megan. "Tomorrow, you and me, conversation needed. Got it, Blondie?" She smiled.

"You bet. Sleep well and behave." Megan warned, laughing slightly.

The two left with Albus right behind them. He turned and nodded with a smile. They turned the corner and the sound of the brick wall opening and closing began a silence.

"What a charming young woman." Severus remarked.

"Yes, Isa can charm the pants off anybody."

"It looks to my eyes that Sirius may want exactly such a situation to occur." He smirked.

Megan turned around to protest but Severus was right there. He quickly pulled her into a tight embrace and descended on her mouth. Their tongue battled fiercely and Megan felt a very familiar fire start to build inside her body. They kissed and kissed until Severus pulled back panting. He leaned harder into Megan, his arousal hard and solid against her abdomen.

"The couch. Now." He growled, pulling her with him.

Megan followed without protest. Severus sat and pulled Megan across his lap, kissing her feverishly. She moaned and wriggled against his body. As he kissed her deeply, she reached down and stroked his member through the rough cloth of his pants. Severus pulled away from her lips with a deep groan.

"Stand up." He ordered.

Megan followed his orders and stood. He hooked his thumbs into her pajama pants and yanked them down. As Megan stepped out of her pants, Severus reached down and, with a lift of his hips, pulled his pants and underwear off in a flash. His member bounced against his lower abdomen with the hardness of his need. He reached for Megan and grabbed her hand, yanking her back into his lap. Megan swung a leg over each side of his lap and reached down to guide his member into her core, which was dripping and pulsing. Megan lowered herself down swiftly and screamed out in pleasure.

Severus grabbed her hips and pushed his own off the couch to match the rhythm Megan was creating. He pushed up hard as she came down with each thrust. Soon she was riding Severus hard, bouncing up and down, hands gripping his shoulders, head thrown back, and incoherent words babbling from her lips along with screams and moans. Severus reached between them and ripped her pajama shirt open, buttons flying in all directions. He grabbed her breasts and pushed them together, burying his face in them. He laved one nipple and then the other. Megan began to shake violently and bellow as their flesh slapped together again and again. Severus abandoned her breasts and buried his face in her neck, while wrapping his arms around to pull her closer. He felt his orgasm mounting with increasing speed as Megan walls convulsed over and over, squeezing his member. It sent shivers of delight through his body as his member was milked by her core. Megan let out a long loud howl and Severus felt a gush of fluids coat his lap. He bellowed louder than Megan as his own climax crashed over his body in powerful waves. Megan slowed down her movements but Severus still clung tightly to her.

After a few moments, Megan pulled herself away from Severus leaning back to see his face. He was sweaty, flushed and gasping for breath. She smiled and tried to catch her own breath.

Severus pushed the hair out of Megan's face and cupped her flushed cheek. He smiled and leaned forward to lightly kiss her swollen lips.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you, too." She whispered back.

"I don't think this couch has ever seen this kind of action. In fact, none of my furniture ever has." He laughed.

"How about we rectify that?" Megan raised a challenging eyebrow at him.

Severus gave her a devilish smile.

"How about we try the chair as our next round of pleasure?" He inquired.

"That sounds pretty good to me." Megan returned his evil grin.


	14. Anger Can Heal or It Can Hurt

A/N: I do not own Harry Potter, any of its characters, etc. They are all the property of J.K. Rowling. For no profit of any kind, I am simply borrowing her characters for a short while. Only the Original Character of Megan Malfoy is my own, though her last name is borrowed from J.K. Rowling.

A/N: To all my readers: I apologize for the VERY long wait for an update! Let's just say I have been through the fires of hell and back the last 6 months and had neither time nor inspiration to write. However, here is the continuation of my tale. Please review and comment, because your words are what keep my Muse flowing and my desire to write going. Thank you!

The dawn softly broke through the magical window and over Snape's sleeping form. Megan laid in his arms, starring at his face and occasionally stroking it as if committing every inch to her memory. He was so innocent looking when he slept. There was no scowl or sneer on his soft lips which quietly took in and out air, no lines on his pale forehead or crinkles around his eyes as they fluttered in deep sleep and his eyelashes were as dark as his hair, a stark contrast against his sharp and high cheekbones. His chin was just as sharp in bone structure but like his entire face, it too, was relaxed in sleep with his lips slightly parted. Megan leaned forward ready to kiss those soft lips and lay feather kisses all over his sweet face. She got within centimeters of his lips . . .

The necklace tingled and sang against her skin, making her jump into present reality.

"Day two begins." Megan whispered sadly.

She carefully scooted out of the large bed and off the edge, so as not to disturb Snape. While she went through her usual bath and makeup routine, she flashed back on the night before and a smile stretched across her face in the mirror.

Megan remembered how Severus and her had tested every piece of furniture in the common room: the couch (twice more in different positions), one of the chairs, the coffee table and finally collapsed into bed both very spent but happy. Just the memories made her shiver and start to become wet. Megan took a deep shaky breath and walked out of the bathroom to dress.

Snape was still sleeping soundly but a note with a goblet sat on her bedside table. The note read:

My Most Precious Flower,

Here is a potion to help heal all the possible soreness and damage to your physical frame that our frantic and passionate lovemaking probably created. It should work almost immediately for I made the potion from your notes I had made copies of that night years ago. It is a Pain Reliever potion as you know. Enjoy your day and I look forward to having you in my arms again tonight, in my company and most definitely in my bed (or whatever piece of furniture you want to try next.) Just kiss me goodbye gently and it should count as a parting kiss. I will count the hours until your return.

I Love You.

Your Lover and Dearest Friend,

Severus.

Megan smiled and grabbed the goblet, drinking it down. Immediately, she felt all the bruising and muscle pain fade away. Looking over, Megan watched his sleeping frame for just a few more moments, leaned down and kissed his lips. He kissed back in his sleep and grunted softly, then rolled over. Megan pocketed her wand and walked toward the brick wall which Snape had also altered so she had to simply touch the stone with her palm and it would allow her to dissolve the barrier and walk through. She walked through the open wall and made her way to the Dark Arts classroom.

Easily navigating the castle, she arrived at Lupin's personal quarters very quickly. Megan knocked on the door to Lupin's apartment and waited. There were small sounds of movement and a few grunts before the door creaked open. Lupin stood there blinking through bloodshot eyes and licked dry lips as he struggled to speak.

"Remus? Are you okay?" Megan starred bewildered at the disheveled man. "Are you wearing the same clothes you were yesterday?"

"Yes," Lupin said, looking down at his rumpled clothing. "It appears I am." His voice croaked out. "Please, come in. Don't mind the mess." Lupin attempted a smile and winced.

Megan tilted her head in confusion and stepped inside. She gave Lupin a soft kiss on the lips as she walked past him. He tentatively kissed back. She smiled at him and then turned to look around his common room.

There were empty glass decanters and bottles all over the table and three empty glasses. The floor had a few bottles and some empty plates scattered around. Megan walked around the edge of the room and let out a startled gasp.

There was Sirius asleep on the couch on his back with Isabella snuggled next to him, her head on his chest and his arms holding her to him. Megan was relieved to see that both were still fully dressed but still was unhappy to discover such a sight. Megan grabbed her wand and waved it around the room. The bottles all disappeared, the empty decanters went back into the liquor cabinet and the dirty dishes disappeared. Megan put her wand away and reached for a blanket on the back of the couch. Carefully, she draped it over their sleeping forms.

Lupin gingerly approached the couch and glanced over the back of it. He sighed and shut his eyes as if he waited for Megan to explode. When there was nothing but silence, he finally opened his eyes and dared a glance at Megan's face. She looked as if she was studying their faces and then she smiled a small smile. She pointed to the bathroom and Lupin nodded. He followed her into the room and shut the door behind them. Megan cast a silencing charm to the room and then hopped up to sit on the bathroom counter. Her eyes starred at Lupin with raised eyebrows, her arms crossed across her chest.

"I am waiting." Megan sneered, pursing her lips in anger.

"For an explanation, I know." Lupin leaned over the sink basin and held his head in his hands. "What can I say?"

"You can start with the liquor party and end with why MY BEST FRIEND IS CURLED UP IN THE ARMS OF MY COUSIN ON YOUR COUCH!" Megan bellowed, her face reddening with anger.

Lupin sighed, turned on the faucets and splashed his face with cold water. Reaching up he opened the medicine cabinet and pulled a vial from it. Lupin uncorked the purple liquid and downed the vial. With a deep sigh, he felt the headache, light sensitivity; nausea and exhaustion fade from his body. Tossing the vial in the waste basket, he walked over and stood in front of Megan, easing his body between her parted knees. Lupin placed his hands on the countertop on either side of her hips. He leaned forward and tried to kiss her lips but she pulled away.

"No! You will not distract me. I want to know what happened last night!" Megan glared at Lupin.

"You are not my mother or any authority I owe answers to! However, if you want to be such a pain in the ass, I will tell you! All I remember is Sirius and Isabella showing up at my door around midnight. I poured us a couple of drinks and we talked. One turned into a whole bottle of Fire Whiskey, and next thing I remember was passing out in my chair by the fireplace. Whatever happened between Isabella and Sirius after I passed out is up to them to tell you. If it makes you feel any better, when I awoke to answer the door I was a shocked as you to still see them here and with my stronger nose, I did not smell sex. So, as far as I can guess they were too tired or drunk to walk back to their rooms and fell asleep on my couch. That is all I know." Lupin glared back at Megan, almost daring her to challenge him.

Megan didn't flinch. She simply continued to glare back.

"You are correct in one thing. I am NOT your mother but you DO owe me answers as a friend! How can I trust you, Remus, if you are so eager to avoid to telling me the truth?"

"I would never lie to you! I told you all I know!" Lupin practically growled.

"After I pushed you to!" Megan countered with her own snarl.

"Well, I do not appreciate being pushed. When my buttons are pushed, a side of me comes out you would not like in that least." Lupin snapped at her.

"I would not have to push, Remus if you would be honest with me when I ask something. You have never denied me an answer to a question or hesitated to explain something to me. Why suddenly have you decided to change the rules?" Megan huffed.

"I changed the rules?" Lupin let out a sarcastic snort. "If I have changed the rules it's because the game has changed."

"Game? What game?"

"The game used to be that asked questions as a student or a friend and I answered. There were boundaries you and I couldn't cross then, questions you couldn't ask, and answers I was not required to give. Up until now, even if you asked me a question or demanded an explanation I could decline but now I MUST tell you anything you want to know. I have to treat you as an equal, a lover and a companion. NOW, I am stuck in a situation where I must always be candid about every thought, feeling, and emotion. I HAVE TO SHARE MYSELF IN WAYS I NEVER HAVE WITH SOMEONE WHO HAS NO RIGHTS TO ME!" Lupin's voice reverberated off the walls and tile, making it boom.

"THIS IS A GAME TO YOU!" Megan shook with fury. "Remus Lupin, how dare you call this situation, this attempt to save my life, a game? This is life or death for me, not a round of chess for Merlin's sake! I am WELL aware I have no 'rights' to you and I do not want any 'rights' to you. If being candid is so hard for you, then just kiss me, screw me, then hang around me. That is all the curse requires. I do not want to know you deepest, darkest secrets or read your soul. Besides, I doubt there is truly any darkness in you at all, so cut the crap." Megan's shoulders tightened and she attempted to push Lupin away.

"Is that so? I can assure you, Megan that I have a darker side, one you have never seen. That side of me that has nothing at all to do with chocolate, smiles, and hugs. I can be just as hostile as you can, if…not…worse. You could never handle what I am like when my anger takes over. Lupin pushed his face so he was almost nose to nose with Megan, grounding out each word with a deep, rough, voice.

"I just bet. However, you seem to forget, Remus that I am a Malfoy. I…do…not…back…down." Megan whispered harshly, her eyes squinted at him.

"We shall see about that." Lupin barely whispered.

Before Megan could question his statement, Lupin grabbed both sides of her hips and yanked her body against his. He captured her mouth as it opened with the gasp at his sudden movement. He clamped down hard on her lips and began to battle with her tongue as she fought back against the kiss. Lupin reached up and grabbed a fist full of her hair so he could push his tongue deeper. He roughly explored her mouth, their tongues dueling more than caressing. Meanwhile, he put a hand on her lower back and pushed her body roughly so she was forced to the edge of the counter and had to spread her legs wider. Her core was pressed firmly against his groin, which was hard, straining against his jeans. He ground his hips into her as hard as he could.

Megan began to feel hot all over, her lower abdomen clenched tight as the arousal built to a screaming, consuming fire. She moaned loudly into Lupin's mouth and began grinding back against his own movements. Soon, she began to quiver and shake. Pulling back from the kiss, she bit his bottom lip, firmly but not enough to draw blood. She panted. Her anger was still there but it was mixed with her growing passion. The crotch of her jeans were soaked through and she could feel her climax building as she leaned back her head, letting out a long growl of pleasure.

Lupin ripped open Megan's long sleeved shirt and tore off her bra, throwing them aside. He grinned wickedly at the sight of her flushed skin, breasts heaving with effort to breathe and her nipples so taunt they were almost red. He continued to grind into her, loving the feeling of his member being stroked through his jeans which were becoming wet with her juices. Leaning forward, Lupin took one of her nipples in his mouth and sucked hard, then bit down. Her loud moan of shock and pleasure made him shiver with delight. He sucked hard again, bit, and then repeated the process until Megan was shuddering continuously against him, gripping his back. He switched to the other breast and repeated the same actions until Megan screamed over and over, her body racked with the pleasure of orgasm. Lupin let out a long guttural sound as her nails dug across his back, breaking the skin and drawing blood.

When she stopped shuddering enough, Lupin grabbed Megan fiercely off the counter, spun her around and bent her over the counter. He grabbed the back of her jeans and underwear in both hands and ripped them from her ass and down her legs like the materials were tissue paper. He leaned down and looked at Megan in the mirror, seeing the shock on her flushed face.

"You wanted to see my darker side? Well now you will." His voice sounded gruffer and deeper than she had ever heard it.

Lupin reached down and pulled off his own jeans with one hand and held Megan still with the other. With a grin which was akin to an animal that just spotted prey, he looked at Megan in the mirror, grabbed both her legs and spread them wide as they would go. Lupin positioned himself at her entrance and thrust forward, hard. Megan's back bowed and she screamed in surprised delighted. Lupin leaned over her back, their sweaty bodies touching and whispered in her ear.

"Now, you can watch…me…fuck…you." He pulled his hips back slightly and slammed back into her all the way to accentuate each word.

Megan's eyes nearly rolled into the back of her head. She reached forward and placed her hands on the mirror to steady her body. She felt like her entire body was on fire and the fire was consuming every inch of tissue, burning it up. The pleasure was so strong she cried out with every thrust, almost sobbing the emotions in her were so strong, so vivid.

"Dear Merlin, Remus!" Megan exclaimed as he thrust deep again and again.

Lupin grunted with each thrust, keeping his body bent over hers. He pulled back his hips only a few inches and pushed back in again. Each time the thrusts were hard and as deep as he could go. His member swelled and pulsated as her walls pulled and clenched around it. He leaned down to her ear and whispered in it.

"Oh Megan…so wet…so tight…so soft. Do you like what you see? Do you like watching me fuck you from behind? Watching my hips pump into you? Do you like the sound of my flesh smacking against yours? How about you watch this?"

Lupin pulled his body back from hers and stood up straight. Grabbing her hips with both hands and gripping hard, he began to pound in and out of her faster and harder. Using all his anger and his strength, he pushed so hard and deep that his pelvis made loud smacking sounds as it bounced off her ass. He took no care for her comfort or pleasure, only searched to satiate his own needs. The anger rolled off him in waves and flowed through every thrust. He was so angry at the whole situation he wanted her to feel his ire and he pounded as if he could push right through Megan. He watched the mirror to see Megan's wide eyes flashing with anger, her teeth gritted and face scrunched in effort as she match his every thrust with strong shoves of her hips backward. Lupin could feel her defiance, her anger radiating from every pore, every inch of her body until his anger was practically merging with his.

Megan panted, gasping for air as he assaulted her body from behind. She watched in the mirror, fascinated and exhilarated by the sight of Lupin as in rode her body with increasing roughness and speed. Yet, she was so angry at him for his words, the way he handled her body so roughly, and him using her body to work off his own anger. She was determined to push back hard as she could and let him feel her own anger, see the anger on her face so that he had no doubt his actions would not break her. She could feel his fingertips dig into her skin and she knew she would have bruises later. However, her emotions began to be conquered by her bodily reactions of his harsh and passionate assault of her frame.

Megan's body began to shake violently, sweat dripped off her face and chest, her skin flushed a deep scarlet and her vision began to blur as orgasm after orgasm crashed through her body. But Lupin didn't stop he only began to do sharp swallow thrusts, staying as deep inside her as he could while still moving. Megan watched as he began to shake also, and he leaned over her body once more, panting. She felt his arms go around her stomach and his chest plaster itself to her back. He gave two more sharp thrusts and bit down hard on her shoulder. Megan cried out in a mix of pain and pleasure as Lupin's head roared up to scream out at the top of his lungs.

"Sweet…fucking…Merlin, YYYYEEEESSSSS!"

Lupin continue to pump his hips as his orgasm, the strongest he had ever had, crashed into him like a train. He felt his seed jerk out of him in long spurts and as another orgasm hit Megan, it milked his member causing another orgasm to hit him.

"Megan, Megan, Megan…." Lupin kept moaning in her ear.

He collapsed on top of Megan. They stayed there for what seemed like an eternity, panting and regaining their breath. Finally, Lupin stood, shakily and pulled away. He leaned against the wall behind him and starred at Megan, who was trying to stand and finally gave up. She turned and slid down the front of the sink cabinets to the floor, laying her hot face against the cold marble tile. After a few moments of silence, Megan turned her head and starred up at Lupin who had recovered himself, mostly.

"So, this is what happens when you get angry? This is your dark side?" Megan gestured with her eyes to her shoulder where there was a large, quickly swelling bite mark with blood trickling from it.

Lupin looked horrified and knelt down to help her sit up. Then he picked her up and placed her I the bathtub. With waved of his hand it began to fill with water and he added Megan's lavender bath salts. Lupin climbed into the tub behind Megan and let her lean back against his chest. Without a word he began to wash her body with a washcloth and lavender soap. Then he soaped up himself and used a nearby pitcher to rinse them both off. Megan leaned back against his chest as he washed her hair and rinsed it. He said nothing the entire time he washed them both. The two lay in the tub for awhile soak in the hot water. Finally, Lupin whispered in Megan's ear and wrapped his arms around her body, almost in a hug.

"I am sorry if I hurt you. I never intended to get so rough. I was angry, Megan but it was anger at the situation not at you. I used you for an outlet for my deep frustration. As for the bite, I got caught up in the moment of such animalist pleasure. No puns intended." Lupin chuckled lightly.

Megan turned her face so she could look at him. The laughter and smile did not reach his eyes. Reaching up, she cupped his cheek and kissed his lips softly.

"Do not feel guilty. I am sorry, too. I was also angry but not entirely at you. I despise the situation we all have been put in, too. Consequently, I thoroughly enjoyed myself. I am not sorry it happened, I think it was exactly what I needed: to blow off some steam and anger I have been holding in. I think we are both needed it. We took out our mutual anger on each other with the heat of passion. I forgive you for the bite. It barely hurts and I know you aren't contagious in human form this far from a full moon. There are no worries. Smile, Remus, enjoy it as it should enjoyed." Megan kissed him again, long and soft.

"I was pretty good." Lupin grinned and kissed Megan on the top of the head.

Suddenly, a loud knocking made them both jump.

"Remus? Remus? Can the rest of us use the bathroom? You have been in there over an hour! What have you been doing in there?" Sirius' groggy voice vibrated through the door.

Megan and Lupin exchanged looks and laughed. They both got out of the tub and dried off. Lupin wrapped a large towel around his waist, while Megan put her hair up in a smaller towel and wrapped a larger one around her body. She was taller then Lupin by a couple of inches but the towel was magical so it extended below her knees and wrapped around her body perfectly. After the two were covered and dry, they glanced around the room.

"How can we clean this up before he comes in?" Remus looked worried.

"Not a problem." Megan said as she picked up her wand from the ripped jeans and flicked it around the room. "There. All the clothes are in the hamper, the floors and counter clean and the tub dry."

Remus smiled and kissed her on the nose.

"My, my, we are a smart girl."

"Of course, I thought you always knew that."

"I did but until today I had no idea how much sexuality you always had hidden under those school robes." He chuckled as he pinched her ass through the towel.

"Watch your manner, sir!" Megan gasped playfully and smacked at his hand.

They were laughing when Megan reversed the silencing charm and opened the door.

"Well, it took long enough….." Sirius stopped mid-sentence as he took in the sight of the two in their bath towels with no clothes in sight. He breathed deeply and pursed his lips for a moment.

"Good morning, Sirius." Megan said, bravely, looking Sirius right in the eyes. She waited for him to challenge her, or explode over such a sight but her eyes and posture said she had done nothing to be embarrassed about or chided for.

Sirius leaned forward and placed a kiss on her toweled head. He smiled at Lupin and nodded.

"Good morning to you both or, by the looks of it, should I say very good morning?" Sirius smirked.

Megan blushed slightly and scooted past her cousin to Lupin's bedroom where she was sure there was a change of clothes in his dresser waiting for her. Lupin laughed, patted Sirius on the shoulder and followed Megan.

After they were dressed, Megan and Lupin walked out into the common room. Isabella and Sirius had showered and dressed, probably having had the house elves deliver them some fresh clothes. They had taken the liberty of ordering breakfast for everyone. They ate in relative silence, Isabella shooting glances at Megan every so often. After the meal was over, Megan stood and grabbed her coat.

"Let's take a walk. I could use some fresh air. Besides, I think you and I need to have a conversation?" Megan raised her eyebrows at Isabella as she handed her coat to her.

"Yes, I do believe a conversation is way over due." Isabella nodded.

The four of them prepared for the winter cold and went outside, walking along the lake. Megan put her arm in Isabella's and pulled her a little ahead of the men. Taking out her wand, Megan cast a spell which put a wall of silence between them and the men.

"So, I take it your improving color this morning was not from your bath?" Isabella smirked.

"No. It was from hot, lustful, sex which is something I better not hear you were doing last night." Megan's voice dropped low and anger practically seethed from her eyes.

Isabella froze in her tracks like deer in headlights. She pulled away from her friend as if Megan had scalded her. Her jaw dropped open in surprise. Then she shut it, pursing her lips so tight they were almost white, her fists balled at her sides.

The two men stopped walking and realized a fight was about to occur. They tried to step forward but Isabella put up a hand and the two men stopped short. It was as if an invisible brick wall had appeared in front of them. However, Isabella's blocking spell counteracted the silencing spell, so the men could hear every word.

"Are you implying what I think you are, Megan Malfoy?"

"What do you think, Isabella Huntington?"

"How dare you! You know me better than that! You think just because you saw me asleep in your cousin's arms this morning, I slept with him? How could you think so low of me that I would give my body to a man I just met not twenty-four hours ago?" Isabella shook with anger.

"Well, I saw the way you two looked at each other last night and then there was that private tour of the castle. All ending in a drinking binge in Remus' living room! I have never known you to drink until you passed out with men you barely know! So, how am I supposed to react?" Megan shouted.

"Like a best friend! A best friend gives the benefit of the doubt and has trust in the other person. You have always trusted me and NEVER accused me of something without proof. You have no proof I have done anything other than over-indulge in liquor and pass out beside your cousin. We were fully clothed. There is no proof anything illicit occurred!" Isabella stamped her foot in the snow.

"Well you two must have been awfully comfortable with each other to drink until stupid then curl up all cozy!" Megan's face was red with anger.

"I was having a good time!"

"I just bet you were." Megan ground out through her teeth.

"Megan, what in the world is wrong with you! I have been so busy with OUR shop that I haven't had one night out in ages and I don't have any friends to go out with! It was nice to hang out with other people, to laugh, to joke, to tell stories and have a few drinks. I admit I had one too many but I had fun last night for the first time in years! You should be happy for me not mad at me!" Isabella raised her voice higher and higher.

"What's wrong with me?" Megan snorted out a sarcastic laugh. "What's wrong with me? The question should be what's wrong with YOU! That is MY cousin and MY friend, as well as MY professor you were partying with last night! YOU should have been in your room sleeping!"

"Is this what this is about?" Isabella shook her head. "You're mad because I am allowed to sleep and you can't, so my staying up most of the night and not enjoying a full night of sleep you feel is me not taking advantage of the normal function YOU can't. Oh, Megan, that is so petty. I know you can't sleep because of this curse but that doesn't mean you should be angry with me because I can sleep if I choose to." Isabella sighed and shook her head again.

"Petty?" Megan snarled. "I am not petty. I am not jealous of the fact you can sleep and I cannot. I am angry that you seem to be having a wonderful time while I am suffering, you are partying while I am starring at the ceiling, you are laughing while I am crying and YOU" Megan pointed at Isabella, her body shaking with fury, "are having the time of your life while I am fighting for mine!"

"Oh, really? I guess your Professor Snape doesn't have the stamina to keep you occupied all night? What's wrong? Is there something wrong in paradise? I guess he's not as good as you imagined or is it that he isn't as good as the other you've had?" Isabella raised her eyebrows in questioning.

"The others?" Megan blushed deep scarlet. "What others? Are you suggesting I have been sleeping around?"

"Well, if Snape isn't ringing your bells than you have obviously been with men who have. It's the only way to know: you have to have had good sex with others to know bad sex when you experience it. Or, is it so good the others pale in comparison?" Isabella smirked.

"I wouldn't know because there has been no others to compare Severus to! Unlike you I was a virgin until this curse! I doubt you are because you speak like a woman who has been around the block quite a few if not many times!" Megan shouted, furious.

"Just because you are sleeping with two men at once doesn't mean every other woman on the planet is just as loose. After all, curse or not, you are a Malfoy and as I hear Malfoy's are the loosest wizards of them all. They say your father has had half of the witches in this country and quite a few others elsewhere. Your brother will screw anything that moves, female or male, doesn't matter as long as he gets off. As for your mother, well, who knows how many men she had before your father AND after?" Isabella spat out her words, her face reddening with anger.

"YOU DISGUSTING MUDBLOOD! HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE MY MOTHER OF BEING A WHORE?" Megan screamed and pulled out her wand, aiming it at Isabella before she could react. "CRUCIO!"

Isabella fell to the ground writhing and screaming. Megan's body shook with anger, yet tears poured down her face.

"MEGAN! MEGAN, STOP!" Sirius screamed.

But Megan continued, walking a few steps forward and screaming the Unforgivable Curse over and over, her wand pointed firmly on Isabella's chest from just a few feet away.

Isabella screamed and screamed, tears of pain pouring out of her eyes. Blood began to froth out of her mouth as the convulsions overtook her body, bending and bowing her frame.

Lupin and Sirius frantic pulled out their wands.

"EXPELLIARMUS!" They both shouted and Megan's wand flew to their feet. Lupin picked it up.

Megan collapsed onto her knees and put her face in her hands, sobbing uncontrollably. Lupin ran to her and wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight as she sobbed and shook. Megan panted, and gagged, then threw up her breakfast in the snow.

Sirius ran over to Isabella and tried to help her sit up. Isabella shook from the aftershocks, blood dribbled out of Isabella's mouth as she lay unconscious in the snow. Sirius attempted to get Isabella to come around by tapping her check and talking to her but she didn't move. Sirius quickly scooped Isabella up and stood. Lupin let go of Megan and crawled back a few inches. Megan looked up at Isabella's sagging frame in Sirius' arms, drops of blood falling from her lips to color the snow by Sirius' feet. Megan starred wide-eyed at Isabella then let out a howl of anguish and pain. She quickly scooted back from everyone, shaking her head back and forth wildly, as if she could not accept what she was seeing. Lupin attempted to reach for Megan.

"Don't. Please just leave me alone!" Megan crawled over to the nearest tree and huddled against it, shaking.

Lupin pulled his arm back and starred up at Sirius, wide-eyed himself. Sirius just looked amazed and confused. He pulled Isabella's body into his arms tighter and turned toward the castle.

"I am going to take Isabella to Madam Pomfrey for treatment. Merlin only knows how bad the damage is. I have never seen this reaction to a Crucio curse unless the witch or wizard was very powerful. Please, take care of Megan. I will check back with you later?"

"Yes, of course, hurry and get Isabella some help. I will do what I can here." Lupin brushed the snow off his pants and sighed as he glanced over at Megan's crumpled form.

"And Remus?"

"Yes?"He glanced at Sirius.

"Be gentle and go easy on her. If she overreacted because Isabella touched a few raw nerves, then anything you say could set her off. She is very fragile right now and dangerous it seem. I know she didn't mean it but I wouldn't give her back her wand." Sirius looked pale and worried as he nodded in Megan's direction.

"Don't worry, old friend, I won't and I am well aware now what Megan is capable of in this state. Now go, quickly, Sirius and attend to Isabella before she goes into shock. I can handle Megan."

With a nod of understanding, Sirius turned on his heels and walked away with Isabella carefully draped in his arms.

Lupin turned back and walked across the snow to Megan, who was still crying with her head on her knees and arms wrapped tightly around her legs. Curled up into almost a fetal position, Megan sobbed and gasped for air as tears ran like two rivers down her cheeks. Lupin reached out a hand, tentatively, to touch her shoulder but she shrank from his touch.

"Don't." Megan said in a small voice.

"Megan, it was an accident. You were pushed into extreme anger and reacted according to your emotions. You can explain it all to Isabella later and apologize. I can even help you. She will forgive you. After all, she is your best friend." Lupin kneeled next to her, not touching but hovering as if he wanted to.

"I…I…almost killed her….I could have killed her….I would never…." Megan starred up at Lupin with wide, shocked eyes. "I…don't…understand. Dear Merlin in Heaven, what have I done? Why?"

"You don't understand what, Megan?" Lupin looked confused.

"It was like I was outside myself, watching it from outside my body. I lost control of all my emotions. I just freaked. I had no control over my mind, I was reacting without thought. I would have never accused Isabella or talked to her in such a way. I love her like the sister I never had. I would never, ever hex her! Yet, all I could think was how I wanted to hurt her, make her feel the pain I feel. I WANTED to hurt her. What is happening to me, Remus?"

Megan turned and fell into Lupin's awaiting arms, wailing and sobbing wildly. She beat her fists on his arms as she wailed. He let her react and just held on, rocking her back and forth like a small child until she stopped swinging her fists and just went limp. He held her quietly as the snow began to fall around them in large flakes. Lupin held her so long, the sky was beginning to dim. Megan was quiet now, except for the occasional sniffle but she wouldn't look at Lupin. Megan kept her head buried in Lupin's chest and let him rock her. Finally, he pulled her away from him. She still wouldn't look at him. Lupin gently put his fingers under her chin and forced Megan to look at him.

"What you did today, from the anger in the bathroom to the anger out here, was not your fault."

"How is that possible? I fought with you and I fought with Isabella. I said things I would never say, I did things I would never do and I hurt my best friend. I raised my wand at her. No one made me do it."

"Actually, someone did." Lupin sighed and brushed the falling snow off Megan's hair.

"What? How?" Megan looked confused, bewildered.

"When recovering from an Ival Pythonica or any curse this strong and dark, as the body and mind recover they act wildly. Your emotions are all confused and so are your hormones. I was hoping, along with the others I think, that you would recover smoother than other victims because of our quick and thorough care of you. However, Megan, I believe we were all wrong. Please do not get angry with any of us, we didn't know you would become easily unstable if pushed in the slightest way. I guess we will all have to act very gingerly around you for the rest of the curse. Otherwise, you will be furious and start hexing us all then wailing and crying for hours after." Lupin sighed, a tired sound, and rubbed his eyes.

"I wish someone would have warned me that even recovery had side effects." Megan muttered, wiping her eyes and face.

"Yes. We should have warned you, I am sorry we didn't." Lupin stood and offered Megan a hand.

"Well, I know now." Megan took his hand and stood shakily. "I think my legs are numb."

"Mine as well. We have been out here for at least 3 hours. Dusk is coming and you need to collect yourself before you go to Severus. Here let me help you."

Lupin placed an arm around Megan's middle and helped her walk towards the front doors of the castle. By the time they reached the entrance, Megan's legs seemed to be working better but she didn't let go of Lupin. As they waked through the doors, her necklace vibrated.

"Time to go." Megan sighed and hugged Lupin, who hugged back tightly.

"You are never alone, Megan. Please remember that you always can talk to me, alright?"

"I will. Would you mind walking me to Severus' apartments? I am still a little unsteady." Megan wavered on her feet.

"Sure, I would be glad to." Lupin smiled and wrapped his arm back around her middle.

Megan smiled at him as they began to walk down the steps towards the Dungeons. They walked in silence until they reached Snape's apartments. Megan turned and kissed Lupin softly.

"Goodbye for now, Remus. I will see you tomorrow morning. Get some rest, please? Oh and can I have my wand back? I believe I will be able to handle myself around Severus and if not, he is more than able to stop me." Megan tried to smile but felt embarrassed as she put out her hand.

"I promise, wizard's honor." Lupin held up a hand to swear to it which made Megan smirk slightly. Lupin used his other hand to place Megan's wand in her waiting hand. However, he didn't let go of her hand, their hands holding the wand between them.

"Now, you promise me you will try to control yourself as best you can. If you get angry close your eyes and count back from ten and breathe deeply. It should help. Promise me?" Lupin squeezed her hand tightly.

"I promise, witch's honor." Megan muttered.

"Ah, ah. Try that again with more feeling." Lupin demanded.

"I solemnly promise to not hex anyone, witch's honor." Megan raised her right hand and couldn't help but giggle at the silliness of it.

"It's good to see you laugh. Now, off you go." Lupin let go of her hand and Megan pocketed her wand.

Lupin gave her a swat on her ass as she turned to enter Snape's rooms. She glanced back at him in mock surprise as he winked and walked away, chuckling.

Megan shook her head as she walked through the door. She passed the little table just inside the door to find a dozen deep red roses with silver ribbons laced around the stems, to hold the bouquet together. Picking them up, Megan inhaled deeply and sighed heavily at the sweet scent of the flowers. With flowers in hand, Megan touched her palm to the stone wall and it dissolved, allowing her to step through into Snape's common room. The room was lit only by the fireplace and candle around the room. Megan grinned as she saw Snape standing by the fireplace, facing her. He strode over quickly to her. Megan threw her arms around him and kissed him, but he kissed back chastely, just barely brushing his lips against hers. He then removed Megan's arms from him and put a foot or two of distance between them, only their hands kept them touching. Megan raised her eyebrows in confusion and shock. She had expected by the flowers and the lighting a very romantic greeting and evening. Instead, Snape looked nervous and slightly angry.

"Hello, Megan." Snape said politely.

"Severus, what is the matter with you? Are you angry with me or something? I find roses and romantic lighting, and then walk in here to be greeted like a common visitor, not your lover. What is going on here? Where are the overwhelming kisses I usually get? Didn't you miss me?" Megan looked hurt.

"No, my darling, I am not angry and yes, I did miss you very much." Snape whispered softly. "However, we have company." Snape announced louder and turning he gestured to the high-backed chair facing the fire.

Megan looked at the chair and couldn't see who was sitting in it but glanced at a hand which was leaning over the armrest, out to the side. It was twirling an object that looked like a cane. As Megan starred harder, she saw the firelight glitter off the two green jewels and fangs in the silver snake head on the cane. She watched in horror as the firelight caught the silver ring on the ring finger of the mystery guest. The ring glittered as the firelight caught the large emerald in the silver setting of the wedding ring. Megan began to shake with fear, her eyes going wide.

"No, no, it can't be. It can't be. Please tell me that's not who I think it is, Severus." Megan looked at him with pleading eyes.

Snape nodded at her and pursed his lips, confirming her fears. For a few moments she looked helplessly between Snape and the chair, not knowing what to say or do. The silence seemed to stretch on forever until the tension in the air was so thick Megan thought she couldn't breathe.

The figure stood up from the chair and the cane's tip hitting the floor made Megan jump. She glanced from Severus to the figure now fully lit by the firelight. Megan shuddered in fear as she stared into angry, stormy blue eyes which were squinting at her out of a sneering face. The pale cheeks flushed with anger were framed with long white-blonde hair. Megan thought she would collapse under those scrutinizing eyes but Snape's grip on her arms as he stood slightly behind her kept her from falling to her knees.

"Oh, for the love of Merlin….not him….not now…." Megan whispered, her eyes closing for a second.

"Is that the proper way to greet your father, Megan Narcissa Malfoy? You do not seem pleased to see me. I wonder why that might be so?"

Megan opened her eyes as Lucius Malfoy glared at his daughter, the cold anger, disgust and sarcasm of his voice splitting the thick silence like an axe of ice.


	15. Marriage, Violence and Surprises

A/N: I do not own Harry Potter, any of its characters, etc. They are all the property of J.K. Rowling. For no profit of any kind, I am simply borrowing her characters for a short while. Only the Original Character of Megan Malfoy is my own, though her last name is borrowed from J.K. Rowling.

"I…I…" Megan took a deep breath and squared her shoulders. "Hello, Father. I am surprised to see you. I hope your flight from Italy was pleasant?" Her voice shook slightly from effort.

"Of course you are surprised to see me, Megan, just as I am surprised to hear of your….condition." Lucius sneered at the last word as if he smelled something unpleasant.

"You heard about my condition? What did you hear?" Megan blanched.

"Plenty." Lucius whispered low and angrily.

Megan gulped and wavered on her feet again.

About thirty minutes before….

Snape finished grading scrolls from First Years and put down his quill, rubbing his eyes.

"Just when I begin to think the stupidity cannot reach a higher level, I am yet again amazed." Snape announced to the empty classroom.

He gestured with his hand toward his desk. The scrolls rolled up, flew down into a bottom desk drawer, and his quill placed itself back into the red inkwell. With a sigh he leaned back in his chair, closing his tired eyes. Just then the clock chimed five o'clock. Snape glanced up at the sound and smiled for the first time all day. In under an hour Megan would be back in his arms.

His beautiful, sexy, intelligent, and lovely Megan

Suddenly, the smile widened into a large grin, one which lit up his obsidian eyes.

Christmas day was in four days and Snape had been shopping for the past week for Megan. However, after that first night, Snape had gone shopping the past two days for more personal presents. A few presents had to be retrieved from his family home. It was those presents that were the most precious, so precious in fact that he didn't trust an owl to deliver them safely. Consequently, there were a couple of presents that also needed work by very skilled professionals in Diagon Alley; he was schedule to pick up those items in two days. Snape was positive that the craftsmanship of the items would be beautiful but he would only be satisfied if the items were personally inspected before they were wrapped. The other presents had been stored away safely in a hidden compartment of the armoire over the last few days. Snape planned to place them where Megan could see them tonight, so she would be surprised and cheered by his Christmas spirit. Yes, the Holidays were going to be very special.

Snape's grin faltered slightly when he thought about how the "special Holidays" could go terribly wrong depending on Megan. He knew she was very fragile right now and in the middle of a terrible curse but she said she loved him. Not just with her words did she declare her feelings but also with her body, her eyes, her smile, and her every word. Her actions towards him showed nothing but love, affection, friendship, need, and desire. He was counting on her every actions and how he had meticulously deciphered them. If he was correct, everything could go as planned.

But …. if he was wrong ….

Snape shook his head to clear away such negative thoughts and took a deep breath to steady his nerve. Besides he had an evening to prepare for.

He stood and left the classroom, warding the door behind him. He strode the few yards to his personal quarters and unlocked the door. Snape stopped by the table and flicked his wand, making the fresh bouquet of roses appear. With another flourish, silver ribbons appeared out of thin air and entwined themselves in the stems of the roses, tying into a glittering bow. Snape nodded in satisfaction and walked over to the wall, placing his hand upon the stone. It melted away, allowing Snape to step through and into his common room. Another flick of his wand as he walked past lit the fireplace into a roaring blaze and the candles in their sconces burst into life. Walking over to the liquor cabinet, Snape pulled out one of his nice crystal decanters along with two crystal glasses. Snape set the glasses on the low coffee table in front of the fire. With careful pressure, he pulled the cork from the nearly full bottle and sniffed the opening, letting out a sigh.

"There is nothing like the scent of two-hundred year old aged White Rose Fire Whiskey." Snape whispered, savoring the scent.

He set the bottle to breathe on the table and tilted his head at the surface of table, studying it.

"Something is missing …. it needs something else …." After a moment he grinned.

Flicking his wand, a bouquet of a dozen white roses, green ribbons entwined in the stems that ended in loose tendrils instead of a bow, appeared on the table in front of the open bottle. Satisfied with the common room, Snape walked into the bedroom and lit all the sconces and pulled out the hide-away fireplace, setting it ablaze with silver flames. Turning, Snape pointed his wand at the bed. The comforter rolled down to the bottom of the bed and the silver silk sheets he had purchased were already in place, thanks to the House Elves. He flicked his wand over the bed a few times and suddenly it was sprinkled with white and sky blue rose petals. Walking across to the armoire, Snape pulled the doors open and, using his wand, pulled a large number of packages from inside.

Snape gestured with his wand and the packages flew into the common room, with him following behind. In the corner of the room, there was a small, freshly cut Christmas tree which had already been fully decorated by the House Elves. It was three feet tall and six feet in diameter at the bottom. The tree was in a silver stand, holding it about a foot above the floor. It was a solid silver base with intricately carved snakes which traveled from the tree base down to the floor to support the tree on four legs. A gold cloth with green and red embroidery was laid around the base of the tree. Presents of all shapes, colored wrappings, and sizes sat on the shimmering cloth were they had neatly landed.

Snape was pleased at how the Elves had decorated the tree. There were silver, gold, and red Christmas ball ornaments and tiny white lights circling the tree. The top had a sizeable star which shone a bright silver light over the whole tree and surrounding area. Stepping backwards across the room, Snape admired the tree and how the white lights and star made all the presents and tree skirt shine.

Smiling, Snape thought about how surprised Megan would be and could not wait to see her face when she saw the tree and all the gifts. He had to admit to himself how much he had spoiled her but he felt she deserved every galleon he spent. Happy that his work was complete, Snape turned and went into the bathroom. He took quick shower and emerged, walking toward the armoire. He chose a dark green button down shirt and a pair of black slacks. Slipping on his favorite black slippers, he looked himself over in the armoire's long mirror. He had washed and combed out his hair but tied to back with a dark green ribbon so it would not hang in his face. He reached into the armoire and grabbed his cologne, sprayed a few times over his body, adjusted his collar and loosened the top button. Pleased with how he looked, he turned and walked back into the common room to wait for Megan.

Severus walked a few steps and turned towards the table to pour himself and Megan some of the Fire Whiskey, when a voice froze him in his tracks.

"Severus, you did not have to go to all this trouble just for me."

"When have I ever gone out of my way for you, Lucius?" Snape said, turning around.

Lucius Malfoy stepped out of the shadows and smiled at Snape, but the smile was not friendly.

Lucius stood at full height, both hands leaning forward to rest on his infamous snake-headed cane. He was dressed in a very dark blue Italian robes with a black cloak, dark blue snake skin boots with silver tips and heels, black leather gloves and his hair was flowing free over his shoulders and down his back. The white-blonde hair, the exact shade of Megan's, was a stark contrast lying against all those dark colors. His blue eyes looked almost like dark gray storm clouds; his lips were slightly pink, as were his cheeks, from traveling in the snowing winter cold.

He walked forward and removed his cloak and with a wave of his hand, it flew across the room to land on the coat rack. After leaning his cane against the edge of one of the high-backed chairs, Lucius removed his gloves. He was silent through this entire process. Once his clothes were smoothed down, Lucius turned and walked towards the liquor cabinet. His boots made a sharp clicking noise on the stone floor as Lucius walked. The next sound was of a cork popping and a click of glass against crystal as Lucius poured himself a drink. He walked back over to the chair and sat down, taking a small sip from his glass. Finally, he glanced up at Snape who had barely moved since Lucius had appeared. Setting down his glass carefully, he licked his lips and glared at Snape very hard.

"I believe you have some explanation as to why I, as Megan's father and only parent, was not notified about her condition? I can understand that old bastard Dumbledore would not bother to owl me and I can guess why my daughter might be too embarrassed or frightened to contact me, but you, Severus? How could you!" Lucius hissed the last words in anger.

"Lucius, I am sorry I did not send you an owl and let you know how ill Megan is or was. However, she expressly asked me not to tell you and I chose to respect her wishes. Why Megan asked me is obvious by the reaction I now see. She knew well enough to not tell you until the curse was cured and the worst had past. You have a temper, Lucius. I do believe she wished to avoid it." Severus gestured mildly with his hands and tried to keep his voice neutral.

"I have the right to know when my daughter is in grave danger; my temper should not be the issue!"

"By your reaction at this moment, I would say Lucius, it does matter. It matters a great deal more than you realize. If you react this way around her in her fragile state the effects could be more damaging than you might have imagined. I know Megan was planning to tell you, however she felt she needed to recover from the many shocks she has incurred before she could navigate the very dangerous waters of your anger. Speaking from experience as your friend of many decades, I can fully understand her decision." Snape leaned against the mantle and let the fire warm the chill that seemed to fill the air.

"My reaction, as you have so aptly called it, is because despite common opinion I love my daughter. She is all I have left." Lucius sighed deeply, ribbing his temples. "I need to know she is safe and I need to know what is going on around here. Until I can ascertain all the facts I cannot create damage control and right now I NEED to start damage control."

"Are you informing me that you are unaware of the entirety of the facts concerning Megan's curse? You walked in here so angry I assumed you knew everything. What exactly do you know?" Snape sat down across from Lucius and studied the man's face.

"I was in Italy, trying to enjoy my Holiday. I had received Megan's owl informing me she would not be joining her brother and I at the Malfoy Family Villa for Christmas. Apparently, Megan would rather stay here for Christmas, Merlin only knows why. Then nothing, that is until this morning when I received the Daily Prophet by owl. When I opened it on the front page was the headline: "HOGWARTS STUDENT VICTIM OF DARK CURSE, LIFE HANGS IN BALANCE!" I quickly read through the article and when I saw that Megan was the victim in the headline and that the curse of Ival Pythonica: I panicked. I remembered back to what Voldemort had done to one of his followers long ago. I had pictures of that poor woman flashing through my mind. When I imagined someone had done something of that nature to my Megan, to a Malfoy, I was frightened and infuriated all at once. Immediately I put my affairs in order and apparated to the gates of Hogwarts."

Severus swallowed and paled at the thought of Megan finding out she was national news. He poured himself some of the White Rose Fire Whiskey and took a sip.

"What else did the article say?" Snape asked.

"All the Prophet could find out is Megan had been cursed by the other girls in her Year, she hadn't slept in weeks and may not live unless the conditions of the dark contract, made by the ring leader Anna Kenning, were adhered to. They believe Megan is forced to have sex with two men, one during the day, thought to be Professor Remus Lupin, and another at night but the second name is unknown to them at this time. The girls are being questioned, their memories retrieved and examined. The Prophet got wind of the possibility that there will be a hearing in two weeks. Is it true, Severus? Is Megan sleeping with that mongrel everyday and some other man every night?" Lucius eyes pleaded with Snape, who let out a sigh.

"Yes, Lucius, what you have heard is all true which I must admit is amazing considering the Daily Prophet's track record of obtaining incorrect information to fill their headlines quickly. She does spend her days in the arms of Lupin but they must only have sex once during the daylight hours and I assure you he is no happier about it than she is. I also know she is using all the precautionary measures during their sex, so you have no worries about pregnancy. I do not believe I have to inform you that Lycanthropy is not contagious during sex, this is a known fact. He was completely against the whole idea as was I, but it was this or let her perish."

"I agree I want my daughter to live but now she has been touched by that mongrel! As if having contact with one flea-bitten mongrel weren't enough, now she is screwing another one!" Lucius' voice fell to a hiss again.

"I understand, however Megan is an adult and she has to right to see Black if she chooses. He seems to make her happy and that is what matters." Snape said with effort in his voice, as if it hurt to say the words.

"He makes her happy? Since when is that a factor of your concern? You are alright with her associating with Sirius Black now? Merlin in Hell, what has happened to you Severus! You hate Black and Lupin as much as I do and if not much, much, worse! What are you not telling me?" Lucius looked suspiciously at his friend, leaning forward, his hands on his knees.

Snape sighed, placed down his glass and braced himself.

"A lot has happened in the last seventy-two hours of which you are unaware. I was forced to be civil to Lupin and take an Unbreakable Vow with Black for Megan's sake. All three of us were fighting and we were causing Megan more stress than she can handle right at this moment. Lupin and I merely had words in front of Dumbledore, who insisted on a truce immediately. I assume he had foreseen it would only become worse. Unbeknownst to me, Black was planning on visiting for the Holidays and I was not warned. It is my guess Dumbledore thought he could speak to Black and explain everything before he encountered me. However, Dumbledore did not get to Black before Black got to Megan and Lupin. Lupin explained the situation to Black while they were all outside. Megan had walked across the castle yard to me and we were in a very personal moment when he discovered the terms and conditions of the curse. Immediately, as Black usually does, he lost his temper and there were fisticuffs. During the fight, Megan dived between us and Black's punch aimed for me struck Megan in the temple…."

"He hit Megan! Why on Earth was Black coming after you, Severus and what do you mean by 'personal moment'?" Lucius interrupted, but Snape put a hand up.

"Let me finish explaining, Lucius. After the fight she was unconscious. The three of us managed to get Megan to the Hospital Ward. While she was unconscious, Dumbledore arrived to discover what had occurred. Madam Pomfrey informed us the hit to the head was hard but had not caused any serious or permanent damage. She was correct, in a sense. While it was not a brain injury and she has healed from the physical damage, that same damage jogged her memory of the Final Battle. While we were beginning to explain what took place, Megan awoke screaming over and over. She now knows she killed her mother and it took me hours to calm her down. Since then, her emotions have been very mixed up. Moreover, Black did not like my comforting Megan and Black began to taunt me as he had done in our school days. Another fight nearly ensued but Dumbledore intervened. In order to create calm, Dumbledore ordered the Unbreakable Vow between Black and I or we would both lose Megan. Of course, I agreed because I care far too much about Megan to hurt her or lose her. I believe Black had the same reasons."

"Severus, you still have not answered my main question. Why would Black attack you? Why not attack his so-called best friend, if he is so mad about what is being done to Megan?" Lucius looked as confused as he sounded.

"Black already screamed at Lupin; however his hatred for me will always be greater than any he could feel for Lupin, no matter the circumstances. Also, Lucius, because…." Snape took a deep breath. "…. because I am the second man named in the curse. It is my bed Megan must come to at night and it is I whom Megan has to make love to every evening."

"You, Severus? You are the other man fucking my daughter?"

Lucius stood and went to reach for his wand. Snape already had his in hand and pointed at Lucius, who stopped moving and slowly sat back down. Then he began to laugh bitterly.

"Severus Snape, you would never hex me."

"Go for your wand again and we will test that theory. Are you so sure I will not strike first?" Snape raised his eyebrows in questioning and tilted his head slightly.

"Oh, put down your wand, Severus! I have no intention of hurting you; I was not reaching for my wand!" Lucius slowly reached in the direction of his cane but instead reached into his robes and pulled out a flask. He opened it and took a long draft. "It is the calming potion you made for me after Narcissa's death. I needed to take something before my blood pressure skyrocketed. I do not wish to fight with you. In fact, I am not even angry at you for being the second man in this mess. I am angry my daughter knows she is her mother's killer because of that mongrel, I am angry Lupin has defiled her and I am angry at all those girls. Worst of all, I am very, very angry because all my hard work has gone to waste. There is no way I can save her reputation from this. My plans are all for nothing!" Lucius fell back in the chair and covered his face with his hands for a moment.

Snape lowered his wand slowly but kept it in hand, at his side just in case.

"What plans?" Snape asked, completely confused.

Lucius removed his hands from his face. With a flick of his wrist, the liquor bottle he had opened earlier sailed across the room and landed on the table. Lucius poured an entire glass of Fire Whiskey for himself and took a gulp of it. He then held it in both hands, studying the liquid.

"Damn it, Lucius! What plans?" Snape was angry because he had a feeling he knew what was coming.

"Marriage plans." Lucius words came out in a sigh, as if they were a lost cause.

"M…Ma….Marriage plans?" Snape was wide-eyed with shock and sat down in his chair.

"Yes, Severus, marriage plans. That was one of my main reasons for being in Italy this Holiday season and why I was hoping Megan would be there. I have been trying to negotiate a very profitable marriage for her with a very wealthy Italian pure blood wizarding family. They have a young son about four years older than Megan who just finished Wizarding University and is going to be a doctor at a very reputable wizard hospital in Italy. He is looking to marry and he has met Megan on our trips to Italy over the years. His name is Frederick Vononsco and he is quite in love with Megan. I was brokering a deal with his father for the marriage. I was then going to announce the news at a grand party in Italy for Christmas Day and for our people, a party on New Years Eve. But when he heard the news of the curse, Frederick's father balked and said he wanted the curse investigated before he would proceed with the engagement. The good news is, even if she has been through this curse, Frederick will still want Megan. He announced to his father that he would still take Megan no matter who had touched her and he reminded his father that there were cleansing ceremonies which could take place before the wedding to restore her virginity and status. When his father tried to argue, Frederick declared if he could not have Megan, he would never marry at all, no matter what his father said. I think Frederick is baiting his father into agreeing to the marriage. Hopefully, the old man takes the bait. Otherwise, I doubt I can find another pure blood family willing to take her." He stopped to take a drink and sighed. "To think up until days ago and since she was a small child, pure blood families with all sizes of large fortunes and with handsome sons were clamoring for Megan's hand in marriage. Sons of families with such pure blood they would have produced gorgeous grandchildren, not to mention combine our two very lucrative household fortunes, were begging me to make a marriage contract. I always thought finding Megan a husband would be so simple, almost like breathing and I would have my pick of the best and richest. Now, because of this curse, all those families have withdrawn their claims. They consider he contaminated. Now, I only have one family, the Vononsco's, so I have to do the best I can to make this happen. Luckily, they are power, rich, pure blood for as far back as they can chart their family tree and Frederick is very handsome."

Snape sat with his hands in his lap and just blinked at Lucius, mouth opening and closing in shock. He thought of all the training Megan had been through, all her intelligence, all her natural gifts for Potions, her plans for University, plans for a continuing apprenticeship after she graduated and, worst of all, the thought that Megan was to be contracted to another man when they loved each other so much. He would have lost her if he hadn't revealed his feelings. Hell, if Lucius forced Megan into this marriage contract, he still could lose her to some stranger. He became angry.

"Lucius, this is not the Middle Ages or even the 1900's. It is the New Millennium. Arranged marriages are no longer done. Besides, she already has a future. She is my apprentice and has applied to the University just outside of Hogsmeade. Megan is going to be the best Potions Mistress this age has ever seen. In fact, Dumbledore had considered hiring her to teach Advanced Potions to students who are either going to be Potion Masters or will need the Potions training for other jobs." Snape held up his head high with pride, and then flushed red with ire. "You cannot simply scoop her up, fly her off to Italy and marry her off to his man!"

"Arranged marriage for the good of the family tree and for financial reasons is a Malfoy tradition. I was arranged to marry Narcissa because our bloods were both pure and our ascetics were likely to produce beautiful children. We did. Although, I had hoped to give Megan her career and arrange a marriage for Draco, unfortunately my son has decided he would rather be with men most of the time. I do not have to tell you, Severus, that even if it is the New Millennium, the wizarding community has yet to catch up to the idea of gay marriage. I would have no problem arranging one if they were legal and lucrative but they produce no children. Even though The Great War is over, many families still cling to the ideals of pure blood and what that stands for in our society. So, I must marry Megan to Frederick as family tradition and societal tradition dictates."

"So Draco decided to be gay, or at least bi-sexual why does that allow him off the hook and place demands on Megan's future? You believe she is willing to throw away a chance at a wonderful career and to ignore all her natural talent? Have you even considered how Megan might feel about all this or considered she might want someone else? What about Megan's feelings? Does she know about this?" Snape was becoming incensed.

"No, Megan is not aware that I have already chosen a husband for her, but yes she knows the family tradition and what is expected of her. Her career was a nice thought and I do not relish watching all her talent go to waste. However, to ignore her duties to mix up potions and teach snot-nosed children is no longer an option. She must stop her studies as soon as possible and do what is required of her as a Malfoy woman: marry and produce pure blooded grandchildren to carry on the Malfoy any luck, her talents will be passed on to her children and after they go away to school, perhaps she can apply to an Italian University and pick her studies up again. There are many decent universities there and many jobs needed in the Potions field. Maybe she can even work in the hospital labs. That would be a convenient way for her and Frederick to spend more time together." Lucius nodded at the thought like he stumbled on a good plan.

"Megan will never agree to marry a man she does not love. She will never love him. Never." Snape's voice held a ring of confidence underneath all the anger he felt.

Lucius merely shook his head and laughed.

"How can you be so sure Megan will never love him, Severus? When a couple is married, even with the absence of love at first, the bond between the two people can grow over the years into a strong, compassionate love. Children will also strengthen that common bond and strengthen a couple's love. Surely, Severus you must understand, even if she does not love Frederick as he does her, she will grow to love him as Narcissa grew to love me. When I married Narcissa, I thought she was beautiful, smart and very worthy to carry the Malfoy name and my children. Unfortunately, I did not love her. Over the years, I grew to love her but it took time. I knew I loved Narcissa deeply as I ever could when she presented me with Draco. The first time I held him in my arms and looked at my wife, I knew I would love her forever. She, too, loved me like never before after Draco was born. Megan will experience the same, though at my age, I am hoping for grandchildren as soon as possible. It took Narcissa four years to get pregnant. I do not know if I can wait that long for my first grandchild. I wish not to actually look like a grandfather when I become one." Lucius smiled at Snape.

"No. I do not understand and there are many things you do not understand. Megan wants her career and, furthermore, she wants me. I love her, Lucius and Megan loves me!" Snape stood and glared down at the other wizard. 'And I WILL NOT allow you to take her away from me or her promising future!"

Lucius looked startled and set down his glass. He stared up at the fury on Snape's face and suddenly began to laugh which only made Snape angrier.

"You will not allow me? I am her father, Severus, and you cannot tell me what I can and cannot do with my own flesh and blood. Besides, even if her love for you is real and even if you believe your love for her is real, it does not matter. I always knew you two would create an affection for one another, that is why I allows sat you together at dinners and parties, allowed you to be alone with her as often as possible, and why I allowed her to become your apprentice. I was hoping a little romance with a wizard like you would soften her up for the….demands of marriage." Lucius grinned and leaned back into his chair.

"You are one sick bastard." Snape whispered, and then looked away into the fire. "You were hoping Megan and I would have an affair, especially of a sexual nature, so she would be prepared to serve the sexual demands of her husband. Lucius, how could you use me, let alone your daughter, like pawns?"

"I remembered how her mother was so virginal on our wedding night that the sex was lousy and it took her years to learn how to please me because she knew nothing of a man's body. I did not want Frederick to experience the same displeasure and I knew you and Megan had a growing infatuation with each other. I decided I trusted you above all others to teach her the….ropes, shall we call it?" Lucius snorted softly and took another sip of his drink.

"Oh, you think this is entertaining Lucius? Well, here is a news bulletin for you to digest: I would NEVER have crossed the line with Megan if it had not been for this curse. Now that this curse has pushed us together and we have admitted our 'growing infatuation' as you call it, we realized we are in love and have been for a very long time. She has already declared to everyone, except you, that her wishes are to be with me romantically after the curse is over and I wish to have her. I love her, Lucius, more than anything in this world and more than any woman I have ever known or person for that matter." Snape turned back to Lucius with a very serious and determined look on his face.

"More than you adored that mudblood, Lily Potter?" Lucius asked, sneering at her name.

"Do not EVER besmirch her name in my presence, Lucius. I did love Lily but that was long ago and she made her choice. She would want me to finally move on and be happy. I lost Lily but I will do everything in my power NOT to lose Megan! I have had her in my arms now and that counts for something you cannot seem to fathom!" Snape was shaking with anger.

"That is very sweet, Severus." Lucius voice was condescending and sarcastic. "I am happy you have had her, as I had planned on. Megan will be experienced enough to please any man, thanks to you. As for the other nastiness, the wolf touching her can be eradicated with a few intricate spells. Frederick will be a very pleased husband." Lucius nodded to himself, pleased.

"I am sure he will be, as will I when Megan agrees to be my wife." Snape said smiling.

Lucius chocked on is drink, sputtering and coughing. When he recovered himself, Lucius starred in amazement at Snape.

"You? You and Megan …. married!" Lucius shook his head wildly, chortling so hard his body shook with laughter.

"Why not I and Megan married, Lucius? I am a decorated hero from the War and everyone now knows that despite my Death Eater ties, I tried to save the Potters. I have been working for the Light since that fatal night. There are no longer clouds of suspicion or disgust hanging over my head, at least not by the society at large. I have one of the largest fortunes in this country and a respectable job. I realize I am older than Megan by some years but we love each other and would be very happy. Also, I am still quite young enough to produce children and I believe Megan and I would have stunning offspring. You and I have been friends for so long, Lucius, so you know I am good as my word and would take more than ample care of Megan. What is the problem with this idea?" Snape raised his eyebrows and folded his arms across his chest in defiance.

"Simple, Severus, very simple: you are not of pure blood. You are of half blood and that is well known. My grandchildren would only be about seventy-five percent pure blood and no future generations of my blood will be polluted as long as I live and breathe!" Lucius bellowed, throwing his glass into the fire.

"So, I am good enough to sexually educate her, bed her, seduce her and be her Potions Master but not her husband? I am good enough to be friends with, practically family as it is, but good enough to actually become family by law? So, I good enough to take her maidenhead but I am not good enough to impregnate her?" Snape roared.

"Exactly! I would give you anything in the world, old friend but not the blood of my future line." Lucius roared back. "Megan will understand and I will explain everything to her tonight when she arrives here. She is to stop her Potions training, finish her final year here, and after graduation Megan will fly to Italy for the wedding. She will do as I tell her and as her mother would have told her because Narcissa had to do just as Megan will!"

"Are you forgetting something, Lucius? Megan has remembered she killed her own mother! She is going to be very angry with you because you lied to her AND Megan is 17, which means in this day and age, she can chose whomever and whatever she wishes! Unless you would have the audacity to use the Imperius on your own daughter to make her do as you wish?"

"I WOULD NEVER HURT HER THAT WAY! BUT SHE WILL DO AS I SAY!"

An hourglass on the mantle piece vibrated and glowed silver as the sand began to run out towards the bottom.

"Well," Snape said, straightening his clothes and taking a deep breath, "here is your chance to ask Megan yourself because she is on her way to my quarters now. We shall see when she arrives what Megan wants."

Now Megan stood there staring at her father, Snape's arms gently holding her back against his body to keep her on her feet.

"Well, if you have been here awhile, I am sure Severus has filled you in on everything that is happening and explained how I will be fine. He probably also mentioned how time is of the essence, so as much as I would love to chat and catch up, I would prefer if you just left, father.

"I am not going just yet. We have much to discuss. I heard you remember the unfortunate accident that befell your mother…." Lucius began in a low, careful voice.

"You mean how I unfortunately and accidently killed my own mother with the ultimate Unforgivable Curse? How I know her last thoughts and the last thing she saw was her own daughter raising her wand? How her last flash of thought was her own daughter was sending her to her final end? How, I, her own flesh and blood, and the daughter she cherished and loved from infancy took her life?" Megan spat out the words in fierce anger as tears rolled down her cheeks. "Do you also mean how you lied to me for almost a year about who killed her? How you told me it was another Death Eater or maybe an Auror because you couldn't be sure in that confusion? How you described all kinds of awful things you would do to the killer if you could only get your hands on them, when you were saying them to MY FACE, TO ME, THE KILLER HERSELF!"

Megan screamed and a sudden strong wind whipped through the room. It was like a hurricane gust but it disturbed nothing, not even the candles, as it hit Lucius Malfoy square in the chest. He went flying into the far wall. The wind knocked him into one of the large bookshelves. Lucius let out a startled cry at first, then a howl of pain as he hit the shelves. Cracking noises filled the air as Lucius' ribs broke on impact. He slumped to the floor, coughing, grunting and spitting up blood. Megan tore herself out of Snape's grip and walked toward her father, stopping just above him.

"Would like to do all those horrible things to me now, father? Here I am, THE KILLER! Come and get me!" Megan threw out her arms wide and glared down at her father.

Lucius starred up at his daughter and tried to speak but coughed up more blood instead. He was struggling to breathe as he tried to sit up, but couldn't. Lucius rolled onto his back and gripped his chest with both arms. Lucius licked his bloody lips and closed his eyes in pain.

"Go … ahead … kill … your … father … too." Lucius' voice was breaking with effort, his breath coming in raspy gasps.

Megan started to shake and suddenly pushed her hands out towards her father.

Lucius writhed and screamed as the bones in his arms and legs began to snap one by one. He howled and yelled for her to stop but it was like Megan was entirely somewhere else, unreachable by his voice. She looked so focused, her face twisted in anger.

"MEGAN, NO!"

Snape ran over and tried to grab Megan but when he touched her, he flew across the room. He quickly sat up and shook himself. He looked at Megan and saw why he felt like she had shocked him. He blinked several times unable to process what he saw.

Surrounding Megan's entire body was a large bubble and inside the bubble electricity flowed between Megan's body and the wall of the bubble. It was as if Megan was in the center of her own personal electrical storm, except she was the lightening rod. She was using that power to torture her father. The snapping of his bones had stopped but his body began to vibrate and it occurred to Snape she was electrocuting him slowly. Horrified, he got up and ran for his wand which he had dropped in his haste to stop Megan. By the time he reached it, he heard a commotion and footsteps pounding through his doorway. He looked up from where he was kneeling on the floor to watch the stone melt away.

Dumbledore, Lupin and Sirius ran through the wall and into the room. They all looked at Megan and stopped in their tracks.

"Severus, are you alright?" Lupin asked and offered him a hand, which Snape took to stand.

"Yes, I think so. I tried to stop her but there is an electrical force around her and she shocked me, sending me several feet across the room. I was going for my wand when you arrived. I do not know what to do!" He looked helplessly at Megan.

"Gentlemen, cover your ears, now!" Dumbledore ordered.

Dumbledore raised his hand towards Megan and bellowed:

"RELEASE HIM!"

Megan suddenly froze and then dropped her hands. The electrical shield which surrounded her faded away. She turned around to look at Dumbledore and the others. Megan's arms and face were slightly red but her clothing looked completely untouched.

"Headmaster, what are you doing here and why did you bring Remus and Sirius? Is something wrong?" Megan tilted her head in confusion. "It is awfully hot in here, isn't it?" She took a deep breath and fanned herself.

The men all starred at her, completely baffled and startled, except for Dumbledore who looked very serious. Megan looked at each of their faces in turn and wondered what was going on. They all were looking from Megan to Lucius' unconscious, bleeding frame. Megan turned to see what they were all starring at and let out a startled, strained cry.

"NNNNOOO! FATHER!" Megan fell down at his side and attempted to touch him. Megan turned her head to glare at the men. "Which one of you DID THIS? WHICH ONE OF YOU DID THIS?" The bookshelves and furniture rattled with the force of her voice.

Dumbledore strode forward and grabbed Megan by the shoulders, bringing her to her feet and dragging her away from her father. Megan struggled but Dumbledore was stronger. He turned her to face him.

"Look me in the eyes and you will see what you have done!" He ordered.

"See what I have done? What do you mean …?"

Dumbledore had grabbed Megan's chin and forced her to look into his eyes. Suddenly she felt the room around her slide away into darkness but then she was right back in the room. However, she was facing the opposite direction. Before Megan could ask why everything looked different, her father sailed through her and across the room. She watched as her own body walked towards her and through her over to where Lucius was laying. In horror, she watched herself begin to torture him while he screamed. She covered her ears at the gut wrenching sound. Then she felt rather than saw Snape run through her, yelling for her to stop. Then he was flying through her again towards the other wall, this time falling through the air onto the floor. Megan was horrified as she walked closer to the electrical bubble and saw her own face, filled with anger, her lips pursed in a sneer, and her eyes almost lit up with delight each time Lucius screamed.

Suddenly, Megan was back in the room in the present, Dumbledore's hands still gripping her arms. Megan's eyes went wide as saucers, tears beginning to stream down on their own. She looked back over her shoulder to see the men trying to tend to Lucius, trying to find a comfortable way to get him to the Hospital Ward but they were deciding they had better call Madam Pomfrey there.

"It is too risky, Albus, to transport him in any way. There are too many broken bones and internal bleeding to risk it. I will alert Pomfrey." Severus ran towards the fireplace to call for Pomfrey.

Megan turned back to look at Dumbledore who studied her with sad, knowing eyes. She shook her head violently from side to side, sobbing.

"I couldn't! I didn't! I wouldn't! Dumbledore, please, please tell me I didn't hurt him. Please!" Megan grabbed the front of Dumbledore robes in desperation, still shaking her head.

"I am sorry, my child. You did. You did not mean to, I know that much is true. Your father touched something in you that caused your powers to rise up and cloud your judgment. Powers you had no idea you had because of this curse." Dumbledore gently set Megan down in a chair by the fireplace.

"This was the curse again? This is just like what happened to Isabella this afternoon. I am hurting all the people I love without even thinking about it and now with no memory of it when I stop or am stopped by someone. Who will be next? I am going to hurt one of you next?" Megan glanced at the four men around her, as Pomfrey apparated into the room.

Pomfrey took one look at the situation around her and blanched nearly white when she saw Lucius. Running over to him, she knelt down and ran her wand over him. She turned and starred opened mouth at the men and Megan.

"What in the name of all that Merlin made holy did you do to this man?" She cried.

"I did it." Megan whispered and turned her face away. "Is he alive?" She asked.

"Yes, but barely. Albus, how could a witch of her age manage such powerful and dark magic? I have not seen injuries this bad since Voldemort tortured people. Between Lucius Malfoy and Miss Huntington today, if you had asked me if Voldemort was back I might have said yes. I deserve to know what is going on here and if this is going to get any worse!" Pomfrey stood and placed her hands on her hips.

"It will be explained all in good time, Madam Pomfrey. First, I suggest you remove Mr. Malfoy to the Hospital Wing and attend to his injuries. I will come down and answer all of your questions when I am done here." Dumbledore's voice held authority as he spoke.

"Very well, then, I will speak with you later." A couple of House Elves in white aprons appeared. "Take Mr. Malfoy carefully as possible down to the Ward and I will follow you." Pomfrey commanded the Elves, who nodded, picked up Lucius and apparated. "Later, Albus?" Pomfrey asked again, voice commanding and annoyed.

"Yes, Poppy, I promise we will speak later, now go." Albus' voice held an edge warning.

With that Pomfrey huffed, gave Megan a disgusted look and apparated.

Megan turned her face away from the men toward the far wall. Her sobs had quieted.

"I saw that look and felt the weight of her eyes. She finds me repulsive, as she should and as you all should. I cannot even bring myself to look at you all I am so disgusted with myself." Her voice was strained, as if more tears were struggling to get out and she was holding them back.

Albus sat down on the edge of the coffee table in front of Megan. Sirius went to stand behind the chair, Lupin sat in the chair across the table from Megan but Snape just stood by the fireplace, starring into the flames. Lucius' words were still echoing in his head and the flashes of what he had just seen Megan do went across his mind. He had seen such a scene only once in his life and he never thought he would see it again.

"Megan, look at me." Albus reached for her chin when she shook her head and Sirius put his hands on her shoulders. "Look at me, my child, please." Albus said in a gentle voice.

Megan turned her face with his pull of her chin. His eyes were kind and he was smiling softly, but there was a hint of sadness in every inch of his face. She looked at Lupin who gave her a small kind smile which didn't reach his eyes. She glanced up at Sirius who also tried to smile and kissed the top of her head. Megan took a deep breath and dared a glanced at Snape, who must have felt her eyes on him because he returned her gaze. He had no smile, only eyes which looked very haunted.

"Severus, you look like you have seen a ghost." Megan whispered softly.

"I have and I know I am not the only one in this room." He whispered back, looking down at the fire again.

"What do you mean, Severus? Who did I remind you all of?" Megan looked from man to man and suddenly none of them would look at her, except Dumbledore who sighed very sadly.

Megan nodded her head, understanding what Snape had meant by everyone's reaction to his statement. She stood and walked over to the table, grabbing the liquor bottle and pouring herself a glass of Fire Whiskey. Megan downed the whole glass and sighed as the aged liquor slid down her throat, warming her insides. She poured herself another and was about to put the glass to her lips when a hand grabbed her wrist. She looked over and it was Severus.

"Drinking into a stupor, my love, is not the answer." His other hand reached to caress her face but Megan pulled back.

Megan laughed as the liquor made her a little warmer and braver. She downed the second glass and looked around at the confused and concerned look on everyone's face. She waved with her hand and the liquor bottle sailed to her and she put down the glass, taking a long swig from the bottle.

"Why not get drunk? I tortured my best friend in the world and just nearly killed my father in a style that made you all remember Voldemort. If I am going to be a sadistic bitch, I might as well drink too." Megan took another swig from the bottle and then laughed. "Look at all of you! You are all afraid of me, even you Headmaster. I can sense the tension and fear so strong it is almost like I can taste it when I breathe the air in here. I know what you are all thinking. You don't know what to say or do next around me because I could snap at any moment." Megan gestured with the bottle and laughed again.

Snape looked at Dumbledore, who nodded. Snape walked forward towards Megan and grabbed the bottle fiercely from Megan's hand, who tried to keep it. He then set the bottle down and grabbed Megan's upper arms hard and kissed her with fierce passion. Megan suddenly relaxed and melded into his body, falling into the kiss with vigor. Their tongues danced over each other, battling yet caressing. After a couple of moments, Snape pulled back and looked at Megan's eyes.

"It worked. I can feel the tension and anger drain away from her. She's calm and steady, Albus. What does all this mean?" Severus didn't turn around when he said it. He just continued to stare into Megan's eyes.

"Yes, Severus, I am afraid I do. It means the fine print in the curse is true."

"What fine print?" Lupin said startled.

"When Megan hexed Miss Huntington today, I knew something was gravely wrong. I went back over the contract and the book Anna Kenning used, however I found nothing. So, I took a trip to Azkaban and questioned Miss Kenning who has lost most of her attitude after being there a couple of days but not all of it. I requested emergency Veritaserum when she wouldn't tell me anything. Once she ingested it, I laid the contract in front of her and demanded she tell me what she hadn't already revealed. She laughed and asked if it had started, meaning Megan's mood swings and her aggression. I said yes, but it was worse than just recovering from a dark curse and I wanted to know why. She bit her finger tip and ran a bloody line across the bottom of the document. A few lines of fine print illuminated. I read the words over and over and demanded if it were true. Of course, she said it was. To quote her, 'I consider it one final fuck you. It was my own personal assurance that if, by chance, the terms of the curse freed her, she would always remember what I had done to her. Also, it should make her life very complicated forever and embarrass her to all true pure blood society.' Then she laughed and laughed hysterically because she knew it had happened." Dumbledore shook his head and pulled the document from his robes.

"What has she done now?' Megan pleaded, suddenly very frightened.

"It says: "If the terms of the curse are met, then Megan Malfoy will live. However, when the terms for her cure are initiated, no contraceptive spell will work with which ever man has sex with her first. Whichever of the two is the first to conquer her flesh will create flesh with her, and that flesh will forever be a reminder of sins and those of around her. She will also forever be magically branded to that man. She will never be comfortable without him, the longer she is away from him the more out of control she shall be and she will never love another as long as she shall live. He will be in her every thought, every dream and every wish. Only he can comfort her, calm her, make her happy, and keep her safe from herself and others. Megan will never have peace without him, again." Albus set the document on the table for everyone to see the glowing small red words at the bottom of the scroll. Then he looked at Megan's astonished face.

"That is why your powers are growing, why you are having wild and sporadic mood swings, and why you have been feeling so sick. It is also why Severus took that bottle away from you and why your appetite is improving faster than it should. We know Severus was the first man to make love to you and after your reaction to his touch just now, our questions to whether or not this is true need no answers. This was a cruel thing of her to do Megan but I can do nothing to neither reverse it nor take it away from you. I am sorry. I cannot believe I have to be apologizing when I should be congratulating you. I am terribly, terribly sorry you cannot enjoy a moment in your life that should be exciting and wonderful and are forced to have that moment ruined." Albus hung his head for a moment.

Lupin just blinked wildly. Sirius starred in shock. Severus let go of Megan who collapsed to the floor on her knees. He stalked over to the table and picked up the scroll, reading the words again and again. Then he dropped the scroll, turning to stare at Megan in scared amazement.

Megan looked down at herself and placed her hands on her stomach, and then she looked up at Snape in shock.

"I'm pregnant." Megan whispered, a tear rolling down her cheek.


	16. Pregnancy, Paternity and Potions

A/N: I do not own Harry Potter, any of its characters, etc. They are all the property of J.K. Rowling. For no profit of any kind, I am simply borrowing her characters for a short while. Only the Original Character of Megan Malfoy is my own, though her last name is borrowed from J.K. Rowling.

A/N: Sorry to all my faithful readers and new fans that I have not updated for a couple of months! Life has become very busy for me BUT I have not abandoned this story and intend to update as often as the timing presents itself. I appreciate all reviews and the more I receive, no matter how small, the more my muse is motivated to work on this story! To make up for my LONG absence, I will now present you with a very long chapter which should stave your hungers for a little while. By the way I created a Forum on called "Mistress Malfoy's Den" which I will be leaving messages on and encourage all my fans to leave comments, create topics, and ask me questions about this story or the possibility of other stories and pairings. Please stop by and check it out! Thanks! Enjoy!

Snape continued to stare at Megan, a series of emotions ranging from anger to disbelief to sheer bewilderment playing across his face. He turned and looked at the other men to see their expressions were quite similar except for Dumbledore's. Snape turned to Dumbledore and attempted to say something, but no sound came out of his open mouth. Dumbledore simply gave the man in front of him a grave and sad look. Snape began to shake and quickly sat down where Megan had just been moments before.

"How could this happen?" Sirius exclaimed.

"This may be a trick to upset the progress of curing the curse. Surely, Anna Kenning could not have gone this far! Surely, she is playing games with us, isn't she Albus?" Lupin asked, horrified.

Everyone turned to Dumbledore with anguished faces and questioning eyes. He ignored them all and looked at Megan. The other two men followed Dumbledore's line of sight. The three men stared at Megan who was still slumped on the floor, her hands on her stomach, and her eyes on the floor.

Megan could feel the weight of their eyes like an iron hands pushing down on her body. She stared at the stone floor, feeling the cold of the stone through her knees and shins. Her hair hung like a curtain in front of her face and she used it to shield herself from their eyes. More than anything she wished the floor would open up underneath her and swallow her whole. She could not face these staring eyes full of pity and anger. Without even looking she knew that Severus was not looking at her and she could sense his despair and complete shock. Those were the one set of eyes she had always wished to see, she wished his arms would hold her and comfort her, wished his voice soothe her, but now he was the one person in the room she did not want to face. He could not comfort her because he was too tormented and disgusted to even come near her. Their bond was so strong it seemed she could sense the waves of sadness and confusion coming off his skin.

"This cannot be." Snape finally managed to whisper to the floor.

Snape's voice cracking the silence forced all eyes to turn to him. Dumbledore sighed deeply and placed a hand on the younger wizard's knee, patting gently.

"I am afraid it is." Dumbledore whispered back.

"Are we one hundred percent positive it is Severus' child?" Lupin asked.

"I am quite certain it is, considering all the other terms of the contract have come true exactly as Miss Kenning planned. I could, however, conduct a very simple test to make sure the child is of Severus' blood. I would of course delegate these sorts of matters to Miss Pomfrey but seeing as she has her hands very full at the moment; it will have to be me. I will need Megan's permission, naturally." Dumbledore glanced over at Megan.

Megan looked up from her stomach and let her hands drop to her knees. Inside of Megan, there was a storm of emotions, hundreds of questions and thousands of fears. But deep down she knew Albus would help her, they would all help her. She just had to have the courage to stand before them and not fall to pieces. Calling upon all her inner strength, Megan stood slowly and took a deep breath. Nodding, she walked over to Dumbledore, looking him straight in the eyes.

"Yes, you have my permission to conduct any tests necessary to determine the truth, as long as it will not hurt my child. But I also need your help, Albus."

"Anything within my power, dear child, I will do for you. Only ask and it shall be done." He reached for her hand with both of his and held her cold, shaking fingers between them.

"I need a protection spell for when I am away from Severus until I can get my powers under control. I don't wish to hurt anyone else."

"Of course, Megan, I can do what you have asked. I have the necessary amulet for such a protection spell. All I need is Severus' cooperation." Dumbledore glanced at Snape.

"Anything I can do to help Megan, I will do." Snape said, but he kept his eyes on the floor.

"Good. The sooner we answer this question and provide protection for Megan against others and against herself, the sooner we can proceed with curing the curse. I would like you, Megan to please lie down on the couch and relax for just a moment. Remus and Severus please follow me to Severus' laboratory. Your laboratory should contain all the ingredients I need to mix the proper pregnancy detection potions. Sirius, please stay here and try to keep Megan calm?"

"There is no place I would rather be, Albus." Sirius nodded and moved over to sit on the floor by the end of the couch where Megan's head laid.

The two men stood and followed Dumbledore through the brick wall and out of Snape's private quarters to his lab next door. Megan had watched as Snape stood and without looking at her, turned and left the room without a word or gesture. She had waited for him to look over his shoulder, say something, do something but there was nothing from him to even acknowledge her presence. The moment the stone reformed and the sound of a door shutting reached Megan's ears, she began to cry softly. Sirius reached over and stroked her hair while shushing her softly, attempting to calm Megan as much as he could. Without turning to look at him, Megan spoke.

"How can you even stand to touch me right now, knowing I carry the child of your worst enemy?"

"Megan, how could you say that? I will always love you no matter what is going on in your personal life, no matter the choices you make, no matter what happens to you. To me, you will always be my Megan." Sirius' voice was soft and kind.

"What am I going to do, Sirius? I cannot have this child right now in my life and I don't believe in abortion even if I could have one. On top of it all, I now have to wonder if my growing love and attraction to Severus has all been this damned curse or has it been real love? How will I ever know? Does he really love me and I him, or is it all a farce that will disintegrate the minute I am cured?" Megan ranted like she was on the edge of hysterics as fresh tears threatened to surface.

Sirius reached over and turned Megan's chin towards him. He looked solemnly at her.

"Now, you listen carefully to me because you may never hear me speak of Severus this way ever again. I have had my differences with Severus; there are no doubts on that score. I know he has done things for Voldemort and seen things that have nearly destroyed his soul. However, deep down I believe Severus to be a good man. He had no reason to work for the Light or the Order of the Phoenix after the Potter's died. Sure, at first I believed his motives to be revenge on Voldemort and more than once considered the possibility he was gaining information for Voldemort, stringing us all along the whole time into believing he cared. In the end though, he battled on the side of the Light and went against all the Death Eaters who had once believed he was Voldemort's most faithful servant. I know he stopped Voldemort from killing you that day by begging to have you for himself and dragging you down that alley away from the chaos. He attempted to shield you from seeing your mother's body and was at your side the entire time you were in the Hospital Ward. He slept by your bed and wouldn't leave for days at a time to even shower. Severus had his meals brought to him, although he never ate. We all became so concerned for Severus' own health, especially Dumbledore. We asked him to retire for awhile to eat and get some rest. If you woke it was promised he would be alerted immediately but he refused. Severus was adamant he be there and be the first face you saw when you woke up. Ever since you did wake, he has been by your side. He has educated you and prepared you so far for an excellent career, protected you from your father's wrath at times, and basically became your best friend in this world. I know, you would say you loved me most and that I was your best friend but in reality, it is Severus. You love him and have for a very long time. Why do you think I hated all the time you two spent together? Why do you think I worried for your safety and said he was a bad influence? I said and acted that way because I saw how you looked at each other when you two thought no one was looking or how you looked at each other when you believed the other one wasn't watching. The love you two share was always between you, the curse just forced the truth to be said and the feelings to come to fruition. So, don't ever think Severus is under a dark spell or that your love for each other is false. He looks at you like there is nothing more precious on this Earth and you look at him the same. I have confidence he will take good care of you and your child together. But if you ever repeat a word I just said to anyone, especially Severus, I will deny I ever said it." Sirius smiled and winked.

Megan turned her body and laid her head on her arm. Her eyes were wide and her mouth hung open in utter shock. She blinked wildly at Sirius who just shrugged.

"What?" He said, suddenly defensive.

"Sirius, I have to admit I am really surprised you feel this way! I thought you hated him and would forever disown me for loving Severus, for being with him and now certainly for bearing his child. I am happy to know I will not be shunned by you but if what you say is true, then why when I was kneeling on the floor did Severus not help me up? Why didn't he look at me? Why did he leave the room without a kiss or as much as a backward glance?" Megan asked woefully.

"To be honest, I don't know but my best guess is that he is scared. Any man would be in his situation and Remus, though probably in the clear, is also a little shell shocked and probably afraid. Give Severus time, Megan. He will come around to the idea of being happy about this as much as anybody can but he needs time to digest becoming a father, especially in such an odd way. Okay?" Sirius brushed a lingering tear off Megan's cheek.

"Okay, I will try but I disagree with you, Sirius. I could feel his emotions as if he was speaking them. He has never been unable to look at me no matter how he felt. Severus is the master of hiding and masking his emotions, even you know how he can feel many things but keep a blank face and voice. There were even times I wonder what was really going on inside his head when his face, voice and body language told me nothing. Suddenly his controlled reserve has faltered or his emotional stronghold has become so weakened, he can no longer hide how he feels from people. Something tells me, call it instinct, gut reaction, or very good intuition, that this final clause of the curse has broken him. It hurts my heart to think I had anything to do with breaking his heart."

"Your gut reaction may just be that: a reaction to seeing the man you love in such distress. Honestly, Megan, you can't blame yourself for the damage done to Severus' heart or the damage done to anyone concerned in this situation. The person to blame will get her punishment. Furthermore, if I have learned anything in this life the best revenge against Anna Kenning is to not let this curse destroy you. Hold your head up high and walk around from now on as if this curse has not had any effect on you at all. Be proud of the relationship which will come out of the curse and the beautiful child as well. Do not let her see you an emotional mess. Besides, you are a Malfoy and Narcissa's daughter. There is strength within you which you inherited from Narcissa and now is the time to use it!" Sirius pursed his lips and gave Megan a knowing look.

"You're right. If my mother were in my position she would not be acting like this. If she could do this, I can do this." Megan said as she laid a hand on her stomach and looked down at it.

"I know you can and I know you will make an excellent mother." He kissed her forehead and smiled down at her.

Meanwhile in the lab at the same time . . . .

The three men walked into the lab and walked over to Snape's laboratory bench. Dumbledore grabbed two vials out of his robes and a silver ring, setting them on the wooden bench. Then he proceeded to wave his hand at the ingredients closet, out of which flew a few jars of different colored liquids and spices. He proceeded to mix the ingredients in a very small caldron. As he worked Severus went and sat at his desk, placing his head in his hands and Lupin sat down on the edge of the desk, farthest from Snape. After a few moments, Dumbledore poured the honey-red colored liquid into the two vials and turned to both men.

"I will need you each to prick you finger and put two drops of blood in your separate vials. Severus, in additional I need your help with this ring which will require a few more drops of blood in the center of the ring where there is a depression in the red stone."

Dumbledore handed both men their vials and the ring to Snape. Each man pricked his finger and deposited a couple of drop of blood inside the vial, then handed them back to Dumbledore. He corked them and shook the vials lightly. Lupin's vial turned bright purple and Snape's vial turned dark red in color. Nodding in satisfaction, Dumbledore deposited the vials back in his robes and turned to Snape, who was carefully putting a few more droplets of blood into the stone of the ring. Dumbledore gently waved his hand over the ring while Snape still held it between his fingers and utter a few whispered words. The stone sealed up to leave a perfectly round stone which glimmered brightly in the candlelight. Snape offered the ring back to Dumbledore but the latter man shook his head.

"Severus, you must keep the ring for now and place it upon the ring finger of her left hand yourself in order for the protect spell to work. I will explain the intricacies of the spell and the ring once you have given it to Megan. Otherwise, we are done here, gentlemen and should get back to Megan now." Dumbledore and Lupin started for the door but Snape just starred at the ring and did not move.

"I cannot face her, Albus." Snape uttered, slicing the silence.

"Why can't you, Severus? You have done nothing wrong." Lupin questioned.

Snape looked up at Lupin with dark, haunted eyes which threatened to spill tears down his cheeks.

"I have ruined her life. Is that not reason enough?" Snape's voice quivered.

"Remus, would you give us a moment, please?" Dumbledore asked.

"Of course, I will be outside. Before I go, I have to say something I never thought I would. Severus, you are Megan's only rock and shelter in a terrifying storm. I can help her as a friend, as Sirius and Albus can but only you can be what she needs. You are the man she loves and without your help, I fear we will all lose her forever. Do not give up on her, Severus." For a moment Lupin locked eyes with the huddled man at his desk, Lupin's serious gaze transmitting more than his words ever could. Severus nodded at Lupin.

"I have not given up, Remus and know I fear the loss of Megan more than you shall ever understand."

"I actually understand more than you think, Severus." With that Lupin turned, quickly leaving the room and shutting the door quietly behind him.

The silence dragged on for what seemed like forever as Dumbledore walked over and stood by Snape, placing a hand on the man's shoulder gently. He waited patiently for Snape to speak. Finally, Snape looked up at the older wizard with terribly pained and haunted eyes. It was a look that made Dumbledore's heart ache for the younger wizard.

"What have I done, Albus? What will become of her now?"

"You have done nothing, Severus. You were trying to help cure her and there was nothing any of us could do about the extra fine print which Miss Kennings hid so well."

"But look at what she has done in the last twenty-four hours? She has cursed her best friend and attacked her father so viciously. I have not since such cruelty since the entertainments of Voldemort years ago. Her face as she tortured her father! It was awful!" Snape dropped his head into his hands.

"The hormones combined with her fragile body and emotions were simply the kindling to a small fire inside her, which in turn, became an inferno. None of us could have seen this coming. A child while complicating things is not going to end her life and she will return to normal once the curse is cured." Dumbledore squeezed Snape's shoulder reassuringly.

"Normal? How will her life ever be normal again, Albus! She is pregnant and has yet to finish her Seventh Year, let alone had a chance to live her life or have her career. This will end all her hopes and dreams, some of which I helped cultivate. I was teaching her to hone her skills and she had the abilities to become one of the finest Potions Mistresses this world has ever seen. Now, she will be changing diapers! They will ridicule her, tease her, and call her names. She will be known as the girl who was cursed to screw two men at once and then have the child of her Potions Master! Any reputation she had a chance of salvaging is gone! I have helped do this to her no matter what any curse says or court decrees!" Severus voice was louder with each sentence.

Dumbledore stepped back and folded his arms across his chest. He shook his head and glared at Severus.

"What has gotten into you, Severus Snape?" Dumbledore demanded. "Where is the man who could face Voldemort and be a member of the light without a trace of stress? You played both sides of a dangerous war and never once broke down or panicked. I have no idea what has happened to you but it is imperative that you pull yourself together for Megan! Remus is correct. She needs you more than all of us combined and if you fall apart or pull away from her emotionally, it will kill her. In more ways than one, she will die."

Snape looked back up at Dumbledore and wiped his face with his sleeve. His eyes became angry.

"You think that I want to hurt her? You think I want to 'fall apart' as you are phrasing it and kill Megan for my selfish emotional quandaries? I do not! I love Megan more than I ever believed I would love or care for another human being." Snape stood, his voice becoming bitter.

"Is that what truly bothers you, Severus? That you allowed yourself to love again? Love comes with pain sometimes, my friend. Over all, however, love is worth the few moments of pain for all the other wonderful moments of joy and affection." He smiled softly. "She loves you no matter what a piece of paper trapped her into, I know she always has. Do you suspect she does not?" Dumbledore's smile now faded.

"She does not really love me, Albus. It is the curse binding us together and creating this atmosphere of love Megan and I feel, is it not? This is just as I always feared: I would open my heart once again only to have it shattered to pieces. Merlin, I feel like a love struck school boy who just found his girlfriend was snogging another young wizard in the hallway! What has become of me?" Snape howled as he slammed his left fist down on the desk.

"Severus," Dumbledore said, smiling. "you are a man deeply in love who fears the object of his affection does not love him in return. Your fears, my friend, are normal considering the circumstances but unfounded. There was love between the two of you long before this curse arrived and you are aware of this. The curse only forced the two of you to admit what was already in existence. Severus, you must trust your instincts concerning Megan and your feelings toward her."

"I cannot do what you suggest, Albus. I am too conflicted to take care of Megan, let alone cure this curse. How can I make love to a woman whom I now suspect does not love me at all? How can I give my everything and my all, to a woman who may hate me in five days? I just cannot proceed further without confirmation of more than just instinct and words."

"I see. So, you would rather she and your unborn child dies a terrible death?"

"NO!" Snape thundered, pacing the floor. "I would never wish any harm to come to Megan or my child! But I cannot live this way and continue to open my heart to her without knowing she truly loves me. It will hinder all abilities to cure her. To save her life, I must know if her life truly includes loving me. I have to know the truth and I am sure any other wizard would feel the same." Snape strode over to the storage cabinet and walked inside.

"And how do you wish to acquire such answers, Severus?"

After a moment, Snape emerged with a long vial filled with dark blue liquid containing swirling silver light. He held it up to the light, examined it and placed the vial in his robes. He nodded to himself and turned to stride out of the room when Dumbledore grabbed his arm fiercely stopping Snape in his tracks. Snape turned and looked at the hand on his arm, and then he glanced at Dumbledore's face in surprise.

"Severus, the course you are about to take is not wise." Dumbledore voice warned with an edge of malice.

"I need to know as soon as possible or I cannot cure her. It is as simple as that. Now let go of my arm, Albus." Snape's voice held its own edge of warning.

"You know as well as I do that using Love Veritaserum is dangerous and can provide more information than the lover wishes to know. It is especially unwise in Megan's condition to induce True Blue Love Veritaserum into her system as it could affect the child. I cannot permit you to do this." Dumbledore tightened his grip on Snape's arm.

"You cannot 'permit me?' I know the risks and I will tell Megan as well, besides the contract says the child cannot be removed nor harmed. In addition, my version of the potion is not harmful to the unborn. I could see it in her eyes when she looked at me before we left the room, Albus! She is as confused and desperate for answers as I am! I can feel her despair, her questions and her desire to know is just as strong as mine. We both wish to know if our love is as strong and our physical desire as real as it seems. I will get us the answers we both seek, even if it is by unseemly methods. Now, let go of me!" Snape wrenched his arm out of Dumbledore's grasp and strode out of the room.

Dumbledore sighed heavily and followed after him, only to find Snape striding into his personal quarters with Lupin trying to keep up. They eventually caught up to Snape and followed him back in the Common Room area of Snape's personal quarters. They all stopped and looked at Megan who was staring at the ceiling, breathing deeply and obviously steeling herself for whatever was next. Sirius was still stroking Megan's hair to keep her calm. He looked up when the men entered but Megan never looked away from the ceiling. Dumbledore walked over and knelt by Megan as Sirius moved to sit on the armrest above Megan's head. Lupin sat on a chair nearby and Snape walked over to stand behind the couch, looking down at Megan.

"How are we feeling?" Dumbledore asked.

"I am okay so far. Let's just get this over with and discover who's about to be a daddy." Megan said carefully breathing deeply.

"Alright, my child, take this first vial which is for Remus and drink it all down in one gulp. After a moment I will run my wand over your lower abdomen. The same will be done next will the vial applying to Severus. If the wand glows after one of the man's dose's and depending on how brightly tells me it is his child and how far along you are. Ready?" He handed her the purple vial first.

"Ready as I shall ever be." Megan uncorked the vial and downed the liquid in one gulp.

Dumbledore waited a minute and ran his wand over Megan's lower abdomen . . .

Nothing happened.

Lupin let out a loud sigh of relief. "The child is not mine."

"No. It is not."

Dumbledore handed Snape's vial to Megan who took another deep breath and gulped it down. She lay back down with her eyes closed. After another tension filled moment, Dumbledore ran his wand back over Megan abdomen . . .

Suddenly, the wand burst into a bright golden light which pulsed twice, paused, pulsed twice and kept that rhythm as Dumbledore studied the light for a moment. He smiled at Megan who had opened her eyes, staring down at the pulsing light.

"I am happy to announce the child is Severus' and she is approximately two days pregnant."

Megan looked up at Snape was looking at the pulsing light as if it were the most magnificent thing he had ever seen. He turned his gaze to Megan who smiled at him and he returned the smile, his eyes shining. The golden light pulsed off his face as a small tear escaped down his cheek, making it sparkle as it slid down to his chin. His quickly blinked and looked away, wiping his eyes just as quickly. Megan's smile faded as she watched him turn away.

"Well, now that this matter seemed settled, I believe we should discuss the protection charm I have created to help ease your violent mood swings. Severus, if you would please come here with the ring?"

Snape turned and walked in front of the couch. He sat down as Megan sat up to give him room.

"Megan, if you would please give Severus you left hand?"

Megan placed her left hand in Snape's open right hand. With his left hand, Snape place the ring on Megan's finger gently and then let her hand drop. He got up from the couch and walked back to the fire place, turning his back on everyone.

"Megan, this ring is very special. It contains a few drops of Severus' blood in a very powerful stone. By wearing this ring, it will keep your emotions in check, whether you are with Severus are not. When you start to become angry or overly emotional to the point of danger, the ring will pulsate and send a magical signal to your mind. Suddenly, a very calm feeling will pass over you as if Severus were hold you or standing right next to you." Dumbledore explained.

"I am embarrassed to ask but will it effect all my emotions all the time?"

"No, you will be able to feel all emotions but on a normal level which will not spiral out of control and endanger anyone around you or yourself. Why do you ask?"

"Well . . . I . . . I was afraid it would . . ." Megan blushed deeply.

"Ah. I see." Dumbledore chuckled slightly with a grin. "No, my dear, it will not effect your pleasure during sex or change your desires in any way. There is no fear of the ring, how should I say . . . dampening the mood."

"Oh. Good. Okay, then I am glad there is something to keep me on an even keel." Megan smiled.

"You have us all to keep you on level; do not forget that, Megan." Lupin said."

"I may have some of you but I am not sure I have all of you." Megan looked at Severus' back as he winced at her words.

Dumbledore looked at Lupin and Sirius with knowing eyes, and then turned to Megan.

"I think this has been enough group excitement for tonight. Gentlemen, let us remove ourselves and allow Severus and Megan to talk about this." Dumbledore stood, leaned down and patted Megan on the forehead.

"Goodnight, my dear cousin." Sirius bent down and kissed Megan on the forehead.

"Goodnight, Megan. I wish you sweet dreams." Lupin leaned down placed a chaste kiss on Megan's lips.

All the men nodded towards Snape as they left or waved goodnight without a word. Sirius, however, stopped and turned to Snape, extending a hand.

"Congratulations, Severus, I want you to know I am happy for you as well as Megan and I hope you will allow me to be a part of the baby's life. I know you will make a good father."

"I . . . I . . ." Snape took Sirius' hand and shook it, the shock displayed across his face. "Thank you and of course I will not deny you the pleasure of knowing my child, after all it will be your family as well."

Sirius shook back and smiled. He winked at Megan who could not help but smile at the gesture. Then he took back his hand, nodded at Snape again and left the room. Dumbledore stopped ad turned in the open stone wall.

"Severus," Dumbledore said in slightly warning tone. "do not forget my warnings to tread carefully and do not forget my advice." He raised his eyebrows at Snape.

"I will not, Albus. Goodnight." Snape said, without looking at Dumbledore.

Dumbledore nodded once more at Megan and turned to leave. The stone wall reformed where he had been standing moments ago. After a few moments, in the distance the door to the hallway shut, echoing in the descending silence.

Neither Megan nor Snape spoke until the tension in the room became so thick, Megan thought she would choke on it.

"Say something, Severus." Megan finally whispered, looking at his back.

"What can possibly be said at this moment?"

"Anything! Everything! We just found out we are going to be parents. I believe that warrants something to be said!" Megan exclaimed.

"Do you love me?"

"What?" Megan stood and walked over to where Snape was standing, and touched his arm.

"Do you love me?" Snape asked again, his voice cracking slightly.

"What kind of question is that? You know I love you, Severus. I love you more than life itself!"

"No, I do not know that, not after the latest terms of the contract have dictated our love would be forever because of this curse. For all I can guess you may not love me in five days, especially not after our child is born and ruins your future. I will never know if any of this was real."

Megan grabbed both sides of Snape's face and forced him to look her in the face. His eyes were red, rimmed with tears and his face was wet. Megan gasped lightly and brushed a tear from his cheek with her thumb.

"Merlin in Heaven, I don't think I have ever seen you cry. You really, truly and honestly believe I don't love you, don't you?" Megan's whisper was horrified.

"I have cried seldom in my life but the thought of losing you breaks parts of my soul and heart and it is so painful it actually feels like physical pain." Fresh tears fell from his eyes and he tried to turn away. "I do not wish you to see me so weak."

Megan kept his face from turning and kissed his cheeks, almost lapping up his tears.

"Oh, my love, my darling, what can I do to ease your pain? I will do anything to prove it is me who truly loves you from the top of my head to soles of my feet, not some ridiculous curse!"

"Do you really mean anything?" Snape looked Megan right in the eyes when he asked.

"Yes! Of course I do! Just name it, Severus."

Severus pulled the long vial from his robes and held it out in the palm of his hand. Megan stared at the vial as the firelight danced off the blue liquid, silver swirls occasionally catching the light. She gasped and stepped forward to touch the vial, but hesitated.

"Is that True Blue Love Veritaserum? Where did you get such a thing? It is illegal and nearly impossible to find all the required ingredients to brew it yourself. It is also one of the hardest and longest brewing processes there is in all of Potions brewing." Megan marveled.

"It is and it is nice to see you remember my lectures so well." Snape half smiled. "I spent the last six months procuring the ingredients and the last two months brewing the potion in secret. I assure you it is in perfect condition and perfectly safe."

"Why on Earth would you need True Blue Love Veritaserum? It is only used by desperate people who wish to discover . . . ." Megan stopped and looked up sharply at Snape. "You were going to use this to discover if I loved you, weren't you?"

Snape stepped back and pursed his lips. "Yes."

"Why didn't you just ask me? I would have told the truth!" Megan voice was insistent.

"I highly doubt you would reveal what was truly in your heart. After stumbling upon things in your mind the other night I know how private those feelings were and how carefully guarded. You knew the risks of admitting your feelings for me. It could affect our working together, our friendship, your position as my assistant and how I saw you as a person. It is a risk I feared you would not take without a small push."

"Are you calling using one of the strongest and most illegal love potions, a small push? How in the name of Merlin were you planning to get me to drink it?" Megan asked, outraged.

"I wanted to know for sure if you had feelings for me and how deep they were. I was going to wait until after graduation and have you stop by my apartments to discuss a few matters. While you were here I was going to slip some in your drink and ask you if you loved me. But this curse came up and forced the truth out anyway, or what I thought was the truth."

"Wait. You were going to drug me and question me against my will? I guess you thought I would lie? I cannot believe you would sink to such levels, Severus Snape!" Megan stormed at Snape.

"So, am I. But I needed to know the truth before I was engulfed by my emotions but it seems I have already reached that particular point as of tonight. I have never felt such strong emotions, ever in my life, not even . . . not even when I had to confront the loss of Lily to that idiot Potter."

Megan stood in open mouthed shock, not knowing what to say or do next. Her silence stretched on for minutes as she tried to comprehend what Snape was saying.

"I believe it is my turn to ask, 'say something' please?" Snape dared a glance at Megan's face.

"Severus, all these emotional revelations from such a reserved person as you is very unnerving." Megan turned away from Snape and starred into the fire. "You truly love me so much and I am sure I love you just as much if not more but I have to admit, despite my anger at your original intentions, that I have the same worries. You believe I am lost to you and I fear just as strongly that I have lost you, Severus."

"You have not lost me, Megan." Severus sounded shocked.

"Maybe not but there is only one way to find out, isn't there? I will take half the potion, if you take the other half. Then we will both have our fears alleviated. Will you do that for me?"

Megan turned and walked back over to Snape, putting out her hand for the vial. Snape nodded and handed Megan the potion. She turned and sat down in one of the chair by the fire. Taking a deep breath, she uncorked the vial, toasting it at Snape.

"Here's to the truth about love." Megan then drank half the vial in two gulps and handed it back to Snape.

Snape took the vial from her and imitating her toast, drank down the rest of the potion. He set the empty vial on the coffee table and sat down in the chair opposite Megan. They were both quiet while the potion sank in, each watching the fire as their defenses relaxed. After about ten minutes of silence, Snape decided to start the round of questions.

"Truly, are you in love with me, Megan?"

"Yes, absolutely with every fiber of my being." Her voice was soft and sweet.

"How long have you been in love with me?" Snape leaned his elbows on his knees to stare into her eyes as she answered.

"For a year now I have had feeling for you which have grown deeper with the time we have spent together."

"Are you physically attracted to me and, if so, for how long?"

"For the last six months I have had an increasing desire for you. When you walked past me the slightest brush of skin against mine, a whiff of your cologne, a smirk in my direction, they would all make me shiver with delight. The few times we kissed, I thought I would melt into a puddle. And your voice when it's that deep, purring bass it becomes when you're angry, annoyed, warning someone or in desire makes me wet." Megan shivered and closed her eyes as if recalling it and ran her hands up and down her inner thighs.

Severus licked his lips and tried to concentrate but Megan was distracting him. He watched her hands moving as if entranced.

"My turn." Megan said, still lightly rubbing her thighs. "Do you love me, Severus?"

"Yes." His voice cracked slightly and he cleared his throat.

"How long have you been in love with me?"

"For about a year and a half now, though I did not truly realize the depth of my feeling or how strong they had grown until the last six months like you." Severus fought to watch her face instead of those hands still moving.

"Do you physically desire me? Do you dream and fantasize about me?"

"Oh, yes, I desire to touch you whether it is to hold your hand, run my hands over your skin, kiss you or make love to you. I think about you all the time and have dreamed many a fantasy at night and even in the day. I have sat in classroom just yards from you and wondered what your skin tasted like, what it would feel like under my hands, if you lips were as soft as they looked, if your perfume smelled sweeter against your skin than from afar, what your body would feel like under mine or on top of mine and every other sexual thought one could think of. Sometimes my mind became so overwhelmed with such thoughts, I could not stand from my desk for fear my erection would be seen by all. Then the minute the classroom was cleared out, I would sometimes have to lock the door and pleasure myself to alleviate the burning ache. But the ache never fully went away. Some nights I would lie in bed and picture all types of sexual fantasies or think about you to the degree I would have to pleasure myself yet again in the same day. However, nothing ever made that ache go away until I got to touch you, feel your skin against mine, kiss those soft lips, smell your luscious skin and here your sounds of raw desire and pleasure. That ache will never go away, no matter how often I have you. I will always want more."

Megan was trembling in her chair, her breathing heavier, and her skin slightly pink. She gripped her thighs and blinked, trying to concentrate. Her upper lip began to sweat and her core was becoming wet from Snape's vivid descriptions. Severus was breathing normally but his eyes were slightly dilated and his member was starting to rise, pushing gently against his trousers.

"Do you ever fantasize about me, Megan?" Snape purposely dropped his voice to the deep bass she had described earlier and he watched in delight as she shivered.

"Yes. I dream about you every night and have sat in the classroom, darting glances at you, thinking all the same things you were thinking about me. Some days after class I would go back to my private quarter, take off my soaked panties and pleasure myself, too. The worst was at night time, which was why I moved back for the last six months to my private room in the dungeons for most of the week. I would either lay back and think of every naughty scenario or wake up from a long, delicious wet dream and have to pleasure myself over and over to take away the raging desire." Megan was breathing heavier and her hands were rubbing her thighs again.

"Would you do that for me now, Megan? Show me how you pleasure yourself." Snape almost begged.

"Yes." Megan's voice was shaky, the one word practically a breath.

Megan stood and pulled off her jeans and her panties then her shirt and bra, tossing them to the side. She started to sit down on chair when Snape spoke, hoarsely.

"No. Lay down on the couch Megan, please? I want to sit on the end and watch."

Megan smiled and walked over, lying down on the couch. She positioned herself so she was half sitting up with her back against the arm rest. She opened her legs wide and watched Severus kneel at her feet, his eyes wide and licking his lips.

"Gods, you are so wet." Snape gasped as he looked down at her core, glistening in the firelight.

"You do that to me. Is there anything in particular you wish to see?" Megan panted, running a hand down her belly and toying with her outer lips.

"Pretend I am not even here. Do what you always have before in private."

Megan smiled and dipped her hand into her inner lips, spreading her legs wider. She ran her index and middle finger over her nub in soft slow circles, then a little faster. She began to move her hips up and down off the couch and mewl out sounds of pleasure. Her juices flowed out faster as she circled that sensitive spot in all the right places.

Snape watched her manipulate herself with her legs so wide apart, he could see everything. He began to pant and rub the front of his trousers, his member straining and pulsing with desire. He shuddering as he watched Megan insert her two finger deep inside herself and then thrust her hips slowly up and down, her wet fingers sliding in and out of her so deep and quick. Megan groaned and threw back her head in ecstasy, pumping her hips faster. Her other hand came up to grab her left breast; She squeezed and rubbed one nipple then the other, panting. Her skin was flushed deep pink and beads of sweat were forming on it. Snape groaned loudly and pulled his trousers and boxers down to his knees, swiftly freeing his member.

Megan continued to pump her hips but opened her eyes to see Snape pumping his hard member through his fist in tight long strokes. He used his other hand to cup his balls and massage them. He moaned and grunted. Megan began to shake, the sight of Snape pleasuring himself as she did turning her on in a whole new way. She removed her hand from inside herself and began to rub her nub in fast, hard circles.

"Oh, Severus . . ." Megan moaned and shuddered.

"Yes, yes, yes . . . that's it; watch me as I watch you." Snape grunted.

Megan watched Snape brace himself by grabbing the back of couch and starting to pump his hips, pushing his member through his clenched fist. His hips sped up and Megan matched his rhythm. Snape's eyes never left Megan's face.

Megan's eyes became wider and her mouth hung open with panting breaths and soft moans, which were keening higher and higher. Her skin was flushed deep scarlet and Megan felt like her body was on fire. Megan fingers slipped and slid across her nub furiously. Watching Snape was pushing her over the edge of orgasm, as the fire spreading across her skin seemed to explode in a rush of flame and heat. She screamed long and low, a guttural sound.

Snape pumped harder and leaned forward towards Megan. He gasped and groaned as he watched Megan's head fly backwards, her body shook violently, and her fingers were pressing down flat on her nub as she pushed her hips up hard against the palm of her hand. Her outer lips were swollen, pink and dripping. Megan's flushed skin was only a few shades lighter than her core. Snape was so close to the edge that watching Megan had him inches from orgasm.

But he stopped.

Suddenly, Snape grabbed Megan's legs and pulled her body closer to him. She pulled her hands away from her core and looked up at Snape, a little surprised. She would have been more shocked but the waves of orgasm were still crashing through her body. With slight puzzlement, she tried to read his hungry gaze through her own hazy eyes.

"What . . . ?" Megan started to ask.

"I am acting on a second fantasy."

Snape grabbed Megan's hips which pulled her lower body up towards his groin. He drove into Megan, deep and hard, staying deep inside her for a moment to savor the sensation. Then he began to thrust in and out shallowly and slowly with a slight rotation of his hips every time. Snape took his time, savoring every thrust. He held back from his own pleasure and watched as a new look dawned over Megan's face. Snape knew at this angle what would happen, but Megan was just starting to realize.

Megan felt the hard, slow strokes and that familiar heat started to pool in her lower abdomen but as it grew, the sensation was stronger than ever before. It seemed as if the familiar fire Snape always brought out in her was a scalding blaze, rising higher and higher. Her whole body began to tremble and sweat seemed to pour off her skin from the strength of the heat she felt. Megan tried to move her hips but Snape grabbed her hips, digging in his fingers tightly so she could not move. The fire was consuming her. Megan felt as if every breath she took was a deep gasp, desperately trying for air to cool down her burning body. Her eyes rolled and flickered back into her head. His member felt like it was touching places inside her she had never known or felt. Her nipples hardened to stiff peaks and her juices were flowing so freely, she could hear him enter and leave her each time. She looked up at their joined bodies and watched as his member slide in halfway and up, before pulling back out again. His member was slick with wetness, nearly purple from his holding back, and so hard it was like living stone. Megan thought she was going to pass out from sheer pleasure when suddenly the fire exploded into a ball of bright white light in front of her eyes.

"SEVERUS!" Megan screamed, long and loud as her back bowed up off the couch.

Sweat dripped off Snape's body and he had a hard time holding onto Megan's body due to her shaking so badly. He could feel the heat rising up off her skin to the point that her flesh under his hands was so hot he almost let go as if it burned. Giving two more thrusts, deeper and harder these times, he let go of his orgasm with a scream of his own while pumping deep inside her. It was a howl so deep it seemed to come from the souls of his feet. His orgasm felt like a tidal wave had slammed over his body and was dragging it down into the depth of the sea. Her inner walls clutched frantically at his member over and over until he screamed again, a second orgasm sending another load of his seed deep inside her. Megan let another scream go the same time as he did, signaling a third orgasm happening to her overwhelmed body. Struggling for breath he collapsed onto Megan, and he trembled against her still shaking frame. He felt his skin was liquid fire that rolled wave after wave over his muscles which had all relaxed into jelly.

They lay like that for awhile as the occasional tremor or shudder ran through each of them. After a few minutes Megan stirred slightly and Snape picked his head up from where it was laying on Megan's chest. Her face and chest were scarlet but her breathing was just starting to even out. A lazy smile danced across her lips, lifting her eyelids slightly more to show shinning stormy blue eyes.

"What did you just do to me?" Megan asked in a thick voice.

Snape struggled but finally sat up and leaned back from Megan, resting his head on the back of the couch. He pulled Megan by the arms and into his lap. She nestled her head into the crook of his shoulder and sighed as Snape wrapped his arms around Megan. He kissed the top of her head.

"At the angle we were making love, I was able to find your G-spot, which when stroked can give maximum pleasure to the female body and produce one of the strongest orgasms a woman may have. However, I had no idea it could produce such spasm from your inner core that it would pull two very strong and overwhelming orgasms from me." Snape sighed with deep contentment.

"Well, I didn't know such a place could exist, at least not for real. I mean had heard of it but did not believe it really existed. The girls had talked of it occasionally and I have seen muggle magazines talk about such a spot. I guess you have to experience the feeling to believe it." Megan smiled up at Snape.

"And now do you believe it?" Snape asked with a smug sound in his voice.

"I do not know, I guess I would have to try it again to be sure." Megan smirked at Snape and wiggled her eyebrows.

"Oh. I see." Snape laughed a long, low laugh. "Well my darling love, I guess we will have to try it again." Snape tightened his grip around Megan and stood.

He carried her into the bedroom and laid her body down on the rose-petal covered sheets. He stayed standing over her for a moment, gazing down softly at her.

"What?" Megan asked, still in a happy, foggy haze.

"You are so beautiful." Snape said softly.

"You aren't so bad yourself, handsome."

Snape crawled across the bed and lay down on top of Megan, leaning on his elbows. He kissed her lips softly.

"I love you." Snape whispered.

"And I love you, too." Megan whispered back.

They made love again with the same technique as they had on the couch. It produced the same result of multiple orgasms, howling, screaming, and this time a healthy set of nail marks down Snape's back.

After it was finished, both of them had used the bathroom to clean up for bed. They laid together in silence listening to the fireplace crackle, their own breathing and heartbeats. Snape placed a soft kiss on Megan's shoulder as he spooned up behind her.

"Megan, I forgot to mention something about the True Blue Love Veritaserum Potion. I was so caught up in the emotion of the moment I didn't tell you there can be some side effects."

Megan snuggled closer to him. "Like what?"

"Well, nausea, dizziness, headache and in some rare circumstances odd dreams can happen to anyone who takes the potion. However, you do not seem to be having any side effects. So, I would not worry." Snape leaned up and over her shoulder to kiss her lips.

"Okay, thanks for warning me." Megan kissed him back and then yawned.

Snape settled in behind her with his body firmly spooned around her frame and an arm around her stomach. He softly rubbed her lower abdomen.

"By the way, I am hoping for a little girl who looks just like you." Snape muttered, half asleep.

Megan chuckled. "Oh, really? I don't think so. I want a little boy who looks like you."

"We will see but I think one of me is enough in this world." He smiled against the back of her neck.

Snape was asleep in seconds, breathing softly and deeply. Megan for the first time in weeks felt a little sleepy and yawned again, closing her eyes.

Suddenly, Megan heard her name called and opened her eyes.

She was lying in a bed of flowers in the Malfoy Gardens. A little startled, Megan slowly stood and looked around her in a complete circle. It was daylight and the middle of summer. All the flowers and hedges were in full bloom. Just in front of her was a small opening in the hedge which she knew all too well. It was the gateway to a hiding spot she shared with her mother. No one else knew it existed. She walked forward and pushed herself through the small opening effortlessly. Inside was the large white bench under the arch. The arch was white but all one could see was the bright green ivy and deep red and yellow roses which grew as the ivy did, intertwined in the wood of the arch until nothing but flowers were visible.

Megan walked over to the bench and ran her hand along it. She reached up and sniffed a singular white rose peaking out from the other roses. The smell brought back such fond memories.

"Oh mother, how sorry I am! If only you knew!" Megan whispered in desperation as a tear ran down her cheek.

"Oh, my child, I know. I know I can no longer stand by and watch your grief." The voice came from behind her.

Megan turned quickly on her heels and stared in awe at the sight before her. The figure was her mirror image only older, barefoot and wearing a lilac gown. The figure smiled at her and walked towards her, taking her into an embrace. Megan inhaled the lilac perfume deeply like a person coming up out of the water that needed oxygen more than anything. She began to cry and clutch at the figure tightly.

"Hush, hush now, Megan. It is going to be alright."

The figure pulled Megan back from its body but held onto Megan's arms. Megan simply smiled through her tears and sobbed out.

"Mother!"


	17. Mark of Love or Mark of Death?

A/N: I do not own Harry Potter, any of its characters, etc. They are all the

property of J.K. Rowling. For no profit of any kind, I am simply borrowing her

characters for a short while. Only the Original Character of Megan Malfoy is my

own, though her last name is borrowed from J.K. Rowling./N: I do not own Harry Potter, any of its characters, etc. They are all the property of J.K. Rowling. For no profit of any kind, I am simply borrowing her characters for a short while. Only the Original Character of Megan Malfoy is my own, though her last name is borrowed from J.K. Rowling.

"Mother! Not that I am not overjoyed to see you but how? Is this really you or is my mind making this up?"

Megan glanced around the small garden hideaway and back at her mother with so many emotions playing across her face.

"Oh, it is very real, my child or should I say my beautiful young woman?" Narcissa smiled with pride.

Megan looked at her mother shaking her head in wonder. Narcissa was as beautiful as she had ever seen. Her skin glowed with health, her long white-blonde hair was flowing like long silk down her back, her eyes were a clear and sparkling blue and her lilac sundress billowed softly in the breeze. Narcissa was the picture of happiness, beauty and peace. Her hands on Megan's arms and the hug they just shared felt so real it was hard to believe she was dreaming this. The wind playfully blowing her mother's lilac perfume towards Megan made her inhale deeply and sigh. Then a couple of tears rolled down Megan's cheek.

"No tears, Megan. I am happy where I am now. I have no regrets." Narcisaa wiped the tears from her daughter's cheeks.

"Then you know I took your life that day? That I hate myself for what I have done to you? What I almost did to Father tonight? What is going on with the Ival Pythonica curse and the pregnancy? How much do you really know Mother?" Megan looked intently at Narcissa's face trying to read her eyes.

Narcissa sighed and took Megan's hand, nodding softly. She began to walk forward taking Megan along with her to the bench under the arch. She sat down next to her daughter and kicked her feet lightly into the soft grass, making the bench begin to swing.

"Oh, Megan, Megan, Megan, my favorite child and only daughter, how you have grown!" Narcissa sighed as she turned and placed her finger under Megan's chin to see her face better. "I have been watching over you from above and I know all there is to tell and all that you feel. I could no longer stand your pain and the Powers Which Be, shall we call them, allow me to contact you, to comfort you before you were completely lost."

"Lost? Forgive me? But Mother I killed you in cold blood!" Megan exclaimed, looking away in shame.

Narcissa turned her daughter's face back towards her with a hand on each cheek.

"Never look away from me or my memory, Megan. That day . . . it was a battlefield. When I reached for you, it was only a Mother's instinct to grab you and hide you somewhere but to you I was just another Death Eater who was attempting to harm you. Believe it or not I am proud of you for defending yourself so well and thankful to Severus for taking you from the Dark Lord's grasp that day. If you had allowed me to get to you I may not still have lived or I could be in Azkaban. Who knows? I also could have been another Death Eater who really DID mean you harm. In killing me, I knew you could take care of yourself and would be safe. My spirit hovered around for a few moments after I died and I saw your reaction when you discovered it was me. I saw how Severus tried to spare you the pain, stop you from seeing my face and how he comforted you when you found out the truth. I always knew from the moment you raised your wand to the moment my spirit left this Earth, that you did not purposefully hurt me and regretted it every day since you remembered." Narcissa stroked her daughter's face.

"And what of Father's role in all this? He let me forget what I had done. He wouldn't talk about you. He took down all your pictures except the painting above the fireplace in the main hall! He let Draco get out of hand and let me hate an unknown killer when it was myself I should have hated. I could have dealt with this long ago if he had not lied!"

Narcissa sighed deeply and dropped her hands to her lap. She touched her wedding band and let a few tears fall.

"There is much to Lucius that no human being knows which I learned over my many years with him. The sarcasm, high and mighty attitude, the sneering veneer are all walls he has carefully constructed over his life to hide behind. At night, when you were asleep or the house was empty because you were away at school, he would sit up nights, drinking and crying, staring at my painting you mentioned. He keeps a photo of me in his beside table drawer that he looks at every night before he goes to bed. He hated you for a long time over my death and has not quite gotten over it yet but he knows you are his only daughter. He loves you dearly in his own way. He is still highly devoted to me." Narcissa touched her ring again and sniffled.

"I knew Father's attitude towards me had more to it than common grief. Now I know what was really bothering him, having to stare at his wife's killer across the dinner table. I have stayed at school and away from him as much as possible not to deal with the seething hatred that would come out of his mouth when he spoke to me at times. As for his love for you, I do not doubt he misses you. But you cannot think a man like Father is celibate now, can you? Then what about the nights he goes out to taverns, huh? How faithful is he then?" Megan crossed her arms in disgust.

"It is all for show. I can assure you that your Father, if it is any of your business, has not touched another woman since I was alive. He never cheated on me and the women he is seen with now are simply arm candy, for show. This way it looks like he has moved on, that he is not sentimental, that he is too much of a man to stop pursuing women but at the end of the night he takes them home and goes home alone. I will say this: he tried once recently with a young woman but could not . . . rise to the ocassion when the time came." Narcissa went from fierce defiance to blushing.

Megan blushed and shook her head.

"Too Much Information, Mother. I REALLY do not want to know any more, please!" Megan put up in hands as if to stop her Mother's words.

"Well, you ask a question and I will always answer truthfully, you know this, Megan."

"Then why are you here? You said 'lost.' What did you mean? Why now?"

Narcissa reached down and placed a hand on Megan's lower abdomen. She smiled widely.

"A grandchild. A child created of love and devotion. A shining beacon in a dark time."

"The child? This is why you have visited me? By lost, do you mean I will lose the child?" Megan eyes widened and her voice rose in panic.

"No! You will give birth to a healthy, full term. . .well I know the end results but I think it should be a surprise." Narcissa smirked.

"Well, that's a relief . . . sort of.." Megan let out a breath she had been holding. "Still, Mother, if not the child, why now?"

"I have been watching this curse unfold and it's repercussions. You almost committed suicide, you are forced to love to very different men and Sirius, of course is not making it any easier. I also see you hurt your best friend and Father, who will forgive you. I was worried you might do something else irrational. You needed to know I forgave you my death, that your Father means well but is not the man you think you know, that Severus truly loves you and you love him. The curse only brought to light what I and many others could see between you two since you were 16. It sounds disgusting to some but Severus has loved you for many years in secret and his age was one of the main detractors from telling you so. He also wanted to see you succeed and be a part of that. A romance would have ruined your Apprenticeship. He has struggled for so long and you are his salvation, my daughter. This child is proof of your passion, love, desire, friendship, and of your deep bond. Do not let that girl and her curse corrupt your feeling and judgment. I came to warn you to be gentle and honest with all you love but firm and strong against your enemies." Narcissa held her daughter close for a moment and then pulled back to look into her eyes.

"There are those who will seek to pull you and Severus down and make your life especially hard. Once word of the pregnancy, relationship and . . . other personal details emerge life may become almost too much to bear. the court case, the teasing kids, the government interference, and your Father. The list is long of those who will ridicule you, hurt you and attempt to take away your faith in yourself as well as Severus. DO NOT LET THEM! You are stronger than any of them and you know that!" Narcissa shook her daughter by the shoulders slightly.

Megan looked into her Mother's eyes and nodded.

"I know there is a very hard road ahead of me. Your presence does relieve my anger and pain over your death and I know about the rest you told me but why is Father a problem? The pregnancy may upset him but he is close to Severus and always adored him like a brother. He was always pushing us together when he could. Severus is an honorable man and can provide well for us. He is a decorated war hero and upstanding citizen. Father will be angry it is out of wedlock but with the terms of the curse unknown at the time, how could he blame me or Severus? We did not know what would happen and he took the proper precautions of sexual protection spells. There was no clue they would be of no use!" Megan shook her head in anger.

Narcissa shook her head and laughed a sarcastic laugh.

"I should not be the one to tell you this or maybe I should. Your Father and I were an arranged marriage which luckily turned out well. Lucius is very much of the old tradition and has been considering very profitable matches for your marriage since you were an infant. He succeeded to finding one Italian family, the Vonoscos, whose son was always in love with you, to agree to a very profitable marriage contract. He was trying to clean up the mess the curse has made of the agreement of a betrothal and has nearly succeeded. He always pushed you towards Severus hoping for a short love affair which would educate you in the ways to please a man then use a Purity Restoration spell to fix the virginity issue. This way your future husband would be happy enough in bed to stay there and produce as many children as possible. Now, with this child in your belly and no spell to rid you of it, I am afraid all hope is lost for his marriage plans for you. He may have to settle for the husband you will have instead. But as you and I both know, when his mind is set against something, he will do anything to make what he wants happen. Sometimes at any cost, even to those he loves." Narcissa looked away from Megan, embarrassed.

Megan stood, furiously kicking a nearby bush and howling gutturally in anger.

"I should have known! HOW DARE HE DECIDE MY FUTURE FOR ME! MINE! I will marry who and when I wish, child or no child!" Megan nodded to herself in resolution. "If that means he cuts me off from my inheritance or disowns me or never speaks to me again, I do not care. It will hurt my heart but he makes the choice how this will go because I will not budge!"

"I know and I would expect nothing more from a daughter of mine." Narcissa smiled and stood from the bench. She reached up and grabbed the one white rose from the arch above the bench and walked towards Megan.

"I must go now. I need you to keep that strength and determination. It will be your salvation, as well as those tethered to you."

"Don't go yet! I need you with me now more than ever. This is cruel to leave me now!" Megan grabbed her mother to her in a tight hug.

Narcissa pulled away from her daughter. She took the single white rose and crushed it in her palm, making it disappear. She then placed both her hands around her daughters wrists and closed her eyes.

Megan looked down as her mother let go and two tattoo's were now on her wrists. Each wrist had a chain of silver and white roses with green stems, leaves and tendrils. The white was of the purest snow, the silver the color of shining tinsel and the green as vibrant as the greenest parts of nature. Megan stared in amazement, then looked up at her Mother's face in wonder. Narcissa smiled brightly through tears.

"How? White and silver ink is never so bright and white showing so strong on my pale skin? How?"

"Considering your new business interest in a tattoo shop I thought they would be a nice gift. They are a gift of protection, of love, and of connection to me. Anytime you need me just place your wrists together and call for me. You will be able to ask me things, but you will only hear my voice. We shall not see each other again in this way. At least not until your time has come and I am allowed to say it is a long time yet to happen. You will always have these and they are proof that you really did see me here and this is no dream." Narcissa kissed both her daughter's wrists and then her forehead, their tears mingling for a moment.

After another hug, Narcissa stepped backwards a few steps and nodded.

"Goodbye my sweet daughter and remember be strong. I am always with you and I love you." With those words she faded away.

"Goodbye, Mother, I love you, too." Megan whispered through her tears and bega to sob openly, falling to her knees.

Megan bolted up in bed, gasping, tears still on her cheeks. She wiped them away and realized her whole face was wet. Megan stood and walked into the bathroom, splashing cold water on her face. After drying her face with a towel, she began to dry her hands when she stopped and shook her head in disbelief.

There on her wrist were the tattoos from her dream and they were as real as any tattoo from a shop, only they shimmered in the bathroom lights.

"It was real." Megan whispered to herself in disbelief.

Just then her necklace vibrated and Megan shook herself out of her haze. She checked the hourglass necklace around her neck and sighed. It signaled she had a half an hour before she had to meet Lupin. Megan got into the tub and took a quick bath, contemplating the entire "dream" and whether it was true or just a side effect of the True Blue Vertiserum. The tattoos were not a side effect Severus mentioned so it only made sense it was real. Quickly so as not to be late, Megan began rinsing, toweling off, dressing and then gathering her bag for the day. She stopped by the bed and smiled.

Severus was laying with his face almost in her pillow, arm hugging it to himself. He was peaceful, almost smiling in his sleep. Megan brushed the hair out of his face and laid a kiss on his lips which made him involuntarily kiss back.

"I love you." He muttered, smiling wider.

"I love you, too." Megan whispered back.

Megan headed for the common room and stopped by a full length mirror on the wall, checking her appearance. Her hair was dry and loose today and she wore very little makeup. However, some of her color had returned in the last few days and was continuing to improve. She choose loose fitting deep green fleece pants, a long sleeved green fleece shirt that had sleeves which went just past her wrists, almost to her fingertips. A pair of black ballet-type slippers completed the casual outfit. She wanted the long sleeves on purpose since she wasn't quite sure how Lupin would react to the tattoos which as a skilled Wizard he would recognize as magical immediately. She wanted to talk to Dumbledore about them before anyone else saw them. She also had to stop by the Hospital Ward and make apologies to her best friend and her Father. So, they were best kept hidden for now. Megan made sure the ruby protection ring was in place and touched the brick, walking through as it melted away. She turned and headed out Severus' private quarters, warding the door behind her and headed toward's Lupin's quarters with a smile.

Megan walked up three flights of revolving staircases and after a few moments arrived at the Dark Arts Classroom. Megan began to approach Lupin's private quarters and knock on the door when she saw it was open a crack. There were voices coming from the Common Room area right behind the door. Stepping up to the door, Megan peaked into the room and saw Lupin and Tonks arguing.

"Do you have any idea how HARD this is for me, Remus?" Tonks shouted, her normally pink hair was flaming red to match her cheeks.

"Yes! Yes I do! Do you have any idea how hard this is for ME! I am the one sleeping with a cursed, on death's door, PREGNANT student and sharing her with a man who would like to hex my bollocks off!" Lupin threw his hands in the air.

"She's pregnant? Oh no please dear Merlin tell me it's not yours!"

"It's not mine, thank Merlin. Severus was the first to sleep with her or it would have been mine. I am glad to save her life but a child would have been disastrous. Why are you angry at me? I didn't cause this situation! I couldn't have let her die!"

"Sometimes I wish you would have!" Tonks kicked a chair over in frustration.

"WHAT? How could you say that? She innocent!" Lupin roared.

"She's a MALFOY! They are never innocent. Their blood by its very nature is poison. Look how she made these girls all turn on her. Look what they did to her. You really don't believe there is more behind this than what we know? Honestly, Remus you are being so naive! Look how easily she crawled into bed with you both! There is nothing innocent about that girl. No matter what Sirius, you, or even Albus says, I believe she is trouble and she somehow brought this on herself!" Tonks screamed at Remus her hair flying between deep red and purples with her emotions.

Megan shook with anger and pushed the door open with a loud bang which made both wizards turn, wands drawn.

"Nice to see what side you're on, Tonks. Why don't you just use your wand right now and save us all the trouble that is me." Megan threw her arms out, dropping her bag and stared Tonks right in the eye. "Go ahead. Kill me."

Tonks suddenly looked terribly embarrassed and lowered her wand. Lupin had not yet lowered his just in case.

"I. . . . I . . . I don't know what to say. I don't know how much you heard . . ." Tonks stuttered and shifted her feet.

"Enough." Megan spit out through her teeth, putting her arms down at her sides.

"I better go." Tonks started to walk out the door.

Megan grabbed her arm and made Tonks stop to look her in the eye.

"For the record: I love Severus. I do not have designs on your fiancee. I do not relish having sex with one of my mentors and best friends. I do not want to fuck up your relationship in any way. I did not bring this upon myself. All I did was act the opposite of my 'poisoned' family blood and this is where it got me. I may not be innocent but I sure as Merlin in Heaven was a virgin when I crawled into Severus' bed. If you don't believe me and if you want to take this personally that's your issue NOT MINE. Are we clear?" Megan squinted her eyes at Tonks who squirmed a little and jerked her arm away in anger.

"Perfectly." Tonks uttered and stormed out.

Megan took a deep breath, picked up her bag and shut the door Tonks had left open.

"Well that was a lovely start to my day." Megan sighed and righted the chair Tonks had kick over, then sat in it.

Lupin took a deep breath and put his wand down.

"I am sorry you had to hear that, Megan. Tonks arrived about twenty minutes before you did. I tried to kiss her and she pulled away, saying she couldn't kiss me right now because of my involvement with you. I got angry and we fought. I became so tied up in the argument I did not realize the time." Lupin sat down and held his head in his hands.

"It's alright. I don't think telling her she had to go because I would be here any minute would have gone over quite well." Megan chuckled.

"I guess not." Lupin smiled slightly.

"Besides, she in a tough spot right now and I would feel the same if I had to share Severus with someone. She will calm down eventually."

"How can you be so mature and calm about this?" Lupin asked.

"Maybe it is the ring or maybe I have just realized there is enough going on without extra drama. We all need to relax a little. You on the other hand need to shave and brush your hair." Megan pointed to Lupin's messy hair.

"Well excuse me, miss 'rise, shine and look lovely at 6:30 in the morning!" Lupin mocked.

Megan reached over and ruffled Lupin's hair. Lupin tried to bend out of reach but Megan got up and went over ruffling both hands in his hair, laughing.

"Stop it! Stop it!" Lupin laughed and tried to pull away.

"What are you going to do about?" Megan giggled.

Lupin grabbed Megan's hands and wrestled her to the floor. Megan put up a fight but in minutes Lupin had her hands pinned above her head in one hand and his legs anchoring hers to the began to tickle her sides until she couldn't breathe. Megan wiggled continuously, trying to escape.

"I give in! I give in!" Megan wailed in laughter.

Lupin stopped and looked down at her. He was flush with laughter but his eyes were full of heat. He pressed his groin against hers, grunting. He was hard enough Megan could feel it through their clothing.

"See what all that wriggling does?" Lupin growled as he continued to rub his groin in circles against Megan's.

Megan began to sigh and arched her hips up to help him.

"I can't see but I feel."

"How about both?"

Lupin's mouth descended on Megan's. Their lips met in a fury of kisses and a darting of tongues. Lupin reached between them and pulled frantically at Megan's pants and she rose her hips to help him pull them down. He let go of her wrists and leaned back to pull them, along with her underwear, down to her ankles. He quickly pulled down his sweatpants to his knees. His member practically bounced when it escaped, pointing towards his belly. Megan pushed herself farther down between his legs so her head was in the right place. She reached up with both hands to grab his ass, pulling Lupin forward so he had to catch himself with his hands on the floor. Megan licked repeatedly up and down the shaft then circled the tip with her tongue. Using his ass to hold onto, Megan guided him deeply into her mouth and urged with her hands for him to thrust. He got the idea and quickly began to thrust in and out of Megan mouth as deep as he could go. Lupin groaned and his body shook as Megan tongue glided up and down the shaft while her throat sucked the tip down into tight, wet heat.

"So nice . . . Megan . . ." Lupin's voice was raspy from moaning.

Megan pushed her head forward to counter every thrust so her lips touched his body. Lupin let out a long growl and pumped harder. Now his flesh smacked against her lips every time he thrust. Lupin was shaking so badly, Megan thought he would lose his balance. Megan tightened her mouth around him as tight as she could and Lupin let out a scream. He convulsed and thrust a few more times before he exploded. Megan drank down his essence and kept up her pace until every drop was gone. Lupin had slowed his pace to a stop. He pulled away from Megan and collapsed on the rug beside her. Megan used wandless magic and flew a glass of water over to drink from while Lupin recovered.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Lupin finally muttered.

"I heard plenty of girls talk about it, I have read about it, but until recently I never knew I could. It's not that hard actually." She shrugged.

"Well, not anymore." Lupin laughed.

"No. I took care of that, I guess." Megan laid back down on the floor and laughed heartily.

Lupin reached over and slipped a hand between Megan's thighs, a finger pushing inside her. Megan's laugh died in her throat as a sigh passed her lips. She opened her legs wider to allow Lupin more access. Her sighs became loud moans as Lupin added a second finger and rubbed her nub with his thumb in fast, hard circles. Hips thrusting up off the floor to meet his hand, Megan's moans became heavy panting and incoherent sounds of pleasure. Lupin leaned over Megan and locked his lips with hers as he felt her body hit a climax, spasming and shaking. Her screams of pleasure were lost in their kiss. Finally, after a few more thrusts and flicks if his thumb which made Megan cry out again, Lupin pulled away from her body. He sat with his back leaning against the chair he had started in with a satisfied smile on his face. Megan turned a slightly flushed face towards Lupin and smiled, too.

"I think it's my turn to say 'Where did you learn to do that?'"

"Oh, a man never kisses and tells."

Megan sighed stretched her arms above her head happily.

"What are those?" Lupin exclaimed.

"What?" Megan asked.

Lupin reached over and grabbed one of Megan's wrists. Megan sat up, pulling her arm away from Lupin. She quickly stood, grabbing her wand. After using a cleaning spell, Megan pulled her clothing back on and began to straighten her hair. Lupin stood and adjusted his pants.

"You know what. What is on your wrists? You did not have those yesterday and I know Isabella was in no condition to give you any new tattoos. Besides they feel like pure magic to me."

Megan ran her fingers through her hair and would not look at Lupin.

"It's nothing, really. Can we let it go?"

Lupin walked out of the room and returned moments later fully dressed. He called for a House Elf who appeared immediately.

"Please inform Professor Snape to meet us in Dumbledore's office immediately." Lupin announced.

The elf nodded and disappeared.

"Let's go." Lupin grabbed Megan's arm and began to drag her out the door despite her protests.

"It's really early. Can't we bother the Headmaster with this later? It's nothing, truly." Megan tried as she struggled to keep up.

Lupin ignored her all the way to the Headmaster's office. He gave the password and they ascended the moving stairs quickly. In his office was the Headmaster, who upon seeing them enter put down his morning coffee and adjusted his spectacles.

"Good morning Megan and Remus. What seems to be the matter?"

"Yes, what is all the commotion about Lupin. It had better be important to get me up at 7:30 in the morning." Snape announced as he strode into the Headmasters office. "Good morning, my love." Snape said with half a smile and kissed Megan's cheek.

"Good morning, Severus." Megan said weakly.

"I have a very good reason, Severus. I assure you. Megan show them." Lupin commanded.

"Show what?" Megan said.

"You know what. Don't play games when this could be serious. Show them."

"It nothing! Let it go, Remus!"

"Megan, what is he referring to? What is the matter?" Snape asked anxiously.

"Nothing."

"Child, do not hold anything back. You should know by now that anything can happen with this curse. Please do as Remus asks." Dumbledore advised.

"This is ridiculous! Remus is overreacting!"

"Fine!" Lupin snarled and grabbed both of Megan's sleeves, pulling them back to the elbow.

"Hey!" Megan tried to pull away but Snape grabbed Megan's forearms and stared in wonder.

The silver and white roses along with their bright green stems glimmered in the early winter sunlight. A slight haze almost surrounded Megan's wrists. When Severus ran a finger over one wrist it glowed for a moment, the marks coming to life. He pulled away from them, blinking in astonishment and horror.

"When did these appear, Megan?"

"Severus, it's nothing."

"Megan," Snape's voice became instantly his cold, serious professor's voice. "I shall repeat, when did these appear?"

"Early this morning. I fell asleep and dreamed of my mother. When I awoke I had these."

Dumbledore had walked over and was examining Megan's wrists. After gesturing with his wand, his wand tip turned blue. He sighed.

"This is not good. Not good at all." He tsked and shook his head.

"What does this mean, Headmaster? It was just a dream. My mother gave these as a token that the dream was real. They are a good thing." Megan glanced around at the three men for reassurance but got none.

Lupin was leaning on the desk looking angry. Snape was staring at the far wall almost in shock. Dumbledore sighed and sat down.

"What? Somebody tell me something!" Megan yelled in frustration.

"It is a bad omen, my love." Snape said without looking at Megan.

"But how? We are doing everything right!" Lupin slammed his fist down on the desk.

"You have been touched by the World of the Spirits, my child." Dumbledore said sadly.

"So?" Megan asked impatiently.

Snape turned back to her and held Megan's face between his hands.

"If someone is touch by the World of the Spirits it means only one of two things: you will come close to death or you will die."

Megan let out a whimper and sank to the floor in shock with Snape still holding onto her.


	18. Marks and Meetings of Meaning

A/N: I do not own Harry Potter, any of its characters, etc. They are all the property of J.K. Rowling. For no profit of any kind, I am simply borrowing her characters for a short while. Only the Original Character of Megan Malfoy is my own, though her last name is borrowed from J.K. Rowling.

A/N: Readers, please forgive me for the long absence! Life, as they say, is a bitch and sometimes it's too complicated to find the time to write. Plus, I believe my Muse took a vacation without my consent and I had to re-read all my own work to drag her back. I promise not to stay away this long again if I can help it. I know what it's like to wait forever for an author to update a story to the point of screaming! I appreciate all the reviews, Favorite Author and Favorite Story Alerts/Lists some of you have added! It has been my inspiration to try to get back to it. So, without further ado, here we go…..

Megan sat on the floor barely aware that around her were Snape's arms. The images of her mother and the dream were racing through her mind. She suddenly couldn't breathe, couldn't see. Someone was talking but she didn't acknowledge the voices around her. Megan's ears were fighting to hear anything over the pounding rush of her blood.

"Albus, surely there is another explanation? I have only read and heard tales of such marks. Why would Anna Kenning put this in the curse? She has already scared Megan and turned her life upside down. She is powerful but even she cannot create a curse which is designed to kill someone unless they follow the terms to be free, only to kill her anyway!"

Lupin leaned on the corner of Dumbledore's desk and looked beseechingly at the Headmaster for answers. Dumbledore sighed, looking down at Megan in Snape's arms. Her blank stare was sad, lost, and confused. Snape was looking down at Megan, smoothing her hair back from her face, his own fear clear on his face.

"I wish I had the answers you wish for, Remus, I really do, but . . . I just don't."

Megan finally seemed to see the room in front of her and looked up at Dumbledore. For the first time ever in Megan's memory, the Headmaster looked tired. He had removed his spectacles with his left hand and rubbed his eyes with his right hand. His eyes had black bags under them. As if he had sensed she was looking, Dumbledore removed his hand and glanced at Megan. The light in his eyes had faded. He suddenly looked so fragile and old. It scared Megan right down to her toes.

"Nice to know I'm not the only one feeling confused right now." Megan tried to crack a smile and failed.

Megan slowly stood and pushed away from Snape. He let go gently but hesitantly. She walked over to the window and starred out at the sun glinting off the fresh snow as it rose higher in the sky.

"I wonder how many people are watching the sun rise right now having no idea how precious a moment it is to witness and how with the blink of an eye or the flick of a wand, it could be the last one they ever see."

Megan placed her right hand against the glass. The warm sunrise's rays beat against the ice cold glass pane, the frost on the outside of the window began to melt. Megan shivered at the sensation as the water beaded and fell in trails through the panes below her hand. Megan sudden felt the pull of emotions from behind her. A strong sadness made her want to burst into tears, then ripples of fear made her want to cringe but the anger surfacing made her whole body begin to tremble. The emotions passed through her so quickly it stole her breath. However, the anger stayed. She had the sudden urge to hurt someone, punch something, to destroy something . . . just anything to get the anger out.

The ring vibrated against her finger. Megan glanced down to see that the ruby stone was glowing so bright the silver looked dark pink. A wave of calmness flooded up her arm and over her body, washing all the anger away in seconds. She could feel Snape's presence, just as Dumbledore had described. It was like being hugged but not. Megan even smelled his sandalwood musk cologne and sighed.

'That's pretty nice. Strange and weird but nice.' Megan thought.

'Strange? Since when has my touching you become a weird sensation?' Snape's voice echoed in her head.

Megan whirled around to see her shock mirrored on Snape's face. He was staring, open mouthed and startled as she had ever seen him. Megan just blinked. The true scientist and witch in her suddenly couldn't resist the urge to test it, like an unconscious reaction.

'You heard me. And I know I just heard you. I'd have said that was my imagination but I can see the surprise on your face. Are we really doing what I think we are?'

'Yes, you are fully correct, Megan. I did hear your voice in my head. Without the slightest bit of hesitation, I thought what I would have normally said out loud, only if we had been alone, of course. I felt your reaction like a tugging on an invisible line between us. It startled me so much I could not hide my emotions enough to school my face.'

Megan and Snape were staring at one another with deep concentration and curiosity. Then they both smiled.

'We have become telepathic with each other. So much for privacy of mind, huh, Severus?'

'Indeed, my love. This should be quite interesting.'

Dumbledore and Lupin looked between the two like a tennis match. Finally, Lupin broke the silence with a smile of his own.

"I know that look, Megan. It means something is going on. It's the smile of a private joke and triumph mixed together. Please, share the secret with us all so maybe we can smile, too."

"Yes, Severus and Megan we feel like we are missing something very important. I also agree we could all use something to smile about." Dumbledore eyed the pair closely.

'Shall I tell them or would you like the honor, my love?' Snape asked

Megan turned to the other men and explained.

"The curse is still as it should be. The tattoos I have gained having nothing to do with the curse."

"How are you so sure?" Dumbledore leaned back in his chair, listening intently.

"That is simply answered, Albus." Snape began. "As you know, the curse's fine print said Megan and I would have a very deep, permanent and complete connection. We have already discovered that one can feel the emotions of the other and vice-versa. However, we have just discovered the connection allows us to hear the thoughts of the other. Albus, you know, as well as Lupin that telepathy cannot exist if one of the two people is truly marked by The World Spirits for death. The only cases ever recorded explained all shared powers were obliterated because the stigma of being marked removes the ability to use 'living' or 'active' powers with other living creatures." Snape smiled in relief.

"You can truly speak to one another, mind to mind conversation?" Lupin asked.

"Yes, we just did. I remember reading one of the cases Severus is referring to."

"Those are not the typical article for your level, though I will say I am not surprised. Where did you read those?" Snape quirked his left eyebrow at Megan.

"When I couldn't sleep I was reading a lot from the library and I came across a few dusty back issues of "_Magical Quarterly_." Megan frowned at all three men who smiled. "What!"

"I believe our reactions are to asking a very stupid question." Dumbledore shook his head, still smiling. "Well, if the tattoos are not an implication of your impending death, it still does not mean you will not have a brush with death. I will have to research the issue further but the answer may be as simple as the death of your mother. That was obviously a' brush with death,' if not worse, and it is your mother who gave you these marks. I have a theory that accidentally killing Narcissa and her bequeathing the tattoos from the Other Side is all the marks mean. I have to admit I have never heard of such a documented occurrence but that does not mean it isn't possible."

"I agree. I can help look into this situation, Albus, as well. That is, if you would like my help, of course." Snape asked.

"Yes, old friend, the help is always welcome. These old eyes don't miss much but an extra set of younger ones could never hurt."

Megan smiled to see Dumbledore returned almost back to normal. The twinkle in his eyes was just on the edge of shinning through and a true smile was again gracing his lips.

"However, there are other matters to attend to, since you are all present. Miss Huntington seems to be fully recovered and resting in her rooms. She is anxious to speak with you, Megan. Your father is dong remarkably better today. He has been escorted to private rooms in the Dungeon but they are quite a distance from your own rooms. He is also insistent on speaking with you immediately. So, you should visit both today and take Remus with you."

"Oh Albus, I don't know how I can do that just yet. Hell, I wouldn't even know where to begin!"

"Do not worry, for I have already laid the ground work. Both parties are aware of why you attacked them, the delicacy of the situation and the precautions we have taken. Isabella was quite surprised but very happy for you. Lucius, on the other hand, was quite angry and if he could have walked on his own, would have barged into Severus' quarters. He can be a very impatient and pushy man."

"That's my father." Megan grimaced and then paled. "Wait. . . .do you mean they BOTH know I am pregnant? My father knows I am carrying a child and Severus is the father? Oh dear Merlin in Heaven and the Devil in Hell!"

"That is absolutely an understatement. If I know Lucius, he is angry enough to hex the first person through the door that is not Megan. He would have no qualms injuring Lupin, considering his . . . beliefs." Snape said the last word like it left a better taste in his mouth.

"I fully agree, Severus. I would do anything for Megan but facing an angry Lucius Malfoy isn't on my list of 'Top Five Things I Always Wanted to Do.' But what about you Severus? Do you believe he is going to be any nicer to you? After all, you are the father of the child she carries and you have been sleeping with her as well." Lupin remarked, a little pale.

"Before Megan arrived, Lucius and I had a long conversation about my role in the curse and he seemed very pleased that I was sleeping with Megan. He has had the idea in mind for a long time."

"What? What did my father plan on? Did he think we would become a couple? That makes no sense. My mother told me last night that my father had been arranging a marriage between myself and Frederick Vonosco. So he must have had an ulterior motive. What did he say?"

Snape looked at the others in the room and shook his head violently, his jet black hair falling into his eyes.

"I cannot reveal that information even in front of Albus and Lupin. It is too degrading for both of us."

Megan crossed her arms in front of her chest and screwed up her face in irritation.

"These two men happen to know about my every move right now and are fully aware of all the details of my sex life. They also know I murdered my own mother, by accident, but still they know it all. There is very little you could say in front of these men that would embarrass me right now. Just tell us."

Snape glanced at the seriousness in Megan's face and sighed.

"Fine, however, remember I warned you. Your father has been placing us in one another's company these past two years in the hopes that you and I would embark upon an affair which would . . . .educate you in how to please your future husband. A Virginity Restoration Spell afterwards and you could be pure as well as a seasoned sexual partner. I was meant to be your Master in more than Potions work."

Megan's jaw opened and closed but no sound came out. Her face slowly turned red but not from embarrassment. Her arms fell to her sides in tight fists and her whole body seemed to vibrate in place. The ring lit up the room in a bright red light.

"Megan? Megan! Megan, breathe! Don't do this!"

Snape yelled at Megan as he staggered over to a pillar, almost collapsing against it. He gritted his teeth and tried to breathe through Megan's anger that had quickly spread through his body. He gripped the pillar, closed his eyes and tried to count back from ten. He tried to push pass her feelings because if he distanced himself enough, Snape thought he could draw up a calming thought or emotion to send to Megan. There wasn't enough time.

"Megan! Count back from ten like I taught you!" Lupin yelled.

A guttural howl ripped from Megan's throat. The glass doors on Dumbledore's cabinets shattered. The magically suspended ornaments flew in every direction, causing the men to crouch down to avoid being hit. Chairs, tables and even Dumbledore's desk levitated off the ground a few feet. A strong wind blew through the office. The men shaded their eyes and looked up. Megan was levitating at least five feet off the floor, the bubble of electricity that had surrounded her body the night before was back. Her face was a wild mask, hair flying at all angles, her eyes flashing like lightening behind dark storm clouds.

Dumbledore crawled over to the pillar that Snape was clinging to, panting, red-faced and wide-eyed. Dumbledore looked around for his wand but it was nowhere in sight. Lupin had his out in his hand as he made his way over to the other two men in a crab walk. Lupin looked at Dumbledore and offered the older wizard his wand but Dumbledore shook his head. Instead, he turned to Snape and grabbed the younger wizards arm tightly, yelling above the roar of the wind. In the background, two of the leaded glass windows exploded.

"Severus! Severus!"

Snape turned frightened eyes to Dumbledore.

"Severus! Give me your hand!" He looked over his shoulder. "Remus, you hand!"

Both wizards didn't question the Headmaster. They all clasped hands.

"Gentlemen, think calming thoughts! Any peaceful thought you can and as many as you can, then direct them at Megan! NOW!"

All three men closed their eyes and thought as hard as possible at Megan. After a few moments, the wind stopped and the levitating furniture hit the floor with a loud crash. Finally, there was a louder crash and smacking noise. Obviously, it was the sound of flesh hitting stone.

The men opened their eyes and Megan lay on the floor, unconscious. The ring on her finger has twisted, the large ruby exploded out of its setting. Snape rushed over as quickly as he could with the other two men on his heels. He knelt, picking up Megan's upper body, placing it in his lap. She looked paler than ever. After a few minutes of coaxing her eyes fluttered open. She glanced around at the faces of the three men and what of the destroyed office.

"Oh no, it happened again. Is anyone hurt?" Megan whispered hoarsely.

"No, my love. Are you alright? Can you stand?" Snape inquired.

"No. But if there is still a chair in one piece, I could sit."

Snape lifted Megan off the floor and sat her down gently in one of Dumbledore's chairs by the front of his desk. Megan took a shaky deep breath and surveyed the damage, tears falling down her face.

"I am so sorry, Albus. I don't know what happened. One minute I was angry at my father, the next I am waking up on the floor. I don't even remember the ring working." Megan voice was small and choked by tears as she looked down at the ruin that had once been the ring.

"That is a very good question, my dear." Albus righted his desk chair and sat down, wiping his face with a blue handkerchief covered in yellow moons. "I have no idea why the ring failed to work or why it broke. The only explanation is that the ring is not enough protection for your affliction. That is going to be one very powerful witch or wizard you are carrying. Your powers are very good, Megan, just as Severus' powers are excellent. If the baby your love created is combining of both your powers but using Megan as a conductor, then this is far worse than I believed."

"Meaning, Albus that our child is using its own power plus Megan's, which it has already in its blood. That amplifies her power twice over plus mine. I have never heard of a magical fetus doing such an act except for a few occurrences in the last trimester. The fetus is so small right now this should be utterly impossible by magical standards!" Snape was utterly shocked.

"Would that really surprise you, Severus, after everything that has taken place so far?" Lupin asked, half-laughing.

"Do you find this situation amusing, Lupin" Snape's voice was deep with scorn. "It may not be your child or the woman you love in danger but I would have thought you would give a damn, not be entertained by her pain."

"I am not entertained, Severus. I am truly concerned, I have no reason not be. I was laughing at how insane this has become. It's called sarcasm. I believe it's a thing you are very familiar with?"

"Enough. You both agreed on a truce and besides I believe I have a solution. A magical mark, much like the marks Narcissa gave Megan last night."

"A magical mark, Albus? Are you mad! There can be very dangerous and I can speak from experience how such marks always come with consequences." Snape rubbed has fore arm unconsciously where the Dark Mark once had been.

"You can trust me, Severus. The sort of mark I have in mind for Megan is nothing like Voldemort's Dark Mark but it will bind the child's powers to the womb. I will need Miss Huntington's help, though, and access to your storeroom of herbs. I will need a vial of Megan's and your blood for this to work. If I combine both vials of blood with red paint, chamomile with the green paint, and unicorn horn shavings into the silver paint, it should work." Albus said as he looked off into the distance, imagining it in his head.

"Albus, I have never questioned your methods or your sanity until this moment, but I have to inquire whether you have finally lost your mind. You want to literally tattoo magic into Megan's skin? And even if such an impossible idea were to take place, where would the said tattoo be placed?" Snape raised both eyebrows at Dumbledore.

"I would place it on her lower abdomen, right below the belly button. A heart with vines wrapped around it and out lined in silver. The combination of its parents' blood and calming magicks pushed right into the skin above the uterus should be the ultimate protection against further incidents." Albus stated very matter-of-factly.

"This is like nothing I have ever heard of being done in defense of Dark Arts. How can you know, Albus, if it will even work?" Lupin just blinked at Dumbledore.

"I know a lot of things that have never been revealed to the world at large. Let us say, I have met Miss Huntington and visited her shop when I discovered Megan was making magical inks. I was quite impressed. I began to research the world of magic as it is related to tattoos. There was more research and practices out there than I ever dreamed. Tattoos have always had significance in every culture since the beginning of time. Many tribes mark their people for special occasions in life, such as reaching manhood or womanhood, marriage, first kill, first child and also for protection from enemies, evil spirits, the Devil, and much more. This concept would work very well for Megan's situation."

"No. This is dangerous to her and the child. You have no proof it will work and if it doesn't there could also be quite horrible repercussions." Snape stood his full height and stared at Albus with a frown of anger.

"It is also dangerous if we do nothing. I believe this should be Megan's decision."

"Albus, for once I agree with Severus. Nothing we have done so far has worked as it should have nor has anything gone the way we thought. We don't need any more dangers or mistakes. I say, no." Lupin folded his arms across his stomach.

"Gentlemen, it is not a group decision . . ." Dumbledore began.

Snape and Lupin began arguing with Dumbledore at the same time. Their voices mingled and rose in a crescendo of anger. Megan took a deep breath and counted back from ten.

"ENOUGH!"

All three men turned to Megan. Fear spread across Snape and Lupin's face. Dumbledore's face was blank.

"Can we talk like I am actually in the room? I appreciate your attempts at protecting me but this has gotten completely out of hand." Megan looked at Lupin. "You love me as a true friend. I understand you want to save me from any more pain." Megan turned to Snape. "You love me for all that I am. You want to be my protector out of instinct. But, if I remember correctly, part of what you love about me is my strength, determination, intellect, and my magical abilities." Megan stood and looked at both men. "I love you both, albeit in different ways but understand this: it is my body, my curse, and my baby." Snape opened his mouth but Megan put up a hand to stop him. "Yes, Severus, it is your child as well, I know. However, I need to make the decisions from now on. The only time I want either of you to make decisions for me is if I unfortunately unable to speak for myself. I trust you both enough to decide what is best at such a critical moment. But as long as I am walking, thinking clearly and breathing on my own, I will speak for myself and my final words, whether you like it or not, is law. Are we clear?" Megan looked around the room.

Lupin shook his head in wonder and then nodded. Snape had folded his arms across his chest but his angry frown had turned to a wry smirk. Dumbledore was just grinning with a bright twinkle in his eyes. He nodded as if he approved very much. Megan let out a sigh.

"Good. Now, I want this magical tattoo of protection. I cannot hurt anyone else the way I have so far. Who knows what will happen if we don't get this out of control. It could escalate. What if one of you is the next to get hurt? It almost happened today in this office. Enough is enough. I need to protect everyone from myself and my baby's growing power. So," Megan turned to Dumbledore, "what do we have to do first?"

Dumbledore rose and walked over to one of his shattered cabinets, careful to reach through the broken glass. He retrieved a small silver bowl, a vial of white ink and a long metal object. He laid the bowl and ink on his desk. He motioned Megan and Snape forward.

"Severus, place your right wrist over the bowl and Megan place your right over the bowl so you mirror each other. I am going to cut each of you. Let the blood flow into the bowl so the fluid mixes together. Remus, if you would let Miss Huntington know we are coming? Stop by Severus' storage cabinet and take a small bottle of chamomile leaves and a bottle of unicorn horn shavings. Tell Miss Huntington to ground up the ingredients and mix them into green and silver inks, respectively. We will be down in a few moments."

Lupin nodded and walked out of the room without another word. Dumbledore took out a silver dagger out of the metal object. It had symbols etched into the blade. The handle was ornamental, shinning gold, ebony and sapphire in the sunlight coming through the broken window.

"That's a sacrificial dagger." Megan stated in wonder. "In fact, it's a very old one. Where did you get that dagger, Albus?"

He smiled and shrugged.

"I have many sources and each Headmaster through the centuries has added to the collection I have in my office. Besides, an old man has to have some secrets."

"The words 'some secrets' are definitely quite an understatement, Albus." Snape chuckled lightly.

"True, Severus. I am using this dagger because it adds power to the blood and the ceremony. Now, turn to each other and stare into each other's eyes, do not look away under any circumstances. When I ask you to repeat certain words, repeat them exactly as I say them. Ready?"

"Why do I feel like this is a marriage ceremony?" Megan laughed.

"You are correct Megan. It is quite like a marriage ceremony. The mixing of the blood is a very special and intimate ceremony. It would take too long to explain, so let us just begin."

The two turned and stared into each other eyes, wrists placed over the bowl. Megan hissed in pain when Dumbledore ran the blade over her wrist. In her peripheral vision she saw the blade's symbols glow softly.

"Megan, would you please repeat after me: I give this blood willingly, a sacrifice of my life force that it may save another."

"I give this blood willingly, a sacrifice of my life force that it may save another."

Megan took a shaky breath as she felt the blood sliding out of wrist. She winced at the burning pain of the cut, the sound of her blood dropping into the metal bowl, pinging in the silence. She stared into Snape's dark eyes, trying to memorize the shinning onyx color.

Dumbledore dragged the blade over Snape's wrist but he never flinched. His blood began to drip into the bowl. The dagger's symbols shinned brighter making the sapphire in the handle sparkle as if it were its own candle.

"Severus, repeat the same words Megan just did."

"I give this blood willingly, a sacrifice of my life force that it may save another."

Snape's eyes glittered from the light the dagger was emitting. He looked into Megan's eyes, watching the light dance off the blue and grey swirling in her pupil. He was almost hypnotized by the motion of the colors. He saw how Megan was shaking and reached out instinctively to grab her other hand which she gripped tightly. A reassuring smile graced his lips.

"Now, I will hold the blade of the dagger out over the bowl, place your wrist on opposite sides and push them together against the blade at the same time."

They laid their wrists against the blade. Megan took a deep breath and Snape nodded at her as a signal. She tried not the close her eyes and nodded back. Their wrists clamped down around the blade of the dagger. It glowed brighter. Megan tried not to feel the pain radiating from the shallow cut being pressed against the metal. She squeezed Snape's hand hard. He squeezed back.

"Repeat after me, both of you at the same time: I mingle these essences of life and make their union holy in the name of all good magic. May this sacrifice heal and contain the power which has run astray."

"I mingle these essences of life and make their union holy in the name of all good magic. May this sacrifice heal and contain the power which has run astray." Megan and Snape stated in unison.

The knife burst into blindingly white light. It burned into Megan and Snape's flesh, sealing their wounds shut. Megan let out a scream and Snape grunted, barring clamped teeth. Megan fought the urge to pull away as the burning continued so hot she thought her flesh would boil.

"I now seal these wounds and bless this blood with the power of Merlin and the Power of all that is Light!" Dumbledore shouted.

The burning stopped and he slowly pulled the blade from between their wrists. Megan pulled hers back and held it, trying not to cry. She looked down and saw the cut was now an angry line, red and swollen but the flesh around it was flat and smooth. On closer inspection, however, she noticed symbols burned into her flesh on both sides of the cut. Snape put out his wrist next to hers and compared the marks. Snape's wrist looked like a mirror of Megan's.

"Now I know why I recognized the knife." Megan voice came out shaky, breathless from pain. "It is an ancient ceremonial dagger, one of two which existed in the very beginning of magic. They are the first recorded magical implements which were used in all the important ceremonies, mostly because they required blood. In fact, it was thought that the more blood the dagger touched, the more powerful it became. The dagger was known to brand people it was used upon so they would not take place in another sacrifice because blood rituals can only be done on the pure. No one could donate twice. The handle was designed so if used improperly, it would burn anyone who was misusing the magical instrument whether without permission or especially for evil. I thought they were extinct." Megan stared at the dagger, intrigued.

"As did I, until now. I had no idea you paid as much attention to Magical History as Potions, though I will freely admit that I am none too surprised." Snape smirked.

Dumbledore wiped the dagger off with a thick white cloth and placed it in a magical sheath with its own archaic symbols. The metal closed around the dagger until only a small part of the handle was visible at the top. Setting it aside on his desk, he retrieved his wand from the folds in his robes. With a flick of his wrist the blood moved from the bowl to the bottle of white shimmering ink. The blood swirled through the white until the color was a deep red which shined brighter than any ink Megan ever brewed. The bottle was its own red fire, casting a red glow on the desk's polished surface. Dumbledore grabbed the bottle and deposited it inside his robes in some inner pocket Megan couldn't see. Moving around the desk and heading towards the door, he stopped and turned to Megan and Snape.

"Megan, are you ready to face your friend?"

"I don't know if I will ever be ready but now is better than later. I would rather see her before my father anyway." Megan's voice sounded very tired.

Snape reached for her hand again, lacing his fingers through hers and lifting it to his mouth. He kissed the fingers gently, his face soft and sincere. It made Megan's body tingle as his thoughts of love and tender affection flowed from his heart and into every fiber of her being. A smile tugged at her lips and she leaned up to kiss his lips gently.

'I have no doubt you are fully capable of doing this. I faith in you and I am very proud of you. I love you, Megan.' Snape projected his thought to her.

'Thank you for your support. I love you, too, Severus.' Megan thought back at him.

They began to walk out of the room, hand in hand, following Dumbledore down the hall towards the Dungeon.

Meanwhile . . . .

Lucius Malfoy lay in his bed scowling at Madam Pomfrey who handed him another Sleeping Draught mixed with very strong Healing Potions and Pain Revealer. She scowled right back at him.

"You're obviously in pain and you have to heal. Just drink the Potion." Pomfrey demanded, quite annoyed to be playing this game yet again today.

"How do I know you are not poisoning me? That liquid is awful, I have had enough. I will be fine."

Lucius tried to sit up but cried out in pain as his fractured ribs pulsated.

"Yes, you sound perfectly fine." Pomfrey said sarcastically as she thrust the potion at Lucius.

"Oh, Merlin in Hell, woman! Fine!"

Lucius snatched the potion out of Pomfrey's hands, unstopped the cork and drank the large vial in two gulps. He threw the glass vial across the room where it shattered on the stone floor.

"I took it, now get out!"

Pomfrey huffed and with a turn of her skirts left the room, slamming the door. Lucius stared at the fire as the potion flowed through his veins. His eyes began to droop. He shook his head to clear his mind. Lucius was determined to stay awake in case Megan stopped by soon. But sleep won over after a few minutes.

Lucius awoke suddenly and blinked rapidly at the fire. He let out a breath of relief that he had stayed awake. He realized with a start he was sitting up without pain in his favorite leather chair in the living room of Malfoy Manor. The fireplace was his own, larger and brighter than the one in the Dungeons of Hogwarts. The ornate screen of silver serpents in front of the fire was reflecting the high flames.

"I must be dreaming. Gods, I am going to miss my daughter! If she stops by and I am sleeping she will leave without waking me. I have to wake up, now, before things spin any farther out of control!"

Lucius banged his fist on the arm of the leather chair and realized he was dressed in his darkest blue dress shirt with pearl buttons. His best dress slacks and blue leather boots, all with pearl button and silver strings, completed the outfit. Reaching up he felt the blue ribbon tying his hair back, the silver embroidery felt rough. A cold chill spread through his body making him shudder.

"Why would I dream about wearing the same outfit I got married in?" Lucius exclaimed.

"It was the day you looked handsomest. I always loved that color blue on you, it lights up your eyes." A voice said from the door way to the living room which was almost parallel with his chair.

Lucius looked up and saw the person step out of the shadows into the fire and candlelight of the room.

"Dear Gods! Narcissa? Is that really you, my love?"

"Hello, my darling Lucius." Narcissa grinned.


	19. Real Hearts or Ink Hearts Bleed the Same

A/N: I do not own Harry Potter, any of its characters, etc. They are all the property of J.K. Rowling. For no profit of any kind, I am simply borrowing her characters for a short while. Only the Original Character of Megan Malfoy is my own, though her last name is borrowed from J.K. Rowling. Any mention of musical quotes, titles, or singers I also don't own any of that nor do I make any profit from using any of it.

Narcissa Malfoy glided into the room in a satin, royal purple, ankle length dress. The dress was held in place by two long strips of satin tied in an artful knot at the back of her slender neck. It had criss-crossing straps down her back. The satin hugged tightly to her slight frame, accentuating her small curves, then fanned out below the hips into many folds of fabric which flowed when she walked. Her small feet were in black stilettos which clicked lightly on the marble floor. Narcissa's long blond hair was held up with pearl and diamond covered bobby pins in a complicated but gorgeous design. Tendrils of curled hair fell along her neck and the sides of her face. She walked over to stand in front of the fireplace. Narcissa's hair pins flared to life like trapped fire against the light. A coy smile played across her lips when she saw Lucius' jaw drop as he took in her appearance.

Lucius stared and blinked rapidly, trying to pull his mouth closed. He shrank back in his chair and gripped the armrests until his fingers were mottled with effort. Suddenly, Lucius shook his head violently from side to side and closed his eyes.

"You're not here. It's the medication causing me to hallucinate. You're not here."

Narcissa smiled softly and walked forward, reaching out to stroke his cheek. She felt him lean his face into her palm.

"Do I feel like a hallucination?"

Lucius rubbed his cheek against her open palm and smelled her lilac perfume wafting from Narcissa's wrist. He slowly reached up and touched her hand, covering it with his. A sigh escaped his lips and a tear slid down his cheek and over their hands.

"No. You feel so real. But you can't be. You're . . . . you're . . . ."

"Dead? Yes, I am dead but not gone. I will never be gone. You have made sure my spirit still lingers between the living with your love and devotion."

Lucius looked up at Narcissa with tear-filled eyes. He suddenly leaped out of his chair and threw his arms around Narcissa's slender waist, pulling her tightly to him. He inhaled her lilac perfume like a drowning man finding oxygen. He began to sob while he held her, tears trailing down her back to stain the satin.

Narcissa hugged him back and rubbed his back, shushing him softly. She almost rocked him back and forth, trying to calm him. He only sobbed louder and held on tighter. Finally, after several minutes, she eased herself out of his arms and raised his face to herself with her right hand. Her own blue eyes were shinning with tears.

"Please don't cry, my dear. It's alright now, I am here."

He looked beseechingly at her as if he were a lost child who had found his mother.

"Narcissa, can it truly be you, after all this time?"

Lucius held her face in both hands, searching every detail.

"Yes, I had to come to you. I could feel your need stronger than ever to have me by your side."

"But how is this possible? How can I be sure I am not just dreaming this?"

"There is only one sure way: ask me." Narcissa held up her hands.

"What did we agree we would say if one of us died before the other and returned in any way?" Lucius regarded her closely.

"I come freely with love in my heart and light in my soul." Narcissa grinned.

"The first line of our wedding vows . . ." Lucius smiled in return. "It is you."

"Of course, would I wear this dress for anyone else?" She laughed.

Lucius ran his hands down her waist and hips. I smiled tugged at his lips.

"I bought you this dress for our first wedding anniversary. When I saw it in the shop window, it just screamed 'Narcissa' to me. I thought you would look so beautiful in it. You looked lovelier in this dress than I had ever imagined. Everyone at our celebration couldn't stop staring at you. I was never prouder you were mine."

"It only took two house elves and thirty minutes to strap me into it but the look on your face was enough."

"I was blown away by your beauty that night. You glowed." Lucius looked wistful. "I believe this is the dress that led to Megan's conception."

Narcissa's smiled wavered and she pulled out of Lucius' embrace.

"Yes, it is. Speaking of Megan, we must talk about our daughter's current chaos."

"Is that the only reason you have come back to me?" Lucius grimaced.

"Partly, yes, it is the reason I have visited you this way. She is our child and you are as lost with how to deal with the situation as our Megan has been."

Lucius sighed in disgust and flopped back down in his leather chair. His cold, angry demeanor which he was so famous for returned, chasing away the happiness and tears.

"How exactly am I supposed to deal with this situation? How could I have ever been prepared for such an event?"

"There is not guidebook to raising children nor to dealing with an event such as this one, but you could help control some of the situation by helping Megan through it."

Lucius sneered and scoffed. Narcissa closed her eyes and sighed, knowing a storm was about to erupt. She stood her ground and grabbed the edge of the mantle on the fireplace.

"It is a disaster! Her reputation is ruined! I will never be able to clean up this mess. The media have gotten wind of it and there is to be a public trial in a little over two weeks. All the attention will be very detrimental to the Malfoy name! Thank Merlin Frederick Vonosco is so in love with our daughter that he will overlook all this shame and still marry her. Of course the dowry will be much lower than it should be because that miserly father of his will see her as damaged goods no matter what Restoration and Cleansing spells are used. At least there will be combined wealth in the future and gorgeous grandchildren to pass on the Malfoy genes."

"Lucius, how can you talk about marriages, dowries and fortunes when our daughter is in such pain? She needs a father not a marriage broker! Besides, a marriage is impossible with her pregnancy." Narcissa saw the annoyance on his face. "Have you also forgotten she already carries a child fathered by Severus Snape? Did you think the child could be ignored? It is our first grandchild and it carries our blood! Your blood, Lucius!" Narcissa eyes narrowed in fury.

"I am aware of the blasted child! She can give birth and either give the child to Severus or put it up for adoption. It may carry Malfoy blood but its Snape blood has corrupted it. The child could never truly be a Malfoy because its blood is not pure enough. As for her pain, she is doing quite well under the pressure. She is a Malfoy, after all. She will survive this and be the stronger for it. Besides, she is gaining a sexual education from Severus which what I had intended any way. I had not planned on a curse being involved but I guess, as the Slytherin code goes, the ends justify the means." He shrugged. "If it were not for the dirty half-breed mongrel Lupin and the pregnancy, it would actually be perfect." He sighed.

Narcissa walked the few steps to Lucius' chair and slapped him hard across the face. Lucius recoiled and touched his face. There was blood welling up from his lip and the small scratch marks from her nails on his cheek.

"Have you lost your mind, Narcissa?" Lucius whispered in shock and anger. "In all our years together you have never struck me."

Narcissa stood with her fists balled at her sides. Her body shook so hard with anger that the diamond and pearl pins began to slip out of her hair. They hit the floor, slicing the thick silence with loud, sharp, sounds. Her long blonde hair fell around her shoulders and face in long curly waves. Her blue eyes glowed with an inner fire. Narcissa's mouth was twisted in a snarl so hard, it made her words come out with a deep, grating harshness.

"The question is, have you? You speak of your daughter as if she were a pawn on a Wizarding Chess board! You ignore her deep suffering, her need for support and comfort! You," Narcissa stepped forward and stabbed her well-manicured finger into his chest, towering over him. "would give away your first and only grandchild against our daughter's wishes! You would sacrifice her happiness for your own greed and reputation, giving her away to a man in marriage she cannot love! You would use her to your own ends! It is not the curse that will hurt her, break her heart, break her spirit, and break her beyond fixing. It will be you, YOU, YOU, YOU!" With every 'you,' Narcissa stabbed her finger into his chest.

Lucius flinched at every stab and every word. He closed his eyes and took a shaky breath.

"It is only way I can see Megan right now, as an extension of the Malfoy name. How am I supposed to see her?"

"I want you to see her as your daughter, your little girl, who needs her father more than ever! This is same little girl you held in your arms and rocked to sleep countless nights when she was a baby, comforted when she had nightmare as a young child, who you would stand over and watch sleep at night with a smile, the little girl you would play tag with in the Hedge Maze and let sit in your lap or at your feet until she was teenager. You began to grow apart as she got older but she was always secretly your pride and joy. I remember when you would look at her like she was your whole world. Megan was always your favorite, even Draco knew it and was jealous of the relationship you two had. Merlin, even I was jealous sometimes! I remember it was like you two had your own language full of words, looks, private jokes and understandings which made us all feel like outsiders who were missing something." Narcissa smiled as she remembered the anger fading.

Lucius' face softened and he stared through Narcissa, as if he was reliving all those precious memories as Narcissa described them.

"It's true. We were so close. Could always read her thoughts, her face, and I treasured the connection so much. Frankly, I had forgotten so much since you died. I guess I tried to block out how much I loved her and all we had shared as father and daughter because if I loved her as I always had, it would hurt so much. It made it easier to love her from a distance. I just couldn't love her after what had happened. She is not the same person to me." Lucius had the grace to look at the floor, ashamed.

"You always told me that I was the first most beautiful woman in the world but who was second?" Narcissa scrutinized his face, waiting.

"My Megan." Lucius whispered as he turned his head away, staring into the fire.

"What has happened between you two?" Narcissa face fell in sadness.

"She killed the only other woman on this planet I ever loved. She killed you."

"Oh, Lucius," Narcissa knelt in front of Lucius and touched his knees. "Megan did not mean to kill me. She even injured Severus when he tried to hide her, to save her, like we all discussed. Do you remember?"

"Yes. We all sat down in this room the night before the Final Battle and agreed that if any of us saw Megan, the person would grab her and get her to safety or defend her life if necessary."

"Exactly. Severus did just that. He grabbed her right from under the Dark Lord's wand and pulled her down the alley but she couldn't have known it was him. Just as we taught her, she was a great fighter. Severus was knocked down with the Crucio before he could reveal who he was but he was too immobile to help afterwards. When she saw me coming, she couldn't have known it was her mother reaching for her. She reacted on instinct and I am quite proud of her for doing so. I could have been any Death Eater. What if I had been her aunt, Bellatrix Lestrange? Bellatrix thought Megan was an abomination of our family line by not joining the Dark Lord at the first chance. She would have tortured Megan within an inch of her life, if not killed her on sight. In fact, she tried but Megan fought her off. Never knew until that day our daughter was so brave and my last dying thought was the peace of knowing she could protect herself. I had done my job as a mother and taught her well. I could die in peace. Though I will admit I was sad to go so soon, there is so much I wanted to experience and see. However, it was just not meant to be."

Lucius turned his head back to Narcissa and stared at her upturned face, a few tears trailing down her cheeks but smiling in triumph.

"Only you could be so forgiving, Narcissa. Only you could be so proud about being murdered by your own flesh and blood. She almost killed me last night. Did you know?"

"Yes, but just as what happened with my death, her attack upon you was not intentional. The baby is so powerful. It is using their combined powers and using our daughter as a conductor. It feels her anger towards you and doesn't understand yet who you are or why, just that its mother is angry. It used her to lash out at you, my dear. Megan had a near breakdown when she realized what she had done. It wounded her deeply. She cannot lose you Lucius. With me gone, you are all she has left of her parents. She loves you so much even if she doesn't show it like she used to when she was younger." Narcissa pleaded.

"I cannot forgive her. She took you from me. It has broken parts of me, my heart, my spirit and my soul to know the daughter I loved so much took away the woman I loved with my all. I am sorry to hurt you, Narcissa, but I cannot forgive her. She has done too much damage to me which can never be fixed." Lucius' voice wavered but he tried to be firm.

"If you don't forgive her, it will break her heart. You're her father but deep down you are still Daddy and she is the little girl dying for your attention, your approval. She may have taken me out of this world but Megan is going to bring a new life into this world, who is going to make you so proud, but you'll never enjoy it if you cannot know the child. And you won't if this situation is not mended between you both."

Lucius turned to her suddenly, face puzzled.

"How could you know the fate of her child, of its future?"

"Well, being on the Other Side allows certain privileges which I can hint to but not reveal entirely. Let us just say I was allowed a sneak peek of our first grandchild's life. I also got a peak of what the future will be like if you do not fix things with our daughter. You must forgive her, accept the baby and allow the relationship between Severus and Megan run its natural course. Besides, who better than Severus Snape to take care of our baby girl? Please, for me, my darling? Please, try to love and trust our daughter again?"

Narcissa stroked his injured cheek. Lucius had turned his head way again, staring into the flames. Narcissa felt the wetness of tears run down his cheek. His voice came out choked by tears, his throat tight with emotion.

"I never stopped loving her, Narcissa, just as I never stopped loving you. She is almost a mirror image of you in so many ways but she has my temperament, my stubbornness, and I see glimpses of myself in her all the time. I have been so proud of the young woman she has become and what she has accomplished at such a tender age. Her level of maturity is so startling some times. Just when I thought she couldn't surprise me, she did. I guess I could try to forgive her because you asked me to try, but it will take time. As for Severus, you are right. He isn't Pure-Blooded but he is the only man I would trust to watch my back. Definitely, he is the only man I would trust with my daughter's heart, her well-being, and her life. The grandchild I will love as I would any child of Megan's. This will all take time for me, though. It will be a lot of small steps. But I need to look over her, protect her and stand by her side through the worst of this right now as she once did for me when you died. You are right. I have to try being a father and a friend, not a dictator. I just hope I can do it right."

"All you have to do is open your heart up again to Megan and it will come easier than you think. Small steps can lead very quickly to bigger steps, just watch. What about the Vonosco marriage contract?" Narcissa eyes him carefully, knowingly.

"I will abolish it as soon as possible. To tell you the truth, I really cannot stand Frederick or his family."

Lucius laughed and wiped the tears from his cheeks. Narcissa sat on his lap and hugged him.

"I am proud of you for listening to me. I know this was hard."

"Only you could ever knock sense into me, make me angry and then go completely sentimental in the same moment." He kissed her lips gently. "You remind me I have a heart. Although, I would never admit any of this to anyone but you and if asked I will deny it all. I do have a reputation to uphold in the magical world."

"Oh, I know. Lucius Malfoy: the terror of all Pure-Bloods in the world, the nightmare of every Muggle child, the heartless wizard and a formidable enemy."

Lucius made his face into his most haughty mask which Narcissa mirrored to perfection. They stared at one another for a few heartbeats. Narcissa was the first to crack, bursting into giggles which made Lucius laugh. He kissed her lips again and leaned his forehead against hers.

"I wish we could stay here like this forever but I know we can't." Lucius whispered against her lips.

"No, we can't, my darling. I have one more request of you before I go."

"Yes? I would give you anything, anything in my power. Just ask and you can have it." Lucius leaned back to see her face fully.

"Please put my painting back up and live again. Slowly start joining the real world and find love again. Don't be alone forever. I don't want that for you."

Lucius blinked rapidly.

"That's three requests, not one. The painting is not a problem and I can spend more time around others in society. But find love again? That I don't think I can do. I won't."

Narcissa held his determined face in her hands and smiled.

"Oh, yes, you will."

Narcissa got up from his lap with a last brief kiss.

"How can you be so sure? Do you know something I don't?" Lucius eyes sparkled with curiosity.

"Maybe." Narcissa grinned.

"It's cheating to be able to see the future." Lucius pouted.

"When have I ever played fair?" She stopped and looked over her shoulder.

"Never." He grinned back at her.

Narcissa's high sweet laughter filled the room as she walked away.

Lucius shot up in bed, his ribs a dull ache this time. He shook his head wildly and looked around the room. He was back in the Dungeons, alone. He felt his cheek where Narcissa had smacked him but there were no marks. He laid back against his pillows and sighed. Then something on the sheets in his lap caught his eye. He gently lifted the blue hair ribbon with its silver, white and green embroidery. A chuckle fell out of his lips.

"I thought I lost this ribbon many years ago. You really did never play fair, Narcissa." He put the ribbon to his lips and kissed it. "I love you, my darling."

A soft breeze of lilac perfume blew across the bed. A voice floated across with the perfume, caressing Lucius' face.

"I love you, too, my dear."

Lucius smiled and closed his eyes, still holding the ribbon tight in his hand.

Megan's hand tensed around Snape's as Dumbledore knocked on Isabella's door. Snape turned to Megan and smiled reassuringly.

"Come in!" A voice yelled from the other side of the thick oak door.

Dumbledore opened the door and walked through. Snape and Megan followed, Megan's anxiety growing with each step. They entered the threshold and Megan saw Isabella pouring silvery, fine powder from a mortar and pestle set into a glass bottle with silver ink.

Isabella's golden-red hair was tied back in a tight French braid, her face screwed up in concentration as she carefully place the cork in the bottle and shook the ink until it glowed brighter. Her lightly tanned skin was a shade paler than usual, the freckles standing out in strong patterns. Isabella placed the ink down gently, releasing the cork to let the ink breathe a little. All her tattooing equipment was laid on a rolling metal table which she must have borrowed from Snape's or her personal laboratory. Everything was laid out with careful order but Isabella double checked the needle kits and the gun with precision. The clear surgical gloves were pulled up past her small wrists. When she finally seemed pleased all was ready, she turned on her small swivel stool and looked up at Megan. She tried to smile but Megan gasped and put a hand to her mouth. Isabella's eyes were bloodshot with dark bags under them.

"You look awful . . . Isabella . . . I . . ." Megan started towards Isabella.

"Thanks, you look like shit, too." Isabella grinned but the light didn't reach her eyes.

"I never meant to hurt you. I cannot tell you how sorry I am. The word 'sorry' seems so empty and useless to cover what I did, but it's all I have." Tears trailed down Megan's face as she lightly touched Isabella's face.

"I am not mad, Megan. I was outraged at first. Don't get me wrong, but I wanted to beat the crap out of you once I woke up. I was so hurt and angry. Dumbledore saved your ass. He and Sirius explained what was up. I know enough about dark curses and pregnancy hormones to know it's not your fault. I also heard you kicked your Father's ass and I didn't feel so bad." Isabella chuckled.

Megan knelt down in front of Isabella and grabbed her forearms lightly, her eyes pleading.

'If you could ever find it in your heart to forgive me . . . ."

Isabella pulled Megan up of the floor with a dramatic sigh and hugged her.

"For Merlin's sake, Megan! I forgive you already or I wouldn't be helping you. You're my best friend and I want to help stop your pain. Also, I would like to be able to talk to without getting maimed again. Besides, it takes two to tango as they say, and I said some pretty awful things which I didn't mean about you, your family, and just in general. I think I also owe you an apology. I am sorry I was such a bitch."

"Are you kidding me? If you can forgive me for nearly crippling you, it should be apology enough!" Megan squeezed Isabella into a tight hug.

Isabella pulled back from Megan and grinned.

"'Love is a battlefield.'" Megan stated, smirking.

"'Guess you better go and get your armor.'" Megan replied, grinning and pointing to the table.

They laughed as Megan slid onto the leather tattoo table and laid back flat.

Snape had taken a position against the wall by Megan's left side. Lupin was leaning against the opposite wall, mirroring Snape. They looked between the two girls and at each other completely confused. Dumbledore smiled and sat down in the oak desk chair in the far corner.

"Why is it I feel we have all missed the joke?" Snape asked.

"We were quoting a Muggle song. We do that sometimes when we feel the lyrics fit the situation. 'Love is a Battlefield' seemed appropriate at this moment."

"Is it ever." Isabella chuckled.

Snape nodded, still confused, and looked at Lupin who shrugged.

"I had no idea you listened to Muggle music, Megan. I am surprised."

"I believe you once said you knew absolutely everything about me?" Megan raised an eyebrow at Snape.

"Touché, my love. I admit I was wrong. There is much about you which I am not familiar." He bowed at the waist and stood back up with a shadow of a smile.

Isabella lifted Megan's shirt. She reached over and grabbed a cleaning wipe, a razor and some clear deodorant. After cleaning the skin and removing any hair, she spread the deodorant over Megan's lower abdomen. She stopped and looked around the room.

"All of you squeamish about blood?"

All the men shook their heads. Megan laughed. Isabella looked at look puzzled.

"Isabella, you're talking to one of the greatest wizards in history, a former Death eater who played double agent while being Voldemort's favorite and a werewolf. Blood really isn't even an issue." She nodded at Dumbledore, Snape and Lupin in turn.

Isabella shook her head and laughed as she grabbed the tattoo gun, dripping it in the silver paint first.

"I should have never asked. Just when I think I have my footing around here, you all surprise me yet again. You ready Megan?"

"Yes. Just another day at the office, right?" Megan smiled.

"You bet, girl. Here we go."

Isabella began to outline the heart, vines and leaves in silver ink. The gun buzzed softly in the quiet room. Isabella occasionally wiped the blood away and dipped the gun in more ink to continue. The men watched on without a word for the entire outline. When Isabella finished and changed needles for the red, Snape moved off the wall a few steps and admired Isabella's work.

The heart was perfectly shaped, the silver lines wrapped around the heart once at the bottom, middle and top. The vines snaked off along the bottom, curved up along the edge of the heart and curved off to the left or right depending on which side he looked. The leaves were tear drop shaped, spaced evenly along each vine. A small line dissected each little leaf. The silver shimmered very brightly against Megan's pale skin.

"I was under the impression that most tattoo artists had to draw up an illustration to place on the skin as a guide for an outline. You have done the work freehand, quite impressive, Miss Huntington." Snape stepped back against the wall.

"And I thought that most potions required a recipe and directions. Yet I have seen Megan make a potion from memory, such as I bet you could. Sometimes for custom designs or personal drawings people want done, I will use a transparent outline in black to place on the skin. But most times, the person gives me the general idea of what they want and I just picture it in my mind. That is all I need. Plus, Megan trusts my artistry as does Dumbledore." Isabella glanced at Dumbledore and he winked back.

"How do you know she would be able to do exactly what you described, Albus?" Lupin asked.

"Let us just say, I have been in the capable hands of Miss Huntington a couple of times."

Snape's eyebrows shot into his hair line, Lupin just stared and Megan blinked. Dumbledore simply spread his hands and shrugged.

"You have tattoos, Albus? Somehow that is an image I cannot wrap my mind around." Snape muttered.

"As I said earlier this week, Severus: an old man is allowed a few secrets."

"Don't worry, Albus, your secrets are safe with me." Isabella winked back at Dumbledore who nodded with a knowing smile.

Isabella laughed when she looked at Megan's face. Isabella dipped the new needle in the red ink.

"'In a heart, I paint it crimson red.'" Isabella said, looking up at Megan.

"'Baby, don't let it go to your head.'" Megan answered with a knowing smile of her own. "What an interesting song quote to choose."

"I always it should be your theme song about a certain Professor before all this happened."

"Very funny, Isabella." Megan blushed very red. "Get back to work, woman and stop trying to embarrass me."

"Already accomplished." Isabella shot Megan a wicked grin and laughed.

"What song would you be quoting that would have anything to do with 'a certain professor before all this happened' as Miss Huntington phrased it?" Snape quirked a curious eyebrow.

"'Don't Let It Go To Your Head' by Jordan Sparks. I can play it for you some time, Professor Snape, if you would like."

"Isabella!" Megan widened her eyes in shock. "Don't you dare play that song for him! Why must you embarrass me so badly?"

"Who? Me? Never." Isabella face was a mockery of seriousness, her voice innocent.

"If you had gone to Hogwarts you would have been a Slytherin, I swear it!" Megan shook her head in frustration.

"I actually agree with that assessment, Megan." Lupin laughed.

Isabella dipped the needle in the red ink and the gun began to buzz again in the silence. She started filled in the heart, careful to avoid crossing the silver lines. After a few minutes, Isabella stopped. She looked around and sighed, frustrated.

"What is wrong, Miss Huntington?" Dumbledore inquired.

"Speaking of music, I could really use it. I know that most electronics do not work here but I always work to music, it helps me concentrate."

"Not a problem, Miss Huntington."

Dumbledore took out his wand and waved it at the dresser. A Muggle-style radio appeared. He flicked his wand at the Ipod on her dresser and the device flew to the top of the radio, clicking into place. The song list on her Ipod began to play. Dumbledore replaced his wand in his robes and nodded for Isabella to continue, as music filled the room. Isabella nodded back at Dumbledore but frowned at the song. She turned her head towards the radio.

"Play 'Waking the Monster' and volume level 8." Isabella demanded, and then smirked at Megan.

Megan laughed as the Darren Hayes song began to pulse through room loudly, drowning out any possible thought. Isabella sighed happily and hummed along with the music, while continuing to fill in the heart on Megan's abdomen. Snape and Lupin listened to the lyrics. Lupin grinned at the lyrics. Snape simply shook his head and rolled his eyes.

Isabella worked diligently, humming or mouthing the words to the songs that filtered through the radio. The heart was filled quickly, the red ink bottle empty. The red ink had been absorbed more than the other two inks. Isabella only had to wipe blood away occasionally but not too much ink residue. She turned to change needles and grabbed the green ink. The vines suddenly came to life as the green ink was carefully placed between the tiny silver lines.

Megan slipped into listening to the Muggle music, eyes closed, as the ink sunk into her skin. A calming sensation had spread through her, stronger and stronger with each drop of red ink. She felt the vibration and prickle of pain as Isabella began to fill in the tiny vines and leaves. Before Megan realized it, as if she had been asleep and time had sped by, Isabella was done.

With the last drop of ink, a bright light exploded from the tattoo, lighting up the room for a brief few seconds. Megan's body vibrated sharply and she gasped with wide eyes. Then it stopped, looking perfectly normal except for the beautiful shimmer the ink gave off. Megan struggled to catch her breath as a wave of calm spread over her body. She stretched out a hand to her left and Snape quickly grabbed it out of habit. Megan's breathing began to slow and she relaxed so completely she looked almost boneless. Everyone had frozen for a moment but a nod from Dumbledore told everyone it was okay and to proceed.

Isabella sprayed the skin down with a tiny bit of alcohol, wiped away the few stray drops of ink and mostly blood, spread Healing Salve and taped a bandage on the 5" x 5" tattoo. Megan heard Isabella snap her gloves off and roll back from the table. She opened her eyes and Isabella gave a small smile. Megan gave a lazy smile, feeling half asleep suddenly.

"I think it worked. I feel so calm." Megan tried to sit up.

Isabella helped her sit up and step down from the table. She hugged her gently.

"You know the rules: don't remove the bandage for 4 hours, don't get it wet for at least 8 hours, no swimming for 2 weeks, and keep it hydrated with Healing Salve. Got it?"

"Yes, I remember the rules and I don't think swimming in December will be an issue."

"With all that has happened so far, I can't tell what will be an issue with you lately."

They both laughed.

"How about I stop over later tonight and we talk, girl to girl?" Isabella asked.

"Sure. I would very much like that right now."

"Good. See you later. With my work holding that baby in check, you should be cleared for human contact even with your father. Good luck with him, by the way." Isabella grimaced.

"Yeah. I will need it."

Megan turned to Lupin, walking across the room. She offered her hand and he took it, gently.

"I think we should take a walk. I would love to see Sirius."

"You should speak with your father." Lupin chided.

"Oh, my father can wait until later tonight. Wouldn't you love to go see Sirius instead?" Megan pleaded.

Lupin sighed and used his other hand to smooth some stray blonde hairs away from Megan's face. He suddenly looked very sad but determined.

"That was very smart, trying to use my love of Sirius to escape." A sad smile turned into a frown. "I don't want to say this, but I think you are avoiding your father entirely or just until it is you and Severus. I thought I would agree but as you were on that table, I realized hiding from the man is cowardly. If you have the courage to face Lucius after what happened then so do I. He hates my guts and will probably continue to after this is all over but he and I need to air things out. I need to say my piece as I am sure so does he. If we don't have an understanding, I am afraid he may come after me later and I won't be looking over my shoulder the rest of my life. Severus should also be there, of course." Lupin pulled himself up to his full height.

"Remus, as much as I admire your courage, I can't let you walk into a suicide mission." Megan looked wildly around the room for help.

"Megan, either I go with you now or I go on my own later and take my chances alone."

"Remus . . . ." Megan began.

"Strangely enough, I agree fully with Lupin. I never thought I would utter those words in my life but it is true. He must face Lucius, as must you and I."

Megan turned to stare open-mouthed at Snape, who had his most serious, "professor face" in place.

Megan wanted to argue but he narrowed his eyes coldly and folded his arms across his chest. She knew she couldn't argue with Snape when he went into this mode. She sighed and threw up her arms in defeat.

"Fine but don't say I didn't try to warn you all."

Lupin, Snape and Megan all turned and walked out of Isabella's rooms. Megan looked back over her shoulder at Isabella because she was the last one out the door. Isabella smiled and nodded her head, mouthing, 'be strong.' Megan turned, squared her shoulders and took a deep breath. She walked behind the men with a purpose but when they reached Lucius' rooms, Megan faltered.

Snape grabbed her by the hand and squeezed. Lupin patted her other shoulder and gave her a reassuring smile.

"We are both here for you." Lupin said.

"That's what I am afraid of."

Megan let go of Snape's hand and stepped up to the door, knocking.

"Come in, Megan." Lucius announced from behind the oak door.

Megan took another very deep breath and opened the door. She walked in and stood at the foot of Lucius bed. She looked at the coldness on his face and winced.

"Ah, finally my daughter has decided to grace my presence." He looked at Megan with piercing eyes. Lucius' face suddenly turned into a mask of hate and seething anger. "I see you brought not only the snake in the grass but the dirty mongrel as well. Where's the mutt, he would make this a perfect moment."

"I am right here, Lucius. I wouldn't miss this for the world." A voice bit into the air.

Megan turned and saw Sirius standing in the doorway. He strode into the room and shut the door. Megan saw the anger in Sirius' eyes like a mirror of her father's only in dark brown.

"Wonderful, now the party can truly begin." Lucius spat, a twisting sneer spreading across his face.

Megan gulped and tried desperately to run screaming from the room.


	20. Two Hearts Mended, One Heart Tormented

A/N: I do not own Harry Potter, any of its characters, etc. They are all the property of J.K. Rowling. For no profit of any kind, I am simply borrowing her characters for a short while. Only the Original Character of Megan Malfoy is my own, though her last name is borrowed from J.K. Rowling.

A/N: Readers, in this chapter you shall see another side of Lucius Malfoy but if you have read my story so far, then you know: in my version of the Magical World anything is possible! Also, I alternately capitalized 'Mother' and 'Father' in different ways. If it is as a term or in conversation, it is lower-case but if Megan is addressing one of her parents the word is capitalized for significance as if it were a name such as 'Severus.'

Megan looked around the room struggling to breathe in the rising level of tension in the room. Snape stood slightly behind and to Megan's right, his arms folded across his chest and his face utterly annoyed. Lupin also stood slightly behind Megan but to her left. Lupin's arms were at his side but his jaw was set firm and his eyes burned with defiance. Sirius had come to stand directly behind Megan. His hands were folded in front of him and a disgusted glare flared from his eyes at Lucius. Normally having the three men who cared about her the most in this world flanking her would be comforting. Right now, facing her infuriated father, she felt penned in, like there wasn't enough oxygen. Megan closed her eyes and took shaky deep breaths.

'I cannot do this. I cannot.' Megan thought, fighting the urge to run again.

'Yes, you can. Stop being so terrified of him, Megan. Say and feel whatever you need to but do let this man intimidate you. We both know if you can fight me, then you can fight your father.' Snape's voice sounded sharply in her head.

Megan opened her eyes and saw Snape glaring at her. She nodded and turned to her father.

"Father, I am glad to see you up and doing better. How are you feeling?"

"My daughter nearly broke every bone in my body, electrocuted me and bled me to death. She is also fucking a werewolf and my best friend, whose child she is now carrying, all against her will. How do you think I feel right now?" Lucius snarled in a harsh whisper.

"Lucius, really, is name calling truly necessary?" Lupin asked with an exasperated sigh.

"You do not dare address me by my first name, as if we have some sort of friendly acquaintance! Or do you believe having carnal delights with my daughter suddenly makes us great friends?" Lucius' face was pure disgust.

"Well, well. It would seem the great Lucius Malfoy is still the biggest bastard walking. And to think I thought a distressed daughter on the brink of death and motherhood would show you had a heart after all. Glad to see I wasn't disappointed." Sirius face was twisted into a dark grimace.

"You!" Lucius jabbed a finger in Sirius' direction. "You have no right to even exist, let alone speak to me in such a manner. If I could get away with it I would have wiped you off this Merlin-forsaken planet a long time ago. To think, Voldemort thought keeping you alive was a good idea to protect that half-breed, groveling rat." Lucius practically spat the words out in fury.

Megan winced at the mention of Peter Pettigrew, Sirius' and Lupin's one-time best friend. Megan could feel Snape's inward flinched at the reference as well. She snuck a glance at Lupin and Sirius who were each sad and shocked in turn. Sirius fist had become balled up at his sides and Lupin was trying to stay calm but his jaw was clenching and unclenching.

"I see I hit a nerve." Lucius' face broke into sick smirk.

"Lucius, we did not come here to engage in a contest of who can bait who into an argument the quickest. I think you have lost sight of the important matters at the heart of this situation. Megan needs . . ." Snape spoke calmly but sternly.

"I do not need you to tell me what my own daughter needs, Severus." Lucius interrupted, acidly.

"I was under the impression you actually do." Snape shot back, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"As if he would know how to take care of Megan, after everything she's been though he's only added to it!" Sirius' scoffed.

"Megan needs a father not a monster!" Lupin began to yell.

"You all think you know best! You think you know my daughter better than I?" Lucius howled.

"Yes!" Sirius yelled back.

"Absolutely!" Lupin cried.

"Without a doubt." Snape snapped out.

All the men began to yell at once. Insults were flying through the air in all directions. Megan closed her eyes and began to feel the rage rise but suddenly the tattoo over her abdomen began to pulse lightly flooding her body with calm. The tattoo triggered a thought in Megan's mind. She looked around at the men who had forgotten she was even standing there. She rolled up her sleeves and put the insides of her wrists together, closing her eyes. She felt a small tug at her heart as she whispered:

"Mother, I need you."

The sounds of the room stopped as a wind through the room, lilac perfume wafting in the wake of the wind. A bright light made Megan open her eyes. A silvery-white light stood next to Lucius' bed. It slowly took the shape of Narcissa Malfoy as she had appeared in the garden in the dream Megan had the night before. She smiled at her daughter and then frowned as she surveyed the faces of the four men still arguing in raised voices.

"My daughter, you called and I have come, as I promised I would. I can see why you need me."

"I don't know what to do. How can I stop this madness?" Megan looked around at the men frantically, her voice filled with fear.

"The key is, Megan, where there is madness there is true emotions guiding it."

"What emotions could possibly justify this insanity, Mother?" Megan yelled in frustration.

Suddenly, Megan realized all the noise in the room had already stopped. Snape, Lupin, Sirius and Lucius all stared at Megan. Snape and Lupin looked curious, Sirius looked confused and Lucius' face was a mask of surprise.

"What did you just say, Megan?" Lucius whispered.

"I was talking to Mother. She is standing next to your bed by your right elbow."

Lucius turned to Snape.

"Are hallucinations a side effect of this curse or has she gone mad?"

Snape shook his head and sighed.

'No, Lucius, she is perfectly sane. It appears she had an encounter with the World of the Spirits through Narcissa appearing to her in a dream last night. Narcissa marked her in order to enable Megan to contact Narcissa when compelled by the need for a mother's help."

"Narcissa marked Megan from beyond the grave?" Lucius' voice was incredulous.

Snape looked at Megan and nodded.

"Show him the marks, Megan."

Megan walked over to the side of the bed opposite her mother's ghost and pulled up her dark green sleeves to the elbows. She held out her wrists to Lucius whose eyes widened in shock. Lucius then grabbed Megan's wrists turning them over and over, examining the marks closely. Letting go of her right wrist, Lucius reached over to his bedside table and produced a dark blue ribbon, which he laid over Megan's hand, comparing the ribbon to her wrist. Lucius looked up in amazement at Megan's face.

At her the look on her father's face, Megan looked down at the ribbon laid just above her wrist. She studied how the ribbon's embroidery of green vines with silver and white roses was identical to her marks. The blue ribbon looked oddly familiar but Megan could not place where she had seen the item. She felt Snape looking over her shoulder and felt his inward jolt of realization. She glanced over her shoulder at Snape's face which was wide-eyed. He looked at Megan then to Lucius.

"This explains why I recognized the marks but could not place them at first. I have not seen that ribbon in over twenty-one years. I thought you said you had lost that ribbon long ago." Snape searched Lucius' face.

"I was sure I had lost it. It was brought back to me last night when I had my own visit from Narcissa. I thought it was all a dream, a side-effect of the medication and pain. Then when I awoke, the ribbon floated down into my lap. I had no way of explaining any of it, so I tucked the ribbon away and was not going to speak of it to anyone." Lucius chuckled and glanced up at Megan's confused face. "Leave it to your mother to pull this little trick on us."

"Yes, it would seem Narcissa is just as crafty in death as she was in life." Snape smirked.

Megan looked over at her mother who had a smirk of her own. Megan raised an eyebrow at Narcissa who then shrugged.

"Mother, what are they talking about?"

"Ask your father when he first got that ribbon and you will see." Narcissa smiled lovingly at her husband.

"Father," Megan asked, pulling her wrist back and straightening her sleeves. "Mother says to ask you when you first got the ribbon. It seems all three of you," She nodded at her father, Snape and the empty space on the other side of the bed where Narcissa was standing. "know what's going on."

Lucius glanced at the empty space where he knew Narcissa was standing. He smiled at the air and sighed.

"A little over twenty-one years ago, your mother and I were married. It is customary for the bride and groom to each send the other gifts before the ceremony starts, one of which is an item the bride and groom will wear during the ceremony. I sent your mother a beautiful set of earrings among her gifts. They were designed with a diamond in the earlobe with a small trail of smaller diamonds which came down to wrap around hanging tear-drop shaped sapphires. It seemed appropriate since our wedding colors were white, silver and blue. In return, among the gifts your mother sent me was this ribbon. She knew I had planned to tie back my long hair, as I often do, in a ribbon. She left a note with the box informing me she had hand-embroidered the ribbon herself in an original design. I wore it that day when we wed. I wore it for our anniversary for the first couple years. Then about a year after you were born, I went to put on the ribbon for our anniversary and it was gone. I looked everywhere but I never found it. It seems your mother knew where it was all along or at least had the power now to find it." Lucius stroked the ribbon with a sad smile.

"As to the reason I recognizing the ribbon, I was Lucius' Best Man at his wedding and helped him put that ribbon in his hair that day. It is the job of the Best Man in our traditions to place the item to be worn to the ceremony on the groom. I also saw it for the first few anniversary parties your parents had. But long ago your father informed me it had disappeared and I forgot all about the ribbon" Snape explained.

There was silence for a moment then a voice broke the silence.

"So, you loved Narcissa after all. I never could fathom how she loved you until this moment. I take back what I said. It seems you do have a heart in there somewhere. I am sorry." Sirius bowed his head for a moment. "I know we have always hated each other Lucius, but I did love my cousin very much and if I had known how you cared for her, I might have viewed you a little differently."

Lucius looked up in surprise and blinked at Sirius.

"I . . . I thank you for your apology, Black. Yes, I did love Narcissa very much as the years went on. I also had no idea you felt anything of love towards your cousin. She mentioned you had been close as children but, that over time, the two of you had lost contact. When you went into Azkaban, Narcissa said nothing to me but I knew she was distraught. I heard her weeping in our bedroom the day you were taken. She said it was nothing but I knew better. She loved you still and probably did until the day she died. I resented it at the time because I hated you so much and for the record: I still don't like you very much but I know losing Narcissa was just as painful for you as it was for me. It is a different love but love nonetheless." Lucius nodded at Sirius solemnly.

"Thank you, Lucius, and I know you don't like me but hopefully you can learn to tolerate me. I plan to continue being a part of Megan's life and the life of her unborn child. I believe if Severus and I can learn to be civil to one another, you and I can try to do the same. It would be all for Megan's sake, of course." Sirius tiled his head and looked at Megan with a sweet smile.

Lucius screwed up his face and thought for a moment. He looked at Megan who placed a hand on her lower abdomen and looked imploringly at her father. He shot a glance at Snape who raised an eyebrow at Lucius and then gave Megan a sidelong glance.

"Please, Father, it would mean everything to me if you could learn to get along with Sirius and Lupin as well. Sirius loves me like a daughter and is one of my best friends in this world. He loved me enough to take the Unbreakable Vow with Severus to promise to get along with each other from now on, even though they have always hated each other. When it came down to it, it was lose me or make friends, and he chose to make friends, which with these two it is no easy feat." Megan smiled at Sirius with pride.

"Yes, I can see he loves you." Lucius said carefully, studying the look between the two.

"If it makes you feel any better, I berated the hell out of Remus and when I saw Snape kissing Megan, I beat the crap out of him." Sirius smiled.

"You _attempted_ to 'beat the crap out of me' but you did not succeed. Though your right hook is not an object I wish to make contact with again." Severus frowned.

Lucius laughed and then winced in pain.

"I would have loved to have seen that fight." Lucius' face took a bemused look as he glanced at Sirius. "Yes, I believe you and I can reach a civil understanding for Megan sake. But there will never be a friendship between us, Black. Is that enough for you?" Lucius extended a hand out towards Sirius.

"It is plenty for me. Megan?" Sirius asked as he walked forward to take Lucius' hand.

"Yes, it is more than enough." Megan wiped a tear away from her cheek as she watched them shake hands.

Narcissa, too, was crying as she watched the men shake hands.

"This is all I ever wanted. It is what I always wished for but knew could never be in my lifetime." Narcissa sighed happily.

"Mother is very happy. She says she always wanted this."

"And Narcissa always gets what she wants." Sirius laughed lightly, dropping Lucius' hand.

"Yes, she always does." Lucius echoed.

A voice cut in from behind Megan.

"While I am thrilled you two have reached a civil agreement for Megan's happiness, I have no family ties to this situation. I am only Megan's friend and one of her mentors. I am here helping her because I do care for her as any true friend would and I am only participating in this curse to save her life. All I came for was to support Megan and to get assurances that after this curse is over, you or no one of your acquaintance comes to do me any harm." Lupin stated matter-of-factly.

Lucius turned to Lupin who had stepped a little more forward and grimaced.

"I cannot promise anything."

"Father!" Megan shouted in horror.

"Lucius . . ." Snape voiced dropped to a warning snarl.

"What, Severus? Do you really expect me to forgive this _animal_ for what he has done to my daughter? If he had stayed away from her and kept the normal professional distance of a professor, the girls who cursed Megan would not have included him in this mess. He brought this on Megan and himself!"

Megan looked at the haughty expression on her father's face and sighed in disgust. She turned and looked at her mother, shaking her head.

"What do I do now?" Megan asked Narcissa.

"This is so typical of your father. I wish he would drop this façade! Ask him what he used to tell me about life and fate." Narcissa folded her arms in anger.

"Father, what did you always tell Mother about life and fate?" Megan turned to her father.

Lucius looked startled and grimaced at the empty space next to the bed.

"You had to go there, Narcissa?" He sighed and ran a hand through his blonde hair. "When things would go wrong, your mother would question why things happened the way they did. I would always tell her this: fate is what rules our lives and no matter what we do fate will always dictate life. No matter how hard we try we cannot escape our fate because our life is made up of all the little pieces of our fate. Whatever is fated to be will be, no matter how we live there is no escaping it."

"Do you truly believe that, Father?"

"Yes, I do."

"Well then how can you be mad at Remus? Going on what you believe, none of us in this room could escape what has happened the last four days, no matter what we might have or might not have done differently. What happened was meant to be our fates and our lives shaped by those fates. If you truly believe that then you know this was not Remus' fault. He was destined to be a part of this curse and a part of my life. I want him to always be a part of my life as my friend and a mentor, as he said he has always been. He is turning his life upside-down and risking everything to keep me alive! That deserves some respect and thanks!" Megan trembled with anger.

"I must choose to agree with Megan on this subject, Lucius." Snape put up a hand to stop Lucius, who had opened his mouth to protest. "You and I both know I have no love for either Lupin or Black. However, I know Black cares deeply for Megan and has had the courage to stand by her side throughout, as well as take an Unbreakable Vow with me despite his loathing for my mere existence. Moreover, Lupin has done his duty by Megan in the matter of this curse to the possible detriment of his character and destruction of his life. He, too, I believe, cares for Megan as any decent friend would. He could have refused on numerous grounds and if he had, Megan would be dead by now. We came to a simple civil agreement, not unlike the one you just engaged in with Black, and he has been nothing but polite and respectful toward me. If I can manage to get along peaceably with Lupin, so can you, Lucius." Snape stood his full height and glared down his nose at Lucius with determination.

Lucius glared at Snape but threw up his hands in defeat after a few tense moments.

"Alright, Severus, I see your point as well as Narcissa's and Megan's." He turned his head and forced his features into polite lines. "I will extend the olive branch, Lupin, and I promise no harm will come to you during or after the curse is over. I will attempt, as with Black, to be civil but again I cannot promise friendship." Lucius stuck out his hand again.

Lupin sighed with relief and stepped forward, taking Lucius' hand and shaking it lightly.

"I can live with that agreement, Lucius. Thank you for your understanding." Lupin dropped Lucius' hand and stepped back.

"You're welcome. Apparently I am just chock-full of understanding and politeness tonight." Lucius made a distasteful face. "It must be the influence of Narcissa. After knowing the visit from your mother was truly real, I must take the things she discussed with me and told me to heart. Speaking of which, can we talk privately, Megan?"

"We had better go anyway. I want to check on Isabella." Sirius kissed Megan on the head and walked towards the door.

"I had better go speak with my fiancé." Lupin kissed Megan lightly on the lips and turned to leave as well.

"Goodnight, Megan." Sirius nodded at Megan.

"Goodnight, Sirius. Tell Isa I said hello and I would like to talk to her tomorrow."

"I will." Sirius walked out the door.

"Goodnight, Megan. I will see you in a few hours."

"Goodnight, Remus. Please, tell Tonks I am sorry for this morning and that I would like to talk to her tomorrow morning, if she can spare the time."

"I will, Megan. I am sure she will want to talk to you as well. I know her. That quick temper this morning and acid tongue she will already regret very much." Lupin nodded with a tight smile and walked out, shutting the door behind him.

Severus walked over and took a small chair from the corner and set it by the fireplace. He swiftly took a seat. Lucius eyed Severus.

"I cannot leave Megan for more than a few moments and I will hazard a guess that this will take more than the amount of time I could leave. Talk as if I am not here, I will not interrupt unless asked to speak." Severus folded his hands in his lap.

"Very well, Severus."

Lucius took a deep breath and moved over on the bed. He looked at Megan and patted the mattress next to him.

"Come here, my daughter."

Megan walked over slowly and sat down on the edge of the bed facing her father. She studied her hands in her lap, running her fingers over the edge of her sleeves. Lucius took a crooked finger and lifted her chin. He studied her face which had silent tears slipping down her cheeks. His face creased with concern as he wiped a tear away with his other hand. He caressed her cheek with his thumb, softly and a watery smile came to life on his own face. A few tears of his own began to escape his eyes.

"How you must be ashamed of me, Father." Megan tried to look away but Lucius pulled her face back around.

"No, Megan, not at all. In fact, I am so proud of you and, frankly, astonished. I haven't really looked at you in so long that I had not realized that my little girl had become such a beautiful young woman." He studied her face. "You have grown so much and you are your mother's mirror image." His face became soft with love.

Megan began sniffed back tears. She had not seen her father look at her with such love for so many years that the sudden surge of love almost hurt her heart.

"I know. Everyone says I look like her. Though, I am told I have your eyes and your temperament."

Lucius barked out a sudden laugh. He dropped his hands away from her face.

"Oh, there is no doubt on the inside you are my daughter, through and through. It explains why we always were so close. Our minds think very alike and it also explains why we butt heads so easily. We are both quite obstinate and our stubbornness can lead to an almighty temper. But you have your mother's strength and I am sure that will come in handy the next few days and months. Hopefully my grandchild will have the same strength and beauty." Lucius laid his fingertips gently on Megan's abdomen and smiled in wonder.

"So, you aren't mad?"

"Why would I be mad about my first grandchild?" Lucius was taken aback.

"Mother told me about the marriage you had planned for me to Frederick Vonosco. I know you wanted Severus to educate me in the . . . 'ways of men' and then ship me off immediately after I graduated to Italy for a wedding. I was supposed to give up University, my training and my skills to be a wife and mother." Megan frowned in disgust.

Lucius looked crestfallen as he saw Megan's face. He turned to the empty space by the bed and scoffed.

"You had to tell her everything, didn't you, Narcissa? You couldn't let me tell her myself."

"You would not have told her everything if I hadn't said something. She deserves to know the whole truth. You should also remember what we discussed. There are some things you need to tell your daughter and right now." Narcissa glared at Lucius who could not hear her.

Megan repeated what Narcissa had said and stared at her father.

"What did you and Mother talk about? What else are you hiding from me?" Megan's eyes narrowed at Lucius.

"I am not hiding anything else about your life." Lucius put up his hands in defense. "The marriage and the plans for your life were all of the events I hadn't told you about. What Narcissa is referring to are my feelings about you and actions towards you this last year."

"I thought you hated me. No wonder you pulled away from me, I killed my own mother, your wife. It must have gnawed at your heart and soul every time you had to be in the same room with me. I hated myself at first, too, so I don't blame you. It wasn't until the vision last night where Mother forgave me and told me to forgive myself that I have been able to see it differently." Megan looked over at her mother, who was looking back with a smile.

"I admit I did hate you, but it all began before Narcissa died and her death just made it easier to be angry with you." Lucius shook his head and sighed sadly. "You and I were so close when you were a child. It is no secret that while I love Draco, you were the apple of my eye. As you reached your early teens, I felt you began to pull away from me. You were growing up and didn't need me much anymore. I even was envious of your mother because you still seemed to need her, to want her around but with me it became less and less. I know that it was only natural. You were becoming a young woman and that means letting go as a father. I had to let you be on your own, learn to trust your own decisions and instincts. Then I saw how you cleaved to Severus and the envy I had for him, added to the envy of your mother, began to make my heart hard against you. I decided you weren't just growing up, you were purposefully pushing me out of your life."

"Merlin in Heaven, Father, I was not pushing you away! I was doing as you said. I was finding my own way in life. But I still needed you, I was just afraid to come to you because as time went on you distanced yourself from me. When I did try to speak with you or spend a moment with you, suddenly you were too busy or seemed annoyed. So, I began to stay away. If only you had come to me and told me! I would have told you how _I felt pushed away_!" Megan shouted in exasperation.

"I know that now. Your mother came to me just a few days before she died and again the night before the Final Battle. She implored me to talk to you, to explain to you how I felt, especially before the battle when I could die the next day. I resolved to speak with you that night but when I went out to the garden, I saw you in Severus' arms. He was kissing you and I was shocked and angered at the same time. When I saw how easily you related to him and how you held onto him like he was the only thing in the world. I was intensely jealous again. Then I overheard what was being said, how he told you he loved you so much and you declared the same. When he said he might not be alive after tomorrow, you burst into tears and said you couldn't live without him, begged him not to go into battle. It may sound strange and ridiculous now but at time, I wanted that to be me you were begging to stay out of danger. I wanted to be the one you needed to stay alive. I walked away after that moment and resolved myself never to speak to you about how I felt. The next day your mother was killed by you and it was the last straw my heart needed to become stone. As time went on I could not even look at you. Never visited your bedside at Hogwarts and spent as little time around you as I could. I put away all remembrances of your mother and even many pictures of you. I wanted to try and erase memories both you and your mother to ease my pain. I see that now." Lucius looked away from Megan, shame-faced.

Megan blinked rapidly at her father in shock at his outpouring of feelings.

"I don't know what to say, Father. I feel awful that you thought I loved Severus more than you. But I have to admit I have absolutely no memory of that event in the Malfoy Gardens or anything the night before the battle. Severus, what is he talking about?"

Megan turned, still blinking in confusion, and glanced at Snape. Snape cough and shifted in his chair. He was suddenly very interested in inspecting the stone floor.

"Severus?" Megan asked again with a sharp edge to her voice.

Snape coughed again to clear his throat and looked up from the floor. He was blushing slightly and had trouble looking Megan in the eyes. He stared at the fire next to him as he began to speak.

"The night before the Final Battle, Narcissa, Lucius and I had a secret meeting at Malfoy Manor. We knew the Final Battle would be the next day and there were preparations to make. Certain family treasures had to be hidden away and documents created, in case we were killed or arrested and our homes were raided. I wanted you to have all my belongings if I died and I asked your mother to give you a letter with them if I perished. In turn, your parents wished for me to take guardianship of you and watch over Draco. I was to make sure all valuables and documents were handed down to you both along with any property the Aurors did not seize if your parents perished or were arrested. I also made a promise that night to which I held: that if I saw you in the Final Battle, I was to get you out of danger immediately."

"So, you took me down that alley to save me. I always knew you did that to protect me, Severus but to take me right from under Voldemort's nose . . ." Megan chuckled nervously. " . . . that takes balls of steel."

"Voldemort had you?" Lucius came to attention, startled.

"When I was fighting, I was keeping my eyes out for Voldemort at all times, to see which direction the Battle would take. When I saw Voldemort had Megan up against a wall with his wand to her throat, I ran over immediately and begged to have her for myself. It was quite careless, actually, to just run through a battleground like I did. I could have been struck down at any moment because I was so focused only on getting to Megan. I let him think I intended to harm her and he instructed me to teach her a lesson, which you and I know only meant one thing to Voldemort." Severus looked up from the flames and met Lucius' face with haunted eyes.

"It meant Death." Lucius returned the same haunted look.

Severus turned back to the flames not even looking at Megan. He continued to talk to Lucius as if Megan wasn't there. He stared at the flames as if he could see the memories dancing in them as he spoke.

"I tried to protect her but I discovered very quickly how Megan was quite capable of protecting herself. When she realized it was me, she even had a cure on her to ease my pain and cloaked me in protection spells until I could move enough to defend myself. Tried to beg her to stay by me but I was unable to speak yet. She had cursed me soundly and thoroughly. She left and by the time I got out of the alley, she was kneeling over a Death Eater. I recognized the blue dragonhide boots and attempted to save her from the sight, not knowing at first that she had been the one who struck Narcissa down. When I knelt there and watched her bang on Narcissa's chest, I realized the horror of it all. I felt so helpless when Megan begged me to bring her mother back and then she passed out in my arms. I panicked and tried every spell I could to awaken her but it was no use. I sat by her side in the Hospital Wing for nearly a week. I was terrified I had lost her. When Megan finally woke up, she had no memory of anything. The last memory she had was from the morning _before_ the Final Battle. It was decided, as you remember Lucius, we were to tell her only that final Battle had happened, Voldemort was dead and, unfortunately, so was Narcissa. We told her that we had no idea who cast the curse which ended her life. How, in such a melee, it was impossible to tell. Our friendship dissolved into a polite acquaintance which hurt me, Lucius, for you were once my greatest friend in this world." Snape looked up again at Lucius with the same disturbed look. "I felt I deserved your treatment, for I had failed to protect Megan. It was my failure led to Narcissa's death and subsequently, Megan's turmoil. I am so sorry, Lucius."

Lucius shook his head.

"No, you didn't fail me. I had no idea what took place that fateful day. I didn't want to know the details, it was too painful. You did all you could to help Megan. You fulfilled your promise to Narcissa and me, Severus. I thank you for what you did. If you had not risked taking Megan from Voldemort, she would be dead right now. I would have lost a wife or a daughter that day, who knows maybe both. I still have my daughter, Severus and that is all her mother and I wanted."

"I forgive you, too Severus." Narcissa said, crying softly.

Megan repeated what Narcissa said. Snape looked up in shock at Lucius and the empty air by the bed. Then after a moment, he nodded and a small smile of relief graced his lips. Megan looked between them both and raised her eyebrows.

"Okay, not that I am not grateful to be learning all these secrets and happy to see us all getting our feelings out in the open but . . ." Megan looked between the two men. " . . . . what happened the night before in the Malfoy Gardens?"

Snape got up and paced in front of the fireplace.

"After we had the meeting between us, your parents walked off to talk privately. I went for a walk in the Gardens to clear my head of the fears which were culling up inside me. Plus, I always loved the Malfoy Garden and thought it may be my last chance to experience them. I came cross you about halfway into the garden, sitting on a bench, watching the stars. You were wearing my cloak I had loaned you at a previous party a few weeks before. I remembered the kiss we had shared that particular evening. I decided in that moment I had to tell you everything no matter how you felt or the danger it put me in. I realized I could die the next day and you would have to learn my heart from a letter I had left behind. I walked right up to you and told you we had to speak privately about a serious matter. I told you the Final Battle would be the next day and I could not risk my life without telling you the truth. I expressed my long standing love for you and kissed you. The rest is as Lucius said. You cried and said you returned my feelings. You were afraid I would die and leave you alone. You begged me not to go but I told you I had to go. As Voldemort's right hand it would look suspicious if I did not appear at the Battle. We embraced and kissed feverishly. Unbelievably, I actually thought for a brief moment of running away and taking you with me, not caring what happened. I finally pulled away from you and with pain in my heart, my soul heavy, I walked away. I left the Manor immediately before I did something rash. When you awoke a week later, you had no memory of our confessions of love. I had to act as if it never happened, which was the hardest acting I have ever done in my life and you are well aware of all the acting I had to do for many years." Snape stopped pacing and looked up at Megan with wet cheeks.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Megan whispered tears of her own flooding her vision.

"It would not make any sense unless I told you everything you just heard, Megan. I could not risk the pain such knowledge would bring you, so I endured the pain for you. I felt so alone. I looked at you every day with the knowledge you loved me as I loved you but did not know I knew. It was akin to a starving man having to stand in front of a delicious banquet but unable to eat one morsel. It was torture at times."

"I had no idea you loved Megan so much Severus. I guess I was so blinded by my ambitions I couldn't see what was right in front of me." Lucius stared in wonder at Snape.

"I always knew but I also knew better than to interfere. Love must find its own way and I knew your paths would be united eventually. Nature just had to run its course." Narcissa sniffed back her own tears as she glanced between Megan and Severus.

Megan repeated what Narcissa had said. Snape turned away and Lucius scoffed.

"Narcissa always knew what was going on. She was the most observant woman I ever knew." Lucius muttered.

"I am so sorry you couldn't tell me and you had to carry that pain, Severus. I love you for all that you did." Megan got up to go to Snape but he back away toward the door.

"I need some air. I will see you in my rooms in a short while. Do not be too long here." Snape's voice was officious and cold. He didn't look at her as he walked toward the door. He turned back to the room and nodded at Lucius. "Thank you for your forgiveness, Lucius. I am glad to have my friend back. Please let me know if you require anything at all while you recover." His voice was clipped and matter-of-fact.

"Thank you, Severus. I am also glad to have my friend back. I will let you know if I need anything. Just take care of my Megan for right now. Goodnight." Lucius nodded in return.

Snape nodded again and turned in a swirl of robes, slamming the door on his way out. Megan stood there, her arms falling to her sides slowly. She stood completely confused and then began to cry.

"I . . . . I don't . . . . he's never . . . ." Megan stuttered, her voice thick with emotion.

"Come here, my child." Lucius opened his arms to his daughter.

Megan stumbled back to the bed and crawled into her father's arms. She grabbed onto him and sobbed like a terrified, lost child. He held her tightly, despite the pain in his ribs, and stroked her hair. She looked so small and fragile in his arms, like she had so many years ago when she came to him with a nightmare or a skinned knee.

"It okay, sweetheart, let it all out. Your father's here. It's going to be alright. I forgive you for everything that ever happened in these last few years. I love you more than I ever have and I am never going to let anything come between us again. Your mother is right, it is time I become a father again and take care of you. It seems I was very wrong, you still need me after all."

Lucius looked down at Megan who just began to sob harder.

"I love you, Father. I always needed you, especially now." Megan managed between sobs.

Narcissa smiled at the pair and patted Megan on the arm, which Megan felt and looked up over Lucius' arm.

"My job is complete. Do not worry about Severus, my child. He is only scared right now. He needs a moment to gather himself together. He will be back to himself when you see him again tonight. I love you both. Take care of each other."

With that Narcissa tear –streaked, smiling face disappeared with a gust of lilac perfume.

"Narcissa's gone, isn't she?" Lucius asked softly.

"Yes, Father, she's gone."

With that realization, Megan began to sob so hard her body shook violently. Lucius held her tightly as he could and rocked her while still smoothing her hair.

"It's going to be okay, Megan. Just let it out now and it will all be okay."

Lucius closed his eyes and rocked his daughter softly, letting her cry.

Meanwhile, outside on the grounds of Hogwarts . . . .

Snape walked towards the lake and paused to lean against a tree. He looked out over the nearby water and began to shake uncontrollably as he felt Megan's despair and sadness tug on his heart down the invisible line that somehow connected them. He tried to control his emotions as memories flooded his mind from long ago. He collapsed against tree and slid to the ground, his head in his hands. He began to sob uncontrollably from feeling Megan's sadness and his own welling up. He felt like his insides were being ripped apart. He let out an anguished howl of pain.

A voice wafted through the quiet, cold winter air

"Oh, Severus, look what has become of you. I always told you if you opened your heart fully you would understand the joy and pain that come with true love."

Snape's head snapped up and his mouth opened in total shock. His skin crawled with goosebumps. He closed his eyes tight and shook his head back and forth violently.

"You are not really there. I must have fallen asleep and be dreaming or worse hallucinating."

A sigh floated through the air and a hand touched the side of his face.

"Oh, I am certainly here. We made a promise once long ago: no matter what if one of us needed the other, we would help each other. And Severus, in all the years I have known or watched you, you need me more than ever right now."

Snape stopped shaking his head and leaned his cheek into the palm holding it. He let out a shuddering breath and opened his eyes.

"But it cannot be. This is impossible. You are dead." Snape voice shook.

"Nothing is impossible if the bond of love and friendship is strong enough. You should know by now Severus, anything is possible in this crazy world."

Snape swallowed another sob as he looked up into the face of Lily Potter.


End file.
